Harry Potter y la Serpiente de Plata
by SanaNGU
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione descubren la existencia de un nuevo Horrocrux que impidió la auténtica muerte de Voldemort en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Un peligroso viaje a través de la selva, una ciudad mítica, un valioso objeto y un único objetivo: la destrucción del mal.
1. Comportamiento extraño

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Os traigo una historia de aventuras sobre la pareja Draco y Hermione :D

Ocurre tres años después del 7º libro (exceptuando el epílogo). Es decir, es Post-Hogwarts y EWE. Espero que me haya quedado bien. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido ^^

**"Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes y casi todos los lugares pertenecen a JKR, no son de mi invención"**

Espero de corazón que os guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Comportamiento extraño**

El Ministerio de Magia. El órgano político homónimo al gobierno muggle, tiene su sede en un estrecho callejón del centro de Londres. Cada mañana se aparece allí el personal del Ministerio, que empieza a trabajar a partir de las ocho. El Atrio siempre está absolutamente atestado de gente con prisas por llegar a algún lugar, generalmente cargados con montañas y montañas de pergaminos.

_Genial, otra vez a subir por las escaleras…_ —pensó Ronald Weasley con fastidio al llegar a duras penas a los ascensores y leer el últimamente demasiado habitual cartel de "AVERIADO".

Subió las escaleras todo lo rápido que le permitían sus largas piernas, aunque tuvo que parar un par de veces para recoger los centenares de papeles que llevaba en las manos y que se le cayeron por el camino.

_Séptima planta… sexta planta…_ —se decía el pelirrojo.

Al fin, jadeante, llegó al segundo piso. Se secó el sudor de su frente, apartándose el sudado cabello pelirrojo de los ojos y echó a andar por el interminable pasillo. Como de costumbre, los cientos de puertas que decoraban las paredes del corredor estaban abiertas. Tras ellas se distinguía a los aurores más destacables del Ministerio de Magia ejerciendo sus tareas; algunos leyendo o escribiendo con grandes plumas de águila, otros dictándoles mensajes a los memorándum interdepartamentales…

Finalmente llegó, casi al final del pasillo, al despacho que deseaba. Era la única puerta que permanecía cerrada a cal y canto. Una pequeña tarjetita dorada colgada de la puerta rezaba "H. J. POTTER, AUROR".

Ron golpeó la superficie de madera con los nudillos (se le cayeron un par de pergaminos por hacerlo) y una voz le indicó un débil «pase». El joven pelirrojo empujó la puerta con el hombro con dificultad y penetró en la luminosa estancia.

—Buenos días. Por fin viernes —saludó Ron a un joven de cabello negro azabache, brillantes ojos verdes con gafas y una curiosa cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, que estaba sentado tras un desordenado escritorio—. Te traigo los informes de la detención de ayer.

—Buenos días —le saludó Harry Potter poniéndose en pie sonriente y ayudando a su amigo a dejar sobre la mesa todos los pergaminos que éste le traía—. ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto en venir? ¿Y por qué traes tantísimos papeles?

—Puf, no me lo recuerdes —bufó Ron, dejándose caer en la silla frente a la mesa de su compañero—. Los ascensores estaban estropeados…

—¿Otra vez? —inquirió su amigo, sentándose en el escritorio y examinando los papeles que le había traído.

—Otra vez —corroboró Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Avisaré a los del Servicio de Mantenimiento Mágico, no te preocupes… —aseguró su amigo, sonriéndole. Bajó la vista para hojear los pergaminos y repentinamente frunció el entrecejo—: Oye, ¿y estos otros informes? ¿De qué son?

—Ah, esos son los de Hermione. Me ha dicho que hoy no va a poder venir y me ha pedido que te los entregue.

—¿En serio? —el moreno parecía algo sorprendido—. ¿Y por qué no puede venir? ¿No le habrá pasado nada, no?

—Qué va —negó su amigo—. Al parecer se ha quedado sin libros para leer y ha tenido que ir urgentemente a "Flourish y Blotts".

—Me tomas el pelo. ¿Sólo eso? —Harry dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Sólo eso. Ya sabes que Hermione sin libros no es Hermione…

—En eso tienes razón, pero... ¡Caray! Es curioso que falte al trabajo por algo así. No es muy propio de ella.

—Ya. La verdad es que… —murmuró Ron, que de pronto parecía algo preocupado.

—¿La verdad es que? —repitió su amigo, mirándole fijamente al ver que no terminaba la frase.

—No sé… Hermione está algo rara últimamente… —reveló, vacilante.

—¿Rara? ¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno… —Ron se pasó una mano por la nuca—. Hace varios días que no sale de su habitación de la Madriguera. Ni siquiera baja a comer. Y casi no me habla… —su voz fue bajando hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

—Bah, no creo que sea nada —aseguró Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Lo más probable es que esté inmersa en una lectura fascinante o algo así… ¿No te acuerdas, cuando estábamos en tercero, la vez que estuvo una semana sin hablar con nosotros porque no podía dejar de leer "Runas antiguas hechas fáciles"?

—Sí, tienes razón —reconoció Ron más animado. Emitió un suave suspiro nostálgico—. Hace ya casi siete años de eso. Tres años sin pisar Hogwarts… ¿Sabes? Echo de menos la escuela.

—Yo también —coincidió el moreno—. Ser auror es genial pero… me gustaría poder volver allí. Después de todo, perdimos el último año para buscar esos dichosos Horrocruxes.

—Hermione no lo perdió, volvió para recuperarlo ¿Recuerdas? —Recordó Ron, apoyando los pies en la mesa de su amigo—. Nosotros también podíamos haber vuelto… Pero ahora ya no, sería un poco raro ver a dos tíos de veinte años entre adolescentes ¿no crees?

—Pues sí. Qué se le va a hacer, nos hemos hecho mayores —bromeó Harry.

—Hablas como mi madre —Ron fingió un escalofrío. Su amigo soltó una carcajada.

—Oye, y no le des vueltas a lo de Hermione —aconsejó Harry—. No puede ser nada grave. Ya verás cómo se le pasa enseguida.

—Sí —Ron sonrió aliviado—. Seguro que no es nada. Además, me alegro de que esté pasando una temporada en La Madriguera, es agradable tenerla en casa ¡A ver cuándo vienes tú!

—Me lo pensaré —sonrió su amigo y añadió, burlón—: Aunque supongo que sólo estorbaré… Vosotros dos querréis intimidad ¿no?

—¿Intimidad? —repitió el pelirrojo, incrédulo, con las orejas coloradas—. Sí, claro, como no vivimos con mis padres y Ginny tenemos mucha intimidad, no te digo… —ironizó. Harry se echó a reír—. Bueno, me voy —sentenció, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su despacho. Hay que mencionar que ambos amigos tenían despachos contiguos por cortesía de Kingsley—. Voy a ver si trabajo un poco. Te dejo tranquilo.

—Nos vemos en la comida…

**OOO**

—¡Ginny, a cenar! —gritó Molly Weasley, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y mirando las destartaladas escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

—¡Voy! —respondió una voz desde arriba.

—¡Hermione, a cenar! —aguardó un segundo, pero no obtuvo respuesta— ¡Hermione! —Repitió más fuerte— ¡Hermione, querida, baja o se enfriará la cena!

—No va a bajar —sentenció Ginny, entrando en la cocina y sentándose a la mesa—. Me ha dicho que tiene mucho trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? —Repitió su madre removiendo la olla con sopa de cebolla que había dejado sobre la larga mesa—. Pero si hoy no ha ido al Ministerio. ¿De qué tendrá tanto trabajo?

—¿No ha ido? —repitió Ginny, sorprendida, colocándose el largo cabello pelirrojo detrás de la oreja—. ¿Por qué no?

—Me ha dicho que tenía cosas que hacer —dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

—Qué extraño…

—¡Hola, familia! —Saludó de pronto Arthur Weasley apareciendo por la puerta que daba al jardín, seguido de Harry y Ron—. Ya estamos aquí.

—Hola, Arthur —saludó su mujer besándole la mejilla—. Hola, Ron, hijo. ¿Te quedas a cenar, Harry?

—Con mucho gusto, Sra. Weasley —aceptó el muchacho, acercándose a Ginny y saludándola con un beso.

—El gusto es mío, cielo —aseguró la mujer agitando la varita despreocupadamente y haciendo que un cuchillo comenzase a cortar pedazos de pan— ¿Qué tal el día?

—Bueno, estos días hay bastante trabajo, la verdad, pero hoy ha sido un día muy tranquilo —comentó Harry sentándose a la mesa—. Mucho papeleo pero pocas redadas…

—Es cierto —corroboró Ron, sentándose a su lado—. Aunque tengo un hambre horrible, ¿cenamos ya?

—Claro, os estábamos esperando —comentó su madre sirviendo la sopa con un gran cazo.

—¿Y Hermione? —Inquirió Arthur mirando alrededor, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa—. ¿No baja?

—No, parece ser que tiene cosas que hacer —contestó su mujer con un asomo de preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Qué es más importante que cenar con nosotros? —se preguntó en voz alta el Sr. Weasley, mirando a su hija menor.

—A mí no me mires —Ginny se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que me acaba de decir, que tiene mucho trabajo. Yo he estado todo el día entrenando con el equipo, así que no sé lo que puede ser.

—Es extraño —musitó su padre, sirviéndose un poco de sopa humeante—. Espero que no le pase nada...

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una fugaz mirada de inquietud. La cena transcurrió con total tranquilidad y los Weasley convencieron a Harry de que se quedase a pasar la noche en la Madriguera aprovechando que era viernes. Desde que había dejado Hogwarts, Harry vivía solo en Grimmauld Place pero se pasaba de vez en cuando por casa de los Weasley.

Antes de ir a acostarse, Harry y Ron fueron a la habitación de Hermione. Tocaron la puerta con los nudillos y, tras unos segundos, la chica abrió. La joven parecía verdaderamente agotada y unas marcadas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos. Su cabello castaño estaba aún más enmarañado que de costumbre y llevaba puesto el mismo pijama que la noche anterior.

—Ah, hola chicos —saludó la joven castaña, sonriéndoles a pesar de su aspecto.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —inquirió Harry, observándola con preocupación.

—Mmm… Perfectamente —dijo con algo de vacilación, apartándose del marco de la puerta para dejarles pasar—. Aunque me gustaría hablar con vosotros un momento.

—Claro —aceptaron con inquietud.

Ambos muchachos entraron en la habitación y se quedaron inmóviles a unos pocos pasos de la puerta, perplejos:

Absolutamente toda la estancia estaba atestada de montañas y montañas de libros de todos los tamaños que se amontonaban sobre la cama, el suelo y el escritorio de la joven. De hecho, uno de los libros (del grosor de dos Biblias) estaba abierto sobre el escritorio junto a una vela encendida. Parecía que habían interrumpido la lectura de la muchacha.

—Sentaos aquí —aconsejó Hermione dejando espacio sobre la cama apartando un par de montañas de libros.

—Hermione —empezó Ron con un tono suave gracias al cual se adivinaba que pensaba que su novia y amiga estaba loca—, ¿Has comprado todos estos libros en el Callejón Diagon?

—Oh, no, todos no. Algunos son míos —contestó la chica con tranquilidad sentándose en la silla del escritorio de cara a sus amigos.

—Ya —murmuró el pelirrojo, incrédulo, echando otro vistazo alrededor.

—Bueno, antes que nada —comenzó Hermione inhalando profundamente—, os pido disculpas a ambos por no haber podido ir hoy al Ministerio. Ya sabéis que no suelo descuidar así mis obligaciones, y menos cuando hay tanto trabajo estos días…

—No pasa nada, no te preocupes —aseguró Harry, quitándole importancia con un gesto.

—… pero es que tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer. Harry, supongo que Ron ya te habrá dicho que he ido a "Flourish y Blotts" a comprar libros —ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza—. Bien. Pues he tenido que ir porque, el otro día, estaba leyendo un libro cuando… creí descubrir algo… algo horrible y… bueno… he ido a comprar más libros para verificar lo que acababa de descubrir… y… bueno…

—Hermione, por Merlín, ve al grano —suplicó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido al ver los torpes balbuceos de la chica, como si no supiese si decir la verdad o cómo decirla.

La chica cerró los ojos volviendo a respirar hondo. Le temblaban las manos.

—Creo… creo que he descubierto que… —hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos para mirarlos con firmeza a pesar del temblor de su voz—, Voldemort no murió en realidad.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido?<p>

Ojalá os haya gustado :D

Dejad algún comentario con vuestra opinión, por favor ^^

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. La cruel realidad

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, os lo agradezco mucho, de verdad.

_Smithback, Andy Voldy, Crimela_ y _jesica-haruzuchia_ ¡GRACIAS! :D

Espero de corazón que lo disfrutéis...

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**La cruel realidad**

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a esas palabras. Harry y Ron se miraron y después miraron a la chica, quien a su vez los contemplaba expectante. Ron de pronto estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

—¿Que Voldemort no ha muerto? ¡Hermione, por favor! —rió el pelirrojo exageradamente—. Ese tipo está bien muerto y enterrado. Harry aquí presente se encargó de matarlo.

—Es cierto, Hermione —reconoció Harry, sonriéndole como si se disculpase—. Sabes que yo siempre (o casi siempre) apoyo tus teorías, pero esto es distinto: Voldemort está muerto. Yo mismo lo maté.

—Harry, estuve allí —protestó la chica con brusquedad—. Sé perfectamente lo que pasó. Pero… pero creo que no murió realmente.

—Es la cosa más tonta que he oído en mi vida, sinceramente —sentenció Ron, poniéndose en pie, como dando por terminada la conversación—. ¿Y por esto has estado días sin dormir y hoy ni siquiera has ido a trabajar? Hermione, personalmente creo que estás equivocada…

—¡Mira, ojalá! ¡Ojalá estuviera equivocada! —gritó Hermione con ojos llameantes, poniéndose en pie también y encarándolo—. ¡Pero no lo estoy! ¡Y puedo probarlo!

—Siéntate, Ron —pidió Harry con serenidad—. Hermione, si tan convencida estás de tu teoría, enséñanos alguna prueba, por favor. Comprenderás que si no nos cueste creerte…

La chica se dio la vuelta en la silla y empezó a rebuscar por el escritorio con fiereza. No pareció encontrar nada de modo que se acercó a la cama y empezó a rebuscar entre las montañas de libros sin ninguna delicadeza. Parecía verdaderamente molesta.

Al final, de una montaña especialmente inmensa de libros, sacó un par de tomos gruesos que parecían viejísimos y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio. Los puso sobre la mesa y pasó las paginas con furia y murmurando palabras ininteligibles pero claramente rabiosas.

—Aquí está —dijo la chica, haciendo que sus amigos se levantasen de la cama y se acercasen a ella—. Es un libro que he estado leyendo sobre una ciudad mítica llamada El Dorado o La Ciudad De Oro. ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe algo sobre ella?

—Mmm… No —admitieron al mismo tiempo.

—Me lo temía… En serio ¿es que no leéis? —Suspiró Hermione y empezó su explicación—: El Dorado era un lugar mítico en la parte central de Colombia. Se suponía que tenía grandes reservas de oro y los conquistadores españoles lo buscaron con gran empeño, atraídos por la idea de un lugar con calles pavimentadas de oro, en donde el preciado metal era algo tan común que se despreciaba. En 1539 los españoles llegaron a Colombia y presenciaron una ceremonia en la que un rey desnudo se cubría de polvo de oro y cuatro dignatarios arrojaban ofrendas del mismo metal al lago Guatavita. El relato se transformó en la imaginación y pronto se consideró que El Dorado no era una persona sino un lugar. Así nació la leyenda de El Dorado.

—Vamos, que es una ciudad mítica que está llena hasta los topes de oro ¿no? —resumió Ron.

—Algo así, sí —admitió Hermione, a regañadientes, algo molesta por el _brevísimo_ resumen que el pelirrojo había hecho.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con Voldemort? —preguntó Harry sin comprender.

—Leyendo este libro, encontré una fotografía que creo que os interesará… —dijo Hermione, pasando un par de páginas del libro hasta encontrar la página en cuestión—. Ésta es.

Les mostró una antigua ilustración que había en el libro y ambos amigos la examinaron con sorpresa: era una especie de máscara más que conocida para ellos, pero totalmente recubierta de oro.

—Pero esto es… —empezó Ron, vacilante, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Exacto —asintió Hermione, complacida al ver que comenzaban a sorprenderse de sus descubrimientos—. Una máscara de mortífago echa de oro. Es una de las pocas reliquias que han encontrado y que creen que pertenece a El Dorado. Y leed estos versos…

Harry y Ron se acercaron el libro sobre El Dorado a los ojos y, bajo la tenue luz de la vela, leyeron lo siguiente:

_De entre las sombras surgió_

_Envuelto en niebla_

_A todos doblegó_

_Ojos rojos_

_Blanca piel_

_Magia negra_

_Dolor y muerte_

_No podemos detenerle_

_Ya viene_

_Trae horror, desdicha_

_¿Qué importa?_

_Nada importa_

_Sólo él_

_El Señor Oscuro_

Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron callados tras leer el texto para sí mismos, incapaces de apartar sus miradas de la vieja página de aquel libro.

—Bueno, ¿qué me decís? —musitó Hermione, impaciente.

—Que estos versos encajan bastante bien con una descripción de Voldemort —admitió Harry, en voz baja—. Pero de ahí a que sea de él de quien hablan…

—Estoy de acuerdo con Harry —dijo Ron elevando un poco la voz, demostrando su incredulidad—. Vale que se parezca bastante: "Ojos rojos, magia negra, el Señor Oscuro…" Pero no sé… no me termina de convencer.

—Me he documentado —comentó Hermione, revisando otro libro que había sobre la mesa—, y he descubierto que el fragmento fue escrito en 1951.

—¿Y qué? —replicó Ron.

—Pues que Voldemort estuvo viajando a lo largo y a lo ancho del mucho aprendiendo Artes Oscuras entre los años 1947 y 1956 —explicó Hermione con un tono que indicaba que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia—. Por lo que es muy probable que visitase El Dorado durante ese viaje. Se sospecha que allí había magia muy antigua y especial…

—Mira, Hermione, supongamos que Voldemort visitó El Dorado —dijo Harry con calma—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que siga vivo? No le encuentro parecido…

La chica sacudió el libro con fuerza y de entre sus páginas cayó al suelo una pequeña fotografía.

—Mirad esto —pidió Hermione, entregándoles el pequeño papel cuadrado—. La joya más famosa de El Dorado: El brazalete _Serpiente de Plata_. Hay magos que afirman que esto fue una posesión muy preciada de Salazar Slytherin pero, por causas que se desconocen, llegó a parar a El Dorado y se dice que permanece oculta allí. Estoy convencida de que Voldemort no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de convertir en Horrocrux una joya tan valiosa como ésta.

—¿Otro Horrocrux? —Saltó Ron—. Pero si ya los destruimos todos…

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Se defendió Hermione—. ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que Voldemort ha muerto de verdad?

—Mmm… ¿Porque lo vi con mis propios ojos, quizás? —ironizó el pelirrojo.

Harry escuchaba la conversación a medias pues observaba atentamente el comportamiento de sus dos mejores amigos. Su mente, para su propia sorpresa, a pesar de la gravedad de la conversación, volaba muy lejos. Aunque Ron y Hermione se habían besado inesperadamente durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, a Harry le asombró comprobar que no se comportaban como si fuesen novios. Sabía que estaban enamorados, no tenía ninguna duda de ello, pero era curioso que ninguno de los dos demostrase abiertamente sus sentimientos. Bueno, en el fondo no le sorprendía, pues sabía que ellos no eran la clase de pareja que estaban acaramelados todo el día. En realidad, todo seguía como antes. No se trataban de forma distinta aunque sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado.

—Todo el mundo creyó que Voldemort murió al intentar matar a Harry cuando era pequeño y resultó que estaba vivo ¿no? —Alegó la castaña interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry—. Puede que ahora haya pasado lo mismo. Harry lo "mató", pero si resulta que un pedazo de su alma quedó guardado en la_ Serpiente de Plata_ no habría muerto del todo ¿no?

—Pues… n-no lo sé — balbuceó Ron, quien ya no parecía tener más argumentos para rebatir a la chica.

—Lo cierto es que tiene su lógica, Hermione —admitió Harry a su pesar—. Pero… me niego a creerlo. Voldemort… Voldemort no puede estar vivo.

—Lo sé, Harry —musitó la chica con delicadeza, acariciándole una mano—. Sé que es duro de asimilar, pero precisamente por eso creo que esto merece ser investigado.

—Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? —Preguntó Ron cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Ir a buscar a V-Voldemort casa por casa?

—Claro que no, no seas bobo —espetó Hermione—. Lo único que podríamos hacer es ir a El Dorado, encontrar la _Serpiente de Plata_ si es que existe, y, si es así, averiguar si es un Horrocrux y destruirla.

Ron miró a Hermione como si sufriera un grave trastorno cerebral, al tiempo que se alejaba un poco de ella como si le asustase.

—Qué quieres que te diga —masculló el pelirrojo—, casi me gusta más la idea de buscar a Voldemort casa por casa…

—¡Oh, vamos! Ya hemos vivido aventuras semejantes —dijo Hermione, con una media sonrisa—. No me dirás que te va a dar miedo…

—Pero ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta El Dorado? —Intervino Harry—. Ni siquiera sabemos si existe.

—Creo que hay un par de personas que podrían ayudarnos con eso —comentó Hermione con aire pensativo—. Tendré que avisarles, voy a mandarles una lechuza ahora mismo… Bueno, nos vemos mañana, chicos. Buenas noches.

La castaña se puso en pie tras despedirse tan repentinamente, y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina. Harry y Ron se miraron y se encogieron de hombros para después levantarse perezosamente e irse a su propia habitación. Desde la barandilla de la escalera oyeron claramente el rasgueo de la pluma de Hermione en el piso inferior junto a los suaves graznidos de Errol.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí.<p>

Todavía no hay demasiada acción, pero ésta no tardará en llegar, no os preocupéis :)

Espero con ilusión vuestros comentarios. Me gustaría poder mejorar y por eso necesito vuestra sincera opinión ^^

¡Gracias por leer! Un beso.

P.D. Si tenéis alguna duda sobre la historia no dudéis en preguntarme :D


	3. La ayuda menos esperada

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Vengo con un nuevo capítulo :)

Muchísimas gracias a_ jesica-haruzuchia_ y _Crimela_ por vuestros comentarios :D ¡De verdad, gracias! Me hace muy feliz que os vaya gustando la historia, aunque esto no ha hecho más que empezar ;)

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**La ayuda menos esperada**

A la mañana siguiente, nada más levantarse, Hermione les informó a Harry y Ron que las personas que ella creía que les serían útiles para la misión vendrían a verles esa misma tarde. La familia Weasley, afortunadamente, fue a hacer unas compras al Callejón Diagon, de modo que tendrían toda la casa para ellos solos.

Por la tarde, una vez que los Weasley se fueron, Harry y Ron (que se habían librado milagrosamente de tener que ir a comprar) estaban sentados en la cama de la habitación de Hermione esperando a las misteriosas visitas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a una nerviosa Hermione.

—Enseguida vendrán —informó—. He quedado con ellos a las cinco… y son menos diez… No pueden tardar mucho… —Hermione murmuraba estas frases una y otra vez mientras retorcía las manos dando vueltas por la habitación.

—Hermione, relájate —le aconsejó Harry—. Si han accedido a venir será porque quieren ayudarnos, ¿no?

—No les he dicho para qué les he llamado. Sólo les he dicho que quería hablar con ellos —le corrigió la chica, retorciendo las manos con más fuerza—. Las cartas podrían haberse extraviado y leerlas las personas equivocadas… O, no sé… Ay, no sé si van a querer hacer esto…, seguro que todo sale mal…

—Por las barbas de Merlín, tranquilízate —exclamó Ron, desperezándose sobre la cama—. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

—¡No, no, no! —Chilló Hermione, de pronto al borde de un ataque de nervios—. ¡Él jamás accederá! Merlín, he sido una idiota. Le escribiré y le diré que no venga…

Unos inesperados golpes en la puerta de entrada hicieron que Hermione pegase un gritito y dejara de dar vueltas por la habitación en el acto.

—Ya están aquí —jadeó, permaneciendo inmóvil un par de segundos más y después dirigiéndose escaleras abajo a toda prisa. Harry y Ron se miraron con inquietud.

Apenas un minuto después, la muchacha regresó a la habitación. Tenía las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, una extraña expresión de culpabilidad, y tras ella venía…

—¿MALFOY? —bramó Ron, levantándose de un salto con los ojos azules como platos. Harry también se puso en pie, igualmente alarmado.

Ambos muchachos habían tardado un segundo más de lo habitual en reconocer a Draco Malfoy, pues era la primera vez que lo veían vestido con ropa muggle: unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris oscuro que permitían apreciar su alta y delgada figura. La última vez que le vieron, haría casi cuatro años, estaba algo demacrado por la vida que los mortífagos le obligaban a vivir, pero lo cierto es que su aspecto había mejorado notablemente desde entonces. Su rubio cabello estaba algo más largo, pero sus ojos grises tenían el mismo brillo y la misma mirada de indiferencia.

—¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ? —siguió chillando Ron, al límite de la histeria—. ¡VETE INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI CASA!

—Ron, por favor, yo le pedido que venga —balbuceó Hermione, agitando las manos exageradamente, tratando de calmarlo. No dejaba de mirar a Draco de reojo, visiblemente nerviosa; parecía no saber muy bien cómo comportarse en su presencia. Él se limitaba a mirar fijamente al pelirrojo, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Siéntate donde quieras, M-Malfoy… por favor. Ahora mismo te explicaré para qué te he llamado…, aún tiene que venir una persona…, p-pero estará al caer, estoy segura…

La puerta de entrada volvió a ser golpeada, y Hermione salió de la habitación a la velocidad del rayo para ir a abrirla. Parecía aliviada de poder salir de ese ambiente tan tenso, aunque fuese por unos segundos.

Draco cruzó la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos y sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro. Sin siquiera mirar a los dos chicos que le observaban, se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Hermione y miró alrededor con aburrida curiosidad. Aparentaba indiferencia, pero se notaba tensión en su postura. Harry de nuevo había tomado asiento lentamente en la cama de su amiga, aún mirando al rubio con desconfianza, pero Ron seguía en pie, totalmente rígido, y mirándolo con profundo odio.

Hermione volvió al cabo de unos pocos segundos acompañada de una muchacha que parecía tener su edad. Tenía el negro cabello largo hasta los hombros y unos expresivos ojos marrones. Saludó con una tímida sonrisa y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, tal y como le indicó la castaña.

—Bueno, ya estamos tod… —suspiró Hermione, permaneciendo de pie frente a todos y dejando de hablar repentinamente por una causa muy simple:

Malfoy se había levantado de golpe, y todos los presentes temieron por un momento que se fuera a marchar como si nada. Pero, para sorpresa de los tres ex-Gryffindor, el rubio se había levantado de la silla con el fin de ofrecérsela con un seco gesto de la cabeza a Hermione. La chica parpadeó un par de veces en medio del silencio de la habitación y, tras balbucear un débil y torpe "gracias", aceptó el asiento.

Harry miraba la escena tentado de frotarse los ojos. Ron no podía disimular una expresión de repugnancia e incredulidad. ¿Quién era ese tipo y que había hecho con el engreído, soberbio y desdeñoso Draco Malfoy adolescente que habían conocido en Hogwarts? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Desde cuándo gastaba buenos modales con los "sangre sucias"?

Malfoy se sentó en el borde del escritorio de la castaña con los brazos cruzados y miró a ésta, expectante, aguardando a que empezase a hablar.

—B-bueno… —balbuceó Hermione, quien parecía haber perdido el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. Carraspeó un poco y trató de comenzar—: Para empezar haré unas presentaciones rápidas, ¿vale? Harry, Ron, M-Malfoy, ella es Ángela Carver —señaló a la muchacha morena, quien a su vez sonrió a los jóvenes, cohibida—. Íbamos juntas a la clase de Aritmancia en Hogwarts y éramos buenas amigas. ¿Nunca os he hablado de ella? —preguntó, dudosa, mirando a sus amigos.

—No —admitió Harry. Ron corroboró sus palabras negando con la cabeza.

—Vaya —musitó Hermione, decepcionada, mirando a la chica con timidez. Ángela le sonrió indicando que no tenía importancia—. Bueno, pues, Ángela, ellos son Harry Potter —el moreno le sonrió—, Ron Weasley —éste le saludó con un gesto de la mano—, y él es Dra-Draco Malfoy —el rubio inclinó la cabeza cortésmente.

—Es un placer conoceros —saludó Ángela, sonriéndoles abrumada.

—Bueno, hechas las presentaciones —Hermione carraspeó con nerviosismo y retorció sus manos sobre su regazo—, iré directamente al grano —respiró hondo y dijo en voz algo más alta—: Necesitamos vuestra ayuda porque tenemos sospechas de que… de que Lord Voldemort sigue vivo.

Draco frunció el entrecejo y entrecerró sus ojos levemente. Ángela en cambio los abrió con temor e inhaló bruscamente.

—¿Que sigue vivo? —balbuceó la morena, atónita—. No es posible…

—¿En qué te basas para creer eso, Granger? —inquirió Malfoy, abriendo la boca por primera vez. Su tono de voz era bajo, y aún más frío y serio que en sus años de estudiante.

—Veréis… —la joven castaña parecía que iba a empezar a explicarse, pero Ron la interrumpió.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Vas a contarles todo? Es decir… ¿Todo? —el pelirrojo observaba a su amiga con incredulidad.

—Pues sí, Ron —admitió Hermione, mirándole sin comprender su reacción—. Si queremos que nos ayuden tendremos que contárselo todo…

—P-pero… A ver no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero… ¡Él es Malfoy, por Merlín! —Estalló Ron señalándole, furioso—. ¿Vas a contarle a un mortífago cómo pensamos derrotar a V-Voldemort?

—No soy un mortífago —sentenció Draco entre dientes, sin alzar la voz.

—A mí no me engañas —gruñó Ron con una risotada, acercándose a él peligrosamente—. Puede que te hayas librado de Azkaban gracias a las declaraciones de Harry aquí presente, y puede que ante los ojos de la justicia no seas un mortífago pero sí lo eres ante los nuestros. Un mortífago jamás deja de serlo.

—Me da igual lo que _tú_ pienses —espetó Draco, arqueando una ceja—. Yo sé perfectamente lo que soy y te aseguro que servir al Señor Oscuro no entra en mis planes.

—¡Demuéstralo! —Gritó Ron, a menos de dos centímetros de su nariz—. ¡Demuestra que no lo eres!

—No tengo nada que demostrar y menos a ti —replicó Draco sin alterarse, a diferencia de Ron.

—¡Te voy a…! —rugió Ron, levantando los puños.

—¡BASTA! —gritó Hermione, interponiéndose entre los dos chicos al ver que los dedos de Draco se dirigían hacia el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. ¡Por favor, parad! Ron, siéntate —ordenó, impasible.

El pelirrojo obedeció sin dejar de asesinar con la mirada a Malfoy. El rubio también desprendía un odio corrosivo hacia Ron.

Sus orbes grises eran amenazantes, más incluso que en sus años de adolescente. Parecía haber madurado, haberse vuelto más serio, más reservado. No parecía la misma persona que habían odiado en Hogwarts durante siete años.

—Por favor —repitió Hermione, con voz suplicante pero decidida—. Todos los aquí presentes deseamos que Voldemort sea destruido de una vez por todas y por ello tenemos que trabajar juntos, ¿vale?

—Él está del lado de V-Voldemort —susurró el pelirrojo con rabia, sin apartar la mirada de Draco.

—Puede que Malfoy en el pasado estuviese con Voldemort —aceptó la chica resignada—. Pero ha quedado claro que ya no lo está.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —insistió Ron con desesperación. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de incredulidad.

—Malfoy no peleó al lado de Voldemort en la última batalla —sentenció Hermione, sin mirar al rubio—. Él nunca ha sido un mortífago como los demás y tú lo sabes, Ron. Harry declaró a su favor en el juicio, y yo lo apoyo…

—¡Que declarase a su favor en el juicio no significa que ahora seamos sus amigos! —bramó Ron, furibundo.

—Yo no estoy hablando de amistad; simplemente le estoy pidiendo ayuda como personas civilizadas que somos —corrigió Hermione, con serenidad y firmeza. Vaciló un instante y añadió—: ¿Debo recordarte que no nos delató cuando los Carroñeros nos llevaron a su mansión? —Ron soltó un resuello de incredulidad, como si se hubiese vuelto loca—. Y además, estoy segura de que no está del lado de Voldemort porque _sé_ que nos ayudará —esta vez la chica miró a Draco a los ojos—. ¿Verdad, Malfoy?

Todos los presentes fijaron sus ojos en el inexpresivo rostro del rubio. Éste los mantuvo fijos en los ojos brillantes y expectantes de Hermione, como si intentase terminar de asimilar todo lo que acababa de decir en su favor. Tras unos segundos, trasladó la vista para mirar a Ron, quien le devolvió una mirada de manifiesto odio. Después miró a Harry, quien le miró con desconfianza, pero también con interés por escuchar su respuesta. Por último miró a Ángela, quien le devolvió una tímida mirada; parecía sentirse algo fuera de lugar en esa conversación. De pronto, Harry tuvo la repentina impresión de que Draco se había demorado más en la mirada de Hermione que en la de ningún otro… pero después pensó que sólo había sido debido a la sorpresa que le había producido la repentina defensa de la chica.

Draco volvió a mirar a Hermione a los ojos y sentenció:

—De acuerdo, os ayudaré.

Hermione dejó escapar el aire que había contenido y no pudo contener una aliviada sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ángela sonrió de forma simpática al rubio. Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada y Harry no pudo contener una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Malfoy se limitó a apartar rápidamente la vista. Ron bufó y murmuró palabras malsonantes por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, y tú también nos ayudarás ¿no, Ángela? —quiso saber Hermione, alegremente, sintiéndose profundamente aliviada al haber superado el peor obstáculo.

—¡Claro! ¿Cuándo empezamos… lo que sea que tenemos que hacer? —contestó la chica con alegría.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón, aún no os hemos explicado nada —se apresuró a decir Hermione, poniéndose algo más seria y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos—. Vale, entonces, si vais a ayudarnos, tendremos que contaros un par de cosas…

Entre Harry y ella (Ron se negó en redondo a explicar nada a Malfoy) les explicaron a Draco y Ángela todo lo que sabían sobre los Horrocruxes, cómo los habían encontrado y destruido, El Dorado, la "Serpiente de Plata", etc.… Es decir, todo lo necesario para que comprendiesen cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

Draco permaneció en silencio durante toda la explicación, mirando al suelo pero escuchando atentamente a ambos amigos. Ángela les preguntó un par de dudas pero también escuchó en silencio y prestando absoluta atención.

—Bueno, y… creo que eso es todo —musitó Hermione, casi una hora más tarde, con la boca completamente seca—. No hemos olvidado nada ¿no?

—Creo que no —contestó Harry, suspirando e interrogando con la mirada al pelirrojo—. ¿Ron?

—No —contestó el joven Weasley, con los dientes apretados de rabia—. No habéis olvidado nada.

—Bien —suspiró Hermione. A continuación miró a Draco y Ángela, con curiosidad—: ¿Y? ¿Qué opináis?

Draco no respondió inmediatamente y permaneció con la mirada fija en el suelo de madera de la habitación.

—Bueno, yo… —comenzó Ángela. Se interrumpió y miró de reojo al rubio, como esperando que dijese algo; pero, al ver que no tenía intenciones de decir nada, la morena prosiguió—: Creo que sois unos héroes —sonrió ampliamente—. No todo el mundo puede hacer lo que vosotros habéis hecho.

—La verdad es que ya hemos vivido nuestras aventurillas —sonrió Ron, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, olvidando momentáneamente su enfado.

—Y que lo digas —corroboró Harry, con una risotada.

—Y creo que tenéis razón —coincidió Ángela, ahora en un débil susurro—. Todo encaja… Voldemort podría estar vivo.

Permanecieron varios segundos en silencio, absortos en las palabras de la chica. Fue Draco el que lo rompió repentinamente:

—Todo lo que nos habéis contado está muy bien —intervino, apartando la vista del suelo y fijándola en los tres amigos—. Pero no entiendo en qué podemos ayudaros Carver y yo. Si habéis sido capaces de hacer todo lo que habéis dicho vosotros solos, no sé para qué necesitáis ahora nuestra ayuda.

—Lo cierto es que tiene razón —coincidió Ángela, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Ahí es a donde quería llegar yo —aseguró Hermione, mirando a ambos—. Ángela, desde que te conozco siempre te ha interesado muchísimo todo lo relacionado con las civilizaciones antiguas. Estoy convencida de que todo lo que hemos contado sobre El Dorado tú ya lo sabías…

—Lo cierto es que sí —admitió la muchacha, humildemente—. Casi todo.

—… y por ello puedes sernos útil —explicó la castaña—. Tú podrías ayudarnos a encontrar El Dorado y también sería mucho más fácil encontrar la "Serpiente de Plata" pareciendo amigables ante los ciudadanos de La Ciudad De Oro. Conociendo sus costumbres todo será más fácil, y tú puedes ayudarnos en eso.

—Mmm… Ya entiendo —asintió la morena, pensativa.

—¿Quieres decir que estarías dispuesta a venir con nosotros? —insistió Hermione, queriendo asegurarse.

—Sí… Supongo que sí —aceptó, con una sonrisa más convincente—. Todo sea por conseguir de una vez esa escurridiza paz.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y pareció querer decir algo más, pero un súbito carraspeo por parte de Draco, como queriendo recordarle que él seguía sin saber por qué estaba allí, hizo que se volviese hacia él.

—Y tú, Malfoy —prosiguió Hermione algo más suavemente, ahora mirándolo a él—, corrígeme si me equivoco: ¿Tus padres no visitaron Colombia y tú conservas mapas de allí?

El rubio permitió que una expresión de débil sorpresa cruzase sus altaneras facciones ante esas palabras.

—En efecto. Visitaron Colombia antes de que yo naciera… —contó, mirándola con desconfianza—. Pero ¿tú cómo lo sabes?

—Lo contaste tú en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas hace bastantes años —sonrió Hermione, casi disculpándose—. Aunque seguramente no lo recordarás.

Draco frunció el entrecejo y parpadeó un par de veces.

—No tenía ni idea de haberlo contado. Pero sí, es cierto. Me sorprende que te acuerdes de algo así —admitió, extrañado.

—Supongo que me llamó la atención y por eso lo recuerdo —supuso Hermione, elevando levemente los hombros—. ¿Conservas los mapas?

—Ajá.

—¿Y nos los prestarías para el viaje? —inquirió la joven castaña, vacilante—. No sabemos el lugar exacto de El Dorado y necesitamos mapas de la zona. Podríamos haberlos conseguido en otro sitio, pero… si Voldemort ha regresado de verdad no sería seguro que nadie más se enterase de lo que tramamos. Podría tener espías en cualquier parte. No quiero correr riesgos.

Ron emitió un bufido, como si pensase que no había peor riesgo que estar confiando en Malfoy. Draco pareció calibrar las palabras de la chica antes de hablar.

—Os los dejaré con una condición —exigió de pronto, cruzándose de brazos y hablando un poco más alto, elevando la barbilla.

Hermione parpadeó, súbitamente preocupada. Daba la impresión de que no había creído que les fuese a pedir nada a cambio. A Harry en cambio no le extrañó en absoluto. Lo raro hubiera sido que les hubiese dado los mapas desinteresadamente.

—¿Cuál? —quiso saber Harry.

Una sonrisa maliciosa, recuerdo de su adolescencia, asomó por los finos labios del chico rubio.

—Quiero ir con vosotros a El Dorado —sentenció con firmeza. Los cuatro le miraron asombrados, incapaces de decir nada. Draco resopló—. ¿No pensaréis en serio que después de tragarme todo este rollo sobre los Horrocruxes y el Señor Oscuro, os voy a dar los mapas y me voy a quedar en casita esperando a que volváis, no? Yo también quiero mi parte de gloria esta vez.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, vacilantes. Ahora sí que no sabían qué hacer. Una cosa era que él les prestase los mapas y que ellos le hicieran un favor a cambio… pero ¿llevar a Malfoy con ellos a Colombia? Era demasiado serio como para tomárselo a la ligera.

Ron estaba de color púrpura.

—¡No! —Gritó, poniéndose en pie de nuevo—. ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! ¡O mejor, del _suyo_! ¡Vale, podemos llevarnos a… a ella! —Señaló a Ángela con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Pero… ¿A _Malfoy_? ¡No, ni hablar…!

—Ron, por favor —suplicó Hermione, aunque parecía igual de contrariada—. Él está en su derecho de querer venir si de verdad quiere hacerlo.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Es Malfoy! —volvió a gritar Ron.

—Creo que ya hemos dejado suficientemente claro quién soy, gracias —replicó Draco, glacial.

—A ver, calmaos, por favor —pidió Harry, cerrando los ojos y frotándose las sienes intentando pensar. Al final suspiró y volvió a alzar la cabeza—. Vale, tú ganas, Malfoy, vendrás con nosotros… ¡No hay otra opción, Ron! —exclamó, al ver su expresión.

Ron fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, pero al final inspiró sonoramente por la nariz, admitiendo a regañadientes su derrota.

—Bueno —articuló el pelirrojo, rabioso—, al menos hay una parte buena en esto: podremos tenerte vigilado para evitar que vayas a contarle todo esto a cualquier mortífago amigo tuyo.

Draco pareció dispuesto a replicar pero Harry no le dio oportunidad.

—Pero quiero dejaros claro que si venís no hay marcha atrás. No penséis que esto va a ser un camino de rositas —añadió, mirando también a Ángela—. Habrá muchos peligros, será muy duro…

—Harry tiene razón —aseguró Hermione, seriamente—. Tendremos que llegar a El Dorado a través de la selva y eso será muy, muy peligroso.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta —aseguró Ángela, asintiendo solemnemente—. Pero, bueno… ¿Qué clase de aventura sería sin un poco de emoción? —añadió, esbozando una sonrisa, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente tan tenso que había en ese momento.

—Afrontaremos lo que sea —coincidió Draco, soberbio, cruzándose de brazos—. Si vosotros vais a ser capaces de hacerlo, no puede ser tan terrible.

Conteniendo un suspiro ante sus palabras, Hermione se puso en pie.

—Bien, entonces parece que _al final_ hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Más o menos —añadió pesadamente, viendo la expresión sombría que Ron le dedicó—. Venid mañana por la tarde y nos centraremos en preparar bien el viaje. Hay que planificar muchas cosas…

—De acuerdo —accedió Draco, incorporándose del escritorio y saliendo por la puerta con paso decidido sin darle tiempo a la castaña a decir nada más.

—Dios, qué prisas —rió Ángela, también poniéndose en pie—. Nos vemos mañana, chicos —se despidió, agitando una mano y siguiendo al rubio al jardín de los Weasley.

**OOO**

—No podemos ir de ninguna forma mágica —decía Hermione—. Sería demasiado arriesgado, y llamaríamos mucho la atención. Especialmente en el Ministerio. ¿Quién nos asegura que no hay espías allí? —suspiró pesadamente—. Tendremos que ir de forma muggle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Ángela se habían vuelto a reunir en la habitación de la castaña, en la casa de los Weasley. La familia Weasley al completo estaba en el piso de abajo y habían prometido no interrumpirles. Aunque, eso sí, como no se fiaban mucho de George ni de Ginny, se aseguraron de usar el hechizo _muffliato_. Estos se sorprendieron, por no decir alarmaron, muchísimo al ver a Malfoy entre ellos, pero los chicos les aseguraron que era por asuntos del Ministerio.

Los cinco estaban sentados formando un círculo en el suelo de la habitación, con los planos de Colombia que había traído Draco abiertos en el medio.

—Podríamos ir en avión —sugirió Ángela con poca seguridad, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos—. Aunque sería muy caro, eso sí.

—Yo… no sé si podría pagarlo —admitió Ron cabizbajo, mirando a la chica de reojo, avergonzado.

—¿Y por qué no en barco? —propuso Harry, con la espalda apoyada en la parte baja de la cama—. Aunque no sé si sería mucho más barato que viajar en avión…

—Un amigo de mi familia es capitán y trabaja en el puerto —comentó Draco, tumbado sobre un costado con la cabeza apoyada en una mano—. Es posible que nos ayude. Y nos haría buen precio.

—Eso sería perfecto —reconoció Harry.

—Le escribiré ahora mismo —dijo Draco, enderezándose un poco—. Cuanto antes mejor. ¿Tenéis una pluma?

Hermione se puso en pie al instante, y, tras rebuscar en su escritorio, sacó un par de pergaminos, tinta y una pluma. El rubio pasó los siguientes quince minutos en silencio, rasgueando sin descanso sobre el pergamino.

—Si vamos en barco —comenzó Hermione, volviendo a sentarse en el suelo—, tardaríamos aproximadamente… Mmm… —vaciló mientras hacía cálculos de memoria.

—Un par de semanas, calculo yo —opinó Ángela—. Y eso si el barco es rápido, claro.

—Ey, hay algo que se nos escapa —saltó Ron de pronto—. ¿Cómo nos iremos todo ese tiempo sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que nos hemos ido? Habrá que buscar alguna excusa ¿no?

Todos guardaron silencio, pensativos.

—Podríamos… pedir unas vacaciones en el Ministerio —sugirió Harry—. Después de todo, aún no hemos hecho esa tradicional "Vuelta al Mundo" que se hace cuando acabas los estudios ¿no? Diremos que vamos a hacerla y punto.

—Buena idea. Yo diré lo mismo en el trabajo y también a mis padres —comentó Ángela—. Espero que no me pongan muchas pegas… —añadió, dudosa.

—¿Tus padres son magos? —quiso saber Draco, sin dejar de escribir, con voz monótona.

—No, son muggles —contestó la chica con tranquilidad.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una fugaz mirada cómplice. Los dos esperaban una reacción no muy ortodoxa por parte del rubio, pero, para sorpresa de los ex-Gryffindors, Draco no hizo el más mínimo comentario acerca del estatus de sangre de la chica. Ni siquiera esbozó una mínima mueca. Simplemente siguió escribiendo sin descanso sobre el pergamino, que ya llevaba casi un palmo de largo.

—Yo… también diré eso —intervino Hermione, aún mirando al rubio con asombro imposible de disimular—. Supongo que me dejarán. ¿Qué dirás tú en casa, Malfoy?

—Lo mismo, supongo —respondió él, releyendo su carta sin mirarles a ellos—. Aunque tampoco tiene mucha importancia lo que les diga.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Harry, extrañado.

—A que ya no vivo con mis padres —contestó, enrollando la carta con ambas manos—. Hace meses que abandoné la mansión para poder vivir más cerca del Ministerio.

—¿Y dónde vives? —inquirió Ron, visiblemente receloso. Sus orejas habían adquirido un tono rojizo.

—En un piso en el centro de Londres —confesó, tendiéndole la carta a Hermione para que la enviase. La chica tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le estaba dando la carta, pues tenía los ojos clavados en los de Draco, atenta a cada una de sus palabras—. Es bastante amplio para una sola persona, pero da igual. Vivo yo solo, así que no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

—¿Rodeado de muggles? —se burló Ron con malicia, mientras la castaña salía de la habitación—. ¿Puedes soportarlo sin ducharte cada media hora?

—Weasley, a diferencia de ti, yo he _crecido_ —espetó Draco con desdén—. Ya he comenzado a dejar a un lado todo ese tema de la pureza de sangre, por si aún no te ha quedado claro. No soy tan estúpido de seguir con esas creencias después de todo lo sucedido…

—Ya, claro —gruñó el pelirrojo, dándole a entender que no le creía ni una palabra—. Y yo no soy pelirrojo natural…

—Que más quisieras tú… —bufó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Venga, chicos, haya paz —intervino Harry pesadamente, antes de que comenzasen a salir chispas. Ángela soltó una risita ante la cara de agotamiento del moreno.

—La carta ya está enviada —anunció Hermione, regresando a la habitación—. He utilizado a Pig, Ron. Errol está entregando una carta.

Ron se limitó a emitir un gruñido entre lastimero y resignado al pensar que su lechuza había enviado una carta escrita del puño y letra de Malfoy.

—Oíd… ¿Y qué vamos a decirle a Ginny? —inquirió Harry, preocupado—. Lo más seguro es que quiera venir con nosotros.

—Es cierto —musitó Ron, arqueando ambas cejas—. Y ya sabéis cómo es mi hermana. Si se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja…

—No hay problema —saltó Hermione, sonriente—. Ginny tiene un partido con las Holyhead Harpies muy importante dentro de dos semanas. No podría venir con nosotros aunque quisiera.

—¡Es cierto! —Exclamó Harry, profundamente aliviado—. Ya no me acordaba… Espero que no se enfade mucho porque no vayamos a verla —añadió, algo cabizbajo.

—No va a enfadarse contigo, eres su amorcito —suspiró Ron—. En todo caso me asesinará a mí.

—Bueno, dejando a Ginny aparte, prepararemos nuestra ruta en el barco ¿Qué os parece? —Sugirió Hermione, retomando la conversación—. En dos semanas tenemos tiempo más que de sobra.

—Sí, me parece bien.

—A mí también.

—Os avisaré en cuanto el capitán me responda —aseguró Draco—. Pero dudo que sea antes de tres días. Para entonces más os vale tenerlo todo preparado.

—Descuida, lo tendremos —aseguró Hermione, más que decidida.

* * *

><p>Bueno… Pues Draco y Ángela (un personaje creado por mí para darle un toque diferente a la historia ^^) ya se han unido al grupo y pronto comenzarán las aventuras :)<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejadme un comentario con vuestra opinión, por favor :D

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Taberna The Corsair

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Al fin vengo con un nuevo capítulo... He tardado mucho, ¿verdad? T.T Lo siento mucho, en serio, pero no me he demorado por gusto, (hace semanas que quería subir el nuevo cap) sino porque acabo de empezar Bachiller y se me está haciendo realmente duro :/ Últimamente no tengo tiempo para publicar mis historias. Pero bueno, por suerte hoy he encontrado un ratito :D

¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! De verdad, gracias, me hacéis muy feliz :'D GRACIAS: _sailor mercuri o neptune_ (¡amiga me alegro mucho de verte aquí!), _LikiSeconds, Alice-DH, Andy Voldy_ y _Crimela_ ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Confío en que la espera haya merecido la pena :D

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**Taberna **_**"The Corsair"**_

—¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido ese imbécil? —se quejó Ron sin resuello, apresurando el paso, y dejando un rastro de vaho en el frío aire mañanero al hablar.

—Tranquilo, Ron, ya lo encontraremos —lo apaciguó Hermione, con un tono algo jadeante debido a la rapidez con la que caminaban.

—La taberna debe ser una de estas —supuso Harry, examinando los carteles que anunciaban los bares que decoraban la bahía del puerto—. No puede andar muy lejos…

—¡Ey! ¿No es esa? —Exclamó Ángela casi sin aire, señalando uno de los bares—. Taberna _The Corsair_…

—Sí, es esa —asintió Harry, aliviado de haberla encontrado—. Daos prisa.

Los cuatro jóvenes se apresuraron a entrar en el local.

El ambiente estaba muy cargado y ajetreado: varios piratas, marineros y corsarios claramente borrachos (a pesar de ser las seis de la mañana) se peleaban entre ellos o acosaban a las camareras. Otros menos beodos se jugaban hasta el diente de oro en una partida de cartas y otros simplemente conversaban en la barra con un vaso en la mano.

Harry precedió a sus amigos y avanzó por entre las mesas mirando alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos para protegérselos del espeso humo que flotaba en el aire.

—¡Aquí, Potter! —llamó una voz a lo lejos. Harry miró hacia donde le habían llamado y distinguió a Draco sentado en un rincón haciéndole señas.

Se acercaron tratando de no chocar con nadie y descubrieron que no estaba solo. Sentado a su lado se hallaba un hombre bastante corpulento de unos cincuenta o sesenta años de edad. Llevaba un largo abrigo de color azul oscuro abotonado hasta la garganta y lucía una espesa barba blanca y una pipa encendida que sobresalía de ella.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa.

—Buenos días —saludó Harry tomando asiento junto a Draco.

El rubio dio una cabezada a modo de saludo y señaló al hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Él es Patrick Hull, el capitán del _Orpheus_ —explicó Draco mirando a los cuatro chicos sentados a su alrededor—. Ha accedido a llevarnos de incógnito hasta Colombia.

—Un placer —musitó Hermione tímidamente. Ángela saludó con la cabeza, cohibida.

El capitán Hull los examinó uno por uno con sus fríos ojos azules.

—De modo que sois cinco —musitó dándole una calada a su pipa. Tenía una voz ronca y cascada—. Eso equivale a 40 galeones por persona.

—¡40 gale…! —exclamó Ron con horror, pero Draco lo silenció con un gesto.

El joven ex-Slytherin introdujo una mano bajo su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela, que, a juzgar por el tintineo que se oyó, estaba llena de monedas. Se la lanzó al capitán y sentenció fríamente:

—Aquí está la mitad. Te daré el resto cuando nos lleves a Colombia.

El capitán Hull sonrió maliciosamente dando otra calada y llenando el ambiente de humo azulado.

—Veo que sigues teniendo buen ojo para los negocios, joven Malfoy. Eso está muy bien. Y este consejo va para todos —miró a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ángela—: Nunca os fieis de un marinero... —se puso en pie trabajosamente—. Andando.

Tras colocarse su sombrero de capitán, echó a andar hacia la salida. Andaba cojeando levemente y todos comprobaron que era porque tenía una pierna de madera que quedaba más o menos desapercibida gracias al largo abrigo. Los chicos fueron tras él.

Cuando parte de los miembros del pequeño grupo habían alcanzado la salida, uno de los marineros de la barra que estaban más beodos agarró a Hermione (que iba la última en la fila y algo rezagada por tener que abrirse camino por entre el gentío) por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él sin miramientos. Ella emitió un grito ahogado por la impresión.

—¡Hola, muñequita! ¿Qué hace una cosita tan linda en un sitio como este, eh? —Canturreó a dos centímetros del rostro de la chica desprendiendo un intenso olor a alcohol—. ¿Qué haces aquí, hermosa?

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Hermione furiosa, dándole una bofetada y tratando de alejarse, pero él la volvió a sujetar.

—Tranquila, preciosa, si no voy a hacerte nada… —rió el hombre socarronamente, aferrándola del cabello con sus grasientos dedos y presionando sus labios fuertemente contra los de ella. Otro marinero que estaba a su lado soltó una carcajada estridente.

—¡EH! —Exclamó Harry, a punto de salir del local tras el resto de sus compañeros, pero dándose cuenta a tiempo de la situación por la que estaba pasando su amiga. Se acercó corriendo y aferró a Hermione, intentando separarla del borracho—. ¡DÉJALA TRANQUILA!

—¡Cállate, niñato…! —exclamó el marinero, volviendo a agarrar a la chica. Harry, furioso, se abalanzó sobre él y trató de golpearle, pero su pequeña estatura, que no había variado demasiado con el paso de los años, no podía hacer nada contra el musculoso hombre, que lo arrojó al suelo de un puñetazo.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione, asustada.

—¡Maldito! —rugió Harry tratando de incorporarse. Ni siquiera recordó que tenía varita: la ira nublaba su sentido común en ese momento.

—¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, enano! —le escupió el borracho, un segundo antes de que un puño cruzase el aire a toda velocidad e impactase fuertemente contra su mejilla. El borracho soltó a Hermione y cayó al suelo, arrastrando consigo varias botellas y causando un fuerte estrépito que hizo enmudecer todo el local.

Draco Malfoy permaneció inmóvil frente al aturdido marinero, aún con el puño cerrado y observándole con una mirada cargada de desprecio. Harry estaba tras él, todavía tirado en el suelo, contemplando la escena con la boca entreabierta. Hermione se había aferrado a la barra para no caer cuando el borracho la soltó y ahora miraba a Draco con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—El que debería meterse con alguien de su especie eres tú —le espetó el rubio, cuya voz sonaba imponente de pronto y retumbó en el silencioso local—. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos algo de prisa y no podemos permitirnos perder el tiempo en andrajosos como tú.

Dicho esto, aferró con fuerza la temblorosa muñeca de Hermione y la arrastró fuera de la taberna sin demasiados miramientos. Harry tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero después se puso en pie apresuradamente y los siguió. Una vez salieron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos oyeron como el barullo volvía a adueñarse del local.

Ron y Ángela les esperaban fuera con cara de extrañeza. El capitán Hull aguardaba unos metros más lejos. Éstos habían salido antes de que comenzase la pelea y no se habían enterado de lo sucedido.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Inquirió Ron, mirándoles a los tres con preocupación—. Habéis tardado mucho en salir. Iba a entrar a buscaros…

—Bueno… —musitó Harry, vacilante.

—Nada grave —respondió Draco secamente, soltando la muñeca de la chica sin siquiera mirarla, y pasando por delante de todos para acercarse al capitán Hull y comenzar el recorrido por el puerto hasta el barco. Ángela miró a Harry y Hermione con curiosidad pero después se apresuró a seguir al rubio. Harry y Ron la imitaron, este último todavía mirándolos con recelo. Hermione fue tras ellos para no quedarse rezagada, pero estaba algo cabizbaja y aún sentía el corazón desbocado por lo sucedido.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, Harry disminuyó el paso con disimulo para acercarse a ella sin levantar las sospechas de sus amigos.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió en voz baja para no alertar a Ron y Ángela—. ¿Llegó a hacerte algo ese desgraciado?

—No, no te preocupes —contestó ella intentado componer una sonrisa—. Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —insistió él.

—Segurísimo —aseguró Hermione con determinación—. No voy a dejar que algo así me afecte. Hemos pasado por cosas peores —le sonrió de forma agradecida—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Harry.

—De nada, mujer, para eso estamos —sonrió el chico, aliviado al verla sonreír como siempre. Hermione dejó de mirarle y su vista se posó en la espalda de Malfoy, que caminaba a grandes zancadas por delante de ellos, junto al capitán.

—¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja sin apartar su mirada del rubio.

—¿De quién hablas? —repuso Harry, tratando de seguir su mirada.

—De Malfoy —dijo Hermione aún sin poder desviar su vista—. No me cabe en la cabeza que me haya ayudado en la taberna… ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? ¿Qué se le habrá pasado por la cabeza?

—Ni idea. La verdad es que a mí también me ha sorprendido —admitió Harry, también mirando la espalda del rubio—. No me esperaba algo así, ni de lejos —se quedó callado y añadió con vacilación—: Da la impresión de que ha llegado a cambiar después de todo lo sucedido con Voldemort… Pero eso es imposible ¿o no?

—Por supuesto que lo es —corroboró Hermione sin vacilar—. Alguien como Malfoy no puede cambiar su manera de ser en, relativamente, tan poco tiempo. Y menos teniendo una personalidad tan complicada como la suya. Nadie olvida lo que le han inculcado durante toda una vida en un par de años. Vale, puede que después de lo sucedido con Voldemort se haya corregido un poquito y se le hayan bajado un poco los humos…

—Que no parece ser el caso…

—Pero no ha podido cambiar tan drásticamente. Lo que ha hecho en la taberna no es propio de él. No tiene ninguna lógica. Ni ningún sentido —emitió un suave suspiro de frustración—. Me estresa lo complicado que puede llegar a ser este chico. No lo recordaba _tan_ complicado.

Harry se quedó en silencio corroborando las palabras de su amiga. No volvieron a hablar durante un buen rato. Hermione no era capaz de apartar la mirada de la espalda de Draco, ni tampoco lograba desviar sus pensamientos lejos de él. Se había hecho el firme propósito mental de averiguar el motivo de la curiosa forma de actuar del rubio cuando estuviesen en el barco rumbo a Colombia.

Tras caminar por el puerto durante veinte minutos, más o menos, llegaron a un muelle en el cual estaba amarrado un barco. Era un buque mercante no demasiado enorme, con su nombre _Orpheus_ escrito en un lateral.

En el muelle, la pasarela y la cubierta del barco había un puñado de personas, aparentemente marineros, que estaban cargando y descargando pesadas cajas llenas de víveres.

—¡Eh, marineros, escuchad! —Gritó el capitán con su potente chorro de voz, llamando la atención de su tripulación—. Estos cinco serán nuestros pasajeros, de modo que quiero que les tratéis como se merecen ¿Queda claro?

—¡A sus órdenes, capitán! —exclamaron todos al unísono.

—Venid —dijo Hull dirigiéndose a Harry y los demás—. Os enseñaré vuestro camarote.

Siguieron al capitán Hull a través de la pasarela y subieron al buque. Varios de los marineros que estaban cargando cajas les saludaron al pasar. Realmente parecían ser más amables que los que estaban en la taberna.

Recorrieron un par de pasillos estrechos y silenciosos en el interior del barco y llegaron a un pequeño camarote en el cual había una litera, un mullido sillón, una pequeña ventana redonda y una mesa circular con varias sillas.

—Este es el camarote más grande del _Orpheus_ —dijo el capitán abarcando toda la estancia con un amplio movimiento de brazo—. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa llamadme a mí o a cualquiera de mis marineros. Podéis dar una vuelta por la cubierta si lo deseáis. Zarparemos en una hora.

—Gracias, capitán —dijo Harry.

Una vez el hombre abandonó la estancia, los cinco jóvenes se miraron entre ellos con vacilación.

—Sólo hay dos camas —apuntó Hermione en voz alta, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. En realidad eso era lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Entonces... Tendremos que dormir en parejas, ¿no? —resolvió Ángela, dejándose caer sentada en una de las camas y dejando la mochila a su lado—. Y alguien tendrá que dormir en el sillón.

—¿Y cómo haremos las parejas? —Inquirió Ron, y acto seguido señaló a Draco con un dedo acusador—: Porque yo me niego a dormir con "eso".

—El desprecio es mutuo, Weasley, créeme —aseguró Draco sin siquiera mirarle, dejando su pesada mochila en el suelo—. Antes duermo en el mar, con las sardinas.

—Descuidad, no permitiremos que durmáis juntos. No queremos que el barco acabe en el fondo del mar, _con las sardinas —_intervino Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco, repitiendo las palabras del rubio.

—Podemos dormir Hermione y yo juntos en esta cama —sugirió Ron rascándose la cabeza—…o Harry y yo en esta otra… o Hermione y Ángela… o… no sé…

—A mí me da igual, la verdad —respondió Ángela, encogiéndose de hombros—. Como vosotros elijáis estará bien.

—Pues lo siento pero yo me niego a dormir en un sillón —espetó Draco de pronto, y Harry sintió cierta nostalgia al notar que era el mismo tono arrogante que solía emplear en Hogwarts—. No he sido yo el que ha conseguido un medio de transporte para ahora tener que dormir en el peor sitio…

—Dormirás donde te toque —le espetó Ron, cuyas orejas adquirieron rápidamente un tono rojizo—. No eres más que ninguno de nosotros, ¿entendido?

—Mira, Weasley… —comenzó Draco entre dientes con la mirada brillando de ira.

—A ver, a ver, tratemos de calmarnos —interrumpió Harry, alzando las manos en señal de paz—. Escuchadme, vamos a echarlo a suertes ¿de acuerdo? Así no habrá más discusiones —abrió su mochila y sacó un pedazo de pergamino arrugado—. Voy a pensar un número del 1 al 10, y las dos personas que más se acerquen dormirán juntas en la cama de abajo, las dos que falten lo harán en la de arriba y yo acepto dormir en el sillón. ¡Ah! Y en el caso de que alguien lo acierte, dormirá conmigo en alguna cama, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien —aceptó Ron. Draco se limitó a gruñir.

—Mmm… vale —murmuró Harry apuntando el número en el trozo de pergamino—, ya está. Di un número, Ron.

—¿Yo? —se sorprendió el pelirrojo—. Pues… digo el… tres.

—¿Y tú, Hermione? —siguió Harry.

—El… ¿cinco? —murmuró, indecisa.

—Vale, ¿Malfoy?

—El seis —masculló, con un tono de voz que indicaba que todo esto le parecía una soberana tontería.

—Quedas tú, Ángela.

—El… ocho —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vale, era el 7 —respondió Harry mostrándoles el papel—. Así que Ángela y Malfoy dormirán juntos en la cama de abajo ¿Algún inconveniente?

—Por mí, no —aseguró Ángela, mirando a Draco con vacilación. Parecía temer que pusiese alguna pega.

—Por mí tampoco —contestó el rubio, indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros con los brazos cruzados. La morena pareció aliviarse inmensamente.

—Vale, pues entonces Ron y Hermione dormirán en la de arriba y yo en el sillón ¿Todos de acuerdo? —preguntó Harry. Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento—. Pues ya está. Decidido, ¿no?

—Hum… —gruñó Ron mirando a Ángela con expresión indescriptible y el ceño fruncido. A continuación miró a Malfoy con fiereza—: Ten cuidadito con lo que le haces ¿eh? Te estaré vigilando. No me fio un pelo de ti, que lo sepas.

—Vaya ¿en serio no te fías de mí? —Preguntó Draco mirándole como si acabase de romper con él tras dos años de relación amorosa—. Y yo que creía que éramos amigos… Me rompes el corazón, Ronald.

Hermione, para su propia sorpresa, tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no romper a reír ante esas palabras. Ángela frunció los labios para contener una sonrisa. Y Harry se apresuró a convertir su incontenible carcajada en un ataque de tos ante la mirada homicida que le dirigió Ron.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y aspecto ofendido, murmurando palabrotas entre dientes, y mirando al techo como si todos los allí presentes le hubieran defraudado.

—Por cierto, Malfoy —intervino Hermione de pronto, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, mirando al rubio—. ¿El capitán Hull y su tripulación son magos, verdad?

—Sí —contestó el rubio, tumbándose boca arriba sobre su cama con las manos tras la cabeza—. Puedes usar la magia con toda tranquilidad.

—Pero —intervino Harry, confuso—. ¿Entonces por qué no estaban usando las varitas para transportar las cajas esas?

—Potter, utiliza la cabeza por una vez —le contestó Draco, despectivamente—. Imagínate por un momento que un muggle esté paseando por el puerto… ¿No se sorprendería al ver a un montón de personas rodeadas de cajas flotantes? Tienen que intentar ser un poco discretos.

—Es cierto —admitió el moreno—. No lo había pensado. Tienes razón.

—Y cuándo no.

—Me gustaría dar una vuelta por el barco —comentó Ángela, que había estado dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo por la habitación, deteniéndose junto a la puerta—. Nunca he estado en ninguno ¿Alguno quiere acompañarme?

—No —respondió Draco simplemente, cerrando los ojos.

—Yo ahora no —contestó Harry mirando por la pequeña ventana del camarote—. Créeme, vamos a tener tiempo de sobra para ver el barco. El viaje dura dos semanas.

—Yo tampoco voy, lo siento. Voy a examinar los mapas —anunció Hermione, sacándolos de su mochila.

—Pues yo me voy a dormir —aseguró Ron tumbándose bocabajo en su cama—. Que hoy he madrugado mucho.

—Pero no ronques —le advirtió Hermione sentándose en la mesa redonda.

—Oye, que yo nunca ronco —protestó el pelirrojo con la boca pegada a la almohada.

—Anda que no… —se quejó Hermione,

—¡Pues yo nunca me he oído!

—¡Porque estás dormido, tonto del bote!

—¡Venga ya, no digas tonterías…!

—Me lo he pensado mejor, voy contigo —se ofreció Draco con un gemido, poniéndose en pie—. Cualquier cosa con tal de no aguantar a esos dos.

—¿Ron y Hermione se pasan todo el día discutiendo? —inquirió Ángela divertida, cuando ambos abandonaron el camarote. A pesar de haber cerrado la puerta tras ellos, seguían oyendo claramente los gritos de los dos jóvenes.

—Eso parece —aseguró Draco arqueando las cejas—. No han cambiado nada desde que íbamos a Hogwarts. Allí también se pasaban la vida entre gritos. Supongo que al final nos acabaremos acostumbrando.

—Seguro que sí —coincidió la morena—. Harry ya parece resignado.

Ambos recorrieron unos pocos pasillos del interior del barco y salieron a cubierta. Permanecieron un rato en silencio observando atentamente a los marineros. Aún había gente cargando las últimas cajas y también preparando todo lo necesario para el largo viaje.

—Hay que ver lo que trabaja esta gente —comentó una voz a sus espaldas—. Me recuerdan a los elfos domésticos.

—¡Hermione! —se sorprendió Ángela gratamente dándose la vuelta—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No iba a quedarme a discutir con "ese" —dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos con la cabeza bien alta.

—Vaya dos elementos —comentó Draco en voz baja rodando los ojos.

Hermione, que lo había oído claramente, lo fulminó con la mirada, pero de pronto, contra todo pronóstico, se precipitó hacia delante y cayó, literalmente, en brazos de Draco. El rubio, en un acto reflejo, la sujetó por los hombros justo a tiempo.

—¡Oh, señorita, cuanto lo siento! —Exclamó el marinero que había golpeado sin darse cuenta a la chica con una de las grandes cajas que llevaba en las manos—. Discúlpeme, por favor…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó también Ángela, alarmada.

—S-sí, sí, estoy bien. No importa —se apresuró a tranquilizarlos Hermione, apartándose del rubio sin poder disimular su incomodidad y nerviosismo—. No se preocupe.

—¿Está segura? —insistió el marinero con preocupación, mirándola atentamente para ver si tenía alguna herida.

—Sí, sí, descuide… —dijo frotándose con disimulo la parte de la espalda donde le había golpeado, mientras el marinero se alejaba para continuar con su trabajo, pero sin dejar de volver el rostro para dedicarle miradas preocupadas a la chica.

—Caray, Granger —se burló Malfoy una vez el marinero estuvo lo suficientemente lejos—, no sabía que estuvieses tan falta de cariño. La próxima vez que quieras que te abrace, avísame con tiempo de que me prepare, mujer.

—No digas estupideces —se ofendió la chica, ruborizándose a su pesar—. Si te he tocado es porque me han empujado, so listo. No ha sido por gusto.

—Esa excusa está muy vista, ¿sabías? Búscate otra mejor para la próxima vez —insistió el rubio, disfrutando plenamente de la vergüenza que ella estaba pasando. Ángela no sabía ni qué cara poner.

—Te aseguro que no habrá próxima vez. Merlín, ¿cómo puedes ser tan egocéntrico? —se desesperó Hermione mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Con mucha, mucha, práctica —respondió Malfoy con una media sonrisa que la hizo enfurecer aún más.

—Esto… estamos en medio del barco, seguramente les estaremos molestando —apuntó Ángela con vacilación sin lograr ni por asomo que dejasen de discutir—. Yo voy a subir con el capitán, está junto al timón. Venid cuando acabéis —dijo, aun sabiendo que ninguno de los dos le estaba haciendo caso. Rodó los ojos, divertida, y fue a buscar la compañía del capitán.

Los otros dos permanecieron discutiendo a gritos en medio de la cubierta, para entretenimiento de los atareados marineros.

—¡Ah, jovencita! —Exclamó el capitán al ver a Ángela—. ¿Te gusta mi pequeña maravilla?

—Tiene un barco precioso, Sr. Hull —aseguró Ángela—. Nunca antes había estado en uno.

—Me complace que te guste… ¡Preparad las cartas de navegación! —Gritó el capitán a un par de marineros que pasaron a su lado—. ¡Levad anclas, vamos a zarpar!

Ángela sonrió de oreja a oreja ante esas palabras y se apresuró a volver a bajar donde Draco y Hermione seguían discutiendo. Ambos jóvenes interrumpieron la discusión cuando la joven Carver pasó corriendo en medio de los dos para acercarse a uno de los bordes y así poder contemplar en primera fila como el buque se hacía a la mar.

—¿Qué pasa? —se sorprendió Hermione.

—¡Vamos a zarpar ya! —informó Ángela jovialmente, casi saltando de emoción.

Hermione también se acercó al borde a toda prisa y Draco fue tras ella bastante más lentamente y con aire desganado.

—Os emocionáis por cualquier tontería —se quejó el rubio. Hermione le dirigió una mirada iracunda.

—¡Qué pasada! —dijo Ángela sin hacerle caso, observando emocionada como el barco comenzaba a moverse y a surcar las olas rumbo a Colombia.

* * *

><p>Ahí lo tenéis jeje ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Ya sabéis que espero vuestras sinceras opiniones con toda la ilusión del mundo :D

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Un beso enorme ;D


	5. Una fiesta inesperada

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? He vuelto :) Lamento haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo pero he tenido que estudiar mucho para los exámenes finales del trimestre y no he tenido tiempo para nada más. Espero que el nuevo capítulo compense mi tardanza :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS _sailor mercuri o neptune, 89cheshire_ (me alegro mucho de verte por aquí, amiga ^_^) y _Diana Prenze_ por vuestros comentarios. De verdad que os lo agradezco mucho :D

Ojalá os guste…

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Una fiesta inesperada**

Hermione despertó de golpe, como si hubiera estado sumergida en una horrible pesadilla, aunque lo cierto es que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había estado soñando. Tenía la boca completamente seca y sentía que se le pegaba la lengua al paladar. Apartó con suavidad el brazo de Ron que rodeaba su cintura, hizo a un lado las sábanas lentamente y bajó de la litera con cuidado de no despertar a Draco y Ángela que dormían en la cama de abajo. Se acercó en silencio a la pequeña mesa redonda en la cual los marineros les habían dejado una jarra con agua. Realmente en el camarote hacia un calor espantoso a pesar de que no era verano (la fecha exacta era 17 de Marzo de 2001 y ya llevaban varios días de viaje en el _Orpheus_).

Mientras bebía el agua a grandes tragos, observó a sus compañeros a la tenue luz de la luna: Ron roncaba con la boca abierta de par en par y la sábana revuelta; Harry dormía en el sofá de espaldas a ella con el negro cabello alborotado, cubierto con una manta; y Draco se había dormido abrazando inconscientemente a Ángela con un solo brazo. Hermione sonrió al notar que Draco, a pesar de su frío carácter, parecía estar empezando a apreciar de alguna manera a Ángela. Su sonrisa se borró lentamente ante ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué Draco se había hecho tan amigo de Ángela si no hacía ni una semana que se conocían? ¿Qué tenía Ángela que no tuviera ella para que Draco se hubiese encariñado con la morena tan deprisa? Ambas eran hijas de muggles después de todo…

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. Emitió un suspiro. El calor la había desvelado totalmente así que decidió subir a la cubierta para tomar el fresco; realmente lo necesitaba. Recorrió la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a sus amigos y, tras coger una bata blanca del mismo color que su pijama, salió al pasillo. Éste estaba desierto y envuelto en sombras. Anduvo por un par de pasillos más y, tras subir unas escaleras, salió a cubierta.

El fresco aire nocturno mezclado con un agradable aroma salado le golpeó en el rostro. La chica suspiró agradecida y se acercó a uno de los bordes para mirar el oleaje. Apenas había un par de marineros andando por cubierta, vigilando que todo estuviese en orden.

Hermione permaneció apoyada en la barandilla durante bastante tiempo y lo cierto es que no tenía intenciones de moverse a pesar de la hora. Era muy agradable que el salado viento te golpease en la cara y agitase tus ropas. La noche era increíblemente tranquila y el movimiento de las olas hipnotizaba.

—Veo que no soy el único incapaz de dormir —dijo una fría voz a su espalda que arrastraba las sílabas.

Hermione giró la cabeza, sobresaltada.

—Malfoy —saludó, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. El corazón le latía con rapidez por el sobresalto—. Hola. Pensaba que estabas dormido….

El chico, vestido con un pijama largo de color gris, se acercó a ella en silencio y se apoyó en la barandilla a su lado.

—Me encanta el mar por la noche —comentó Hermione tratando de dar algo de conversación, aunque fuese banal—. Es precioso.

—Dicen que el mar relaja.

—Es cierto.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. La atmósfera entre ellos no era violenta, pero sí algo incómoda. Hermione carraspeó suavemente para romper el abrumador silencio y miró al rubio de reojo. Definitivamente era hombre de pocas palabras; no parecía tener intenciones de hablar con ella. Parecía más interesado en el movimiento de las olas. La chica se sintió como si debiese ser ella la que iniciase la conversación pero temía empezar a decir tonterías.

—Oye, Malfoy —comenzó vacilante, carraspeando de nuevo para que su voz fuese totalmente clara—, no he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí en la taberna. No me lo esperaba… de ti.

—No fue nada —contestó él con sequedad.

—Bueno… podía haberte herido de verdad… —musitó Hermione, mirándolo con débil sorpresa ante su inesperada humildad.

—Tonterías —masculló Draco con desdén y un tono altanero más propio de él. A continuación emitió un sonoro bufido—. Por Merlín, Granger, no iba a quedarme mirando mientras ese desgraciado se aprovechaba de ti en medio del bar y Potter no lo impedía ¿no crees? —Argumentó arqueando una ceja—. No soy tan degenerado. No llego a esos extremos.

—Desde luego, me lo has demostrado —coincidió ella, sonriendo con timidez—. Pero gracias de todos modos… y —añadió súbitamente—: llámame Hermione, por favor —él frunció el ceño sin mirarla, pero ella prosiguió—: ¿Yo puedo llamarte Draco? Después de todo, vamos a pasar bastante tiempo juntos, así que…

—De acuerdo —se apresuró a aceptar el rubio, tratando de evitar la seguramente interminable perorata, ladeando el rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de la noche—, Hermione.

La joven le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes pero terminó desviándola, nerviosa. La mirada de Draco hipnotizaba de forma impresionante. Sus ojos eran tan serios, misteriosos y penetrantes que daba la impresión de que era capaz de atravesarte con la mirada y llegar a lo más profundo de ti. La castaña notó como un incómodo rubor ascendía hasta sus mejillas. Se avergonzó de sí misma y eso acentúo su sonrojo. ¿Se estaba poniendo roja sólo porque Malfoy la había mirado a los ojos?

—Oye, ¿de qué dijiste que conocías al capitán Hull? —quiso saber Hermione, vacilante, intentando disimular su inexplicable sonrojo. A pesar de que ahora ambos se estaban hablando cordialmente, la sola presencia del rubio seguía intimidándola.

—Es un viejo amigo de mi padre, como ya os expliqué —explicó Draco. Hermione fijó su mirada en él tras asegurarse de que la vista del chico volvía a estar fija en las olas—. En realidad mi padre le salvó la vida… o eso me han dicho. Se conocieron precisamente en el viaje que hicieron mis padres a Colombia. Al parecer, Hull le está tan agradecido por lo que hizo por él que haría cualquier cosa con tal de pagar su deuda a mi padre. Por ello no deja de hacer favores a mi familia.

—Y pensaste que no te negaría este favor ¿no? —adivinó Hermione.

—Exacto —asintió Draco pasándose distraídamente una mano por el rubio cabello alborotándoselo con elegante naturalidad—. Aunque la verdad es que a mi padre no le agrada demasiado Hull. Dice que es de una clase inferior a la nuestra.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hull es un squib —reveló Draco—. Ya sabes, magos que no pueden hacer magia.

—Veo que tu padre no ha cambiado nada —comentó Hermione con un suspiro, casi sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

—Mi padre no cambiará jamás. Toda la vida tendrá prejuicios contra los squibs y la gente como tú… —coincidió Draco, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Y… tú también sigues teniéndolos, no? —preguntó Hermione en un tono repentinamente frío. No supo qué le impulsó a preguntarle eso, pero no fue capaz de controlarse.

—No —contestó Draco con seguridad, a pesar de que, por algún extraño motivo, la chica le estaba haciendo sentir culpable—. Los tenía, pero ya no. Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que abandonamos Hogwarts.

—Ya —dijo Hermione con un tono de voz ligeramente… ¿incrédulo?—. Malfoy, por favor, ya somos mayorcitos. No me tomes por tonta ¿quieres? —añadió conteniendo una risotada mordaz.

—¿Acaso no me crees? —se molestó Draco, mirándola con leve resentimiento en la mirada.

—La pregunta no es esa, sino, ¿por qué debería creerte? —replicó Hermione, dirigiéndole una dura mirada—. Toda la vida me has demostrado lo contrario.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada, sin mediar palabra. Parecía estar tratando de ver más allá de los ojos de la chica, cosa que la hizo sentir verdaderamente incómoda e incluso logró acelerar sus pulsaciones.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos dijese nada más, llegó hasta sus oídos el sonido amortiguado de una música bastante alegre y dicharachera. Se miraron extrañados y observaron alrededor, buscando el origen del sonido. Al final, se dirigieron escaleras abajo, hacia el interior del barco, siguiendo la dirección de la música. El animado son les condujo hasta la puerta de un camarote por cuyos resquicios se distinguía la luz parpadeante de algún fuego.

Hermione hizo ademán de llamar a la puerta pero se quedó con el puño inmóvil en el aire, vacilante. Draco, al ver su inseguridad, no lo dudó y tocó la puerta dos veces. Nadie respondió. La música estaba tan alta que nadie era capaz de oírles. Volvió a tocar con más fuerza. Nadie respondió, de modo que Draco giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta ante la mirada escandalizada de Hermione. La chica pensaba que no era de muy buena educación entrar sin haber recibido permiso.

El ambiente que había dentro de la estancia hizo que ambos jóvenes se quedasen de piedra en el marco de la puerta: estaban ante lo que parecía ser una fiesta espontánea y muy concurrida.

La habitación era bastante amplia y había algunas mesas. La única iluminación era la de una chimenea que permanecía encendida. La estancia estaba atestada de marineros; algunos tocaban música y cantaban acompañados de guitarras y otros instrumentos, otros bailaban sobre las mesas con una copa en la mano, y otros estaban sentados aplaudiendo y vitoreando.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se sorprendió Hermione con voz chillona y la boca abierta.

—Ni idea —contestó Draco dirigiendo su mirada hacia un tipo que bailaba y que en ese momento se había caído al suelo en medio de un coro de risas—. Pero parecen divertirse…

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry, Ron y Ángela se habían despertado por la fuerte música y acababan de entrar en el camarote detrás de Draco y Hermione.

—¿Han montado una fiesta? ¿Por qué? —inquirió Harry asombrado, mirando alternativamente a Draco y Hermione.

—Nosotros acabamos de llegar… —se justificó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros, apurada.

—¿Y qué hacíais los dos juntos a estas horas? —preguntó ahora Ron, mirando a Draco de arriba abajo con verdadera desconfianza en sus ojos azules.

—Nosotros… —comenzó Hermione, sintiendo un repentino bochorno, casi como si en verdad hubiesen hecho algo malo. Un sentimiento que la inquietó sobremanera.

—¡Ah, muchachos! —El capitán Hull apareció de Dios-sabe-dónde, interrumpiendo a la chica y rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Ron. Llevaba una copa rebosante en la mano—. Lamento que os hayamos despertado. El viaje es largo y el personal estaba algo bajo de moral así que decidí montar esta pequeña fiestecita… Espero que no os importe.

—En realidad… —empezó Hermione vacilante.

—¡Niño! —Llamó el capitán a un joven grumete que era el encargado de servir las copas—. ¡Cinco whiskys de fuego para mis invitados! ¡Invita la casa!

—Señor, nosotros… —intentó explicarse Ángela, pero el capitán volvió a interrumpirles.

—Nada, nada… ¡Hoy a divertirse, que la noche es joven! —exclamó, empujándoles hacia el centro de la habitación.

—En fin —suspiró Ron, observando a los marineros con inquietud—, aunque quisiéramos no íbamos a poder dormir con este alboroto… ¿Nos unimos a ellos?

—Qué remedio —se resignó Harry.

De modo que, en pijama, con bata, y verdaderas caras de sueño, los cinco se sentaron en una mesa (la más apartada del jaleo que lograron encontrar) y se sirvieron unas bebidas. Al cabo de un rato, Ron, quien no estaba muy acostumbrado a beber, acabo perdiéndose entre la multitud de marineros riendo a carcajadas. Harry fue tras él para cuidar de que no hiciese tonterías. El capitán sacó a bailar a Hermione (había un pequeño espacio frente a la chimenea lleno de marineros bailando), y la castaña fue incapaz de escabullirse. Draco y Ángela fueron los únicos que lograron quedarse sentados en la mesa.

—¿Crees que montarán la misma fiesta todas las noches? —preguntó Ángela, chillando para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

—Espero que no —contestó Draco—. No creo que Weasley lo soporte.

Ron acababa de subirse encima de una mesa a bailar sin parar de reír. Todos los marineros lo vitorearon. Unos segundos más tarde, Harry subió con la intención de hacerle bajar y terminó apostando con Ron cuál de los dos daba el trago más largo a su whisky.

—¿Podéis ayudarme? —Suplicó Hermione con cara de agobio, acercándose a la mesa de Draco y Ángela—. No logro hacer bajar a ese par de tarugos…

—Voy contigo —se ofreció Ángela con una sonrisa comprensiva, siguiendo a la castaña.

Draco se quedó sentado, observando alejarse a ambas chicas, y dando moderados tragos a su vaso de whisky. Un marinero con cara de gracioso y un pañuelo rojo anudado en la cabeza, se sentó en la silla que Ángela acababa de dejar libre.

—Menudas dos preciosidades, ¿eh? —dijo el marinero con una risita.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Draco con voz gélida, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. No quería darle mucha confianza a esa clase de gente.

—De las chavalas que estaban contigo —explicó el hombre señalando a Hermione y Ángela, que estaban tirando de Harry para hacerle bajar de la mesa—. No están nada mal ¿eh? Especialmente la del pelo rizado… Está bien hermosa.

—Bah —gruñó Draco dando un trago a su whisky sin contestar al marinero.

Mientras bebía, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviasen hacia Hermione ante las palabras del hombre. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza nada más mirarla fue que el marinero que estaba a su lado se encontraba más bebido de lo que aparentaba. Granger, a sus ojos, no era nada hermosa. No era voluptuosa, ni tenía buen cabello, ni tampoco sus gestos demostraban una gran elegancia… Aunque tenía un rostro delicado, y dulce. Sus labios finos se movían con rapidez y se fruncían levemente mientras trataba de convencer a Potter y Weasley para que bajaran de la mesa. Tampoco sus manos eran feas; eran blancas, pequeñas y delgadas, y las movía con bastante gentileza...

Agh, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Tan pronto se le había subido el whisky a la cabeza? Daba igual si tenía bonitas manos o no. Ella era Granger, la sabelotodo insufrible, la despreciable "sangre sucia"… Aunque esa noche había descubierto que podía mantener una conversación al menos coherente con ella (cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado), ni por asomo había cambiado el concepto que aún tenía de ella desde sus años de estudiante. Hermione Granger era una chica más, del montón. No tenía nada de especial, ni nada que la diferenciase del resto de mujeres. Pero… entonces… ¿Por qué llevaba casi un minuto mirándola sin pestañear?

Draco parpadeó, sorprendido y algo asqueado consigo mismo, y al dejar de mirar a la joven se encontró con la mirada del marinero.

—Veo que no soy el único que la ve con buenos ojos —rió el marinero.

—No hay manera —jadeó Hermione, acercándose de pronto sin que Draco se hubiese dado cuenta y sentándose a su lado—. No conseguimos hacerles bajar. Supongo que ya se cansarán de bailar…

—Os dejo solos —canturreó el marinero poniéndose en pie y alejándose ante la asesina mirada de Draco.

—¿Qué quería? —inquirió Hermione con extrañeza, observando cómo el hombre se alejaba riendo—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Una sarta de tonterías —aseguró el rubio secamente.

—Ah —dijo ella, cogiendo el vaso de whisky que antes había dejado y dándole un discreto sorbito.

—Al parecer te encuentra atractiva —comentó el chico sin darle importancia, apurando su vaso de whisky.

—¿En serio? —rió la chica, incrédula, dejando apresuradamente su vaso sobre la mesa y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las gotas que le resbalaban por la barbilla. Casi se había atragantado ante la inesperada frase del rubio.

—Hum… —corroboró Draco, mirándola con disimulada curiosidad por ver su reacción.

Hermione volvió a reír, meneando la cabeza, y se puso a contemplar a Harry y Ron (que se habían puesto a cantar "A Weasley vamos a coronar"), sin darle más vueltas a la observación del ebrio marinero. Draco arqueó una ceja ante la, para él, sorprendente modestia y sencillez de la joven. Siempre la había imaginado como una mujer soberbia y altanera… pero en ese momento tuvo que replantearse esa característica que él siempre le había atribuido y que no parecía poseer realmente.

La chica movía la cabeza y los pies al ritmo de la música que tocaban los marineros, sin darse cuenta que Draco no apartaba sus ojos de ella, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—¿Bailamos? —inquirió de pronto Hermione, desviando la vista para mirar a Draco con una simpática sonrisa. Él dio un respingo al verse descubierto, pero la frase que ella pronunció ocupó la totalidad de su cerebro y borró todo lo demás.

—¡¿Qué? —saltó Draco, convencido de que no había oído bien por culpa de la música.

—Mi madre siempre dice, "si no puedes vencerles, únete a ellos". Y va a ser imposible vencer a esos dos —señaló a Harry y Ron que seguían cantando.

—Yo… yo no bailo —espetó Draco, perplejo. Nadie jamás le había pedido bailar. Ni siquiera Pansy en el baile de Navidad en su 4º año—. Además… ¿Cómo… vamos a bailar… tú y yo? ¿Cómo…?

—Ay, no seas aguafiestas, venga… —Hermione tomó al chico de la mano y tiró de él para levantarle de la silla.

—Oye, que yo no… —protestó Draco, con los ojos abiertos de estupefacción, mirando alternativamente la cara de la chica y su pequeña mano aferrando la suya.

Hermione no le hizo caso y, sin soltarle la mano, lo guió (o, mejor dicho, lo _arrastró_) por entre la mesas hasta un lugar algo espacioso cerca de la banda de música. Ni siquiera la chica sabía de dónde había sacado el valor y las agallas necesarias para pedirle bailar a Draco Malfoy, hazaña que en cualquier otro momento hubiera considerado una misión suicida… Pero estaba segura de que el whisky de fuego había tenido algo que ver.

—Granger… Hermione… no insistas, lo hago fatal, maldita sea… —siseaba Draco sin poder evitar mirar alrededor con miedo de que alguien lo viese en semejante situación.

—¿Acaso crees que yo lo hago bien? —Dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa tan sincera que descolocó totalmente al rubio—. Tú solo déjate llevar…

La joven empezó a bailar entre risas de forma alegre y espontánea, al ritmo de la música. Los que estaban alrededor, también bailando, sonrieron a la chica y pidieron a los músicos que tocaran algo aún más alegre.

Draco no sabía ni que cara poner. Jamás en su vida se había visto en una situación similar. Lo único que podía hacer era esbozar una mueca de nerviosismo ante la alegría de su inesperada compañera de baile. En ese momento descubrió que Hermione no era como las demás chicas. Tenía una cosa que la diferenciaba de todas las demás mujeres que Draco conocía: una sonrisa verdadera y contagiosa.

El rubio ni siquiera supo cómo sucedió. Quizá fue porque llevaba un par de copas de más o porque la alegría del ambiente era pegadiza incluso para el más duro… pero, al cabo de unos minutos, Draco se vio a sí mismo bailando todo lo animado que le permitía su gélido carácter junto a Hermione, acompañados de los aplausos de los marineros que había alrededor.

La fiesta duró toda la noche.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? *_*<p>

Quizá el romance en esta historia no me ha quedado 100% Dramione (es decir, le falta más amor/odio, creo yo) pero al ser una historia de aventuras me he centrado precisamente en eso, en las aventuras que vivirán. Aún así creo que no me ha quedado del todo mal, vosotros juzgaréis jeje... Eso sí, no esperéis que se enamoren de aquí a tres capítulos ¿eh? Van a tardar lo suyo, como debe ser jaja…

Bueno, ya os he aburrido bastante xD

Espero que os haya gustado y espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones. ¡Gracias por leer! :D

¡Un besazo!


	6. Tormenta

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Vengo con un nuevo capítulo, bastante largo y cargado de acción jeje ^^

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS:_ luna-maga_,_ sailor mercuri o neptune_ y _Diana Prenze_ ¡Os adoro! Me hace muy feliz que os esté gustando. Gracias :D

Ojalá lo disfrutéis ^^

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

**Tormenta**

—Ya era hora, dormilón —sonrió Hermione al ver que Harry se incorporaba de la cama con cara de sueño.

—Mmm… ¿Qué hora es? —murmuró el moreno frotándose los ojos y haciéndose pantalla con una mano, para evitar que la débil luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana le deslumbrase. Alcanzaba a ver que el cielo estaba cubierto por negras y densas nubes.

—Las once y media —respondió Ángela entrando en el camarote en ese momento con una cesta llena de ropa—. Un poco más y os despertáis a la hora de la comida…

—Me duele la cabeza —gruñó Harry a modo de respuesta volviendo a tumbarse en la cama—. Hermione, ¿conoces algún remedio mágico que me devuelva mi presencia de espíritu?

—Para vuestra información, acabamos de salir de un puerto, así que, por medidas de seguridad aún no se nos permite hacer magia —replicó Draco con aire aburrido, sentado en una silla con los pies encima de la pequeña mesa del camarote—. Todavía no estamos en la distancia mínima de seguridad.

—Os he traído unas pastillas aprovechando que he ido a lavar la ropa —ofreció Ángela a su vez, entregándole a Harry un frasco con las correspondientes píldoras y un vaso con agua—. El cocinero me ha dicho que son mano de santo. Ya me imaginaba que os dolería…

—Se nota que has estado en muchas fiestas ¿no? —Bromeó Harry tomando las pastillas que le ofrecía y sonriéndole agradecido—. Ya conoces la resaca…

—Para tu información, señorito —espetó Ángela cruzándose de brazos y mirándole divertida—, jamás he tenido resaca porque nunca me he emborrachado… Bebo con moderación, no como vosotros.

—Callaos —musitó una débil voz desde la cama de Ron. La voz provenía de debajo de las almohadas—. Me estalla la cabeza…

—Vaya dos elementos —se burló Draco, con una sonrisilla de superioridad.

—Oye, que tú también te desmelenaste anoche ¿eh, rubio? —contraatacó Ángela sonriéndole burlona—. Que yo no llevaba un par de copas de más como ellos y me acuerdo de todo. Ya te vi bailando con cierta chica castaña…

Ron se incorporó de golpe de la cama, apartando las mantas, con el rostro enrojecido y brillante de sudor. Harry se quedó con la mano inmóvil en el aire, sujetando la pastilla a medio camino entre su boca y el envase de cristal, y mirando a Hermione como si nunca se hubiese fijado en ella. Se hizo un silencio que fácilmente se podía haber cortado con un cuchillo y dio la impresión de que una corriente helada llegaba desde donde Harry y Ron se encontraban, congelando al resto. Hermione carraspeó e ignoró con entereza el comentario de la morena, acercándose a ella y quitándole la ropa recién lavada de las manos, dispuesta a repartirla. Draco no pareció afectado por el comentario, que iba dirigido directamente a él, y se limitó a mirar el techo con aire hastiado. Ángela los miraba a todos con aspecto asustado, preocupada por el extraño comportamiento que había desencadenado su inocente broma.

—He… ¿He dicho algo malo? —Balbuceó la morena rompiendo el denso silencio—. Lo siento, no era mi intención. Soy muy bocazas y a veces hablo sin pensar…

—Tranquila, no has hecho nada malo —se apresuró a decir Hermione, sonriéndole, para después mirar a sus dos amigos con determinación y de forma significativa—. No había nada malo en lo que has dicho, créeme.

Pero Harry y Ron no parecían pensar lo mismo, pues seguían mirándola con si la chica no estuviera en sus cabales. El camarote volvió a verse envuelto en un tenso silencio, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo rompieron. Fue como si de pronto volviesen a salir a la superficie.

—Ángela, al menos yo no me subí a ninguna mesa a hacer un "striptease" —sentenció Draco abriendo la boca por fin, y poniéndose en pie para ir a abrir la puerta. Hablaba como si no diera la impresión de que la temperatura había descendido diez grados en pocos minutos; él parecía calmado, a diferencia de sus compañeros—. Como dos que yo me sé…

Gracias a esa mordaz broma, pareció que la tranquilidad volvía a la habitación. Harry forzó una sonrisa y tosió para disimular, dándose por aludido. Ron en cambio fingió no oír al rubio, y siguió mirando a Hermione con visible enojo y rabia en su mirada, a pesar del agotamiento que presentaba por la juerga de anoche. La castaña esquivaba su mirada.

—Buenos días —saludó un joven marinero entrando en la habitación con una pequeña bandeja—. Vengo a traer el desayuno a ese par de dormilones…

—Muchas gracias —dijo Harry levantándose pesadamente y acercándose a la mesa. Ron no se movió de la cama; de hecho, volvió a dejarse caer, agotado, aunque vieron que no volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El marinero había dejado la puerta abierta y los chicos distinguieron un montón de gente que corría de un lado para otro con bastantes prisas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió Hermione observando el pasillo con inquietud, doblando sus ropas recién lavadas y dejándolas sobre la mesa.

—Se acerca una tormenta —explicó el marinero, mirando en la misma dirección que la joven con preocupación—. Voy a tener que irme. Será mejor que no salgáis de aquí. Buen provecho —añadió saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras él.

—¿Una tormenta? —repitió Harry con preocupación, cuando el marinero se fue.

—Callaos ya —suplicó Ron con voz débil. Parecía agotado y malhumorado.

—Quizá deberíamos subir a ayudar —murmuró Ángela con poca seguridad.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —coincidió Hermione, dudosa—. Pero ya le has oído, nos ha dicho que nos quedemos aquí.

—Callaos.

—No podemos ayudarles en nada —musitó Harry dándole un distraído mordisco a una de las galletas que les habían traído.

—Seguramente sólo les estorbaremos —opinó Draco con desdén, volviendo a sentarse en la mesa y colocando los pies sobre ella, para disgusto de Hermione, que lo miró con los labios fruncidos y alejó su limpia ropa de él—. Nosotros no sabemos nada sobre el manejo de los barcos. Ellos son unos expertos.

—Bueno, a lo mejor hay algo que podemos hacer —adujo Ángela encogiéndose de hombros—. Alguna tarea sencilla. Basta con preguntárselo. Quizá no tengan gente suficiente.

—Callaos, por Merlín.

Los ruegos de Ron quedaron levemente amortiguados debido al fuerte trueno que resonó en la habitación.

—Yo voy a subir por si acaso —anunció Ángela con determinación. Abrió su mochila para sacar su oscura y delgada varita y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin vacilar.

—Yo también —dijo Hermione, también cogiendo su varita, dejando su ropa abandonada y siguiéndola.

—Voy con vosotras —aceptó Draco, poniéndose en pie y saliendo tras ellas, sacando su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—¡Esperadme! —exclamó Harry comiendo una última galleta y apresurándose, también varita en ristre.

—¡Ey! ¿Y yo qué? —protestó Ron incorporándose de golpe con cara de asustado.

—Duerme y calla —le dijo Harry cerrando la puerta tras él.

Los cuatro subieron a cubierta y Ron se reunió con ellos segundos más tarde.

La tormenta ya había empezado. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la cubierta y a todo cuanto hubiera sobre ella. Brillantes y fugaces rayos eran la única iluminación del ambiente, y los truenos que los seguían estremecían a los presentes. Los marineros corrían de un lado a otro asegurando el barco para evitar que volcase.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —Exclamó el capitán Hull acercándose a ellos, con su habitual cojera. Su barba y sus ropas chorreaban agua—. No estáis seguros en este lugar…

—Queremos ayudar —dijo Hermione casi gritando para hacerse oír por encima del fuerte ruido de la lluvia.

—No podéis ayudar en nada —la contradijo el capitán volviéndose hacia un par de marineros y gritándoles—: ¡Asegura la proa! ¡Y tú, toma el timón!

—¡Algo habrá que podamos hacer! —protestó Harry cuando una gran ola arrastró litros y litros de agua sobre la cubierta.

—Volved al camarote —les ordenó Hull con firmeza.

—Por favor —suplicó Ángela, entrelazando ambas manos sobre el pecho—. Por favor, dejad que os ayudemos.

El capitán los contempló durante varios segundos con aspecto de estar en una lucha interna. Varios marineros pedían ayuda a gritos para cumplir algunas de las tareas que les habían asignado.

—¡Está bien! —exclamó Hull entre dientes, con aire de quien hace algo contra su voluntad. Los chicos se pusieron tensos esperando órdenes—. Tú —señaló a Ron con un largo dedo—, comprueba la bitácora. Tú —señaló a Ángela—, las cartas de navegación. Vosotros tres —dijo a Draco, Harry y Hermione—, asegurad las poleas... ¡Ya!

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra: Ron se metió a toda prisa en el camarote del capitán Hull. Ángela entró corriendo y resbalando en uno de los camarotes de cubierta con uno de los marineros. Y Draco, Harry y Hermione recorrieron la cubierta asegurando las poleas con todos los hechizos que les vinieron a la mente.

El barco se zarandeaba con fuerza haciendo que fuese imposible caminar con normalidad. Las olas golpeaban con fuerza contra el casco produciendo un ruido ensordecedor que se mezclaba con el de los truenos y los gritos de la gente. La cubierta del _Orpheus_ era un caos.

—¡Asegurad las provisiones! ¡Proteged el bauprés! —bramaba el capitán Hull andando por entre los marineros a una velocidad asombrosa teniendo en cuenta que tenía una pierna de madera.

—¡El tiempo empeora, capitán! —gritó un marinero antes de que una ola cayera sobre él, empapándole y llenándole la boca de agua.

—¡Sujetaos! —Bramó el capitán, indicándole a uno de los marineros que hiciese aparecer por medio de la magia varias cuerdas que utilizarían a modo de sujeción—. ¡Sujetaos todos!

Se oyó el grito de Hermione. Una enorme ola había impactado contra la parte del barco donde Harry, Draco y ella se encontraban y había estado a punto de arrastrarles. Por suerte, Draco había logrado asir una de las cuerdas que les tendían, y había agarrado a Hermione, que estaba a su lado, para evitar que fuese arrastrada. La chica jadeó al sentir cómo el rubio tiraba de su brazo con brusquedad y la apretaba contra su pecho, protegiéndola como podía de la potente corriente de agua. Hermione se aferró con fuerza a la empapada camisa de él al sentir el agua salada precipitarse sobre ellos. La situación era tan irreal que Hermione ni siquiera pudo sorprenderse del gesto protector que el joven había tenido con ella, y él tampoco lo tuvo en cuenta. Era como si fuese una excepción a los habituales actos de rechazo que estaban obligados a tener el uno con el otro y en el fondo no contase propiamente.

Hermione se separó tan bruscamente del rubio, aun cuando pequeñas olas amenazaban con arrastrarles, que éste la sujetó con fuerza instintivamente, temiendo que el agua estuviese logrando su cometido de arrastrarla. Pero ese no era el caso.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione con fuerza, logrando que todas las personas que había alrededor se giraran asustadas.

Desgraciadamente, Harry no había logrado agarrarse a tiempo a ningún sitio y el agua lo estaba arrastrando hasta el mismo borde del barco. El moreno luchaba como podía tratando de vencer la fuerza de las olas, pero éstas lo empujaban sin remedio.

—¡HARRY, HARRY! —chillaba Hermione aterrorizada, soltándose de Draco y corriendo hacia él, tratando de no resbalar en el suelo inundado hasta los tobillos.

—¡GRANGER! —le gritó Draco alarmado, olvidándose de que hacía tiempo que no la llamaba así, lanzándose tras ella, aún sujetando la cuerda con una mano agarrotada por el frío del agua.

Harry se golpeó contra el borde del barco, cayendo al suelo de la cubierta y soltando su varita por el choque.

—¡HARRY! —sollozó Hermione, cuando tropezó por el alto nivel del agua, casi a punto de llegar hasta él. Su varita resbaló de su mano mojada y se perdió de vista. Un segundo después, Draco llegó a un lado de Hermione y se lanzó hacia adelante, estirando el brazo al máximo y tendiéndoselo al moreno, que logró asirlo a duras penas. Sin embargo, una fuerte ola los cubrió a los tres y amenazó con tirar de ellos hasta el océano. La mano mojada y resbaladiza de Harry se soltó del brazo de Draco, y la tremenda ola lo arrastró hasta al mar sin darle oportunidad de sujetarse a ningún otro sitio. Hermione emitió un grito ahogado, sujetando a Draco y a la cuerda al mismo tiempo para evitar que el agua lo arrastrase a él también.

—¡NO! —Gritó Hermione, mirando el borde del barco y aferrando la camisa de Draco al mismo tiempo—. ¡HARRY! ¡NO!

—¡NO! —Gritó el capitán con el rostro blanco como un cadáver al ver que varios de sus marineros se disponían a saltar en busca del joven—. ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡No podréis...!

De pronto, Hermione sintió cómo Draco la apartaba a un lado de un violento empujón. Por un horrible instante temió que sus antiguos prejuicios volvieran en tan inadecuado momento, pero, para su propio pavor, vio cómo el rubio se ataba la cuerda a la cintura con la gris mirada encendida y fija en el oscuro océano.

—¡Malfoy…! ¡MALFOY, NO! —gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándolo con sus dedos agarrotados por el frío y la humedad, sin lograr detenerlo. El rubio se libró de ella con ridícula facilidad, sin mirarla ni una vez, y se lanzó de cabeza al mar.

—¡DRACO! ¡NO! —chilló Hermione de nuevo, dejándose la voz en el intento, haciendo un ademán inconsciente pero real de lanzarse al agua tras él, aunque por suerte un marinero corrió hacia ella y la sujetó firmemente.

—¡Quieta! —le gritó el hombre con firmeza, a pesar de estar atemorizado. Miró a su capitán, vacilante—: ¿Señor? ¿Qué hacemos, señor?

Hull trataba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Miraba toda la escena con la boca abierta y los ojos exageradamente grandes a causa del pánico. Se acercó al borde del barco todo lo rápido que pudo por su pata de palo y se asomó. Hermione se liberó del agarre del marinero sin delicadeza y también se acercó al borde, observando las olas con ojos nublados por las lágrimas. No había ni rastro de ellos.

Las altas olas que momentos antes los habían martirizado parecían cosa del pasado, y ahora sólo una espesa cortina de lluvia y una agitada marea alteraban su viaje.

La cuerda que, se suponía, estaba atada a la cintura del rubio apenas se movía.

—Draco… —balbuceó Hermione con la mente en blanco y el pánico inundando sus sentidos. Sus nudillos perdieron el color al aferrar el borde con excesiva fuerza—. Harry…

La joven cayó de rodillas en la cubierta cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y temblando de pies a cabeza. El mar parecía haberse tranquilizado por fin y todo el personal del barco pudo finalmente respirar hondo. Todos miraban hacia donde Hermione y Hull se encontraban. Nadie podía articular palabra.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero la cubierta permanecía casi totalmente inmóvil. Varios marineros se quitaron sus gorros y los mantuvieron sujetos en el pecho, la mayoría mirando al suelo de madera del barco. Reinaba un silencio absoluto solo roto por los débiles sollozos de Hermione y por el sonido de la lluvia al golpear contra la cubierta.

Hull tenía la vista perdida entre las olas. Se sentía como un fantasma. Había fallado. No había podido proteger al hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Jamás saldaría aquella deuda…

—¡AH! —Gritó de pronto uno de los marineros haciendo que todos diesen un respingo y se oyesen varios gritos ahogados de sorpresa—. ¡ESTÁN AHÍ!

Estaba en lo cierto. A pesar del débil oleaje del mar era posible distinguir dos pequeños cuerpos que flotaban a merced del movimiento de las olas. Draco seguía atado a la cuerda y sujetaba a Harry por la cintura.

—¡Están vivos, están vivos! —chilló Hermione comenzando a dar saltos de alegría cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

—¡Sabía que lo conseguirían! —bramó Hull, alzando un puño, triunfante—. ¡Tirad de la cuerda! ¡Tenemos que subirles!

Todos los marineros que estaban cerca se apresuraron a obedecer a su capitán. Incluso Hermione tiró de ella a pesar de no tener la fuerza suficiente.

Al cabo de varios interminables segundos, Harry y Draco cayeron empapados sobre la cubierta como dos muñecos rotos. Estaban conscientes, pero helados, agotados y tosiendo con fuerza para expulsar el agua que habían tragado.

—M-Malfoy —jadeó Harry, en cuanto pudo pronunciar algo, aún tosiendo agua—. M-me has s-salvado la vida…

El rubio observó a su compañero con la respiración entrecortada y sacudido por fuertes temblores. Tenía razón. Le había salvado la vida. Había salvado la vida a Harry Potter. Su enemigo mortal durante siete largos años escolares.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Harry con la vista fija en él, respirando con dificultad.

—No le des importancia —dijo Draco con el rostro lívido por el frío y la voz ronca—. No he hecho nada que tú no hayas hecho ya por mí…

Harry continuó mirándole fijamente, desorientado por lo ocurrido, pero no pudo decir nada más, pues varios marineros les habían colocado un par de gruesas y pesadas mantas encima y todos les preguntaban cómo se encontraban sin darles siquiera el tiempo necesario para responder.

—¡Oh, chicos! —Gimió Hermione aliviada, arrodillándose en el encharcado suelo frente a ellos y abrazándoles con fuerza—. Menos mal que estáis bien…

Harry devolvió el abrazo a su amiga y le besó la sien para intentar tranquilizarla. Conocía perfectamente a la castaña y sabía que debía haberse llevado un buen susto por su culpa.

Draco no la abrazó. Simplemente se quedó quieto dejándose abrazar, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del barco, aún con la respiración dificultosa. Hermione no pareció darse cuenta de la frialdad del rubio o no quiso darle importancia. Los miró a ambos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, y les dio un sonoro beso en la frente a cada uno, primero a Harry y luego a Draco.

Al separar sus labios de la frente de Draco, se encontró con sus ojos grises durante un instante, pero el chico apartó la mirada inmediatamente, fijándola en el encharcado suelo. Hermione siguió mirando su rostro, luchando contra la tentación de volver a besar su empapado flequillo. Draco parecía tan vulnerable en ese momento, tan tembloroso y empapado, que la chica sentía la necesidad imperiosa de protegerlo a cualquier costo, como fuese.

Hull se les acercó en medio del grupo de agitados marineros, rompiendo la oleada de sensaciones que Hermione tenía en ese momento en su interior.

—Id adentro —les aconsejó el capitán ayudándoles a levantarse—. La tormenta está amainando. Necesitáis descansar.

Un par de marineros les condujeron a uno de los camarotes que había cerca de cubierta. El único del barco que tenía una calefacción en condiciones. También les trajeron en tiempo récord tres vasos con leche caliente y una manta para Hermione. A pesar de no haberse caído al agua, la muchacha estaba tan empapada por la lluvia como los dos chicos.

—Avisadnos si necesitáis algo. Tenemos trabajo en la cubierta, pero no nos molestareis. Descansad —dijo uno de los marineros cerrando la puerta tras él al salir.

El silencio que invadió la estancia cuando los marineros los dejaron solos fue casi irreal comparado con la agitada escena que acababan de vivir. Incluso sentían un ligero pero molesto zumbido en los oídos.

Harry y Draco se dejaron caer sentados en la cama que había allí, sin mirarse. Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban una pequeña mesa y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con la manta. Estaba helada y agarrotada, y había partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sentía. Su corazón aún latía a mil por hora.

Harry le dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche humeante y observó de reojo a Draco. El chico bebía su leche en silencio, sin mirar a nadie. Su vista estaba fija en el suelo y parecía determinado a no volver a mirarles nunca más. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba aún más serio que de costumbre? ¿O su aspecto parecía más amenazador?

—Gracias —musitó Harry. El ceño de Draco tembló y volteó la cabeza para mirar al moreno. Harry prosiguió—: Sé que seguramente te arrepientes de haberme salvado, pero aun así te lo agradezco. No tenías que haberlo hecho.

Draco lo contempló durante unos segundos sin cambiar lo más mínimo su expresión facial. Era imposible adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Después bajó su vista hasta el suelo y asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento por las palabras del moreno.

—Sé que no tendría que haberlo hecho —murmuró casi sin mover los labios.

—Pues no —corroboró Harry, aliviado de oír que su voz seguía tan normal como lo era últimamente. Por un momento temió que volvieran a pelearse como cuando eran estudiantes—. Podías haber muerto conmigo. Has sido un irresponsable, pero —esbozó una débil sonrisa—, te debo la vida. De no ser por ti estaría muerto.

Draco parpadeó, de nuevo sin decidirse a mirarlo.

—Tú me has salvado la vida muchas veces —admitió Draco, alzando un poco el tono de voz, pero sin poder apartar la vista de una silla aparentemente interesantísima que tenía delante—. Quería empezar a saldar esa deuda de una vez. No me gusta estar en deuda con un Potter.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa cansada y alzó la mirada para contemplar a Hermione, a la cual sorprendió de pronto mirando al joven rubio con tal afecto que Harry se sintió como si les hubiera sorprendido en alguna actitud romántica. Una impresión totalmente improbable, pero que le inquietó profundamente y borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

Y encima Malfoy no se había dado cuenta de nada.

La puerta se abrió de pronto rompiendo la serena atmósfera, y por ella entró, como si fuera una estampida, el capitán Hull junto con Ángela y Ron. Estaban empapados por la lluvia y fueron dejando un rastro de agua en el suelo de la habitación.

—¡Harry! ¡Draco! —gritó Ángela abalanzándose a abrazar a Harry efusivamente. Al parecer el capitán les había contado el incidente en cubierta.

—¡Ángela, tranquila…! —jadeó Harry intentando liberarse del estrangulador abrazo de su amiga.

—Menos mal que estás bien, amigo —suspiró Ron mirando a Harry. Después fulminó con la mirada a Draco y apretó los puños, amenazante—: Seguro que fue este desgraciado el que te empujó al agua…

—Ron, él fue quien me salvó —le corrigió Harry, apartando por fin a Ángela con delicadeza—. De no ser por él estaría muerto.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Ron incrédulo señalando al rubio—. ¿É-él te salvó?

—Exacto.

—Eso no puede ser —dijo el pelirrojo automáticamente, como por instinto, sin asimilar del todo, o sin comprender, las palabras de su amigo.

—Pues así ha sido —insistió Harry, dedicándole a su amigo una mirada que indicaba su propia incomprensión al respecto. Ron parecía tan aturdido como el día que Hermione se presentó al Baile de Navidad con Viktor Krum.

Un silencio tenso inundó la habitación. Nadie decía nada. De hecho, Ángela parecía ser la única que no estaba ni escuchando la conversación ni se daba cuenta de la violenta atmósfera del camarote. Estaba más ocupada en abrazar con fuerza a Hermione y preguntarle en susurros si se encontraba bien mientras le acariciaba el mojado y desvaído cabello.

Repentinamente se separó de ella, atrayendo las miradas de Harry y Ron que parecían inmersos cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones, y se acercó a Draco sin vacilar. Le quitó el vaso de leche de las manos dejándolo en el suelo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apretando su rostro contra su pecho y acunándolo suavemente, demostrando así su sincero alivio de que el chico estuviese sano y salvo. Draco, privado de poder contemplar el suelo para no tener que mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros, tragó saliva y se limitó a mirar el vacío con aire incómodo. Cuando Ángela lo soltó, pareció curiosamente aliviado, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho pues la joven le tomó el rostro con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos y le besó la frente tiernamente. Un leve rubor acudió al instante a los pómulos del chico, quien tuvo dificultades para sostenerle la mirada a la morena. Ésta le sonreía con estima mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares, ajena a la visible incomodidad del rubio. Para disgusto del propio Draco, su rubor se acentuó, y seguramente las atentas miradas de todos los presentes tuvieron algo que ver en ello.

Harry lo contemplaba con franca curiosidad por su reacción. Ron lo asesinaba con la mirada sin ningún tipo de disimulo. El capitán miraba al suelo de madera, inmerso en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Hermione, por su parte, se vio obligada a bajar la vista notando un extraño vacío en el estómago. Sentía como si una mano gélida le apretase dolorosamente el corazón. Se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No era una reacción lógica, y menos en esa situación…

Se sintió asustada por las sensaciones incontrolables que invadían su propio cuerpo, pero se vio obligada a volver a la realidad al oír la voz del capitán Hull rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—Bueno, me alivia ver que los tres os encontráis bien —comentó Hull con una seriedad contradictoria a sus palabras. Harry y Hermione asintieron. Draco no hizo nada—. Carver, Weasley, Granger ¿Os importaría dejarnos un minuto a solas? —añadió bajando un poco la voz.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Hermione se puso en pie y siguió a Ron fuera del camarote sin mirar a Draco una última vez. Ron parecía curiosamente cabizbajo y resentido, y caminaba arrastrando los pies. Ángela sonrió una última vez al joven rubio con aprecio y siguió a sus dos amigos.

Cuando salieron, el capitán se sentó en la silla que había estado utilizando Hermione y miró con seriedad a los dos chicos.

—Llevo 40 años siendo capitán y os aseguro que he tenido muchos pasajeros en mi vida —dijo Hull con seriedad—, pero nunca tan rebeldes y temerarios como usted, Sr. Malfoy.

—Señor… —empezó Harry.

—No hay nada que decir, Sr. Potter —le interrumpió el capitán—. No os podéis imaginar el mal rato que nos habéis hecho pasar a toda la tripulación. Y, especialmente, tú.

Señaló a Draco con un dedo acusador, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Tirarte al agua, en plena tormenta, sujeto sólo con una frágil cuerda, es lo más estúpido que he visto hacer en mi vida —espetó Hull con dureza—. Y hubiera podido costarte la vida. ¿Eres consciente de ello?

—Sí, señor —respondió Draco fríamente sin alzar la vista del suelo. Parecía ser lo más entretenido que había visto en mucho tiempo.

El capitán lo miró unos segundos más y después suspiró con resignación.

—Esta juventud… se cree que lo sabe todo… —miró a ambos chicos forzando una sonrisa paternal. Era la primera vez que lo veían sonreír de esa manera—. Primero tú te caes al agua, luego tú te tiras y tu amiguita por poco se tira detrás…

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Harry. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Draco alzaba la vista del suelo para mirar al capitán.

—Lo que oyes. Cuando te lanzaste para salvar a Potter —dijo Hull dirigiéndose a Draco—, la Srta. Granger estuvo a esto —separó el índice y el pulgar unos milímetros— de tirarse a buscarte. Tuvimos que sujetarla para impedirlo.

Draco siguió mirando los ojos azules del capitán sin pestañear y sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Esa chica no dudó un solo momento en lanzarse a una muerte segura por ti —comentó Hull pensativo, mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas—. Espero que se lo tengas en cuenta…

Las palabras del capitán no parecieron surtir ningún efecto, pues Draco siguió mirándole totalmente inmóvil. En cambio a Harry le pareció que la mirada de Draco había cambiado. No hubiera sabido decir en qué, y quizá sólo fuese producto de su imaginación, pero de pronto los ojos grises del rubio no le parecieron tan gélidos.

Una chispa de incomprensión brillaba en ellos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Jeje no suelo escribir capítulos con tanta acción, pero espero que os haya resultado emocionante. Me ha quedado bastante largo, ojalá no os hayáis aburrido.

Como ya he advertido, el romance irá despacito, así que no tengáis prisa jeje

¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero vuestros comentarios con ilusión.

Un besazo :D

9


	7. La selva

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Os traigo mi primer capítulo del 2012 jeje hace mucho que publiqué el anterior capítulo, y siento mucho la demora, pero, para intentar compensaros, os traigo casi veinte páginas de nuevas aventuras ^^

GRACIAS luna-maga por tu comentario, me haces muy feliz (: Espero que más gente se anime a comentar pronto…

Aquí está el nuevo cap, disfrutadlo :D

* * *

><p><strong>7 <strong>

**La selva **

—Yo creo que, si el barco de Hull nos deja por esta zona —Hermione, mientras hablaba, señaló con el dedo la costa cerca de Santa Marta indicada en uno de los mapas que había sobre la mesa del camarote—, sólo tendríamos que caminar hasta Maracaibo y así podríamos llegar hasta nuestra ruta.

—Pero imagínate que nos deja aquí —replicó Ángela señalando la zona de Cartagena—. Tendríamos muchísimo camino por delante y perderíamos un valioso tiempo.

—Tienes razón —admitió Hermione suspirando y frotándose las sienes con ambas manos—. Esperemos que no ocurra eso.

La puerta del camarote se abrió, haciendo que ambas chicas alzaran la mirada.

—Hola, chicas —saludó Harry entrando en la habitación seguido de Ron, y cerrando la puerta tras él. El joven pelirrojo tenía los brazos llenos de comida—. ¿Sabéis qué? Los encargados de la cocina nos han dicho que tardaremos unas tres horas en llegar a tierra. Al mediodía estaremos allí.

—Qué buena noticia —comentó Hermione con una sonrisa—. Estoy harta de barcos, me muero por pisar tierra firme. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí metidos? ¿Tres semanas?

—A mí me han parecido cinco —comentó Ron, con una risotada, sentándose a la mesa junto a las chicas.

—Y a mí —coincidió Ángela, alargando la mano y robándole un panecillo a Ron—. ¿Y no os han dicho dónde vamos a atracar? Estábamos hablando de eso.

—Ni una palabra —negó Harry, que se había sentado en el sillón con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca—. Nos enteraremos cuando el barco se detenga —bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues a mí me gusta esto —opinó Ron con la boca medio llena de pan—. Se come muy bien aquí.

—No cambiarás nunca, Ronald Weasley —suspiró Hermione alzando una mano y limpiándole las migas de pan que tenía en la comisura de los labios.

La puerta del camarote volvió a abrirse, esta vez dando paso a Draco. Hermione, como por instinto, se apresuró a apartar su mano de la boca de Ron, aunque, apenas lo hizo, se avergonzó de sí misma y de su reacción. La presencia de Malfoy la incomodaba demasiado últimamente. Por suerte nadie se había dado cuenta de su extraño gesto.

—Oíd —dijo Draco cerrando la puerta tras él con una mano—, he estado hablando con el capitán y me ha dicho que en realidad su destino es Panamá…

—¿¡PANAMÁ! —Chilló Hermione, olvidando sus pensamientos, alargando ambas manos y revolviendo y examinando con un punto de histerismo los mapas que había sobre la mesa—. ¡Pero eso está lejísimos de nuestra ruta!

—Relájate, Granger —replicó Draco quedando de pie a su lado y apoyando ambas manos en la superficie de la mesa, soportando todo su peso en ellas—. Le he convencido para que nos preste un bote de remos, así llegaremos fácilmente a donde queramos.

—Vaya, qué buena idea, Draco —alabó Ángela, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio.

—Pues sí. Menudo susto me habías dado… —suspiró Hermione esbozando una débil sonrisa, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos del hecho de que el cuerpo de Malfoy estuviese tan próximo al suyo. Su cercanía no parecía deliberada pero, verdaderamente, para su propia inquietud, estaba logrando ponerla nerviosa. Se encontraba tan pegado a la joven, en el pequeño espacio que había entre Ángela y ella, que Hermione podía notar en su propia piel el suave calor corporal que desprendía.

—Eso te pasa por no dejar que termine de hablar, so histérica —repuso Draco rodando los ojos y alejándose de la mesa, como si hubiera leído la mente de Hermione. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló a través de ella con aburrimiento. Tan pronto se alejó, la joven castaña volvió a llenar de aire sus pulmones y luchó por relajar sus aceleradas pulsaciones.

—A nosotros nos han dicho que faltan tres horas para llegar —informó Harry a Draco, para después mirar su abollado reloj de pulsera—. Pero creo que deberíamos ir cambiándonos de ropa ¿no creéis? Creo que una camisa y unos mocasines no es lo más adecuado para andar por la selva… —añadió con una risotada, señalando su propio atuendo.

—Es cierto —coincidió Ron, mirándose el suyo—. Que se cambien las chicas primero y después lo haremos nosotros ¿no? —propuso llevándose a la boca su último bollo con canela.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry, poniéndose en pie. Draco también se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada.

Los tres chicos abandonaron el camarote para dejar algo de intimidad a las chicas y, cuando éstas hubieron salido ya vestidas con ropa cómoda, apropiada para andar por la selva, entraron ellos.

—¿Cómo vais a vestiros? —Preguntó Ron, con un claro signo interrogativo en la cara, rebuscando en su mochila—. Yo no sé que ponerme.

—Lo más cómodo que tengas —opinó Harry, colocándose una vieja camiseta marrón—. Haz como las chicas. Ellas iban muy bien.

Ron compuso una mueca de fastidio, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Malfoy y ver qué ropa elegía él. Éste ya se había quitado la camisa antes de comenzar a buscar algo apropiado que ponerse, pero aún no parecía encontrar nada en la mochila. Los ojos azules de Ron recorrieron el blanco torso del rubio y se detuvieron en el antebrazo izquierdo de éste. La Marca Tenebrosa, de un tono gris difuminado, era visible a duras penas en la piel casi translúcida de Draco. Pero visible al fin y al cabo. Ron volvió a mirar a Harry y ambos intercambiaron una mirada tensa. Parecían estar pensando lo mismo. Como si Malfoy hubiese oído sus pensamientos en medio del silencio del camarote, también él reparó en que la Marca Tenebrosa era visible en su brazo. Sin mediar palabra, y sin cambiar su expresión serena, tomó su varita que estaba sobre la mesa y tocó la Marca con la punta. Al cabo de un instante, la calavera desapareció y su antebrazo izquierdo quedó tan blanco y tan inocente como el derecho.

—No sabía que pudieses hacerla desaparecer —admitió Harry, rompiendo el silencio casi palpable de la habitación. Draco alzó la vista y, al ver las miradas de sus compañeros fijas en él, comprendió que habían estado observándolo.

—Hay hechizos que la ocultan —reveló Draco, volviendo a meter las manos en la mochila y sacando por fin una camiseta gris sin mangas—. Pero ninguno puede eliminarla.

—¿Cómo te la hicieron? —preguntó Harry en un arrebato. Pero al ver la sombra que cruzó la mirada de Draco, fija en la camiseta que tenía en las manos, se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca—. Perdona, olvídalo, no tienes por qué contarnos nada.

Draco ignoró sus palabras. El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la estancia, y Harry, tras vacilar un momento, lo rompió de nuevo.

—¿Le has pagado el dinero que faltaba a Hull?

—Sí —respondió simplemente Draco, quitándose los pantalones para colocarse unos más cómodos.

—Te lo devolveremos cuando volvamos a Londres, de verdad —se apresuró a asegurar Harry, titubeante. Ron frunció los labios, obviamente molesto al pensar en tener que darle su escaso dinero a Malfoy.

—No es necesario. No tengo problemas económicos —replicó Draco, alzando una ceja con arrogancia. Harry rodó los ojos con pesadez, pero sintió un ligero alivio al constatar que, al menos, volvía a ser el Malfoy de siempre. Ron resopló con desprecio.

Cuando los tres se hubieron cambiado, en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, Harry fue a abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a Hermione y Ángela.

—¿Ya estáis listos? —inquirió la morena, observándolos—. ¿Habéis preparado las mochilas?

—Aún no, falta meter algo de comida —replicó Harry, mirando las mochilas de sus compañeros.

—Ya voy yo a por ella —ofreció Hermione, encaminándose a la puerta.

—¡Te ayudo! —dijo Ron alegremente, yendo tras ella.

Al cabo de un buen rato ya tenían todo el equipaje preparado, pero aún faltaba ultimar algún que otro detalle.

—Weasley, ¿a dónde se supone que vas con tanta comida? —espetó Draco, atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros hacia la mochila de Ron. Al hacerlo, todos se convencieron de que tenía toda la razón: El pelirrojo ni siquiera podía cerrar la mochila debido a la cantidad de alimentos que llevaba—. Vamos a la selva, no a hibernar… —añadió el rubio, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Hay que estar preparados, ¿o no? —Argumentó Ron jadeando por el esfuerzo de cerrar la cremallera—. Imaginaos que nos quedamos sin alimentos en plena jungla… —añadió subiéndose a la cama y sujetando la mochila bajo las rodillas, tratando de cerrarla como una maleta.

—¡Ron! ¡Vas a aplastarlo todo! —protestó Hermione, dándole un golpe en el brazo para apartarlo, abriendo la mochila y sacando parte de las cosas que llevaba—. Los demás también llevamos comida. No hace falta que lleves tú por todos…

—Además, te cansarás enseguida con tanto peso —opinó Ángela desde el sillón, con su propia mochila, ya cerrada, a sus pies.

—Tiene toda la razón —coincidió Draco, con la parte baja de la espalda apoyada en la mesa y los brazos cruzados—. Vamos a caminar mucho así que hay que ir ligeros. De lo contrario no aguantarás ni dos minutos.

—Vale, vale, ya dejo un par de cosas —gruñó Ron—. Ahora resulta que todos sois unos expertos en recorrer las selvas…

—Se llama sentido común, Weasley. Aunque es obvio que a ti aún no te han presentado al tuyo —repuso Draco mordaz, obteniendo una asesina mirada por parte del pelirrojo.

La disputa que estaba a punto de desencadenarse, fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del camarote fue golpeada y Hull apareció en el umbral.

—¿Estáis listos? —Inquirió el capitán—. Ya hemos preparado vuestro bote.

—Sí, ya vamos —dijeron ellos, colgándose las mochilas al hombro.

Siguieron al capitán hasta la cubierta y allí descubrieron el bote de remos que les habían preparado. Parecía estar en buenas condiciones. Sólo tenía un par de remos así que tendrían que turnarse para manejarlo.

—Ha sido un honor navegar con vosotros —dijo el capitán Hull mirándolos con mal disimulado orgullo paternal—. Espero que tengáis mucha suerte y que encontréis lo que buscáis.

—Gracias por todo, capitán Hull —dijo Harry estrechando su mano.

—De nada, hijo. No dudéis en avisarme y volveré para recogeros —dijo el capitán mientras estrechaba la mano con los demás—. Ha sido un honor volver a verte, joven Malfoy. Permaneced juntos, eso es lo más importante —añadió mirando a todos con seriedad.

Los jóvenes subieron al bote uno por uno, apretujándose como pudieron, y los marineros los bajaron hasta el mar con suavidad. Un par de tripulantes les desearon suerte con amplias sonrisas. Una vez a merced de las olas, oyeron la voz del capitán desde lo alto:

—¡Maracaibo está en esa dirección! —Gritó, y le vieron señalar hacia el horizonte—. ¡Mucha suerte!

Lo despidieron con un gesto de la mano, y después se miraron, vacilantes.

—¿Quién remará primero? —preguntó Ángela, expresando en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

—Venga, yo mismo —se ofreció Harry, pasando por el medio de Ángela y Draco para poder sentarse en medio de los remos. Cogió uno en cada mano y los contempló, dudoso—. ¿Alguien puede explicarme cómo se maneja esto?

—Tienes que colocarte con los brazos estirados hacia delante y el torso inclinado hacia popa —explicó Hermione inmediatamente—. Después tienes que introducir la pala del remo en el agua y tirar del remo aproximando las manos al pecho y encogiendo los brazos y, al mismo tiempo, inclina el torso hacia atrás. Y así el remo actuará como una palanca.

Harry la contempló con la mirada perdida.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que ha dicho? —pidió con una sonrisa al resto de compañeros. Hermione frunció los labios con impaciencia.

—Que metas los remos en el agua y remes primero estirando los brazos y luego pegándolos al pecho —resumió Draco, con la barbilla apoyada en una mano y voz aburrida.

—Gracias —repuso el chico, haciéndolo como él le indicó. Remar no era una tarea sencilla, y requería muchísima fuerza muscular en los brazos, pero al menos avanzaban poco a poco.

—¿Cuánto creéis que tardaremos en llegar a Colombia? —inquirió Ron, mientras surcaban las aguas lentamente.

—Más o menos unas tres horas, si remamos con fuerza. Con este ritmo tardaremos un poco más —contestó Ángela, mirando a Harry con expresión de disculpa. Éste sólo pudo sonreírle, pues no tenía aliento—. Por cierto, ¿quién va después de Harry?

Ron se apresuró a fijar su vista en Draco, el cual le devolvió una mirada irónica.

—He pillado la indirecta, Weasley.

Ángela rió por lo bajo. Hermione tampoco pudo reprimir una sonrisa, aunque, por respeto a Ron, lo intentó.

Al cabo de unos agotadores quince minutos cambiaron y Draco se colocó en los remos. Lo cierto es que el rubio había resultado ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba su delgado cuerpo, y avanzaban a una velocidad aceptable.

—No es la primera vez que remas, ¿verdad? —comentó Hermione en voz baja, observando que su técnica era bastante más elegante que la de Harry.

—Mis padres me llevaron una vez a una competición de remo de la alta sociedad cuando era más joven —admitió Draco con voz algo inestable, sin dejar de remar—. Quedamos segundos.

—Seguro que una bolsa de galeones tuvo algo que ver —opinó Ron en un susurro muy bajo. Draco pareció no oírlo, o al menos no comentó nada al respecto.

Se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por los débiles jadeos que Draco emitía por el esfuerzo de remar. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y se frotaba los doloridos brazos distraídamente. Ron miraba anhelante su mochila, y en sus ojos se adivinaba que estaba recordando la comida que habían metido ahí minutos atrás. Hermione contemplaba el vacío, pero sus ojos se desviaban constantemente hacia Ángela, pues la joven contemplaba casi sin pestañear a Draco mientras éste remaba con esfuerzo. Hermione intentó interpretar la expresión de su amiga, pero no encontró nada llamativo en ella; simplemente miraba a Malfoy como distracción a la falta de conversación que había en ese momento. La joven castaña se preguntó por qué Draco no le pedía a Ángela que dejase de mirarlo tan fijamente, aunque por un instante pensó que quizá no le molestaba que lo mirase. Observó con disimulo al chico y vio que éste sólo estaba concentrado en remar, ajeno a todo. No parecía darse cuenta de que las miradas de sus dos compañeras estaban fijas en él.

El sol, que ya estaba en lo alto, provocaba que las pieles de todos ardiesen.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Ron rompiendo bruscamente el silencio y devolviendo a todos a la realidad. Harry abrió los ojos y soltó una suave risotada. Hermione sólo sonrió, mientras alzaba ambas manos para recogerse el espeso cabello en una coleta, y así evitar el ardiente sol. Ángela apartó los ojos de Draco y también sonrió divertida. Malfoy resopló con fuerza, impaciente.

—¡Acabamos de bajar del barco, no puedes tener hambre! —espetó Hermione, con una traicionera sonrisa divertida que no secundó sus palabras.

—Pues tengo, y mucha ¿No puedo comer ni un poquito? —suplicó el pelirrojo, apretándose el estómago—. Al final voy a marearme por la falta de alimentos.

—De eso nada —contestó Harry, con una media sonrisa—. Tenemos que guardar provisiones. Seguro que nos harán falta más adelante.

—¿Lo veis? Si me habríais dejado traer todo lo que yo quería… —protestó Ron, mirando con ojos hambrientos su mochila—. ¿Ni siquiera un…?

—No, Ron —interrumpió Ángela, sonriéndole para darle ánimos—. Aguanta un poco, anda. Sé fuerte.

—Buf, vaaaale —gruñó el joven Weasley, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Al menos no podemos hacer nada con este sol? Estoy sudando como Slughorn en el mes de Julio…

—Tiene razón —corroboró Ángela con un gemido, abanicándose con una mano—. Yo también estoy muerta de calor.

—Esperad —dijo Hermione, sacando su varita de la mochila y elevándola al cielo, sobre sus cabezas—. ¡_Protego_! —al instante, una especie de ráfaga de aire invisible surgió de la varita y se mantuvo sobre el bote, cubriéndolos y distorsionando el sol y las nubes.

—Así está mejor —jadeó Draco, de cuya frente ya caían brillantes gotas de sudor y tenía la camiseta empapada por el esfuerzo que requería remar.

—El problema es que hay que mantenerlo todo el rato —observó Hermione con desilusión, manteniendo la varita en lo alto, con el brazo estirado.

—Nos turnaremos tú y yo —ofreció Ángela—. Y cuando nos toque remar…

—Vosotras no vais a remar —la interrumpió Harry—. Es demasiado duro.

—Oye, yo tengo fuerza. Puedo hacerlo tan bien como vosotros —protestó Ángela, frunciendo los labios en una actitud tan propia de una niña pequeña que hizo sonreír a Harry.

—Vosotras mantened el escudo para que no muramos derretidos —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y dejadnos a nosotros lo de remar.

Ángela no pareció muy convencida, pero no le quedó otro remedio que acceder y admitir que tenían razón. Apartó la mirada de sus compañeros, derrotada, y observó el agua para distraerse. Estiró un brazo por encima de la barca para acariciar con los dedos la cristalina superficie del mar de forma soñadora.

—Yo que tú no tocaría mucho el agua —le recomendó Draco, con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo—. A saber qué… uf… qué clase de bichos hay ahí debajo…

—No habrá tiburones, ¿no? —balbuceó Hermione rodeándose las piernas con los brazos.

—No te fíes… uf… El mar puede ser muy traicionero —le aconsejó Draco, sin dejar de jadear.

Ángela se apresuró a retirar su mano del agua con expresión asustada. Draco la vio y esbozó una media sonrisa burlona. Harry y Ron se echaron a reír al ver la cara de terror de las dos chicas, aunque ellos mismos no pudieron evitar acercarse un poco más al centro del bote.

Después de un rato, Ron se colocó en los remos, después otra vez Harry, luego Draco… y así sucesivamente. Hermione y Ángela también cambiaron cada rato para crear el hechizo _Protego_ y protegerse del sol abrasador.

Al cabo de unas horas, más o menos el tiempo estimado, vislumbraron tierra verde a lo lejos.

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —exclamó Ángela con alegría, dando una palmada.

—Por fin —suspiró Hermione, apartándose el flequillo sudado de los ojos.

—Menos mal, ya no me respondían los brazos —dijo Ron, tumbado en uno de los extremos del bote, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Pues tú sólo has estado tres veces —espetó Draco con voz ronca, remando sin descanso pues volvía a ser su turno—. Potter y yo hemos estado cuatro.

—Bah —masculló Ron, quitándole importancia con un gesto.

—¡Todos abajo! —anunció Harry alegremente, cuando el pequeño bote llegó a la orilla y la proa quedó encallada en la arena.

Bajaron uno por uno y se encontraron con una playa de arena blanca que parecía interminable y, enfrente suyo, una inmensa jungla esperando a ser recorrida. Todos permanecieron de pie, en silencio, intimidados ante el espectáculo que tenían delante. Todos excepto Draco, que, tan pronto pisó tierra firme, arrojó la mochila a un lado y se dejó caer bocarriba en la arena, con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Estaba muerto de cansancio por haber sido el último en remar.

—Esto va a ser duro —comentó Hermione, acomodándose mejor la mochila y contemplando el bello paisaje. Sólo el murmullo de las olas rompía el pacífico silencio.

—Muy duro —corroboró Ron, sentándose en una roca—. Ya echo de menos el barco de Hull.

—Bueno, ¿Por dónde empezamos? —inquirió Harry, mirando a Hermione y a Ángela, mientras ataba el bote a una estaca creada con ayuda de su varita.

—Veamos… —Ángela se sentó en la arena, junto a un agotado Draco, y consultó un pequeño cuadernito con apuntes sobre El Dorado que había logrado reunir y que llevaba en la mochila—. La leyenda dice que lo primero que tenemos que encontrar es una roca con forma de cabeza de loro —la morena miró alrededor—. Se supone que está aquí, en la playa.

—Bueno, pues nos dividiremos y la buscaremos ¿no? —Sugirió Harry con desánimo—. Divididos cubriremos más terreno.

—Qué remedio —masculló Ron poniéndose en pie trabajosamente, frotándose los brazos—. Me duele hasta el alma.

—¿Te ayudo? —ofreció Ángela, tendiéndole una mano a Draco para levantarlo del suelo. Éste negó con la cabeza y se levantó por su propio pie, ignorando la mano solícita de la chica. Se colocó la mochila al hombro y fue a explorar la playa por su cuenta.

—No os alejéis demasiado —pidió Hermione, con preocupación al ver alejarse a Draco con tanta seguridad—. No vaya a ser que alguien se pierda.

El grupo se separó y empezaron a examinar las rocas que había dispersas por la costa. Estuvieron alrededor de cuarenta interminables minutos bajo un sol abrasador hasta que la voz de Harry rasgó el silencio:

—¡Está aquí! ¡La he encontrado!

Todos se apresuraron a acercarse, llegando cada uno en su momento por estar en sitios distintos, y descubrieron que tenía razón. En la parte oeste de la playa había un pequeño montón de rocas bastante grandes de color blanco grisáceo y una destacaba entre ellas por ser idéntica a una cabeza de loro enorme.

—Genial, Harry. ¡Qué cosa más curiosa…! —comentó Ron, que había sido el último en llegar hasta ellos, contemplando la insólita roca con extrañeza—. ¿Ahora por dónde hay que ir? —inquirió, mirando a las chicas.

—Tenemos que encontrar una cueva en la cual está la "luz del águila" —leyó Ángela para después señalar hacia la selva—. En esa dirección.

—¿La "luz del águila"? —repitió Draco, extrañado—. ¿Y eso qué es?

—No lo sé —musitó Ángela, bajando la vista a su cuaderno y releyendo la frase—. Sólo pone eso, la "luz del águila"…

—No tengo ni idea de lo que puede ser —confesó Harry—. Pero lo que podemos hacer es buscar alguna cueva en la dirección que dices, y, una vez allí, supongo que ya sabremos si la hemos encontrado o no.

—Me parece lógico —dijo Ron, girando la cabeza para mirar a la castaña—. ¿Hacia dónde, Hermione?

La chica tardó unos segundos en contestar, pues examinaba el mapa que tenía en las manos con visible atención.

—El mapa indica que hay una cueva a cinco kilómetros de aquí… —giró el mapa un par de veces en sus manos y añadió—: En esa dirección —señaló el mismo rumbo que la morena.

—Bueno, pues en marcha —anunció Harry. Respiró hondo, y echó a andar hacia los arboles, precediendo a sus amigos e internándose en la selva. Los demás le siguieron, Hermione en segundo lugar consultando el mapa, luego Ron, Ángela, y Draco iba cerrando la marcha.

Al principio había una especia de senda de tierra y hierba con inmensos árboles a ambos lados que podía ser atravesada fácilmente, pero, a medida que se adentraban en la jungla, las ramas, plantas y raíces se adueñaban de todo. Había lianas y zarzas en las que engancharte por todas partes y se oían extraños ruidos que bien podían ser emitidos por animales salvajes. La marcha de los jóvenes era increíblemente lenta.

—¿Y si utilizamos las varitas para romper las ramas y pasar más fácilmente? —sugirió Ron desanimado y cansado, sujetando la rama de un árbol que había en medio del camino a la altura de los ojos y manteniéndola apartada para que Ángela y Malfoy pasasen. Dio la impresión de que iba a soltarla cuando Draco se acercase, pero después se lo pensó mejor y reprimió el gesto con visible esfuerzo—. Si no vamos a tardar siglos…

—¿Estás loco o qué? —Exclamó Hermione, trepando por una raíz de árbol muy gruesa que obstaculizaba el camino, y cayendo de forma poco ortodoxa al otro lado—. ¡Ay! ¿Acaso quieres alertar a todas las bestias que haya por los alrededores? No podemos usar ningún hechizo aquí.

—Hermione tiene razón —dijo Harry, volviendo sobre sus pasos para ayudarles y tendiéndole la mano a Ángela para ayudarla a bajar de la enorme raíz.

—No creo que sea para tanto —masculló Ron, trepando por la raíz con esfuerzo y descolgándose al otro lado con bastante agilidad—. Si algún animal se acerca, lo hechizamos y ya está…

—No me parece bien —musitó Hermione—. ¿Por qué vamos a tener que atacarlos? Lo mejor es pasar lo más desapercibidos que podamos. Y usar la menos magia posible, no vaya a ser que alguien indeseable se entere de que estamos aquí.

—¿Y qué tal si usamos una navaja? —intervino Draco descolgándose al otro lado de la raíz también con aceptable desenvoltura.

—Qué gracioso —ironizó Ron, ahora intentando desenganchar su pantalón de unos espinos, mientras Ángela lo adelantaba a paso lento y Harry se inclinaba a su lado para ayudarle a soltarse—. ¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar una navaja aquí, eh? ¿De los nidos de serpientes?

Draco resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Si no estuviera yo aquí… —murmuró con desgana, rebuscando en su mochila—. ¿Acaso soy el único que utiliza la cabeza? —al final sacó la mano, con un objeto metálico en ella—. ¿Y esto que se supone que es, Weasley?

El rubio adelantó a todos a buen paso y se colocó el primero de la fila para así irles abriendo camino con una pequeña navaja que, a pesar de ser pequeña, era mejor que nada.

—¡Auch! —exclamó Ángela de pronto, cuyo cabello se había enganchado en una rama alta llena de espinosos tallos. Hermione se acercó a ella, solícita, y trató de desengancharla sin éxito.

—Draco, ¿puedes prestarme la navaja? —pidió la castaña, volviéndose para mirarlo. El rubio se había detenido al oír el quejido de la morena, y las observaba expectante unos metros más lejos, esperándolas. Draco se acercó a ellas sin decir nada, y desenganchó él mismo a la morena con ayuda de la navaja. Hermione, cuando lo tuvo a su lado mientras desataba a Ángela, se fijó en que tenía la pálida frente llena de gotitas de sudor y que su rostro y pecho estaban ruborizados. Debía estar muerto de cansancio aunque no lo demostrase, pues, además de caminar por el difícil terreno, les estaba abriendo camino con la diminuta navaja.

Y Hermione imaginó que ella tampoco tendría mejor aspecto.

—Gracias —suspiró Ángela con alivio, palpándose la dolorida cabeza por los tirones de pelo—. Cómo dolía…

—Deberías recogerte el pelo —observó Draco, mirándola con atención—, igual que ella —añadió señalando a Hermione con un movimiento de cabeza—. De lo contrario te engancharás en todas partes.

—Es cierto —admitió la morena, sonriéndole con tristeza—. Tienes razón. Gracias.

Draco ignoró su agradecimiento y le dio la espalda para seguir andando y abriéndoles camino. Hermione le prestó de buen grado una goma de pelo a Ángela para que se recogiese el largo cabello negro.

—¿Cómo puede hacer tanto calor aquí? —Preguntó la voz de Ron a sus espaldas, quien ya los había alcanzado seguido de Harry—. Ahora no pega el sol. Hay demasiados árboles.

En efecto, todos alzaron la vista y comprobaron que no veían el cielo por culpa de las frondosas copas de los árboles.

—Es por la tarde —explicó Hermione, sin aliento—. Y el ambiente es muy húmedo. Por eso hace calor.

—¿Por qué siempre lo sabes todo? —se lamentó Ron.

—¿Aún falta mucho, Hermione? —inquirió Ángela a su vez, observando con inquietud que Draco ya respiraba con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo de ir rompiendo todas las ramas del camino, aunque no lo oyeron quejarse.

—Ya queda poco —contestó la castaña, también mirando a Draco con preocupación—. Enseguida llegaremos a un lago y muy cerca de allí debería de estar la cueva. Al menos eso pone en el mapa… —aclaró con vacilación.

—Casi estamos —corroboró Draco, que iba algo más adelante que las chicas—. Aquí delante hay más claridad.

Tras caminar unos trabajosos metros más, llegaron hasta un gran claro en el cual había una laguna inmensa. Unos altísimos arboles rodeaban el claro, pero había un gran espacio abierto en el medio de las copas y podían ver la luz del sol filtrándose entre ellos.

—Aquí se respira mejor —comentó Ángela, inspirando hondo y sentándose en una gran roca de la orilla para descansar un poco. Hermione la imitó al instante.

—Ya te digo —coincidió Ron, sentándose en el suelo a su lado con la espalda apoyada en la roca—. Tanta selva y tanto verde me está dando claustrofobia… —añadió arrancando una carcajada en la joven morena. Harry sonrió también y se sentó con ellos.

—¿No estás cansado, Draco? —inquirió Hermione al ver que el chico se había quedado de pie. La castaña respiraba con dificultad y se había quitado las zapatillas para masajearse los pies.

—No demasiado —contestó él quitándose la pesada mochila y arrodillándose en la orilla del lago, examinando el agua con atención. La castaña tuvo la seguridad de que le estaba mintiendo; se notaba en su cara que estaba tan cansado como ellos, pero por alguna razón se abstenía a demostrarlo.

—Qué suerte, debes de ser de piedra —suspiró Ángela con una sonrisa cansada, obteniendo una leve mueca burlona por parte del rubio—. Yo estoy molida. No podría levantarme aunque quisiera.

—Eres una debilucha —se burló Draco con una media sonrisa, hundiendo las manos en el lago y echándose el agua por la cara, refrescándose.

—¡No lo soy! —Protestó Ángela, sacándole la lengua—. Pero andar por la selva cansa mucho, no me lo irás a negar…

Hermione, aprovechando que Ángela y Draco estaban muy entretenidos fastidiándose el uno al otro, se acercó un poco más a Harry y Ron para hablarles sin que los escuchasen.

—Se ha vuelto más reservado ¿no creéis? —susurró Hermione, mirando a Draco de soslayo para ver si la escuchaba, pero éste seguía entretenido con Ángela.

—¿De quién hablas? —repuso Ron con curiosidad.

—De Malfoy —especificó la joven—. Hace años se hubiera estado quejando todo el rato por todo, pero ahora no dice ni mu. Nos está ayudando y ni siquiera está protestando por nada. No parece él —añadió casi para sí misma, observando cómo Ángela reía sonoramente por algún comentario mordaz del rubio—. Apenas lo reconozco.

—La verdad es que está siendo de mucha ayuda —admitió Harry, también en voz baja—. Y tienes razón, está muy cambiado. No es tan insoportable como lo recordaba.

—¿De verdad pueden las personas cambiar tanto? —Se preguntó Hermione, en voz alta—. Nunca lo había pensado.

—A ver, no iba seguir siendo un mocoso mimado toda su vida —opinó Ron, impaciente—. Ya es un hombre adulto. Habrá madurado algo, digo yo. Quizá todo lo que pasó con Voldemort lo hizo madurar ¿no?

—Sí, será eso —coincidió Hermione sin mirarlo, con un aire pensativo y taciturno.

—¿De qué habláis?

Los tres chicos dieron un respingo y alzaron la mirada. Ángela los contemplaba con inocente curiosidad, y Malfoy lo hacía con una ceja levantada, con visible desconfianza.

—¿Podemos enterarnos? —Insistió Ángela, con una sonrisa—. ¿O es algo privado?

—No, no, nada de eso —repuso Hermione forzando una sonrisa y tratando de no mirar demasiado a Malfoy para que no sospechase de la conversación—. Hablábamos de que esto va a ser más duro de lo que parecía —mintió observando alrededor—. Yo no me imaginaba la selva así.

—¿Y cómo te la imaginabas? —Rió Harry, siguiéndole la mentira—. ¿Con carreteras, tiendas y servicios públicos en los troncos de árbol?

—Ja-ja-ja —rió Hermione de forma sarcástica. Ron y Ángela se echaron a reír—. Exagerado...

—Bueno, habrá que seguir ¿no? —Preguntó Harry estirando los brazos y desperezándose, para después ponerse en pie—. Tenemos que intentar encontrar la "luz del águila" antes de que anochezca.

—¿Y si comiéramos algo antes? —sugirió Ron felizmente, mientras los demás se levantaban con pesadez.

—Ron… —suplicó Hermione, con impaciencia.

—Vale, vale, ya me callo…

Decidieron volver a dividirse e investigaron los alrededores del lago intentando encontrar alguna hendidura por la cual acceder a la cueva. Al cabo de diez o quince minutos se oyó la voz de Hermione:

—¡La he encontrado, chicos! ¡Está aquí!

Los demás se acercaron a toda prisa y observaron la entrada a la gruta. Era muy alta, pero bastante estrecha y oscura, por lo que tendrían que entrar de uno en uno.

—Fantástico, Hermy —alabó Harry, abrazándola por los hombros—. Pues venga, vamos. No perdamos tiempo.

Todos sacaron sus varitas y, uno por uno, fueron encendiéndolas y penetrando en la cueva. Tras caminar varios metros sintiendo una ligera claustrofobia, sintieron que el pasadizo se ensanchaba y al final desembocaron en una gran cueva redonda, con estalactitas goteantes en el techo. Frente a ellos había otro estrecho pasadizo que los conduciría a otro punto de la selva, a juzgar por la débil luz que veían al fondo. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro se miraron entre ellos. Curiosamente, había bastante luz sin necesidad de varitas a pesar de que ya estaba anocheciendo, y que, además, estaban en un sitio cubierto. El sol no tardaría en ocultarse y llenaba la cueva de luz anaranjada.

—¿Dónde se supone que hay un águila aquí? —inquirió Ron, mirando alrededor.

—No lo sé… —dijo Hermione, también mirando alrededor con desesperanza—. Si no encontramos el águila es posible que sea otra cueva.

—¿Otra cueva? —Repitió el pelirrojo, atónito, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que caminar más?

—Oh, vamos, Ron —resopló la joven—. Aún falta mucho camino hasta llegar a El Dorado. Apenas hemos empezado.

—Es cierto, así que venga, vamos a buscar esa dichosa águila o no llegaremos nunca —intervino Harry examinando el lugar con interés.

—¿No da ninguna pista, Ángela? —preguntó Draco, acercándose a ella y leyendo el cuaderno que tenía en las manos por encima de su hombro.

—No —negó la chica, apesadumbrada, señalándole con un dedo la línea en la que nombraba el objeto de su búsqueda—. La "luz del águila". Sólo dice eso.

—No es que sea de mucha ayuda —murmuró el rubio encendiendo la varita y examinando las paredes detenidamente.

Todos se pusieron a buscar con pocas esperanzas; excepto Ángela que permaneció quieta en el centro de la gruta.

—Es extraño que haya tanta claridad aquí… —murmuró la chica para sí misma, buscando con la mirada el origen de tanta luz. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no veía su propia sombra, de modo que dedujo que la luz venía desde arriba. Tras observar al techo, su corazón dio un vuelco. Miró al suelo y de nuevo al techo con la sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

—¡Chicos, está aquí! ¡He encontrado la "luz del águila"! —gritó eufórica. Su voz resonó vibrante y aguda en las paredes de la cueva.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —exclamaron todos a la vez, acercándose a ella desde todos los puntos de la cueva.

—Aquí —indicó la chica con una amplia sonrisa, señalando al suelo.

—Ehh… ¿Dónde? —repitió Ron, parpadeando con fuerza y mirando el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados sin distinguir nada.

—Yo no veo nada —protestó Draco con desdén—. Nos estás tomando el pelo.

—¡Que no! Os digo que está ahí ¡Ahí mismo! —Insistió Ángela, decepcionada, señalándoles el suelo con más ahínco—. ¿Es que no ves la luz? Hay una abertura en el techo de la cueva que deja pasar toda esta luz, y tiene forma de águila y por eso el haz de luz que se proyecta tiene esa forma.

Todos sus compañeros, como si se tratase de algún paso de baile muy torpe, miraron hacia arriba al unísono, y después bajaron la vista al suelo. Repitieron el gesto un par de veces, todos con caras de estupefacción.

—¡Joder, pero si tiene razón! —Exclamó Draco con incredulidad, volviendo a levantar el cuello para mirar el techo—. No pensaba que fueses tan lista, Ángela… Me tenías engañado.

—Hombre, gracias —ironizó la chica con una amigable sonrisa.

—No te atrevas a llamarla tonta, Malfoy —espetó Ron de pronto, apartando al rubio de un empujón para colocarse él junto a la morena—. Ángela es inteligentísima, ¿te enteras? Muy perspicaz y muy lista.

—No es para tanto, Ron, solo ha sido casualidad que lo haya encontrado yo —admitió la chica halagada, sonrojándose, y observando al pelirrojo con algo de extrañeza.

—No, no lo ha sido —insistió Ron sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y con una expresión muy parecida a cuando hablaba con Fleur Delacour—. Eres brillante. Me sorprende que no hayas llegado a ser Ministra de magia, o medimaga, o…

Hermione forzó una sonrisa al oír esas palabras, pero no pudo evitar sentir un apretado nudo en el pecho. No eran celos lo que sentía. Ella también le hubiera felicitado por su astucia si le hubiesen dado tiempo a abrir la boca… Pero oír a Ron alabarla así… le había dolido. Después de todo, era su novio. Y le quería más que a nada. No comprendía por qué tenía que alabar a otra chica como si fuese lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto nunca. Desvió la mirada, tratando de no mirar a Ron que seguía piropeando a una perpleja Ángela. Sus ojos se fijaron en Draco y al instante sintió cómo el nudo se aflojaba y cómo unas maravillosas y repentinas ganas de reír se adueñaban de su interior.

El rubio miraba a Ron como si sufriese algún tipo de enfermedad mental fuertemente contagiosa y se iba alejando de él lentamente sin ningún disimulo, fingiendo temor por ser contaminado. Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa sincera. Malfoy tenía su gracia en algunas ocasiones. Pocas, pues su humor podía llegar a ser muy cruel, pero otras era verdaderamente ingenioso.

Harry, por su parte, estaba rojo como una amapola tratando de no romper a reír, más por respeto a su amigo que por otra cosa. Aunque de pronto pareció recordar que Hermione estaba presente y, tras mirar de soslayo el rostro de su amiga, algo en él pareció indicarle que ya era suficiente.

—Esto… Ron, me parece que te estás pasando un poco —intervino Harry reprimiendo una sonrisa de disculpa. Draco, que ya había logrado alejarse varios metros de Ron, parecía estar intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener una expresión seria, pero apenas lo lograba—. Venga, vamos a montar la tienda y vamos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Me parece que lo necesitamos… —Harry emitió un suspiro—. Ya continuaremos la ruta mañana. De noche no avanzaremos mucho.

Montaron dentro de la cueva, con ayuda de las varitas, la tienda mágica que el propio Harry llevaba en su mochila.

Cuando se adentraron en ella, les pareció que habían vuelto a la civilización, y se sintieron como si hiciese mucho tiempo que la hubieran abandonado. No era demasiado grande pero a ellos les pareció un palacio de los más lujosos. Tenía camas suficientes para todos repartidas en dos habitaciones contiguas, un diminuto baño, y un salón, que también hacía las veces de pequeña cocina, con un sofá, una butaca y una mesa.

—Esto es la gloria —suspiró Ángela, acurrucándose como un gato en la butaca y cerrando los ojos.

—No te duermas aún —sonrió Harry, sacando la comida de su mochila—. Antes tenemos que cenar algo.

Tras un pobre pero reconfortante almuerzo, todos se pusieron ropa cómoda y se acostaron. Dio la impresión de que Ron pretendía dormir junto a Hermione, pero la chica le dio las buenas noches y fue a dormir a la otra habitación, con Ángela, dejando al pelirrojo algo apesadumbrado.

—¿En qué piensas? —Le preguntó Ron a Harry con algo de malhumor, tratando de distraerse de sus propios pensamientos—. Llevas un buen rato ido.

—En Teddy —confesó Harry, tumbado bocarriba sobre la cama, con la vista fija en la lona—. Me pregunto cómo estará.

—Está con su abuela. Ella siempre lo tiene a cuerpo de rey, no te preocupes —lo tranquilizó Ron, tumbándose en su cama, de costado—. No le faltará de nada.

—Ya, es verdad. Pero lo extraño. Y también a Ginny —añadió sonriendo con tristeza.

Ron sonrió a su amigo, indicándole que le comprendía. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y después se tumbó también de costado, mirando a su amigo con suspicacia.

—¿Me podrías decir a qué ha venido lo de antes? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—¿De qué hablas? —se extrañó Ron.

—De lo de Ángela —especificó Harry con una media sonrisa—. Te has pasado un poco piropeándola.

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró Ron, repentinamente preocupado—. No creía haberme pasado. Ni sé por qué lo he hecho... Es sólo que me cae bien. Es una chica enrollada, y yo también quería parecerle guay, ¿sabes? Aunque creo que he conseguido lo contrario —añadió con pesadumbre.

—No te creas, yo creo que se ha divertido —opinó Harry con una risotada—. Estabas muy gracioso.

—¡Cállate! —rió Ron con las orejas coloradas, arrojándole una almohada.

—Pero la próxima vez, contrólate un poco ¿vale? Alguien podría molestarse… —añadió Harry algo más serio, mirándole con cara de circunstancias. Ron comprendió al instante lo que le quería decir.

—Sí, tienes razón —suspiró, acomodándose mejor—. No volverá a pasar.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se desviaron a la otra cama que estaba ocupada en su dormitorio. Malfoy estaba tumbado bocabajo, con los brazos cruzados bajo la almohada y la mirada gris perdida en algún punto lejano de la habitación o de su mente. Harry intuyó que no se estaba perdiendo ni una palabra, aunque, por otra parte, parecía muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. El joven Potter se sintió de pronto un poco avergonzado por haberlo excluido de la conversación, pero, cuando su cerebro se puso en marcha buscando algo de lo que hablar con él, Draco cerró los ojos y se removió un poco acomodándose para dormir.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de lo cansado que se sentía, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a hablar mientras el sopor lo invadía:

—Buenas noches, chicos —dijo en un murmullo, quitándose por fin las gafas y cubriéndose con las mantas. La temperatura había descendido considerablemente, y más en el interior de la cueva. Ron murmuró algo ininteligible, estirando una mano para coger la varita y apagar la luz; y Draco no dijo absolutamente nada. Quizá ya estaba dormido.

Hermione y Ángela, en la otra habitación, hacía ya un buen rato que habían apagado la luz. Ángela no había tardado ni dos minutos en quedarse dormida en cuanto se acomodó en la cama. Hermione en cambio no podía dormir. Le hubiera gustado refugiarse entre las páginas de algún libro, pero temía despertar a su compañera si encendía alguna luz. Oía a los chicos hablar en la otra habitación, pero no lograba entender lo que decían. Suspiró y apretó el rostro contra la almohada. Se sentía extraña consigo misma. Lo lógico era que estuviese deprimida y celosa por los halagos que su novio le acababa de dirigir a su amiga, pero no se sentía así exactamente. Cada vez que intentaba recordar el momento, la expresión de Malfoy y la forma en que se alejaba de Ron como si estuviera loco aparecían en su mente, y unas casi incontenibles ganar de reír volvían a invadirla. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se abrazó a la almohada. Quizá no estaba tan mal sentirse así. No valía la pena mortificarse. No sentía celos por Ángela, era su amiga, y la apreciaba como tal. No pensaba en ella como una rival de ningún tipo y nunca habían competido por nada. Además, estaba segura de que Ron la quería. No había por qué sentirse celosa. Estaba exagerando. No había sido para tanto.

Sonrió más tranquila y cerró por fin los ojos. Antes de dormir, sus pensamientos vagaban sobre que era impresionante la forma en que Ron perdía la cabeza en cuanto tenía a una chica guapa delante, fuese quien fuese. Pero, cuando concilió el sueño, en su mente sólo tenía cabida un rostro blanco de ojos grises que la miraba con ironía.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Lo he leído y releído tanto en el último mes que ya no puedo encontrarle fallos jeje aunque seguro que los tiene xD<p>

Contadme vuestra opinión en un review ¿vale? Os lo agradeceré enormemente (:

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Un beso :D


	8. Roces

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Por fin he terminado mis exámenes del segundo trimestre (¡Bien! ^^) y hoy he sacado tiempo para traeros un nuevo capítulo :)

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! Me hacéis muy muy feliz, de verdad, disfruto muchísimo leyendo vuestras opiniones :) Sois maravillosas *_*

Ojalá lo disfrutéis ;)

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

**Roces**

—¿Aún falta mucho para llegar a ese dichoso río que buscamos? —inquirió Ron entre jadeos, secándose el sudor de la frente con el cuello de la camiseta.

—Dos kilo… ¡Ay!... kilómetros, más o menos —respondió Hermione, tropezando con el irregular terreno y casi cayendo al suelo—. Si no me fallan los cálculos.

—Me muero de calor —suspiró Ángela, sintiendo la boca pastosa.

—No podemos hacer un Protego aquí —dijo la joven castaña, emitiendo un suspiro y quitándose una ramita verde del pelo—. Con todo lo que nos estamos moviendo no se mantendría.

—Debe de haber unos cincuenta grados, ¿no? —exageró Ron con leve desesperación.

—No exageres, no creo que sea para tanto —protestó Hermione con la respiración dificultosa. Trató de ingerir saliva pero ésta brillaba por su ausencia. Sentía el estómago revuelto—. O quizá sí.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó Ángela con desesperanza—. Se me ha parado el reloj.

Harry alzó su muñeca y miró su antiguo reloj de oro, el cual tenía unas estrellas en lugar de manecillas que giraban en la esfera; pero descubrió con sorpresa que tampoco se movía. Golpeó el cristal con la uña del dedo índice pero no surtió ningún efecto.

—A mí también se me ha parado —respondió Harry, girando la cabeza para mirar a la morena que iba tras él—. Esto es muy raro. ¿Alguien más tiene reloj? —añadió, alzando la voz para llamar la atención del resto de personas de su grupo. Un silencio negativo secundó estas palabras.

—Tendremos que guiarnos por el sol —opinó Ron, alzando la mirada hacia las espesas copas de los árboles, haciéndose pantalla con una mano al mismo tiempo—. Aunque ni lo veamos —resopló con rabia, al ver que quedaba oculto tras los árboles. Tratando de desquitarse, le dio una patada llena de frustración a una raíz de árbol que sobresalía del suelo.

—Debe ser mediodía más o menos, creo yo —musitó Ángela—. Debemos de llevar unas cinco horas de caminata, ¿no?

—¿Sólo? —se lamentó Ron con un gemido.

Ángela giró la cabeza para sonreírle de lado y se encogió de hombros con resignación. De la parte delantera de la fila les llegó la voz jadeante de Harry:

—Malfoy, por Merlín, me canso aún más sólo con verte… Descansa un poco —suplicó el joven Potter, observando al rubio con pesadez.

Al igual que el día anterior, Draco les abría paso lo mejor que podía con su navaja y realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal teniendo en cuenta el horrible calor que hacía.

—Ya te digo, mirarte es agotador —corroboró Ron, observándolo con agobio.

—Habéis dicho que no podemos conjurar el «_Diffindo_» aquí porque llamaría mucho la atención de los animales —replicó Draco entre jadeos, lacónicamente—. Así que la única solución es mi navaja. Lo menos que podríais hacer es dejar de quejaros, digo yo.

—¿Y si descansamos? —sugirió Ángela a su vez, desanimada—. Me arden los pies —añadió con un suspiro lastimero.

—Si nos detenemos cada cinco minutos no llegaremos jamás —repuso Draco, cortante, secándose el sudor que le nublaba los ojos con la manga de la camiseta—. Ya hemos hecho una parada antes.

—Tiene razón —coincidió Harry, girando la cabeza para mirar a una abatida Ángela—. Aguantad un poco. Ya falta menos.

Ángela trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero estaba tan dolorida que fue casi una mueca de dolor.

—No puedo dar un paso —sentenció Hermione casi con un sollozo, dejándose caer sobre una gran piedra con el rostro congestionado y perlado de sudor—. Lo siento, pero no me responden las piernas…

Ángela se detuvo a su lado, y Ron hizo lo mismo, no sin antes llamar la atención de Harry, que iba más adelante, para que no continuase andando. Éste, a su vez, llamó a Draco a voz en grito para que no se adelantase. El rubio, que continuaba su marcha sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su espalda, se giró al oír su nombre y, tras un instante de desconcierto, volvió sobre sus pasos para acercarse a ellos. Todos rodearon la roca de Hermione, con idénticas expresiones de cansancio en sus sudorosos rostros.

La joven castaña se sentía abochornada por estar retrasando la marcha, pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado y no se sentía capaz de esforzarse por más tiempo. Se encontraba tan agotada que sentía unas casi irremediables ganas de llorar. Y las náuseas también iban en aumento.

—Yo también estoy muy cansada —confesó Ángela, sentándose pesadamente junto a una desdichada Hermione y rodeándola con un brazo—. A nosotras se nos hace difícil seguir vuestro paso. No tenemos vuestra forma física —añadió mirando a los chicos con seriedad.

—Supongo que tenéis razón —suspiró Harry, comprensivo, rascándose la cabeza y despeinándose el cabello aún más sin pretenderlo—. No me había dado cuenta. Tendremos que bajar el ritmo —resolvió mirando a Draco, pues era él quien guiaba el grupo en ese momento. Éste sólo asintió una vez con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos del rostro afligido de Hermione. Ella se contemplaba fijamente el regazo.

—Deberías beber agua y refrescarte —advirtió Draco, mirándola con seriedad, haciéndole alzar la vista—. Estás muy congestionada.

Hermione sólo pudo sostenerle la mirada durante un instante, para después verse obligada a apartar la vista y asentir lentamente. Se sentía estúpida, y las ganas de llorar iban en aumento. No quería quedar como una persona débil delante de Malfoy. No quería que pensase que era una inútil. Si al menos todos dejasen de mirarla con lástima…

La joven se sorbió la nariz y se la frotó fuertemente con el dorso de la mano para mantener las lágrimas a raya. Después se inclinó para abrir su mochila y sacar la cantimplora de agua, tratando de no mirar a sus compañeros. Tras quitar el tapón, la levantó para dar un trago pero descubrió con abatimiento que estaba vacía.

—Toma, coge —dijo una voz frente a ella. Alzó la vista y alcanzó a coger por los pelos la cantimplora que Draco acababa de arrojarle bruscamente—. Dame la tuya —exigió el rubio con impaciencia.

La chica obedeció y le dio la suya a Harry, para que éste se la alcanzase al rubio. Mientras Hermione bebía ávidamente el agua de Draco, observó cómo él sacaba su varita y, murmurando un «_Aguamenti_», rellenaba con agua cristalina la cantimplora de la chica. Al terminar se la devolvió de nuevo llena, y ella le devolvió la suya a él, aunque vacía.

—Gracias —musitó Hermione, mirándole a los ojos intentando cruzar aunque fuese una mirada con él. Pero Draco ignoró su silenciosa intención y se limitó a llenar y a guardar su cantimplora de nuevo en la mochila, para después cruzarse de brazos con impaciencia.

—Avisa cuando puedas moverte —espetó Malfoy—. El tiempo corre.

Hermione lo miró con los labios fruncidos, irritada. No hacía falta ser tan desagradable, y menos aún instantes después de haber sido razonablemente amable con ella. Además, seguro que él también estaba cansado…

Un repentino movimiento a su derecha provocó que Hermione apartarse la vista de Draco y mirase en esa dirección, al igual que el resto. Ron se había alejado unos metros, y lo oyeron revolver entre los árboles durante varios segundos. Cuando volvió, traía un par de ramas largas y bastante gruesas en las manos.

—Nos serán útiles —opinó el pelirrojo, quitándoles las molestas ramitas que había en su superficie con ayuda de la varita—. Tomad, a ver si así vais mejor —dijo tendiéndoles ambas ramas a Ángela y Hermione.

Las dos chicas tomaron los improvisados bastones con una sonrisa. Ángela miró a Hermione y ésta asintió, indicando que ya podían continuar.

Se pusieron en pie con dificultad, suspirando, y retomaron la marcha como si no hubiese habido interrupción. Lo hicieron de forma más lenta, pero aun así no había manera de contrarrestar el horrible calor que hacía.

Ángela aún lograba mantener el ritmo de los chicos a duras penas; en cambio Hermione estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

Al cabo de varios minutos de caminata envueltos en un casi insoportable bochorno, Hermione se detuvo unos segundos a descansar con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y un agudo dolor en el pecho. Iba la última de la fila, de modo que nadie se enteró de ello y no retrasó al grupo. Alzó la vista sin llegar a enderezarse y vio que sus compañeros la habían adelantado unos metros. Hermione miró alrededor mientras recuperaba el aliento a duras penas. La selva era especialmente espesa en la zona en la que se encontraban. Lo único que se veía a un kilómetro a la redonda eran árboles, árboles y más árboles. Y tampoco había otro sonido que el de las pisadas de sus compañeros rompiendo alguna que otra rama seca… ¿O no?

Hermione aguzó el oído. Un extraño sonido llegó hasta ella. Era una especie de zumbido muy peculiar. La chica miró alrededor más atentamente y, de pronto, notó cómo algo presionaba su hombro. Giró la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con las largas antenas de un gran, gordo y cansado escarabajo de color marrón brillante. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, y después el escarabajo movió las antenas y batió sus alas emitiendo un fuerte zumbido sin moverse del hombro de la chica. Se hizo un silencio absoluto que duró un segundo; dos; tres…

Un chillido agudo y espeluznante rasgó el silencio de la selva.

—¡¿Qué pasa! —gritó Harry, alarmado, alzando su varita listo para defenderse de algún animal salvaje o algún mortífago.

Todos voltearon con las varitas en ristre a tiempo de ver como una aterrorizada Hermione corría hacia ellos, intentando escapar de algo que sus compañeros no alcanzaban a distinguir, protegiéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos y sin mirarles siquiera.

—¡Her-Her-Hermione! —exclamó Harry tartamudeando, estupefacto, tratando de detenerla extendiendo ambos brazos a modo de barrera. Logró que dejase de correr, pero no que dejase de retorcerse y de balbucear y casi gritar palabras incomprensibles.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —se alarmó Ron, escrutando la zona de donde la castaña venía, intentando descubrir algún elefante embravecido que la persiguiese.

—¡Quitádmelo, quitádmelo…! —suplicaba Hermione entre gemidos, dando vueltas sobre sí misma, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Logró deshacerse del agarre de Harry y trató de seguir corriendo, asustada, pero no contaba con que el cuerpo de Malfoy, que estaba varios metros más adelante contemplándola con la boca abierta, actuase como un sólido obstáculo. Chocó contra él bruscamente y, debido a la velocidad desmesurada provocada por el terror que Hermione llevaba, ambos cayeron al suelo, incapaces de mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Quítamelo, quítamelo…! —rogaba Hermione sin parar, sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Aún se cubría la cabeza con ambos brazos, se retorcía, y mantenía el rostro hundido en el pecho de un singularmente patidifuso Draco, ambos tirados en medio de la selva.

—¿Que te quite qué? —exclamó a su vez Draco, totalmente perdido, mientras el resto de compañeros se acercaban a toda prisa y los rodeaban. Finalmente el rubio descubrió al escarabajo, pacíficamente encaramado en el hombro de la chica, ajeno el alboroto que había provocado. El chico arqueó ambas cejas con incredulidad y, con una hábil agitación de la mano, mandó al animalito lejos de allí hasta que se perdió de vista.

—¡Quítamelo…! —seguía rogando Hermione, temblorosa, y sin atreverse a alzar la vista.

—Si te tomas la molestia de mirar, verás que ya te lo he quitado —respondió el rubio con aplastante frialdad.

La chica dejó de gemir y alzó la vista por fin. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue en qué momento se había tirado encima de Malfoy y cómo habían podido acabar los dos en el suelo. Lo segundo fue una intensa sensación de bochorno que la hizo encogerse involuntariamente. Y lo tercero fue un alivio inmenso al descubrir que su hombro estaba adecuadamente vacío. No pudo contener un profundo suspiro.

—Ahora que la amenaza del escarabajo asesino ha desaparecido, ¿te importaría quitarte tú de encima de mí? —añadió Draco, con afilada ironía, entrecerrando sus ojos claros.

Hermione se sintió sonrojar violentamente al comprobar que, en efecto, seguía sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de un particularmente molesto Draco. Sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada se apresuró a levantarse con torpeza.

—P-perdona… —balbuceó la castaña—, perdona, qué vergüenza… G-gracias por… gracias… Lo siento…

Draco ignoró el tembloroso e incomprensible agradecimiento de ella y se puso en pie con el ceño fruncido. Tras sacudirse el polvo de la ropa y alisarse la camiseta, les dio la espalda a todos con la cabeza bien alta y continuó caminando a grandes zancadas.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Harry, escrutando a Hermione con ojos de hermano mayor y sacudiéndole la ropa.

—Sí —aseguró la chica en voz baja, mirando de soslayo la espalda de Draco una última vez—. Sí…

Harry le dedicó a Hermione con una sonrisa comprensiva y, tras darle unas cariñosas palmaditas, siguió los pasos del rubio sin comentar nada. Ron, con los labios fruncidos y las aletas de la nariz vibrando, miraba la nuca de Draco con aspecto de estar a punto de ponerse a gritar como un energúmeno; pero Harry lo evitó tomándolo de los hombros en el último momento y obligándolo a andar junto a él. Ángela se acercó más a la castaña para caminar junto a ella mirándola de forma amistosa. Hermione avanzaba cabizbaja, abrazándose a sí misma con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

—Yo también odio los insectos, no te preocupes —aseguró la morena, apartando del rostro de su amiga un mechón de pelo rebelde que había escapado de su recogido—. De hecho, te aseguro que les tengo aún más fobia que tú. Tendrías que verme cada vez que se me acerca un saltamontes…

—Pero tú no has hecho el ridículo —murmuró Hermione con voz ronca—. No llevas todo el día haciéndolo. Dios, me he comportado como una cría estúpida. No es propio de mí. Primero os retraso por mi incompetente forma física, y ahora me comporto como una inmadura por culpa de un tonto escarabajo…

Ángela frunció los labios con impaciencia ante esas palabras y tomó a su amiga del brazo.

—Estamos viviendo una aventura muy dura. Cualquiera de nosotros puede flaquear en cualquier instante. No te avergüences por ello. Y que conste que no te he visto hacer el ridículo ni una sola vez desde que estamos en esta selva —replicó la morena con firmeza, mirándola cálidamente. Hermione esbozó una triste sonrisa y su amiga añadió, cambiando el tema—: Oye, ilumíname, ¿qué clase de escarabajo era?

—Un _Titanus giganteus_. Un escarabajo sudamericano extremadamente raro de cuerno largo que alcanza longitudes superiores a los quince centímetros —recitó Hermione al instante, cuya mirada volvió a iluminarse—. Es insólito haber visto uno.

—¿Ahora te arrepientes de haberte asustado y no haberle sacado unas fotografías? —Bromeó Ángela con una alegre risotada—. Eres única, de verdad.

Hermione rió con ella, sintiendo como la calma volvía a invadirla. Pero después le dirigió una mirada que denotaba inquietud.

—Oye, Ángela…

—Dime.

—¿Crees que Malfoy se habrá molestado conmigo por haberme… tirado encima de él? —Preguntó, casi murmurando la última parte—. Ha sido patético —se lamentó con un sonoro suspiro.

Ángela la miró, comprensiva.

—Bah, no lo creo —dijo la morena con una sonrisa, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano—. No le des más vueltas. En un rato se le habrá olvidado, seguro. Quédate tranquila, no ha sido tan grave.

Hermione parecía querer añadir algo más, pero Ángela ya le había adelantado unos pasos para entablar conversación con Ron. La joven castaña no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago al contemplar la nuca del rubio, varios metros más adelante. Algo en su interior le decía que el rubio no iba a olvidarse tan deprisa de lo sucedido. El propio interior de la chica no parecía dispuesto a olvidarlo. Se había sentido segura apoyada en su pecho. Se había sentido protegida. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que no le estaba permitido sentirse así a su lado.

Y, de hecho, no lo estaba.

**OOO**

Al cabo de un rato agotador llegaron a un ambiente más despejado en el cual estaba el río que tan fervientemente buscaban. Continuaron su camino al borde del agua, bastante más relajados.

—Malfoy —oyeron que llamaba Harry desde el principio de la fila. El rubio se giró para mirarle, secándose el sudor de la frente—. Dame la navaja, anda. Te relevo un rato. Si no, no vas a aguantar a este ritmo.

Draco pareció dudar un instante, pero después le tendió el pequeño cuchillo a Harry para que fuese él quien cortase las ramas que obstaculizaban el camino, y el rubio se colocó el segundo en la fila.

—Me muero de calor —comentó Ron, pisando con fuerza—. No sabéis lo que daría ahora por un buen baño de agua fresca, fría, helada… Ojalá pudiera bañarme en este río.

—La corriente es muy fuerte —protestó Hermione, observándola con actitud profesional—. Te arrastraría.

—Ya —murmuró el pelirrojo con desilusión, observando el agua como si fuese un trozo de pastel de melaza.

—Parece que estás de suerte, Ron —rió Harry de pronto—. Ahí delante tienes un lago fresco, frío, helado...

Era cierto. El río que habían estado siguiendo surgía de un estanque enorme, rodeado de vegetación, en el cual el agua era realmente cristalina.

—¡Agua! —exclamó Ron, eufórico, soltando su mochila en medio del camino y corriendo hacia el lago dispuesto a tirarse de cabeza.

—¡WEASLEY, QUIETO! —bramó Draco de pronto, sobresaltando a todos.

Ron se detuvo en seco a apenas un metro del agua, agitando los brazos para frenar sin estrellarse contra el suelo, asustado por el repentino grito de su compañero. Cuando logró recuperar el equilibrio y dejó de balancearse, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con un signo de total consternación en el rostro.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —Espetó Ron con rabia—. ¿Por qué gritas así?

Draco chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia y adelantó a todos con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó al agua y la contempló como si fuese un excremento pegado en la suela de sus lustrosos zapatos. Sus compañeros se acercaron a él, rodeándolo, y le observaron inquietos.

El joven Malfoy le arrebató la navaja a Harry con brusquedad y se hizo un largo corte en la palma de la mano, sin vacilar y sin emitir ningún sonido. Después acercó la mano al lago y apretó el puño dejando caer varias gotas de sangre en el agua. Las gotas de color carmesí permanecieron cerca de la superficie varios segundos, a la vista de los presentes. Al instante, un gran banco de peces se arremolinó en torno a la sangre y, acto seguido, volvieron a esfumarse, dejando el agua tan clara como al principio.

—Pirañas —sentenció Draco mirando al pelirrojo con desdén, devolviéndole la navaja a Harry—. En el anterior lago en el que nos detuvimos también había. Si te hubieses metido en el agua, a estas horas ya estarías en sus estómagos, so imprudente.

Ron abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, pasmado, y aparentemente dividido entre la repugnancia que el rubio le provocaba y el hecho de que acabase de salvarle la vida. Antes de que pudiera decidir hacia qué lado inclinar la balanza, Draco ya se había alejado unos metros del agua, depositado su mochila en el suelo y sentado junto a ella, dispuesto a descansar durante un rato. Ángela miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa que denotaba su cansancio, para después acercarse a Malfoy, dejar la rama-bastón y la mochila en el suelo y sentarse a su lado. Harry también fue a reunirse con ellos y Ron, a su pesar, hizo ademán de seguirlo; pero, apenas dio dos pasos, se fijó en que Hermione miraba alrededor fascinada, todavía junto a la orilla de lago, sin intenciones de moverse.

—¿No vienes a sentarte un rato? —preguntó Ron, haciéndola volver al mundo terrenal.

—No —repuso la chica tras un instante de duda—. Voy a explorar un poco por aquí. Es un lugar precioso.

—¿Pero no estás cansada?

—Muchísimo, pero… No sé, quiero explorar esto —insistió Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.

—No vayas muy lejos —le gritó Ron cuando la joven ya se alejaba. El pelirrojo la contempló un segundo más con preocupación, y después fue por fin a reunirse con sus compañeros.

—Yo voy a comer un poco, me muero de hambre —decía Ángela cuando Ron se unió a ellos, mientras sacaba algo de fruta de su mochila.

—Y yo —coincidió Harry, dándole un hambriento mordisco a una pera—. Aún nos queda bastante comida. Aunque no sé durante cuánto tiempo la necesitaremos —miró con duda la pieza de fruta que sostenía en la mano, pero después se encogió de hombros y le dio otro bocado—. ¿Tú no comes? —preguntó mirando a Ron.

Éste sólo asintió con la cabeza, aún sin abrir su mochila. Parecía algo cabizbajo y de mal humor desde que Draco le había salvado de morir devorado. No dejaba de contemplarlo de reojo, con el rencor brillando en sus ojos azules. Aunque éstos volvieron a iluminarse con su brillo natural cuando Ángela le tendió una hermosa y jugosa naranja.

La chica morena miró a sus compañeros uno a uno hasta que pareció reparar en algo.

—¿Dónde se ha metido Hermione?

—¡Ah! Ha ido a explorar los alrededores —farfulló Ron sin dejar de masticar.

—Y luego se quejaba de estar cansada —masculló Draco con desdén, obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte de Ron.

—Cuidadito con lo que dices de ella, Malfoy —advirtió, con voz peligrosa.

—¿He dicho alguna mentira? —repuso el rubio sin alterarse, con cierta burla.

—Oh, callaos ya y haced el favor de comportaros como adultos —exclamó Ángela, harta de su comportamiento.

—Eso díselo a él, yo no he empezado —protestó Draco, a la defensiva. Ángela lo fulminó con la mirada, indicándole lo poco que le importaba quién hubiese empezado, pero acto seguido lo miró con débil sorpresa y se apresuró a dejar su fruta a un lado y a sacar su varita.

—¡Eres un bruto! ¡Ni siquiera te has curado la mano! —Se desesperó la joven, mirando a Malfoy con asombro—. Deja que te la cure…

Draco parpadeó varias veces, confuso, y después se miró la mano izquierda que, efectivamente, seguía goteando sangre después de haberse cortado para probar la existencia de pirañas. Aun así, el chico comía tranquilamente con la derecha sin darse cuenta siquiera. Sólo pareció recordarlo cuando la joven lo mencionó.

—No te molestes, no es necesario —se apresuró a decir el chico, negando con la cabeza y alejando su mano herida de ella.

—No es ninguna molestia, dame la mano —aseguró la chica alzando la varita.

—Que no, ni hablar, no insistas y sigue comiendo —indicó Draco, señalándole su fruta con un gesto de cabeza y escondiendo su mano sangrante tras la espalda. Harry y Ron observaban la escena conteniendo idénticas sonrisas burlonas y preguntándose quién ganaría esa batalla de testarudos: el obcecado Draco o la pertinaz Ángela.

—¡Dame esa mano ahora mismo! Se te va a infectar con toda la tierra y la humedad que hay aquí —Exigió la morena, con los brazos en jarras, de rodillas sobre la hierba—. Merlín, Draco, eres peor que un niño pequeño —se quejó la joven, gateando sobre la hierba hasta alcanzarlo y estirando un brazo para sujetar con firmeza la mano que él se empeñaba en mantener oculta, atrayéndola hacia ella.

—Y tú peor que una madre, Ángela —masculló Draco con una mueca, provocando que ella le sacase la lengua. La joven pasó la varita sobre la herida al tiempo que murmuraba un hechizo, y el corte que el rubio se había hecho con la navaja cicatrizó al instante. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada jocosa: Ángela 1, Malfoy 0.

Draco articuló con los labios, a regañadientes, algo parecido a un «gracias» mientras examinaba el lugar donde segundos antes estaba la herida. La chica sonrió satisfecha mientras retrocedía hasta su lugar correspondiente del círculo y guardaba su varita en la mochila.

—Oye, Malfoy, ¿Se puede saber por qué a Ángela la llamas por su nombre y a nosotros no? —intervino Ron de pronto, visiblemente molesto, dándole un violento bocado a su naranja.

—Por la misma razón por la que tú me llamas "Malfoy" —explicó el rubio con toda la elegancia que pudo reunir, aun teniendo la boca llena de manzana—. No tengo nada en contra de ella, así que no tengo por qué llamarla por el apellido.

Ángela le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa agradecida que él no vio.

—¿Y en contra nuestra sí que tienes? —insistió Ron entornando los ojos, gesto inconfundible de que amenaza pelea.

—Ron, déjalo ya, por favor —suplicó Harry con voz cansada, llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos—. No rompamos la racha "Dos horas sin insultos", ¿quieres?

—¿Quién está insultando a nadie? Yo sólo preguntaba…

—¿No deberíamos ir a buscar ya a Hermione? —Inquirió Harry sin hacer caso de Ron, dándole otro mordisco a su pera—. Pronto tendremos que seguir caminando.

—Sí, supongo —admitió Ángela, empezando su segunda manzana.

—La verdad es que ya hace rato que se fue —murmuró Ron con la boca llena de frutos secos—.Y no ha comido nada…

—Voy a buscarla —anunció Harry, haciendo ademán de incorporarse.

—Ya voy yo —ofreció Draco a su vez, desperezándose y poniéndose en pie.

—No hace falta que… —comenzó Harry, vacilante, mirando Ron de soslayo. A éste se le habían puesto las orejas coloradas.

—Es igual. Total, ya he terminado de comer —masculló Draco, sacudiéndose las manos para eliminar los restos de tierra y hierba—. ¿Por dónde ha ido? —preguntó mirando al pelirrojo.

Al final, Ron accedió a indicarle (no sin antes recalcarle un par de veces lo que le haría a sus miembros más íntimos si se atrevía a hacerle algo a Hermione estando a solas) hacia donde se había dirigido la chica, y Draco se alejó en esa dirección.

Anduvo bastante tiempo por entre los árboles, hasta llegar a salir completamente del gran claro donde se encontraban. Y no había ni rastro de la chica. Miró hacia su espalda, y comprobó que ya no se veía ni oía a Potter y a los demás. Frente a él, tampoco había ni un alma. Una sensación amarga comenzó a invadirlo. Notaba el corazón en la garganta y en los oídos. ¿Dónde habría ido esa mujer tan terca?

—¡Granger! —llamó Draco todo lo alto que pudo. Su voz retumbó entre los árboles—. ¡Granger! —atravesó unos matorrales sin dejar de mirar alrededor. Sentía la respiración acelerada—. ¡Hermione!

—¡Estoy aquí! —respondió una voz más que conocida.

El chico se giró y miró en la dirección de donde provenía la voz. Con una súbita oleada de alivio, distinguió a la joven sentada sobre la raíz de un árbol especialmente grueso, medio oculta entre los demás árboles. Su mochila estaba a un lado y tenía un libro abierto sobre las rodillas.

El rubio se acercó a ella, maldiciéndola entre dientes en todas las variantes que le vinieron a la mente.

—¿Por qué te has alejado tanto, so estúpida? —Espetó el rubio cuando estuvo a su lado, desprendiendo enfado por todos sus poros—. Si te llega a pasar algo no habríamos podido ayudarte. Esto es una selva, por si no te has dado cuenta, no una estúpida calle de Londres.

—Lo sé perfectamente, gracias —replicó Hermione con irritación ante su malhumor—. Y lo siento —se disculpó, ahora con una leve sonrisa avergonzada—. No creía que me estaba alejando tanto. Es que he visto desde lejos ese pájaro y he sentido deseos de investigar de qué especie podría ser…

Draco, tras respirar hondo para eliminar los últimos rastros de inquietante desasosiego y enfado, se inclinó levemente para examinar el libro de la chica a la brillante luz del sol. Era una especie de enciclopedia en la cual aparecía una fotografía de un gran pájaro de vivos colores. El rubio levantó la cabeza y vio que el mismo espécimen de pájaro estaba posado sobre una rama muy alta, por encima de sus cabezas. Draco no pudo contener un suave resoplido, que pasó inadvertido para la chica. Una cosa estaba clara: la pasión por los conocimientos de Hermione Granger no cambiaría nunca.

—También lo he dibujado —comentó la castaña, ilusionada, sacando el dibujo lineal (claramente propio de una principiante) de entre las páginas del libro y mostrándoselo. Él lo miró durante un instante, pero decidió guardarse el comentario para la posteridad—. ¿Qué te parece? Es un _Ara rubrogenys, _es una especie de ave psitaciforme de la familia de los loros que está en peligro de extinción y…

—Granger, te lo advierto, ni se te ocurra darme una charla sobre la vida de ese canario deforme porque no te lo permitiré —interrumpió él con desdén, soltando un bufido.

Hermione lo miró frunciendo los labios, con visible molestia por haber sido interrumpida. Suspiró negando con la cabeza, como si hubiese decidido que no valía la pena intentar razonar con él, y continuó pasando páginas del libro que tenía en las manos.

—Hay muchísimos animales aquí —siguió diciendo Hermione, como si no hubiera oído las palabras del chico—. He visto un oso hormiguero, un zorro, un lagarto y este _Ara rubrogenys_.

La chica señaló el ave que estaba sobre sus cabezas. Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Vaya, mi más sincera enhorabuena. Es insólito ver animales salvajes en una selva, desde luego —dijo con un sarcasmo capaz de cortar un diamante en rodajas. A continuación se dejó caer sentado a su lado con los brazos despreocupadamente cruzados, como siempre guardando las distancias apropiadas.

Hermione lo miró con rencor, pero de pronto se tensó visiblemente y su expresión se tornó entre alarmada y maravillada. Se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de ahogar un gritito emocionado.

—¿Qué…? —se extrañó el rubio, palpándose el rostro con una mano y preguntándose qué demonios tendría en la cara para que lo mirase así de pronto.

—¡Shhh! —se apresuró a silenciarlo la joven castaña, haciendo aspavientos con una mano y poniéndole el dedo índice de la otra en los labios. Señaló a su espalda con la cabeza—. Mira…

Draco giró la cabeza casi con temor ante lo que vería, y al instante comprendió pero no compartió la emoción de la chica: Una pequeña familia de monos se balanceaba de árbol en árbol con la intención de llegar hasta ellos, emitiendo sonoros chillidos. El mico más pequeño se dejó caer al suelo frente a ambos, mientras su familia se columpiaba por encima de sus cabezas.

—Qué preciosidad —susurró Hermione con una gran sonrisa, apartando la enciclopedia a un lado y arrodillándose en el suelo para aproximarse más al monito—. Ven chiquitín… No tengas miedo…

—No lo toques —murmuró Draco con gesto de asco, y mirando de forma inquieta a los monos más grandes que seguían colgados de los árboles emitiendo curiosos sonidos—. Quién sabe lo que pueden hacernos…

—No te preocupes —replicó Hermione volviendo a sentarse junto al chico con el animalito en sus manos. Draco se alejó un poco, receloso.

—Ten cuidado —insistió el rubio al ver que el pequeño monito trepaba por el brazo de la chica hasta sentarse en su hombro, dócilmente. Hermione soltó una risita.

—No tengas tanto miedo. Y no te preocupes tanto por mí, por favor —bromeó la chica, dedicándole una media sonrisa maliciosa. Él soltó una carcajada seca y estridente, y la miró sumamente molesto.

—No seas prepotente —gruñó Draco, indignado—. Me estoy preocupando por mí mismo: Si le haces algo al enano, los grandes se nos tirarán encima…

—No hace nada, es muy tranquilo… —replicó Hermione sin darle importancia, acariciando al monito que aún tenía sobre el hombro—. Mira, toma —cogió al animalito y lo colocó en las manos del rubio. Al hacerlo, sus pieles se rozaron en una casi imperceptible caricia, y sus miradas se cruzaron automáticamente.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho y que un escalofrío le recorría la nuca y la espalda. Odiaba mirar a Malfoy a los ojos. Odiaba perderse en esos ojos grises porque en ellos veía al joven rubio que en Hogwarts se dedicaba a amargarle la existencia. Y, especialmente, odiaba hacerlo por las sensaciones incomprensibles e irracionales que le provocaba. Sensaciones que no quería sentir. Que no era correcto sentir. Pero lo que más odiaba de todo era no poder apartar los ojos luego de que ambas miradas hubieran conectado. Y Malfoy parecía encontrarse en la misma situación.

Afortunadamente, el pequeño mico les devolvió a la realidad cuando trepó torpemente por el brazo del chico hasta sentarse sobre su cabeza, en medio de su rubio cabello.

—¡Estáis monísimos! —exclamó Hermione, conteniendo la risa con dificultad. Su corazón seguía latiendo de forma fuerte y pesada, pero la joven se obligó a comportarse con normalidad, suplicando para no delatar los efectos que provocaba en ella el hecho de mirar al rubio a los ojos.

—Sí, sobretodo él —gruñó Draco, sin poder contener un resoplido que trataba de disimular una risotada. Alzó levemente la cabeza y los ojos con la intención de lograr ver al monito—. Como se te ocurra mearme encima, esta noche serás mi cena.

Hermione lo miró con censura ante sus palabras, pero no pudo recriminarle nada, ya que, sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes supiese de dónde o cuándo aparecieron, se vieron rodeados de crías de monos que se subieron a la cabeza y al regazo del rubio, chillándole cosas incomprensibles al mono que seguía sentado en el cabello de Draco.

—P-pero… —balbuceó Malfoy incapaz de moverse al verse rodeado de tantos animales. Miraba a la media docena de monos que había sobre él como si fuesen a morderle y a despedazarle en cualquier instante.

—Se ve que les has caído bien. Cómo se nota que no te conocen —bromeó Hermione, cogiendo a uno de los micos y acariciándolo sobre su propio regazo—. Me encantaría llevarme uno como mascota… —comentó, inclinándose para sacar algo de fruta de su mochila y dándosela al monito, quien se la comió alegremente sobre sus piernas.

—¡Encima no les des comida o no podremos librarnos de ellos! —espetó el rubio entre dientes con palpable desesperación, mientras los micos saltaban sobre su regazo y su cabeza, chillando alegremente.

Draco los miró con el ceño fruncido, esforzándose por hallar la manera de alejarlos de él, pero al final bufó, impotente, al ver que no podía hacer nada para librarse de los pequeños animales que lo tenían inmovilizado. Hermione se echó a reír a carcajadas al ver la expresión resignada y abatida del rubio. Draco se asombró ante la honesta risa de la chica que en contadas ocasiones había escuchado. Sintió como si las comisuras de sus labios cobrasen vida propia y se vio incapaz contener una pequeña sonrisa sumisa. Se imaginó el aspecto que debía tener, rodeado de monos, y no le extrañó que ella se riese. No pudo culparla.

Hermione dejó de reír casi al instante, y lo miró con desconcierto durante un momento, pero después se relajó visiblemente. Lo contempló con el rostro ladeado y un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

—Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír —comentó Hermione mirándolo atentamente, esta vez sin preocuparse por las inusuales consecuencias de contemplar aquellos ojos—. ¿Sabes? Así pareces más… humano.

El chico borró su atisbo de sonrisa de inmediato, mirando a la chica de nuevo con rostro inexpresivo, aunque con leve consternación. Nadie jamás le había dicho algo parecido. Nadie jamás le había dado importancia a ninguna de las sonrisas que pocas veces esbozaba. De pronto sintió miedo. Miedo por lo diferente que era ahora la sensación de estar junto a aquella chica. Miedo por no haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento de la diferencia. No era lo mismo que estar ante la Granger adolescente, en Hogwarts. No se sentía igual. Era como si se hubiera roto una barrera, invisible, pero permanente durante siete largos años. Una barrera necesaria, que debía seguir siendo permanente, y en la cual no había grieta posible.

Una incómoda sensación de desasosiego se instaló en su garganta. No quería cambiar la imagen que tenía de ella. No quería cambiar su forma de tratarla. Todo estaba en su orden así. Cada uno en su universo, en su mundo. Nada podía ni debía cambiar.

Draco se puso en pie de un salto con el rostro ensombrecido. Los monos que estaban subidos a su cuerpo cayeron al suelo con chillidos de incomodidad, y la mayoría se alejaron corriendo.

No quiso pensarlo durante más tiempo. Lo que quería era salir de allí. Cuanto antes.

—Volvamos con los demás —dijo Draco, con un tono de voz que fue como una ráfaga de aire helado—. Estamos tardando demasiado.

Hermione observó sin decir nada cómo él se ponía en camino de inmediato, sin esperarla. La chica se inclinó para guardar su libro en la mochila, negando con la cabeza casi sin darse cuenta. Malfoy realmente era muy extraño. Nunca parecía interesarse por nada. Desde que lo conocía, siempre se había comportado así. Como si nada fuese demasiado bueno como para merecer su atención. Como si nada fuese suficientemente digno para él. De no ser porque al rozar sus manos le había llegado una sensación tibia y suave, la chica hubiera jurado que él era de hielo.

La joven Granger suspiró profundamente, dejando algo más de comida a las inquietas crías de monos, y siguió los pasos del chico hasta donde les esperaban sus amigos para continuar su viaje.

* * *

><p>Me ha quedado bastante largo jeje espero que no os hayáis aburrido… xD<p>

Ojalá os haya gustado. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios, tanto buenos como malos ^^

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Un beso :D


	9. Ángel de la guarda

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Os traigo un nuevo capítulo ^^ Es bastante largo y trae mucha, mucha, acción jeje xD

¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me hacéis muy feliz, de verdad. Es un placer ver que os está gustando la historia *-*

Y, sin más dilación, ¡a leer!

Espero que lo disfrutéis :D

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

**Ángel de la guarda**

—¡Eh, chicos, mirad! —Saltó Ángela de pronto con una sonrisa, haciendo que el resto de sus compañeros dejasen de caminar y volteasen para mirarla—. Nos está siguiendo un mono. ¡Qué gracioso!

Todos miraron extrañados el trecho de camino que acababan de recorrer buscando el mencionado mono. Ron obstaculizaba el campo de visión de Hermione, así que la joven se inclinó hacia un lado del camino para poder ver algo. Al hacerlo, su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Ey! ¡Es el monito del otro día! —Exclamó Hermione volviendo sobre sus pasos rápidamente y arrodillándose para tomar al pequeño animalito entre sus manos—. Debe llevar dos días siguiéndonos…

—Ya sabía yo que no nos íbamos a librar de ellos… —se lamentó Draco en un murmullo bajo, pinzándose la nariz con dos dedos.

—¿De qué hablas? —se extrañó Ron, mirando al joven Malfoy con tangible desconfianza.

—Nada, olvídalo —se apresuró a decir el rubio—. Prefiero no recordarlo.

—Chicas, no os entretengáis —suplicó Harry, al ver que Ángela y Hermione se divertían acariciando y jugando con el monito—. Tenemos que llegar hasta las cascadas antes de que anochezca del todo.

—No creo que lo logremos —replicó Hermione negando con la cabeza, con seriedad, mientras el mono se subía a su hombro—. Ya se está haciendo muy tarde, y aún queda bastante camino.

—Al menos tenemos que intentarlo. Sigamos adelante —objetó Harry, continuando el camino. Los demás le siguieron.

—El tiempo está empeorando —comentó Draco, observando el escaso trozo de cielo que alcanzaban a ver en ese momento entre las copas de los árboles—. Está muy nublado, puede llover en cualquier momento.

—¿Y si encendemos las varitas? —Sugirió Ron—. Casi no se ve nada… No alertaremos a los animales —se apresuró a añadir al ver la preocupada mirada de Hermione—. Seguramente ya estarán todos durmiendo. No te preocupes.

—No sé —murmuró la joven castaña mirando alrededor, sin estar muy convencida.

—No queda otro remedio —opinó Ángela, sacando su varita de la mochila sin dejar de caminar—. Podríamos tropezar con cualquier cosa o caernos en cualquier agujero.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Ron, quien acababa de tropezar con la raíz de un árbol y se había caído al suelo de bruces. Draco rió entre dientes con desdén—. ¡¿Enciendes la varita o qué? —vociferó el pelirrojo girando la cabeza tratando de ver a Ángela desde el suelo. Harry se apresuró a tenderle una mano para levantarlo.

—C-chicos —balbuceó de pronto la voz de Ángela, desde el último puesto de la fila, de forma tan débil que todos se detuvieron y se giraron para mirarla extrañados. La chica estaba inmóvil, blanca como la cera, y con su varita apagada en la mano—, no vais a creer lo que pasa…

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Hermione retrocediendo para acercase a su amiga, preocupada. Ángela le devolvió una mirada angustiada.

—Mi varita no se enciende —sentenció, afligida.

—¿QUÉ? —gritaron todos. El monito que seguía en el hombro de la castaña emitió un chillido, incómodo por el repentino alboroto.

—Es cierto —articuló Ángela, para después alzar su varita mágica y agitarla—. ¡_Lumos_!

Nada sucedió. Harry se adelantó y se la arrebató de la mano. La sacudió, pensando "_Lumos_" con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada ocurrió.

—¡_Lumos_! —Exclamó en voz alta el moreno, agitándola con fuerza—. ¡_Lumos_!

—Es inútil —gimió Ángela, rodeándose a sí misma con los brazos—. Ha debido estropearse.

—No es la única —dijo otra voz que arrastraba las sílabas. Todas las miradas se centraron en Draco, que sostenía su propia varita en la mano—. La mía tampoco funciona.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a sacar sus propias varitas con nerviosismo y a probar diversos hechizos.

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —Exclamó Ron, apuntando con su varita a Ángela—. Nada, no hay manera de que funcione —se quejó, conteniendo el impulso de tirarla al suelo y pisotearla.

—No pueden haberse estropeado —opinó Draco, mirando la suya con desagrado—. Debe haber algo en el ambiente que nos impide hacer magia.

—¿De veras lo crees? —musitó Hermione, preocupada. Se sentía desprotegida sin su varita. Pero por suerte ella era una persona racional que no perdía los nervios tan fácilmente; no como Ron, por ejemplo, que seguía agitando su varita y golpeándola contra la palma de la mano, incansable.

—Las varitas no dejan de funcionar por quedarse sin batería —alegó Harry—. Malfoy tiene razón. Hay algo que bloquea nuestra magia.

—No podemos continuar a oscuras —objetó Ángela, mirando alrededor—. Las nubes son cada vez más negras y ya no se ve el sol. No quiero imaginarme cómo estará esto cuando anochezca del todo. Deberíamos acampar ya.

—Pero no podemos montar la tienda, no podemos usar la magia —protestó Ron.

—La tienda puede montarse manualmente, ¿recuerdas? —repuso Hermione, perspicazmente—. Pero no funcionará la magia que la envuelve. Será una tienda normal y corriente para dos personas cuando en realidad somos cinco —añadió con pesadez.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a acampar sin una tienda? —insistió Ron con énfasis.

—¿Y qué sugieres tú entonces? —espetó Draco, mirándolo con exasperación, cansado de su terquedad.

—Continuaremos hasta encontrar algún lugar confortable para dormir —contestó Harry con firmeza en lugar de Ron—. Ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos allí.

Siguieron andando, ayudándose los unos a los otros para evitar tropezar en el irregular terreno. Las nubes eran cada vez más densas y se arremolinaban en oscuras espirales sobre sus cabezas. La tormenta no podía tardar mucho en empezar.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a un claro de la selva bastante pequeño. No lo dudaron ni un segundo y decidieron que pasarían la noche allí, a falta de un lugar mejor. Montaron una pequeña hoguera en el centro para calentarse, pues había refrescado mucho. Debían de ser las ocho o nueve de la noche.

Todos se sentaron en círculo alrededor del fuego.

—Me pregunto por qué no podemos hacer magia —comentó Hermione acercando las manos a las llamas para calentarse.

—Es extraño que haya pasado esto —coincidió Ángela, tiritando—. Se supone que estamos en una selva y que somos las únicas criaturas que podemos utilizar varitas.

—Lo que nos impide hacer magia debe ser algo poderoso —intervino Draco en voz baja, con la vista fija en el fuego—. Muy poderoso.

—Tiene razón —admitió Hermione frotando las manos y acercándoselas a la boca para calentarlas con su aliento—. Algo más poderoso que nosotros juntos.

—Quizá sean los habitantes de El Dorado —sugirió Ángela, pensativa—. A lo mejor han colocado alguna especie de campo de protección anti-magia.

—¿Ellos saben hacer magia? —quiso saber Ron, mirando a la morena con atención. Parecía haber olvidado que Hermione ya les había hablado de ello.

—Sí. No con varitas, como nosotros, pero conocen bastantes hechizos, métodos de curación y cosas por el estilo. No me extrañaría nada que fuesen ellos los que bloquean nuestra magia —opinó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Visto así es muy probable —admitió Harry, conteniendo un suspiro—. Pero nos han hecho una faena.

Todos guardaron silencio, pues no tenían nada más que añadir. Eso era todo lo que sabían sobre el tema y no podían hacer nada más que especular. En medio del silencio, se dieron cuenta de que el monito que Hermione había adoptado por el camino no se estaba quieto: no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de Hermione y de emitir agudos e incómodos chillidos. Parecía aterrado.

—Tranquilo, Max —susurró Hermione, logrando atrapar al monito y acunándolo en sus brazos—. No pasa nada…

—¿Max? —repitió Draco con incredulidad, alzando una ceja.

—He decidido llamarlo así —se defendió la joven castaña, mirándolo como si lo desafiara a hacer algún comentario desdeñoso. Draco se limitó a asentir con la cabeza lentamente, con cierta sorna, sin decir nada.

Cuando Hermione volvió a centrarse en Max, convencida de que Draco no haría ningún comentario mordaz, éste alzó una mano y se dio toquecitos con el índice en la sien, indicando lo que pensaba del estado mental de su compañera. Ángela no pudo contener una sonrisa libre de malicia ante ese gesto; Ron, en cambio, fulminó al rubio con la mirada y resopló sonoramente por la nariz.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué ruta nos espera para mañana? —intervino Harry, reprimiendo una sonrisa por respeto a su amiga, a pesar de que compartía la opinión del rubio sobre el nombre del animalito.

Hermione, por su parte, no se había percatado de nada, concentrada como estaba en calmar a un inquieto Max.

—Tenemos que llegar a las cascadas, que se supone que era nuestra finalidad de hoy —informó Ángela, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos y apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas—. Y después encontrar la manera de cruzarlas. Luego tenemos que encontrar "La Mujer Que Llora" y continuar por el sendero que hay allí.

—¿Sólo eso? —ironizó Harry, sonriendo.

—Créeme que solo encontrar las cascadas nos llevará todo el día —aseguró Hermione, sacando el mapa y observándolo, sin percatarse del sarcasmo de su compañero—. Y encontrar a "La Mujer Que Llora" nos llevará otros tres días como mínimo y…

—¿Pero qué es eso de "La Mujer Que Llora"? —preguntó Harry con inquietud.

—Pues es…

—¿Qué pasa, Weasley? —saltó Draco de pronto, interrumpiendo a Hermione.

Los demás fijaron su mirada en Ron al oír la voz del rubio. Se asombraron al ver el aspecto que había adquirido de un momento a otro: su rostro presentaba el color del pergamino, de modo que todas sus pecas resaltaban más aún, temblaba, y observaba con ojos desorbitados algo que había tras ellos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió Harry preocupado, alzando la voz para que se oyese por encima de los escandalosos chillidos de Max. El monito parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque y no paraba de revolverse para zafarse del agarre de Hermione.

—A-a-ahí…. A-a-ahí… —balbuceó Ron, aterrorizado, señalando con un dedo tembloroso a sus espaldas.

Los demás giraron la cabeza, alarmados ante su comportamiento. Las reacciones fueron diversas, aunque simbolizaban la misma sensación: Harry tragó saliva en seco, Draco abrió mucho sus ojos claros, Hermione soltó un gritito que se apresuró a amortiguar con una mano y Ángela perdió todo el color de sopetón.

Unos brillantes ojos amarillos asomaban entre los arbustos. Un ágil y silencioso jaguar atravesó los matorrales y permaneció inmóvil frente a ellos, a la luz de las llamas de la hoguera, abriendo y cerrando las fauces mostrándoles sus afiladísimos dientes. El tiempo pareció congelarse, mientras el animal y los chicos se miraban en silencio. A los pocos segundos, el jaguar se acercó unos pasos, muy lentamente, acechando, no queriendo que ninguna de sus presas escapase de su campo de visión.

Eso no era difícil, pues ninguno de los jóvenes fue capaz de mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo ante la visión de aquel animal salvaje y mortal. Y ninguno era capaz de apartar su mirada de esos hipnotizadores ojos amarillos.

—¿Qué… hacemos? —logró articular Ron, casi sin voz, respirando sonoramente.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —susurró Harry con decisión, sin mover apenas los labios.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —inquirió Draco también en un murmullo, siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos del animal.

—Ni idea —gorjeó Harry, tratando de tragar saliva.

—Los árboles —sugirió Hermione en un jadeo, al ver que Max en un arrebato de terror se alejaba corriendo y trepaba hábilmente a uno de ellos—. Subámonos a un árbol. Allí no podrá cogernos.

—En cuanto nos movamos nos atacará —casi sollozó Ángela, paralizada por el pánico.

—No lo hará si no hacemos nada que lo alerte —opinó Harry, moviéndose por fin y poniéndose en pie cuidadosamente—. Nada de movimientos bruscos. Venga, vamos.

—Esto no puede salir bien —graznó Draco, levantándose también con todo el cuidado que pudo.

Todos se pusieron en pie, tambaleándose, lo más lento que pudieron. Hasta ahí pareció funcionar; incluso se atrevieron a dar unos pocos pasos vacilantes. Sin embargo, cuando apenas habían caminado un metro, el jaguar emitió un fuerte rugido y, de un veloz salto, se colocó frente a ellos, obstaculizándoles el camino. Ángela chilló. Todos retrocedieron. Harry, en un instante de lucidez, cogió una pesada rama que habían guardado para la hoguera y amenazó con golpear al animal si se acercaba.

—¡Subid, rápido, subid! —gritó Harry con urgencia, al ver como las fauces del animal se abrían y cerraban emitiendo fuertes rugidos.

Todos vacilaron un microsegundo y después corrieron al árbol más próximo. Los chicos fueron los primeros en llegar a la base del árbol, pero aguardaron hasta que Hermione y Ángela los alcanzaron, para poder ayudarlas a subir. Ron se apresuró a agacharse y a rodear las piernas de Hermione con los brazos para alzarla y que alcanzase la copa, mientras Draco hacía lo mismo con Ángela. Harry, mientras tanto, libraba su propia batalla con el jaguar, que amenazaba con clavarle los dientes. El chico no dejaba de agitar la rama como un bate de béisbol frente a su hocico, tratando de que no se acercase.

—¡Corre, Harry! —gritó Ron, cuando ambas chicas estuvieron arriba.

Hermione y Ángela arrancaron varias ramas y se las lanzaron al jaguar, golpeándole en el rostro, y Harry aprovechó esa distracción para correr hacia el árbol. Draco y Ron se colocaron de apoyo y lo ayudaron a subir con dificultad. Cuando Harry estuvo arriba, tendió una mano para ayudar a subir a cualquiera de los dos, y fue Draco quien la aferró. Ron le sirvió de apoyo desde abajo, sin pararse a pensar ni por un instante a _quién_ estaba ayudando. El pánico les nublaba la mente.

Las chicas continuaban arrojando ramas al animal, manteniéndolo lo suficientemente lejos y dándoles tiempo a los chicos. Cuando Draco estuvo a salvo en la copa, tanto Harry como él tendieron ambas manos para ayudar a Ron a subir. Mientras alzaban al pelirrojo, el jaguar logró esquivar varias ramas y situarse al pie del árbol. Rugiendo de forma furiosa, trató de trepar, sin éxito. Dio varios saltos y clavó las garras en el tronco, pero cayó rápidamente. Una de las veces estuvo a punto de conseguir morder al joven Weasley, pero éste, de una certera patada, le obligó a bajar.

Finalmente los cinco estuvieron sobre la copa del árbol. Medianamente a salvo.

—¿Estás bien? —balbuceó Hermione, acariciando el rostro de Ron mientras éste se sentaba a su lado, jadeando. Éste asintió con la cabeza, sin aliento.

—Malfoy —logró articular Harry, posando una mano en una rama especialmente gruesa del árbol, y mirando al rubio que estaba junto a él—, ayúdame a romper esta rama para defendernos…

Draco compuso una mueca que demostraba su escepticismo en cuanto a que una rama les fuese de ayuda contra un animal salvaje, pero no dijo nada y atendió la petición del joven Potter.

—Lárgate, maldito bicho, lárgate —gemía Ángela mirando al jaguar con desesperación, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de él, arrastrándose sobre su rama—. ¿Por qué ha tenido que venir precisamente a nuestro claro?

—¿Y cuánto tiempo se supone que vamos a estar aquí subidos? —Inquirió Ron a su vez, mirando alrededor—. Porque nuestras mochilas están abajo. No vamos a poder aguantar mucho tiempo aquí sin comida.

—Cuando ese bicho se vaya, bajaremos, so listo —contestó Draco mordazmente, aún ayudando a Harry en su tarea—. Pero si quieres bajar antes es tu problema.

Hermione, de pronto, oyó un crujido seguido de un seco chasquido a su lado. Había tenido que colocarse en una esquina de la copa del árbol para que todos cupieran, pero, sin embargo, parecía ser demasiado peso para la frágil estructura de madera. La rama sobre la que estaba arrodillada amenazaba con romperse.

—Chicos… —empezó Hermione, sacudida por fuertes temblores, tratando de colocarse en otra rama más robusta, sin conseguirlo. En cuanto se movió unos centímetros, la rama volvió a crujir. El grito que pugnaba por salir se ahogó en su garganta.

—Te crees muy gracioso ¿no? —Decía Ron, rabioso, mirando a Malfoy con odio, y ahogando la voz de la joven—. Ya me imaginaba que cuando el jaguar se fuese íbamos a bajar… No soy estúpido.

—Gracias por la aclaración, tenía serias dudas —respondió el rubio mortalmente serio, logrando por fin arrancar la rama, que Harry cogió.

—Chicos… —volvió a intentarlo Hermione, en voz baja, profundamente asustada. No se atrevía a alzar la voz. La rama crujió una vez más y sintió que descendía unos centímetros.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un cretino? —espetó Ron con ira, acercándose a Draco hasta quedar cara con cara. Seguramente creyó que Hermione les llamaba tratando de detener la discusión.

—¡Por favor, parad ya! —Exclamó Harry, hastiado de sus peleas, con la gruesa rama en la mano inerte—. ¡Este no es momento para…!

—¡No! ¿En serio sabes lo que significa esa palabra? —ironizó Draco mirando a Ron con asco, haciendo caso omiso de Harry.

—Chicos, parad, por favor —suplicó Ángela, con los ojos inusualmente brillantes.

—¡Chicos…! —insistió Hermione en una súplica rota. Dos lágrimas la traicionaron y rodaron por sus mejillas.

—¡Claro que sé lo que significa!

—¡¿A sí?

—¡Pues sí!

—¡Pues que sepas que…!

El resto de palabras que Draco vociferó al joven Weasley quedaron ahogadas por un grito aterrado y el espeluznante sonido de una rama al romperse que les apretó las entrañas.

—¡HERMIONE! —gritaron los cuatro a la vez, girándose para mirar el lugar donde la joven había estado segundos atrás.

En efecto, la rama había terminado por quebrarse y la muchacha cayó de bruces, con un ruido sordo, al pie del árbol.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! —chilló Ángela, horrorizada, inclinándose tanto en el borde del árbol que hubiese caído también si Harry no la hubiese sujetado.

La joven castaña, casi sin atreverse ni a respirar, alzó la cabeza lentamente, temblorosa. El jaguar estaba a menos de medio metro de ella, contemplándola fijamente con sus vivos y brillantes ojos amarillos. La fuerte respiración del animal alborotaba el flequillo de la chica a pesar de la distancia y su aliento caliente empañaba sus fosas nasales.

—¡Voy a buscarte! ¡Aguanta! —le gritó Ron, bajando las piernas de la rama, haciendo ademán de descolgarse del árbol.

—¡No puedes bajar ahí! —Gritó Harry a su vez, sujetándolo de la camiseta—. ¡Te comerá vivo!

—¡No pienso abandonar a Hermione! —chilló Ron, pálido y horrorizado.

—¡Yo tampoco quiero abandonarla pero hacer que te devore a ti en vez de a ella no es la solución! —insistió Harry a voz en cuello, aún sujetándolo.

—¡¿Y cuál es, según tú, la solución? —le gritó Ron, y su voz fue casi un sollozo.

Ángela gimoteaba con fuerza, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione como si pudiese alcanzarla con el poder de la mirada. Draco pasaba una y otra vez su mirada desorbitada e impaciente de ambos chicos discutiendo a una Hermione al borde de la muerte.

Harry sentía el pánico inundarle el cerebro como agua helada. No podía pensar. No podía respirar.

—¡No lo sé…! —articuló con voz quebrada.

—¡Dejad de discutir, maldita sea! —gritó Ángela, desesperada, sollozando—. ¡Tenemos que ayud….!

—¡Joder, sois pandilla de inútiles! —gritó Draco de pronto.

Apartó a Ron de un fuerte empujón, al tiempo que arrebataba de la mano de Harry la rama gruesa, y se dejó caer al suelo trastabillando, a un lado de Hermione. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese. Las personas que seguían en lo alto contemplaron la escena, inmóviles, incapaces de reaccionar. Ninguno fue capaz de articular nada coherente, dado el súbito giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

El jaguar retrocedió rugiendo, alejándose de Hermione, y centrando toda su atención en la nueva presa que tenía delante.

Aprovechando que el animal se separó de la joven, Draco se colocó frente a ella de cara al jaguar, empuñando la rama como si fuera una espada. El chico temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza aún que la de la hoguera, amenazantes.

Hermione articuló el nombre de su inesperado defensor, incapaz de emitir ningún sonido. Aún no era capaz de levantarse del suelo, y comenzaba a sentir cómo el miedo volvía a invadirla hasta casi asfixiarla. Pero esta vez no temía por ella misma.

El jaguar rugió de nuevo y atacó por primera vez: se abalanzó sobre el joven pero él lo rechazó hábilmente de un golpe seco con la pesada rama. El animal rodó por el suelo pero volvió a levantarse inmediatamente. Atacó por segunda vez, y los dientes de la bestia se cerraron en torno a la rama, pero el rubio la agitó fuertemente y lo apartó. El animal rugió de forma ensordecedora. El jaguar estaba ahora totalmente centrado en Draco, y éste caminaba lateralmente con lentitud, sin cortar el contacto visual con el animal. Ambos se estaban alejando cada vez más del árbol y de Hermione, que era lo que Draco pretendía. Al tercer ataque, el jaguar alzó una garra mortal y logró arañar el rostro del chico. Éste retrocedió con un grito, llevándose una mano a la mejilla sangrante.

Hermione sintió como si las garras se clavasen en su propia piel.

—¡NO! —gritó aterrada, enderezándose de golpe.

La racionalidad regresó a la copa del árbol, arrancando a todos de su aturdimiento.

—¡Vamos! ¡Hay que ayudarle! ¡No podrá lograrlo él solo! —exclamó Harry, despertando de golpe de su estado de ofuscación, descolgándose hasta el suelo de un salto.

—¡Quédate aquí! —le gritó Ron a Ángela, volviéndose hacia ella.

—¡No! ¡Yo…! —protestó ella, angustiada pero con mirada desafiante.

—¡Quédate aquí! —repitió con más ahínco, mirándola intensamente a los ojos para después bajar junto a Harry.

—Dios mío… —musitó Ángela, frustrada, observando la escena presa del pánico. De pronto, gracias a la perspectiva de la que gozaba en lo alto del árbol, con la capacidad de fijase en todos los detalles, cayó en la cuenta de que el jaguar intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse lejos de la hoguera—. ¡El fuego! —Jadeó en voz alta, sintiendo una maravillosa chispa de esperanza—. ¡Lo jaguares temen el fuego!

Por desgracia, ninguno de sus compañeros la oyó. Harry y Ron recogieron rápidamente un par de ramas que habían guardado para la hoguera y se colocaron a ambos lados de Draco, tratando de defender a Hermione de igual forma. La chica se había puesto en pie, por fin, y miraba con la espalda presionada contra el tronco del árbol, impotente, cómo sus amigos luchaban por protegerla.

Un alarido rasgó el aire. Todos ahogaron un grito al ver que el jaguar había esquivado un golpe de Harry y se había abalanzado sobre Draco, logrando clavar sus afilados dientes en la parte baja de la pierna del joven. El rubio perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas, golpeándose fuertemente. La rama resbaló de su mano, exánime.

—¡EL FUEGO, CHICOS, EL JAGUAR LE TIENE MIEDO AL FUEGO! —chilló Ángela con fuerza desde el árbol, agitando los brazos para llamar su atención de forma desesperada.

Harry y Ron escucharon a la chica y no se lo pensaron dos veces. Tras intercambiar una rápida mirada, se acercaron a la hoguera a toda velocidad y prendieron las ramas que llevaban en las manos.

—¡SUÉLTALE, MALDITA BESTIA, SUÉLTALE! —vociferó Hermione, sintiendo cómo el coraje invadía cada célula de su cuerpo.

Poseída por una oleada de valor e irresponsabilidad que no recordaba haber sentido jamás, corrió hacia ellos, recogió la rama que Draco había soltado y trató de golpear al jaguar con todas sus fuerzas. Gracias a eso, el animal soltó la pierna del chico y se alejó un poco de él, rugiendo amenazador y con los dientes manchados de una inconfundible sustancia rojiza.

Harry y Ron se acercaron rápidamente empuñando las ramas incendiarias y las agitaron frente a la bestia, aterrorizándolo, logrando así hacerlo huir finalmente. El jaguar se perdió de vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre la maleza.

Se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por los sonoros jadeos de los chicos; una quietud extrema que hacía daño a los tímpanos después del gran alboroto que había hace unos instantes.

Moreno y pelirrojo dejaron caer las ramas de nuevo en la hoguera, respirando entrecortadamente, sin fuerzas. Varios cortes les adornaban los desnudos brazos, pero por lo demás estaban ilesos. Ángela bajó del árbol a toda velocidad, casi cayéndose en el intento, para acercarse a ellos. Hermione aún estaba de pie, de espaldas a Draco, aferrando tan fuerte la rama de éste contra el pecho que sus nudillos comenzaban a perder el color. Tenía la mirada perdida. El joven Malfoy permanecía en el suelo, bocarriba, apoyado en los codos, y con la respiración terriblemente acelerada. Para sorpresa de todos, el pequeño mono al que Hermione había llamado Max, volvió a ellos dando saltitos, y tímidos chillidos que resonaron en medio del silencio del claro.

Hermione se giró para mirar a Draco. La rama resbaló de sus manos, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo. La mirada de la chica estaba cargada de ansiedad y pesadumbre. Él le devolvió una mirada insondable, pero acto seguido su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a la pierna. La castaña se tragó los sollozos que pugnaban por salir y se acercó a él rápidamente, cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Harry, Ron y Ángela también se acercaron a toda prisa y los rodearon.

—¿Estás bien? —Logró articular Hermione, tomándolo de los hombros para ayudarlo a enderezarse—. ¿Estás bien?

Draco, ya sentado, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. Apretó los ojos y los dientes con fuerza, aferrándose con una mano la rodilla, sin atreverse a tocar la herida en sí. La parte baja de la pierna estaba cubierta de sangre, casi a la altura del tobillo, y tenía el bajo del pantalón desgarrado. Su rostro también presentaba dos heridas superficiales, en la mejilla izquierda, de las cuales fluía cada vez menos sangre.

—Déjame que te vea —pidió Hermione, apartándose nerviosamente un mechón de pelo del rostro. El chico negó con la cabeza, en silencio—. Por Dios, Malfoy, déjame que vea la herida…

Apartó con cuidado la tela del pantalón, provocando que el rubio se estremeciese y gruñese por lo bajo, y lo examinó. Había tanta sangre que la joven no pudo ver con claridad. Pero alcanzó a comprobar que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Los sollozos se amontonaron en su garganta.

—No tiene buena pinta —articuló Harry, de pie junto a ellos, también mirando la herida del rubio. Ángela derramaba lágrimas en silencio, abrazándose con fuerza a sí misma. Ron miraba la herida sin parpadear, con rostro demudado.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —Balbuceó Hermione, dejando caer por fin un par de ardientes lágrimas. Con la manga de su camiseta, trató de limpiar torpemente la sangre del rostro del chico—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a esa bestia? ¡Podía haberte matado, so idiota…!

La voz se le quebró al decir esto último. Draco no parecía saber qué decir. Seguía mirando fijamente a la chica sin que su rostro demostrase otra cosa que genuina sorpresa ante la preocupación y las lágrimas de la joven. La castaña dejó de limpiarle la sangre y golpeó el suelo con el puño de pura frustración.

—¡Estás loco! —se lamentó Hermione en medio de un fuerte sollozo y se abalanzó a abrazar al rubio rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, ahogando los sollozos contra su cuello.

Malfoy se tensó y tragó saliva. Su respiración se aceleró en cuestión de segundos. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero terminó dejándola cerrada, incapaz de pensar ni decir nada coherente. No sabía qué hacer. Por un momento pensó apartarla, pero se dio cuenta de que sus brazos no le respondían. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía.

Hermione, por su parte, sentía cómo el pecho de Draco subía y bajaba rápidamente, y la chica tomó conciencia por completo, por primera vez y tan repentinamente que se asustó por ello, que Draco Malfoy era _humano_.

Cuando unas pequeñas y frías gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo, Hermione se separó del chico sin mirarle, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Vamos —intervino Harry, acuclillándose junto a Draco y poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Tenemos que encontrar un lugar cubierto para pasar la noche y curarte la pierna. No es seguro que permanezcamos aquí mucho tiempo.

—Allí parece que hay una gruta —comentó Ron en voz baja y ronca, señalando la pared de roca que había unos metros más lejos, semi-oculta entre los árboles—. La he visto desde el árbol. Con la oscuridad que hay no nos habíamos fijado antes…

—Ángela y yo llevaremos el equipaje —decidió Hermione, volviendo a secarse con firmeza un par de lágrimas traicioneras y levantándose—. Harry, tú y Ron ayudad a Draco a llegar hasta allí.

A pesar de las convulsiones que aún la sacudían, Hermione todavía era capaz de dar órdenes con la entereza habitual en ella. Cosa verdaderamente admirable después de lo ocurrido.

Harry también se puso en pie y se colocó tras Draco para tratar de levantarlo. Ron no se movió, y parecía decidido a no tocar al rubio bajo ningún concepto.

—No necesito ayuda —aseguró Draco con voz ronca, apartando la mano de Harry y haciendo ademán de levantarse por sí solo—. Puedo caminar yo sol… ¡Ah!

Había intentado ponerse en pie, pero el dolor de su pierna era demasiado intenso como para hacerlo. Nada más apoyarse en su herida, cayó al suelo de costado con un grito de dolor, respirando entrecortadamente y con el rostro contorsionado.

—No digas tonterías —le riñó Ángela, arrodillándose a su lado y colocándose un brazo del chico por encima de sus hombros—. Cógele del otro brazo, Harry. Ron, Hermione, llevad vosotros el equipaje.

Entre Harry y Ángela lograron poner en pie al joven Malfoy, el cual gruñó de dolor pero logró mantener el equilibrio sobre una sola pierna. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la casi extinta hoguera a recoger el equipaje.

—Ha rasgado una de las mochilas —se lamentó Ron, observando con desesperanza el trozo de tela—. Creo que era la tuya, Ángela.

—Ahora eso es lo de menos —sentenció la joven morena, girando el rostro para mirar a su compañero pelirrojo—. Recogedlo como podáis y vamos a la cueva. Cada vez llueve más.

Efectivamente, la lluvia caía ahora con más fuerza y una ligera cortina de agua les dificultaba la visión. Los brillantes rayos y los sonoros truenos no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

En pocos minutos se las arreglaron para llevar todo el equipaje a la pequeña gruta, y también llevaron algo de madera para encender otra hoguera, pues la lluvia había apagado la primera fogata.

Una vez en la cueva, sentaron a Draco apoyándole la espalda contra una pared. El joven se encontraba muy pálido y tembloroso a causa del esfuerzo de trasladarse hasta allí. Mientras Ron intentaba encender la hoguera con mano inexperta, y Harry se aseguraba de que tanto la comida como los mapas estaban en buen estado, Hermione cogió su mochila y se sentó frente a Draco, sacando todo lo necesario para hacerle una cura estilo muggle en la pierna.

—Afortunadamente no tienes fractura, sólo una profunda herida —comentó Hermione en voz baja, tratando de limpiarle la sangre con manos temblorosas por los nervios y el frío. Ángela se había sentado a su lado y la ayudaba en la cura en los momentos en los que la castaña temblaba más bruscamente—. No es mucho lo que puedo hacer. No soy una gran sanadora. Si las varitas funcionasen podría curarte mejor —musitó rodeándole la herida con un firme vendaje después de haber conseguido detener la hemorragia y de haberla desinfectado lo mejor que pudo.

—No importa —susurró el chico con voz aterradoramente débil, sacudido por fuertes temblores que se intensificaban cuando la cura de Hermione le enviaba alguna que otra descarga de dolor agudo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parecía a punto de quedarse dormido—. Gracias.

Hermione lo miró con desconcierto durante un instante, asombrada por sus palabras, aunque el rubio no la vio. Éste había cerrado totalmente los ojos y respiraba lenta y profundamente, a pesar de que seguía temblando. La joven sonrió débilmente. Estaba adormilado; lo más seguro era que no se hubiese dado cuenta de haberle dado las gracias por primera vez en su vida. Hermione se giró para coger unos pañuelos y trató de limpiar con ellos la sangre seca del rostro del chico que destacaba intensamente frente a la palidez de su piel.

—Está helado —susurró Hermione con un hilo de voz, borrando su tenue sonrisa y sustituyendo los pañuelos por sus manos para comprobar su temperatura—. Ha perdido mucha sangre.

—Voy a traerle una manta —se apresuró a decir Ángela, poniéndose en pie tambaleante y yendo rápidamente a buscar algo para cubrirlo.

Cuando la joven morena volvió con una manta gruesa, Hermione la echó sobre Draco y se encargó de taparlo a conciencia. El chico parecía haberse quedado profundamente dormido. Se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por los débiles grititos de Max, que seguía junto a ellos, y las voces de Harry y Ron al otro lado de la cueva. Hermione volvió a alzar una mano y rozó con el dorso la gélida mejilla, ya libre de sangre, de Draco. Dos finos cortes resaltaban contra ella, pero, afortunadamente, en pocos días habrían desaparecido. Después, Hermione acarició con los dedos sus rubios y revueltos cabellos, mojados por la lluvia. Sintió sus lacios mechones entre los dedos y una oleada de culpabilidad la invadió.

No quería alejarse de él. No de momento, al menos. Sentía que era su deber permanecer toda la noche en vela a su lado si fuese necesario, aunque sabía que estaba extraordinariamente cansada y que no aguantaría. Pero se lo debía.

Ángela miró a Hermione atentamente durante unos segundos con expresión extraña. Después, quizá sintiendo que debía dejarlos solos, acarició suavemente el cabello de Draco, como deseándole buenas noches, besó la frente de su amiga, y fue donde estaba Harry a comprobar con él el estado de su destrozada mochila.

Hermione, tras seguir a su amiga con la mirada, volvió a centrar su atención en el rubio. Seguía inmerso en un profundo sueño, y casi había dejado de temblar por completo. Ya no podía hacer nada más por él en ese momento. Sólo permanecer a su lado.

—Eh, Hermione, acércate al fuego a secarte y come algo, anda —dijo la voz de Ron, desde lo que a Hermione le pareció el otro lado del mundo, aunque en realidad fue desde el otro lado de la cueva—. Y, de paso, ¿nos podrías curar a Harry y a mí estos cortes que escuecen como un demonio?

La joven cerró los ojos y suspiró, agotada.

—Ya voy, Ron —dijo en voz alta. Dirigió una última mirada a Draco y se puso en pie para acercarse al pelirrojo.

**OOO**

—¡Ah!

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, en medio de la oscuridad de la gruta, sintiendo cómo un intenso dolor le envolvía la pierna al completo. Miró nervioso a sus compañeros, con miedo de haberles despertado con su gemido. A pesar de que la hoguera casi se había apagado, y que la oscuridad era casi total, alcanzó a distinguirlos: Todos dormían plácidamente, cubiertos con mantas, en diferentes posturas a lo largo del frío suelo de la cueva. La persona más próxima a él, para su inquietud, era Granger. La joven estaba tumbada de costado casi a su lado, de cara a él, y algo en ella le hizo pensar a Draco que se había quedado un buen rato despierta velando por él. La contempló, inquieto, pero el sueño de la chica parecía profundo.

El intenso sonido de la lluvia al caer fuera de la cueva era lo único que rompía la calma de la noche. Trató de mover la espalda, entumecida por estar apoyado en la pared de piedra, y entonces se dio cuenta de que una gruesa manta lo cubría. ¿Quién lo había tapado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? ¿Cuándo se había dormido?

Draco trató de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para intentar mitigar el dolor y volver a conciliar el sueño, pero un nuevo torbellino de dolor lo invadió y se vio obligado a morderse el puño para no gritar. Merlín, era insoportable. Era como si los dientes del jaguar continuasen clavados en él.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza, intentó cambiar de postura, pero así sólo consiguió que un dolor aún más agudo lo invadiese y que otro sonoro quejido escapase de sus labios. Ese sonido, para su propia pesadumbre, hizo que Hermione abriese los ojos de golpe.

Al distinguir el blanco de los ojos del chico en medio de la oscuridad se incorporó bruscamente, totalmente despejada.

—¿Estás despierto? ¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió la chica, acercándose más a él, dejando su manta atrás.

—Nada —masculló el chico, rezando para que el dolor no le provocase otro quejido.

—¿Te duele la pierna? —insistió la joven, observándolo con mirada afligida.

—No —negó el chico con terquedad, pero su mentira se vino abajo cuando su rostro se contorsionó en una violenta mueca de dolor al sentir otra dolorosa punzada aguda a lo largo de la pierna. Se llevó una mano al muslo y lo apretó, tratando desesperadamente de mitigar el dolor.

Hermione se mordió el labio, impotente, y retorció las manos, nerviosa.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó, aún sabiendo cual era la respuesta, y no le extrañó que el rubio ni se molestara en contestar. Hermione tenía la mente en blanco. La culpabilidad la abrumaba y no podía pensar con claridad—. Dime qué hago —rogó, mirándolo suplicante—. No sé qué hacer para que te deje de doler. ¿Cómo te ayudo?

—No puedes hacer nada —murmuró Draco, evitando su mirada. La detestaba cuando lo miraba de forma tan cálida y solícita. Se sentía perturbado ante la sincera preocupación de sus ojos.

—Dime al menos dónde te duele exactamente —pidió la chica sin darse por vencida.

—No me duele nada —masculló Draco bruscamente. Era consciente de sus malos modos, pero el dolor de la pierna no le dejaba pensar correctamente. Lo único que quería era que Granger se alejase de él y que dejase de tratar de ayudarle.

—Malfoy, por favor, sé que te duele, no me mientas… —protestó Hermione, indignada—. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

—Lo digo en serio, no me duele nada.

La chica resopló y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Era increíble lo cabezota y orgulloso que podía llegar a ser.

—No puedo curarte mejor —se quejó la joven un murmullo, casi para sí misma—. Si tuviese una varita… Una que funcionase, quiero decir…

—Ya se me pasará. No te preocupes por mí —murmuró el rubio, sin mirarla.

Hermione bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Volvía a tener los ojos brillantes. Alzó una mano temblorosa y la colocó sobre el muslo de Draco, al lado de la propia mano del chico que se aferraba a sí mismo tratando de soportar el dolor. El rubio tragó en seco al sentir la pequeña y suave mano de la joven acariciando su muslo, rozando suavemente su rodilla y llegando por momentos a tocar la propia mano de él. La caricia de la chica no era más que un solícito e inútil intento de que el dolor mitigase, pero estaba logrando que un bochornoso calor se adueñase del chico. Sentía la suavidad de la chica tan claramente en su piel que tuvo serias dudas de si había ropa que le cubriese la pierna. No era normal que su tacto fuese tan notorio.

—Lo siento, Draco —musitó Hermione, sin dejar de acariciar suavemente la pierna del joven, y sin mirarlo—. No… no quería que nadie saliese herido…

—No ha sido culpa tuya —replicó él, frunciendo el ceño, incómodo ante sus propias palabras. Su voz fue un susurro extrañamente ronco. Carraspeó con disimulo para suavizar la garganta.

—Si no me hubiese caído del árbol… —protestó Hermione, ahora mirándolo con aflicción.

—Fue un accidente. Además, estoy seguro de que tú estabas intentando advertirnos, aunque ni te oímos ni te hicimos caso —Hermione asintió una vez, confirmando sus palabras—. ¿Lo ves? La culpa fue nuestra —Draco suspiró profundamente—. Nos comportamos como críos de once años. Tanto Weasley como yo. Aunque fue él quien empezó… —añadió con desdén, arrancando una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione. Escucharle hablar así era como volver a sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts.

La chica no dijo nada, pero retiró la mano de la pierna del chico y la dejó quieta en su regazo. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Había una pregunta que rondaba por su mente, y al fin se sintió con el valor suficiente como para plantearla. O al menos eso creía.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —inquirió ella con voz débil. Necesitaba una respuesta. Verdaderamente la necesitaba—. ¿Por qué te enfrentaste al jaguar? ¿Qué se te… pasó por la cabeza para bajar del árbol?

Draco tardó en contestar. Sostenía con frialdad la mirada angustiada de la chica, pero su mente parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas. Ni siquiera sabía si había palabras para definir lo que sintió en ese momento. Él, al menos, no las conocía.

—No lo sé —admitió lentamente, en voz tan baja que Hermione tuvo que esforzarse para escucharle—. No sé que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero… —tragó saliva y desvió la mirada— n-no me arrepiento. Por una vez en mi vida he hecho algo heroico —masculló en tono jocoso, arrancándole una sonrisa divertida a la chica—. No, hablando en serio: Somos un grupo, o al menos eso creo, y tenemos que ayudarnos unos a otros para poder sobrevivir, ¿no crees? Esto es una selva salvaje y peligrosa, y no… qué se yo… el callejón Diagon.

—Tienes mucha razón —asintió ella sin dudar, esbozando una sonrisa tranquila—. Es agradable escucharte decir algo así. Y… gracias por decir que… no te arrepientes.

Draco asintió una vez con la cabeza sin mirarle a los ojos. Ahora parecía incómodo. Y ella se sentía igual. Un pesado silencio se apoderó de ellos. Ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse. La lluvia caía con fuerza fuera de la cueva, pero se oía muy apagada, como si fuese lejana. Había una diminuta gotera en la cueva que formaba un pequeño charco a un lado del rubio. En medio de ese tenso silencio, el tenue sonido de las diminutas gotas al unirse al charquito pareció multiplicarse.

—Primero me ayudaste en la taberna —susurró Hermione de pronto, casi para sí misma. Draco volvió a mirarla a los ojos, pero ahora ella no le miraba—. Luego en el barco de Hull. Ahora me defiendes de un jaguar… —Hermione rió por la nariz y le dedicó una cálida mirada, sonriendo afectuosamente—. Realmente tengo un ángel de la guarda y no me había dado cuenta.

Draco le dedicó una genuina mirada de consternación. Ahora sí que no sabía qué decir. Y temía que, aunque se le hubiese ocurrido algo, su boca se negase a emitir ningún sonido. Hermione lo miraba de forma distinta de pronto, casi… anhelante. Tras vacilar un instante, visiblemente nerviosa, la joven se inclinó y besó suavemente la mejilla del chico. Un roce cálido, inocente y suave que apenas fue una caricia contra la fría piel del rubio. Verdaderamente, apenas duró unos segundos, pero ellos lo sintieron mucho más prolongado. Ese leve roce fue suficiente para que el corazón de Hermione latiese mucho más lento y pesado, y más sonoro dentro de sí misma, y para que Draco se tensase bruscamente, cerrando los ojos tratando de contener el insoportable nerviosismo que de pronto lo invadió. Cuando se separó de él, el rubio expulsó lentamente el aire que había contenido en los pulmones y la miró, en silencio, asombrado y casi asustado por ese sorprendente gesto. La chica se removió un poco, abrumada, pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Draco seguía mirándola, como petrificado. No alcanzaba a recordar ni cómo se respiraba. Mucho menos alcanzó a recordar que en realidad debería haberse enfurecido con ella por aquel atrevimiento contra alguien como él. En ese momento no podía recordar _nada_.

—Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿vale? —dijo Hermione en voz baja pero clara, aún con una diminuta sonrisa, rompiendo el abrumador silencio para alivio de ambos. Draco, descubriendo que el cuello era la única parte del cuerpo que podía mover, asintió una vez con la cabeza—. No seas testarudo y déjame ayudarte si lo necesitas. Procura dormir. Buenas noches.

Draco volvió a asentir. No se atrevía a abrir la boca por temor a lo que pudiese salir de ella. Hermione le dio la espalda y se alejó del chico, de nuevo a gatas, y volvió a tumbarse en el sitio de antes, en posición fetal, de espaldas al rubio.

Draco contempló durante unos segundos la espalda de la chica y sus desordenados mechones castaños esparcidos por el suelo. Sentía un sonoro zumbido en los oídos. Parpadeó un poco y, casi obligándose a sí mismo, giró la cabeza para mirar la otra punta de la cueva. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz y lo apretó.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _—pensó, desalentado.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza. El dolor volvía ahora con más intensidad. Se sentía agotado, pero sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño mientras ese dolor agudo persistiese. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

La lluvia por fin había cesado. Las nubes se abrieron levemente, dejando la luna al descubierto, y la pequeña gruta se llenó de luz blanca. Los ojos fatigados de Draco se desviaron hacia el pequeño charco que había formado a su lado la gotera de la cueva. Alzó una mano y atrapó en el aire, con la palma, una gota que caía del techo hasta el charco. La fría y mojada textura del agua le hizo recordar con dolorosa claridad los labios fríos y húmedos de Granger posándose en su pálida mejilla. Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a no recordar ese instante. No _debía_ recordar algo así. Tenía que mentalizarse de que no había sucedido, que sólo había sido producto de su imaginación, y olvidarlo a toda costa. Era su obligación olvidarlo.

Contempló su reflejo, tratando de distraerse desesperadamente, en el charco que había a su lado. Cualquier cosa antes que dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos grises, que le devolvían la mirada en el agua, se abrieron con consternación al descubrir el débil rubor que cubría sus blancas mejillas.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? *_*<p>

Como ya os he dicho, el romance va a ir muy despacio, como debe ser en un buen dramione jeje, así que no esperéis que se enamoren apasionadamente de la mañana a la noche ^^ Pero algo avanza, pasito a pasito jaja xD

Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones ^^

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Un beso enorme! :)


	10. Las cascadas

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que he estado ocupadísima estudiando para los exámenes finales… Ahora que ya los he terminado (y tengo vacaciones, ¡jupi! jeje) prometo publicar más seguido ^^ Perdón otra vez por haceros esperar tanto (:

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois geniales. Los leo todos con muchísima ilusión *-*

Ojalá el nuevo capítulo os guste :D

* * *

><p><strong>10 <strong>

**Las cascadas**

El sol aún no se había dignado a dejarse ver por entre las copas de los árboles, pero unos tenues rayos naranjas iluminaban la selva indicando que no podía demorarse mucho. No podían ser más de las seis o siete de la mañana.

La luz brillante y húmeda alcanzó la cueva donde Harry y los demás se encontraban. La hoguera estaba apagada, y ya ni siquiera humeaba. El frío era intenso.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —repitió Ron, por décima vez al menos en la última media hora.

Sus compañeros miraban cada uno en una dirección, sentados en círculo, y con un aire de obvia desesperanza. Acababan de despertarse, y ahora debatían sobre qué debían hacer a continuación, dadas las circunstancias.

—No sé, Ron, no sé qué vamos a hacer —musitó Hermione, en voz baja. Inspiró hondo con decisión y se cubrió la cara con las manos para poder pensar con más claridad—. Tenemos que analizar la situación con calma: primero, por alguna razón que desconocemos no podemos usar la magia; por lo cual tenemos víveres limitados y somos más vulnerables a los peligros. Y segundo, no podemos proseguir el camino dado el estado en el que se encuentra Malfoy —dijo, mirando a Draco de soslayo. El rubio contemplaba el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados, aparentemente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Pero se notaba que no se estaba perdiendo ni una palabra.

—Ya os lo he dicho: debemos continuar —sentenció Harry, para después emitir un suspiro apesadumbrado—. Entiendo que Malfoy sea incapaz de caminar correctamente por la herida que le ha hecho el jaguar, pero no queda otra opción. No podemos perder más tiempo.

—Pero, Harry, ¿no entiendes que, a la velocidad que va a caminar, cualquier animal puede zampárselo por el camino? —lo defendió Ángela, ofuscada—.Y eso si consigue ponerse en pie…

—Ya lo sé —aseguró Harry, con cansancio—. Me hago cargo de su situación, pero incluso Hermione lo ha dicho: no tenemos comida suficiente como para estar aquí mucho tiempo. Y ni siquiera podemos usar las varitas para nada. La situación se nos ha ido de las manos, chicos. De verdad que no sé qué otra cosa hacer…

—Tenemos que seguir —saltó Ron, frunciendo el ceño—. Yo estoy con Harry; no podemos quedarnos. No importa si Malfoy se queda un poco rezagado… No le va a pasar nada —opinó, tratando de sonar firme, aunque con la inseguridad plasmada en el rostro.

—¿Y si le pasa, qué? —espetó Ángela, súbitamente indignada—. Me niego a exponer a Draco de esa manera. Esto no es un juego, ¿sabes?

Ron enrojeció al instante.

—Y-ya lo sé… —balbuceó, abochornado por el repentino enfado de la joven—. P-pero…

—Ángela tiene toda la razón —coincidió Hermione, serenamente—. No podemos correr más riesgos. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Malfoy se recupere, y ya está. No tiene sentido que sigamos discutiendo.

—Somos un grupo y no vamos a dejar a nadie de lado —corroboró Ángela, firmemente—. Y menos si esa persona está herida por defender a otro miembro del grupo, detalle que parece que habéis olvidado.

—Chicas, _no_ podemos —enfatizó Harry, comenzando a desesperarse—. ¡No tenemos suficiente comida! ¡Y no podemos hacer magia! ¿No lo entendéis?

—¡Harry, lo que no podemos es obligar a Malfoy a caminar por la selva en su estado! —Exclamó Hermione—. ¡Ni siquiera puede levantarse…!

Un brusco movimiento la distrajo, y atrajo al mismo tiempo las miradas de los demás. Malfoy, sujetándose a la pared y sin decir nada, trataba de levantarse con dificultad apoyándose solamente en la pierna buena. Ángela, sentada a su lado, se apresuró a levantarse para tener mejor movilidad y lo sujetó del brazo para ayudarlo y que no cayese. Cuando constató que podía mantenerse en pie él solo, la chica lo soltó y lo contempló en silencio. El resto de sus compañeros también lo miraban, mudos y expectantes. Draco trató de apoyar el pie herido, pero volvió a alzarlo de inmediato, con una mueca de profundo dolor. Frunciendo el ceño y resoplando con frustración, trató de avanzar cojeando, apoyándose en la pared. Logró al menos dar varios pasos tambaleantes.

—Puedo caminar —comentó Malfoy seriamente, en medio del silencio—, pero apoyándome en algo. No puedo apoyar esta puñetera pierna, aunque sí que podría ir avanzando más despacio…

—No —dijo Hermione, con rotundidad, atrayendo su gris mirada—. No podemos hacerte eso. No es justo.

—Sé razonable, Hermione —rogó Harry, desalentado—. Si él dice que podría…

—¡Lo dice porque no quiere retrasarnos! —exclamó la chica, indignada—. ¡Pero no puede hacer un esfuerzo semejante! ¡Me niego a explotarlo de esta manera! No, yo de aquí no me muevo…

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo Ángela de repente, saliendo de la cueva con paso firme. Todos guardaron un instante de silencio, asombrados por su repentina decisión, pero se repusieron rápidamente.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Malfoy? —inquirió Harry, mirándole—. Tu opinión también cuenta. Tienes la última palabra ¿Qué sugieres?

—No voy a poder seguir vuestro ritmo, eso es evidente —admitió Draco lentamente, apoyando la espalda en la pared y cruzando los brazos. Ron alzó las manos como diciendo «¿Qué os había dicho?»—. Pero, aún así, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo… —guardó silencio un instante y después sacudió la cabeza—. Sigamos adelante. Haré todo lo que pueda para quedar lo menos rezagado posible. Ya veré cómo me las arreglo.

—¡Malfoy, no! —protestó Hermione, escandalizada—. No tienes que…

—No queda otra opción. De ninguna manera podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo él con firmeza, mirando a la joven a los ojos—. Me niego a que os retraséis por mi culpa. No pienso ser un lastre —añadió con una mueca que demostraba lo bochornoso que le parecía que algo así sucediese.

Hermione se mordió el labio, irritada ante el inagotable orgullo el rubio. Aunque… el comportamiento de Draco comenzaba a inquietar a Hermione. Durante años, Malfoy siempre había tratado de sacar partido a sus heridas, fingiendo un dolor que no sentía, si así lograba que sus enemigos tuviesen dificultades. Pero ahora no lo estaba haciendo. De hecho, trataba de _no ser un lastre_, como él mismo había dicho. Ese cambio de actitud, a la joven castaña le pareció inquietante. Incluso sospechoso.

Ángela volvió en ese momento, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Estaba algo manchada de barro, y sostenía en los brazos un puñado de ramas gruesas y unas lianas. Las dejó caer al suelo y se sentó junto a ellas, cogiéndolas y comenzando a unirlas ante las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ron, expresando en voz alta la curiosidad que todos sentían.

—Fabricar unas muletas —reveló la joven morena, sin dejar de trabajar—. A lo mejor así Draco puede caminar mejor.

El rubio la miró, con visible escepticismo ante su idea.

—Ángela, no necesito que… —comenzó, con claro desdén.

—No te hagas el orgulloso conmigo, Malfoy —espetó Ángela, sin mirarlo y sin dejar de trabajar—. No perdemos nada por intentarlo y, si estas cosas sirven para que camines mejor, todo perfecto, ¿no? —No esperó respuesta y añadió—: Id recogiendo las mochilas mientras yo termino esto, y así partiremos cuanto antes en el caso de que esto funcione.

Tras un instante de silencio cargado de vacilación, todos se levantaron y recogieron el equipaje. Harry se ofreció a llevar él la mochila de Draco, pero éste se negó, considerándolo casi como una ofensa a su persona, y se la colocó sobre los hombros sin vacilar.

—Ya están, a ver qué te parecen —dijo Ángela, ofreciéndole a Draco las dos muletas toscamente construidas.

Éste las tomó y las contempló durante un instante con incredulidad. No parecían capaces de soportar el peso de ningún ser humano de estatura 1'80 por muy delgado que estuviese, pero decidió probarlas con cautela. Todos contemplaron con avidez cómo el rubio apoyaba ambos brazos en las muletas y echaba a andar, dando vueltas por la cueva, asegurándose de que servían.

—Parece que funcionan —comentó Draco al final, a regañadientes—. Aunque no sé cuánto aguantarán ahí fuera. El terreno no tiene nada que ver con una cueva…

—Al menos te servirán —opinó Harry acomodándose la tira de la mochila y tomando aire—. Venga, pues si vamos a partir, vámonos ya. No tiene sentido que sigamos retrasando el momento —se volvió para mirar a Draco—. Reduciremos el ritmo de la marcha todo lo que podamos para intentar no perderte de vista. Si en algún momento no puedes seguir, dilo, ¿de acuerdo?

Malfoy asintió una vez con la cabeza, pero Harry comprobó resignado que sus ojos dejaban muy claro que ni estando entre las fauces de un cocodrilo les pediría ayuda o demostraría debilidad.

Salieron de la cueva pesadamente y, tras detenerse un instante a respirar al aire puro del amanecer, reanudaron su camino hasta El Dorado.

Ron iba el primero en la fila, abriéndoles paso con la navaja del rubio, salpicándolos continuamente de rocío. Ángela iba después, consultando el mapa de Hermione e indicándoles el camino a seguir con ayuda de su útil cuadernito. Harry estaba el tercero, girando la cabeza constantemente controlando que Malfoy fuese detrás de ellos. Y Hermione, impasible ante las quejas y la disconformidad de Draco (y también de Ron), caminaba junto al rubio y le ayudaba siempre que podía o que él se lo permitía.

La marcha por la selva resultó increíblemente lenta. Bastante más que los días anteriores, pues el terreno estaba peor que nunca para caminar: las lluvias de la noche pasada habían dejado una cantidad considerable de charcos y barro que dificultaban y ralentizaban la marcha. A Harry y los demás se les hacía muy difícil caminar con normalidad, y más de uno se hundió hasta los tobillos o las rodillas en algún que otro disimulado charco de barro. Y qué decir de Draco, que apenas podía apoyar la pierna izquierda, y las improvisadas muletas se hundían en el suelo a cada paso que daba.

Llevaban varias horas caminando y, más de una vez, el rubio se había visto obligado a detenerse unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y aguardar a que el dolor de la pierna aminorase lo suficiente como para proseguir. Hermione se detenía a su lado sin decir nada, y aguardaba pacientemente a que tuviese las fuerzas necesarias para continuar.

Hermione ni siquiera percibía su propio cansancio. La opresión que la chica sentía en el corazón desde la noche anterior no disminuía. Aumentaba, si es que era posible, cada vez que escuchaba algún quejido o jadeo del chico, y le afectaba aún más recordar que todo era por su culpa. La culpabilidad la abrumaba, y la impotencia de no poder remediarlo la oprimía aún más. Malfoy estaba así por ella. Por haberle salvado la vida. Y ya no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Si solo pudiese retroceder en el tiempo…

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a brillar con más fuerza por entre las ramas, iluminando las miles de gotas de rocío de las hojas que había alrededor.

—¡Ah…! —Draco ahogó un súbito gemido y se vio obligado a detenerse apoyándose en un árbol con una sola mano, con los ojos y los dientes apretados. El dolor era muy intenso y se extendía por toda su pierna. Si el terreno fuese llano sería más fácil, pero era muy irregular y eso acentuaba el dolor. Casi no podía ni respirar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione, inclinándose hacia él, preocupada.

Él quiso contestar que, obviamente, _no lo estaba_, pero no pudo abrir la boca. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, con los ojos fuertemente apretados y la respiración lenta y pesada. Maldijo entre dientes sin abrir los ojos cuando una nueva oleada de agonía lo invadió, y le obligó a agachar más la cabeza y a clavar las uñas en la corteza del árbol.

—Descansaremos un rato —sentenció Hermione, poniéndole una mano en el brazo y notándolo temblar. Giró la cabeza para llamar a Harry que iba unos metros más lejos—: ¡Harry! Vamos a parar, ¿de acuerdo?

El moreno se volvió y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con el pulgar, para después avisar a Ron y a Ángela de que esperasen.

—No —gruñó Draco con voz rota, abriendo los vidriosos ojos grises—. Sigamos. Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás —replicó Hermione, apretando un poco la mano con la que rodeaba el brazo del chico, para mantenerlo quieto—. Pararemos aquí un rato. Necesitas descansar.

—Estoy bien —insistió el rubio, desdeñoso, apartando la mano de la chica y tratando de seguir andando, pero ella volvió a sujetarlo firmemente.

—Draco, basta —suplicó Hermione, sin intimidarse—. Deja de forzarte de esta manera. Ya no puedes más, admítelo de una vez, por Dios. ¿Por qué te empeñas en explotarte así? ¿Qué te pasa?

Malfoy la miró de soslayo con visible desagrado. Hermione sufrió un estremecimiento. Le había parecido que algo oscuro había ensombrecido sus ojos grises durante un segundo. Una emoción a medio camino entre el resentimiento y algo que no sabía definir. Verdaderamente la asustó. Draco finalmente se sentó, con aire fastidiado, encima de un tronco de árbol caído. Hermione le examinó la mirada desde su altura, y comprobó que sus ojos lucían igual que siempre. Debía habérselo imaginado. Habría sido consecuencia de la luz o algo parecido.

Harry, Ron y Ángela llegaron en ese momento hasta ellos.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió Harry mirando al rubio. Éste asintió con la cabeza secamente, claramente malhumorado. Se notaba que le molestaba a rabiar que hubieran tenido que detenerse por su culpa.

—¿Comemos algo? —sugirió Ángela, vacilante, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado—. Ni siquiera hemos desayunado con todo este jaleo, y dicen que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

—¡Bravo por el que dijo eso! —saltó Ron alegremente, ya abriendo su mochila.

Sacaron la comida de las mochilas y se sentaron en medio del camino, sobre unas cuantas piedras manchadas de barro, a comer en silencio. Harry observaba a sus compañeros sin ninguna intención en particular, pensativo. Hermione se entretenía dando de comer a Max cariñosamente. Ángela comía con una amplia sonrisa, mientras observaba a Hermione. Ron se hartaba de comer de todo sin hacer caso a nada ni a nadie. En cambio Draco apenas probaba bocado; parecía cabizbajo, y también abstraído en sus pensamientos.

Todos alzaron la mirada al escuchar una carcajada de Hermione. La joven reía alegremente haciendo cosquillas a un muy divertido Max, que se retorcía en su regazo, chillando jovial.

—Qué bien te lo pasas, ¿eh? —bromeó Ángela, soltando una risita.

—Me encantan los animales —confesó la castaña, cogiendo en brazos al monito y elevándolo por encima de su cabeza juguetonamente.

—Se nota que te has encariñado con él —comentó Ron, sonriente, hablando con la boca llena—. ¿Piensas llevártelo a Londres cuando regresemos? No sé qué pensará Crookshanks…

—Pues no lo sé —admitió la castaña, ahora pensativa—. Tendré que pensarlo…

—Pero para volver a casa antes tendremos que encontrar El Dorado —resolvió Ángela, sonriendo con tristeza—. Habrá que seguir caminando, ¿no creéis?

—Tienes razón —coincidió Harry, poniéndose en pie perezosamente y volviéndose hacia Draco—. ¿Crees que podrás?

—Por supuesto —aseguró él sin vacilar, mirándolo desafiante.

—Sabía que dirías eso —se resignó el moreno, reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Entonces sigamos. No puede quedar mucho hasta las cascadas ¿no?

—No —corroboró Hermione, mirando el mapa que ahora llevaba Ángela—. Menos de una hora.

Continuaron caminando, en las mismas posiciones que antes, con renovadas fuerzas después de haber llenado sus estómagos con algo de alimento.

Lo cierto es que Hermione ahora se sentía algo inquieta pues, desde que habían retomado la marcha, Draco no había emitido ni el más mínimo sonido, ni siquiera un gemido a causa de su herida. Se limitaba a caminar incansable, con el ceño permanentemente fruncido y la vista fija en el suelo. Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo de soslayo, y eso le acarreó más de un tropezón acompañado de una bonita salpicadura de barro. Era imposible que el dolor de su pierna se hubiese esfumado de buenas a primeras, y la chica estaba segura de que le seguía doliendo, pero también estaba segura de que el rubio no iba a permitir que volviesen a detenerse por su culpa. No quería dar imagen de débil, eso era obvio. Se preguntó hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a aguantar con tal de no quedar como, según su criterio, alguien inferior. Para no quedar como alguien más débil que ellos.

También se preguntó por qué Malfoy parecía tan empecinado en caminar sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo. Como si tuviese prisa por algo.

—¡Estamos llegando! —Anunció Harry de pronto— ¿No lo oís? No lo imagino, ¿no?

Todos aguzaron el oído y hasta ellos, mezclado con un fresco sonido a selva en su estado puro, llegó el ruido refrescante del agua.

—Por fin —suspiró Hermione, aliviada, sonriendo a Draco aunque éste ni le dirigió la mirada—. Ahora sólo tenemos que…

Se interrumpió bruscamente y se detuvo, quedándose totalmente inmóvil en medio del camino. Tenía la mirada perdida y se había quedado lívida. Draco también se detuvo a su lado, extrañado.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, mirándola con desconfianza. Ella seguía sin reaccionar, y eso comenzó a preocuparlo—. ¡Oye!

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó entonces Hermione, con repentina aflicción. Sin previo aviso, se quitó la mochila, y la estampó contra el pecho de Draco, para que se la sujetase—. ¡Oh, no!

—¡¿Qué pasa? —insistió él, cada vez más asustado, aferrando como podía la mochila de la chica. Harry, que iba delante de ellos, se detuvo y los miró con curiosidad.

Hermione llevó las manos a uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y sacó un pequeño bolsito bordado con cuentas, algo arrugado. Metió una mano dentro, con tanta fuerza que podía haberlo atravesado, con cara de temor. La mano solo se hundió hasta la muñeca.

—¡OH, NO! —exclamó, desconsolada. Sacó la mano y se cubrió el rostro con ella—. ¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué has perdido? Aparte de la cabeza, digo —quiso saber Draco, perplejo, mirando el bolsito vacío que la chica tenía en la mano.

—¡Este bolso tenía un Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable! —Exclamó Hermione, agitándolo con histeria ante las narices de Draco—. ¡Pero ahora que la magia no funciona el encantamiento ha desaparecido! ¡Y todos los libros que tenía dentro también!

Draco tardó unos segundos en registrar las palabras de la chica. Cuando lo logró, lo primero que hizo fue mirar al cielo pidiendo paciencia por intervención divina.

—¡En el nombre de Merlín! ¿Te pones así por un puñado de libros? —Resopló, incrédulo—. ¡Ya los recuperarás cuando volvamos a casa y puedas deshacer el hechizo!

—Pero, ¿y si los necesitamos? —protestó Hermione, compungida.

—Esto-es-una-selva —articuló Draco, impaciente, devolviéndole la mochila con brusquedad—. No vamos a necesitar libros, por mucho que te cueste entenderlo.

—No sé yo —vaciló Hermione, aún mirando el bolsito con tristeza. Harry rió entre dientes ante la reacción de la chica. Era la única persona que conocía que parecía capaz de ponerse a llorar por haber perdido temporalmente sus libros.

—¡Por las barbas de…! —exclamó de pronto la voz de Ron, que iba en cabeza, tras desaparecer por unos espesos matorrales.

—Ron, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —se alarmó Harry, yendo tras él a toda prisa temiendo que le hubiese pasado algo—. ¡Ostras! —exclamó también el moreno, tras atravesar los arbustos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Ángela, preocupándose, y atravesando también los matorrales tras los chicos—. ¡Madre mía! —aulló, cuando también desapareció tras los arbustos.

—¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Qué hay? —se extrañó Hermione, impaciente, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus libros. Por fin atravesó las plantas, junto a Draco, y llegó hasta ellos. Su boca y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¡Uau!

Ante ellos se extendía un enorme y maravilloso valle con más de media docena de cascadas a su alrededor. Ellos se encontraban en la parte más alta de la hondonada, contemplando desde lo alto las gigantescas cascadas. El agua que caía de ellas se reunía en un grandísimo río en el centro del valle y éste caía con fuerza por una cascada mayor que escapaba a sus ojos. El fuerte ruido del agua era increíblemente relajante y fresco.

—¡Qué pasada! —logró articular Ángela, maravillada—. ¡Qué pasada!

—Es increíble —admitió Draco, contemplando el paisaje y permitiendo que una leve expresión de asombro estropease sus altaneras facciones.

—¡Dios, qué vista tan bonita! —suspiró Hermione, atónita, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

—Ya te digo —coincidió Harry, admirando el panorama con los ojos muy abiertos tras las gafas.

—Oíd, ¿soy el único al que le están entrando ganas de ir al baño por culpa del ruidito del agua? —preguntó Ron en voz alta, llevándose ambas manos a la entrepierna y encogiéndose levemente.

—¡Ronald, que manera de romper la magia del momento! ¡Eres el colmo! —protestó Hermione, enfadada, golpeándole en el brazo. Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Seguimos caminando? —Sugirió el moreno—. No sé a vosotros, pero a mí este precioso paisaje me da nuevas fuerzas.

—A mí también —aseguró Hermione, sonriente, comenzando a andar junto a Malfoy.

—¿Entonces ya se te ha pasado el disgusto por tus libros? —quiso saber Draco, burlón, con falsa dulzura. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Hermione, y una expresión de rencor la sustituyó.

—Gracias por recordármelo, idiota —murmuró, con la mirada ensombrecida. Ignorando la risotada maliciosa de Draco, giró la cabeza para mirar atrás y gritar por encima de su hombro—: ¿Ángela, vienes?

Todos los demás ya habían echado a andar excepto ella. La morena seguía contemplando el paisaje, totalmente embelesada. Sólo despertó de su ensoñación al oír la llamada de su amiga.

—¡Sí, ya voy! —Aseguró, sonriente, acercándose a ellos casi corriendo—. Lo cierto es que me quedaría viendo esto toda la vida.

Torcieron a la izquierda y continuaron adelante, descendiendo por un estrecho y peliagudo camino que les conducía hasta el suelo del valle, a ras del gran río. Se acercaron a él con vacilación. Había un gigantesco tronco de árbol caído, cubierto de húmedo musgo y del tamaño de una secuoya, que comunicaba ambas orillas del río.

—No tendremos que cruzar por ahí, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Ron con una débil risita histérica, pasando su mirada del agua oscura y rápida al viejo pero grueso tronco.

—Parece que es el único camino —argumentó Harry, mirando el improvisado "puente" con tanto recelo como su amigo.

—No, ahora en serio: ¿os habéis vuelto locos? —Insistió el pelirrojo, incrédulo.

—Hoy estás de suerte, Weasley, estoy de tu parte —intervino Draco, con la misma expresión del pelirrojo—. Me niego a pasar por ahí. Es un suicidio.

—¿Estaréis de broma, no? ¡Si el tronco se rompe vamos a ser comida de pirañas...! —argumentó Ron a la desesperada.

—No creo que nos coman las pirañas, nos ahogaríamos nada más caer al agua —comentó Hermione, echando un vistazo al río—. Parece muy profundo.

—Ahora estoy más tranquilo —repuso Ron, sonriendo cínicamente.

—Habrá que intentarlo, seamos positivos —musitó Ángela, cuyo tono contradijo a sus palabras—. Hay que cruzar este río o de lo contrario tendríamos que dar un rodeo de varios días. La única manera de llegar a la ciudad antes de que se nos acaben las provisiones es cruzar sobre este tronco —Giró el rostro para mirar a Draco con inquietud— ¿Podrás hacerlo, Draco?

—Sí, creo que sí —aseguró el rubio, flexionando levemente la pierna herida para comprobar si le dolía o no—. Pero me sigue pareciendo una soberana falta de sentido común.

—En fin, para qué retrasarlo más —sentenció Harry, para después respirar profundo y lento. Se armó de valor y trepó a lo alto del tronco, comenzando a avanzar a cuatro patas sobre él—. Que sea lo que Merlín quiera…

_CONTINUARÁ_…

* * *

><p>Para saber cómo acaba tendréis que leer el próximo capítulo jajaja xD<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí... Lo he releído tantas veces que ya no puedo encontrarle fallos jeje :)

Tanto si la respuesta es _sí_ como si es _no _hacédmelo saber en un comentario, por favor.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Un beso! :D


	11. Gracias, Granger

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí estoy, con el siguiente capítulo. Esta vez mi tardanza no ha sido culpa mía, sino de mi _querido_ internet, que va como le sale de las narices jeje xD

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que os esté gustando ^^ Me hacéis muy muy feliz ¡GRACIAS! (:

¡Ah! Y también muchas gracias a barbiiie por decirme que había ganado ese concurso Dramione. No tenía ni idea, nadie me lo había dicho jajaja ¡Gracias! *-* Se me pasó agradecértelo en el anterior capítulo, lo siento mucho n.n

Bueno, ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo. ¿Recordáis dónde lo dejamos? Sí, exacto, dejamos a nuestros protagonistas a punto de cruzar un peligroso río pasando por encima de un inestable árbol. ¿Cómo acabará todo? :O

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

**Gracias, Granger**

—_En fin, para qué retrasarlo más —sentenció Harry, para después respirar profundo y lento. Se armó de valor y trepó a lo alto del tronco, comenzando a avanzar a cuatro patas sobre él—. Que sea lo que Merlín quiera…_

—Si no hay otro remedio —bufó Ron, inspirando profundamente y yendo tras su compañero.

—Os odio —farfulló Draco entre dientes, trepando al tronco, arrodillándose sobre él con dificultad y avanzando tras ellos.

Hermione y Ángela se miraron, angustiadas.

—Tú primera —ofreció Ángela con un gesto de la mano, sonriéndole débilmente.

La castaña trató de devolverle la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza un par de veces. Introdujo a Max dentro de su mochila para que no corriese peligro de caer al agua, tomó aire al igual que sus amigos y subió también al tronco por delante de su amiga.

—No mires abajo, Hermione, no mires abajo… —susurraba Hermione para sí misma, avanzando temblorosa y torpemente.

—Ay, Dios —jadeó Ángela, apresurándose tras su amiga.

El tronco en un principio parecía sólido, pero, de vez en cuando, se oían pequeños crujidos que paralizaban de pánico a los chicos. El ruido del agua cayendo en las cascadas era ensordecedor. Después de varios tensos minutos, casi habían llegado a la mitad del tronco.

—¿Cómo vais por ahí detrás? —preguntó Harry, a la cabeza del grupo, gritando para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del agua.

—¡¿Cómo crees que voy? —gritó la inconfundible voz histérica de Ron.

—¡Yo estoy por montar aquí un picnic! No te digo… —respondió la voz de Draco, tan irónica como la del pelirrojo.

—Yo tengo vértigo… —balbuceó la espantada voz de Hermione.

—Pues yo estoy aterrada —contestó Ángela, cuya voz apenas llegó hasta donde estaba Harry.

—Genial —suspiró el moreno, lacónico, ante esas respuestas—. Entonces sigamos.

Hizo ademán de seguir gateando pero de pronto se quedó totalmente inmóvil, mirando fijamente hacia delante. Ron se vio obligado a detenerse, al ver que su amigo no seguía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, inclinándose hacia un lado con toda la cautela que pudo reunir para no resbalar, intentando mirar lo mismo que el moreno—. Oh, oh…

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Hermione, asustada, incapaz de moverse para ver lo mismo que sus amigos—. ¿Hay algún animal salvaje?

Un fuerte ruido respondió a la chica, quien comprendió automáticamente lo que sucedía: el extremo del tronco al cual se dirigían, apoyado sobre una de las orillas del gran río, había empezado a resquebrajarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Ángela, que iba la última en la fila—. ¿Por qué no seguís?

—El tronco se está rompiendo por ese extremo —informó Draco con absoluta resignación.

—¡¿_Qué_? —chilló la morena, soltando un gallo.

—Tenemos que retroceder —balbuceó Harry, reaccionando tras unos segundos de estupor—. ¡Rápido, volvamos!

Todos giraron con el máximo cuidado, invirtiendo sus posiciones en la fila, de modo que Harry quedó el último y Ángela la primera.

—¡Date prisa, Ángela! —urgió Harry, mirando atrás, nervioso.

—Imposible —jadeó la morena, totalmente inmóvil.

—¡¿Cómo que imposible? —vociferó Draco, impaciente.

—Este extremo también se está rompiendo —consiguió decir Ángela, sacudida por fuertes temblores.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Harry, desesperado.

—¡Os dije que no saldría bien…! —intervino Ron, a voz en grito.

—¡Oh, cállate, Weasley! —escupió Draco, perdiendo los nervios.

—¡Callaos los dos! —exclamó Hermione, furiosa, respirando agitadamente—. ¡No es momento de perder la calma! ¡Tenemos que pensar qué hacemos ahora!

Un crujido hizo que el tronco descendiese unos centímetros con ellos encima. Ángela chilló.

—Sólo podemos esperar a caer al agua —farfulló Harry, alzando la voz, tratando de que sus compañeros lo oyesen por encima del sonido del agua—. Es lo único que podemos hacer.

—¡Pero nos ahogaremos! —gritó Hermione.

—Te recuerdo que los troncos de árbol flotan, lista —espetó Draco, con inesperado desdén—. Si nos sujetamos bien no tenemos por qué caer al agua.

—Tiene razón —coincidió Harry rápidamente—. Esa podría ser nuestra salvación ¡Sujetaos todos fuerte! ¡Agarraos a la persona que tengáis más próxima!

Todos se apresuraron a obedecer y se aferraron con fuerza a las frágiles ramas que decoraban el tronco, abrazándose los unos a los otros para protegerse. Harry se aferró con una mano a una de las ramas y pasó el otro brazo sobre Ron y Draco que eran los que estaban más cerca a él. Se oyó un nuevo crujido y el tronco descendió casi medio metro.

—¡Sujetaos con fuerza! —gritó Harry de nuevo, alzando levemente la cabeza para asegurarse de que todos estaban agarrados a algo. Vio que Hermione estaba medio escondida, protegida por el cuerpo de Draco, y apenas veía a Ángela, pues estaba fuertemente agarrada a la castaña, bajo uno de los brazos de Malfoy—. ¡Allá vamos…!

Con un fuerte estruendo, el tronco terminó de separarse de las orillas del río y cayó con violencia contra el agua. Hermione y Ángela chillaron al sentir el fuerte impacto del árbol contra la superficie del agua. Al principio todo fue muy confuso, pues sólo veían agua por todas partes y notaban el tronco balancearse con fuerza. Oleadas de agua los empaparon por completo y los hicieron gritar. Lo único que notaban con seguridad era el agarre de sus compañeros, y a eso fue a lo que se aferraron. Por suerte, al cabo de unos segundos desconcertantes y aterradores, el tronco dejó de moverse y se dejó arrastrar suavemente por el agua.

Todos alzaron la cabeza, confusos y atontados, y se miraron para constatar que no alucinaban.

—¡Estamos vivos! —exclamó Ángela, saliendo de debajo del brazo de Draco, y sonriendo llena de alivio. Todos estaban empapados hasta los huesos.

—No me lo creo, no me lo creo… —jadeaba Ron, mirando alrededor muerto de miedo.

—No cantéis victoria —intervino Hermione con voz temblorosa, espectralmente pálida—. Os recuerdo que vamos directos a una cascada…

El corazón de todos se paralizó al instante. Hermione tenía toda la razón. El río los arrastraba irremediablemente hacia una gigantesca cascada. Era imposible que saliesen vivos de allí.

—No, no, no, no… —balbuceaba Ángela, sacudiendo el brazo de Draco, sin siquiera mirarle, como instándole a hacer algo. Pero el rubio estaba totalmente paralizado.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —gritó Ron, aterrado—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—No lo sé… No lo sé… —jadeaba Harry mirando de un lado y a otro, intentando inútilmente buscar una salida. Era incapaz de pensar con claridad oyendo los sollozos de Ángela y los desesperados «¿Qué hacemos?» de Ron.

Harry se secó el agua de la cara con el dorso de la mano y miró fugazmente a Draco, con la desesperada esperanza de que al menos él tuviese alguna buena idea. Pero el rubio también miraba alrededor con visible desesperación, incapaz de pensar. Hermione jadeaba, y sus ojos se movían rápidamente en sus cuencas, mientras reflexionaba a toda velocidad buscando una solución. Ron no paraba de gritar. Y Ángela se limitaba a sollozar, muerta de miedo.

La corriente era demasiado fuerte y sacudía el tronco sin piedad. Estaban cada vez más cerca. No había escapatoria posible.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Draco de pronto, abriendo mucho los ojos, señalando algo a su espalda.

Harry se giró a toda velocidad, casi resbalando y cayendo en el intento, y sintió un maravilloso e irreal estremecimiento de felicidad.

Unas lianas. Unas delgadas lianas colgaban de uno de los árboles de la orilla, lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarlas.

De pronto, el tronco se detuvo con una brusca sacudida y dejó de moverse y balancearse. Todos gritaron por la impresión, pero lograron sujetarse y evitar caer al agua. Contemplaron, estupefactos, cómo el tronco había chocado contra una roca que sobresalía del agua, casi al borde de la cascada.

—¡Rápido, Potter! —le urgió Draco, arrancándolo de su estupefacción. Esa era la oportunidad que esperaban.

Harry se apresuró a gatear sobre el árbol, resbalando varias veces por la mojada superficie, y aferró una de las húmedas y frágiles lianas con ambas manos. Tiró un poco de ella, asegurándose de que resistiría.

—¡Dadme vuestras mochilas! —gritó el moreno. Todos se apresuraron a obedecer, y Harry fue arrojándolas una por una hacia la orilla, tratando de disminuir su peso.

—¡Cuidado con Max! —suplicó Hermione al tenderle la suya, dentro de la cual estaba el pequeño monito.

—¡Daos prisa, daos prisa! —rogaba Ron a voz en cuello.

Una vez libres de las mochilas, Harry se aferró a una de las lianas y comenzó a trepar, tratando de alcanzar la rama que las sostenía. Las lianas eran finas, pero con un poco de suerte divina podrían aguantar el peso de todos.

—¡Subid por ellas, rápido! —ordenó Harry, mirando a sus compañeros por encima del hombro mientras trepaba.

Vio de soslayo como las grandes manos de Ron se aferraban a otra liana, para después hacerlo las de Draco en otra. Hermione trató de sujetarse a una, pero sus manos resbalaron sin remedio, y volvió a caer al tronco de rodillas. De no ser porque Ángela la sostuvo, hubiera caído al agua sin remedio.

—¡No puedo! —Exclamó Hermione, desesperada—. ¡No tengo fuerza para trepar!

—¡Inténtalo, Hermione, vamos! —gritó Ron, ya sentado sobre la rama, igual que Harry. El moreno ayudaba en ese momento a Draco a alcanzar la rama tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas, pues el rubio no podía apoyar la pierna herida para darse impulso.

—¡Sujétate a una! —Le gritó Malfoy, cuando logró sentarse sobre la rama, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. ¡Nosotros te subiremos, pero tienes que sujetarte!

Hermione lo contempló durante un instante, desconcertada ante su consejo, pero después se apresuró a hacer lo que le indicó. Se aferró como pudo a una resbaladiza liana, y al instante sintió cómo ésta ascendía lentamente. Al mirar hacia arriba vio cómo sus tres compañeros tiraban de la liana con todas sus fuerzas, entre jadeos, tratando de subirla hasta la rama.

—¡Tú también, Ángela, deprisa! —le gritó Ron, casi sin voz. La morena aguardaba a que Hermione ascendiese lo suficiente como para tener ella espacio para trepar.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ángela lograse moverse, el tronco se partió en dos mitades con un fuerte y repentino crujido, consecuencia de estar golpeando constantemente contra la roca, y ambas partes continuaron su recorrido sobre el agua. La chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces sobre el tronco.

—¡Ángela! —gritó Harry, alarmado.

—¡Salta a una liana, Ángela, corre! —bramó Ron, presa de pánico.

La chica vaciló, aterrada, pero al final, demostrando gran valor, saltó a una liana en el último segundo antes de que la parte del tronco en el que ella se encontraba se alejase demasiado. Ángela resbaló por la liana hasta casi caer al agua por culpa del impulso, pero logró sujetarse a duras penas. El tronco continuó su camino para después caer por la cascada, desapareciendo de las vistas de los jóvenes.

—¡Subidla, rápido, subidla! —exclamó Harry.

En cuanto Hermione quedó lo suficientemente cerca de la rama como para que los jóvenes la sujetasen con sus propias manos, Ron se apresuró a sujetar la liana de Ángela y a tirar de ella tratando de alzarla.

—Vamos, Hermione, ya casi estás... —jadeaba Harry, tirando de la joven hasta lograr sentarla sobre la rama. Cuando estuvo a salvo, Hermione se aferró a los brazos de un agotado Harry, temblando, muy asustada. Él le devolvió el abrazo, sin poder apenas tomar aire. Draco, tras contemplarla de arriba abajo fugazmente, asegurándose de que estaba razonablemente bien, se dio la vuelta y ayudó a Ron en su tarea de subir a una aún más asustada Ángela. La morena se derrumbó sobre la rama, temblorosa y aterrorizada, gimoteando débilmente. Ron la rodeó con sus brazos y ambos permanecieron así, tratando de respirar.

Cuando todos estuvieron a salvo sobre la rama, aferrándose unos a otros muertos de cansancio, se limitaron a mirarse, mudos, con idénticas caras de sufrimiento. Sus fuertes respiraciones se oían por encima del sonoro ruido del río.

—¿Bajamos? —sugirió Harry con voz inestable, tras concederse unos segundos para recuperar parte del aliento y normalizar sus pulsaciones. Nadie le respondió, pero todos se apresuraron a descolgarse a la orilla con miedo de que la rama se rompiese bajo su peso.

Al pisar tierra firme, todos se dejaron caer, mojados y exhaustos, sobre la hierba, en cualquier postura. Ninguno tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. El inocente sonido del río era lo único que rompía el silencio. Sus mochilas estaban amontonadas a un lado, pero ninguno fue capaz de recogerlas.

—No recuerdo la última vez que lo pasé tan mal —musitó Hermione, jadeante, estirando un brazo haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo y abriendo la cremallera de su mochila para dejar salir a un tembloroso pero ileso Max. El monito emitió un chillido y le lamió el rostro ávidamente.

Ángela temblaba bruscamente, con la cabeza apoyada en el estómago de Harry, buscando protección. Parecía estar siendo sacudida por un profundo llanto, pero trataba de no emitir ningún sonido. El moreno le acariciaba suavemente el mojado y desarreglado cabello, tratando calmarla.

—Yo, por desgracia, sí que me acuerdo —repuso Harry para después suspirar, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado con cuidado de no hacer daño a Ángela. Observó a sus compañeros con inquietud—. ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Hay algún herido?

—Creo que no —murmuró Ron, contemplando con rostro demudado a una afligida Ángela. Se acercó a ella arrastrándose sobre la hierba y le acarició la espalda, tratando de serenarla. Ésta se encogió más sobre sí misma, sin dejar de sollozar en silencio.

—No puedo seguir —gimió la joven morena, sin dejar de ser sacudida por un intenso llanto. Su voz sonaba amortiguada por tener el rostro hundido en el regazo de Harry—. No puedo. Quiero irme a casa, no soy capaz de… —se interrumpió y sollozó con renovado ímpetu.

Harry cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, sin decir nada. Todos habían enmudecido. Los abrió de nuevo y trató de encontrarse con la mirada de Ron, pero éste contemplaba fijamente a Ángela, con expresión desolada. Sus ojos azules parecían vacíos de pronto, cargados de dolor.

Hermione se incorporó lentamente al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, pero tampoco pudo decir nada, y se limitó a mirarla con desolación. Después, casi por instinto, giró la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a Malfoy. Éste estaba casi a su lado, ya sentado sobre la hierba, examinándose con expresión de fastidio el empapado vendaje de su herida. Al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él, alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún tipo de gesto; se limitaron a sostenerse la mirada en silencio.

—No podemos obligarte a nada —dijo Harry de pronto, en un murmullo serio. Draco y Hermione fijaron sus miradas en él—. Eres libre de irte si así lo quieres. No vamos a reprochártelo. No tenemos derecho a hacerte vivir esta tortura…

Volvió a acariciar suavemente su mojado cabello negro, cálidamente. Harry escuchó un jadeo tembloroso a su lado, y tardó un segundo en comprender que había sido Ron el que lo había emitido. Su amigo estaba lívido, y sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal. Y le pareció que más cristalinos.

—No puedes irte, Ángela —musitó Ron, como si no pudiese concebir tal hecho—. No puedes abandonarnos… Te necesitamos.

—No podemos obligarla, Ron —protestó Harry. Tragó saliva duramente y añadió—: Las varitas no funcionan, ergo no podemos desaparecernos. Entonces tendremos que acompañar a Ángela de vuelta a la playa y…

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó Draco, repentinamente desdeñoso. Las miradas de Harry, Ron y Hermione se posaron en él—. ¿No hablarás en serio, no Potter? ¡No podemos volver a la playa ahora! ¡Todo el tiempo que hemos pasado en este maldito lugar habrá sido en vano, y tendremos que empezar de cero! ¿Y de dónde pretendes sacar las provisiones?

—Si Ángela quiere irse nuestro deber es acompañarla —repitió Harry, firme y desafiante.

—Ángela, no puedes irte —replicó Draco, ahora dirigiéndose a ella, con total convicción—. No puedes abandonarnos ahora, cuando ya hemos llegado hasta aquí. ¡Te estás comportando como una niñata!

—¡No te metas con ella! —rugió Ron de pronto, enderezándose con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

—¡Es la pura verdad! —gritó Draco, indignado—. ¡Está siendo egoísta! ¡No se da cuenta de lo que supone querer abandonar ahora! ¡Oh, por Merlín, si no he abandonado yo con todo lo que me ha pasado, ¿cómo va a hacerlo ella?

—Malfoy, basta —intervino Hermione, decidida—. Estás siendo muy duro.

—Me da igual —replicó éste, cortante. Se volvió hacia Ángela de nuevo—. Tú no te vas, y se acabó. Vas a seguir, igual que todos nosotros, ¿entendido? Nos comprometimos a esta misión, y la vamos a cumplir. Nos guste o no.

—¡Bueno, ya está bien…! —bramó Ron, haciendo ademán de ponerse en pie para abalanzarse sobre el rubio.

—¡No! —exclamó de pronto Ángela, incorporándose para detener a Ron. Estaba sonrojada por el llanto y sus ojos estaban muy brillantes, pero parecía haberse serenado—. No —repitió con decisión—. Tiene razón. Estoy siendo… estúpida —se cubrió el rostro con las manos y exhaló lentamente—. No sé qué me ha pasado, perdonadme. Voy a seguir. Claro que seguiré. No pienso dejaron tirados —elevó el rostro y les sonrió con más convicción.

Sus amigos le devolvieron la sonrisa ampliamente, aliviados. Ron suspiró hondamente, jubiloso, mientras Harry le revolvía el negro cabello con una mano. Hermione rió suavemente, más animada. Draco, por su parte, chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia y siguió examinando su vendaje.

—Venga, vamos a secarnos y a descansar un rato —sugirió Ron, acercándose su mochila y sacando una manta—. Después continuaremos tranquilamente hasta que no podamos más —añadió, quitándose la camiseta empapada y escurriéndola—. Hermione, ¿no tendrás por casualidad algo de díctamo, verdad? Es que tengo las manos fatal por culpa de esas dichosas lianas…

Hermione le señaló su mochila con un gesto de cabeza y, mientras sus amigos se liberaban de sus empapadas ropas y se curaban las manos, ella se acercó a Draco y le hizo un rápido reconocimiento del estado de su herida.

—Se te va a infectar —comentó en voz baja—. La venda está muy mojada —giró el rostro y pidió con voz más fuerte—: Ron, alcánzame mi mochila, por favor.

El pelirrojo la obedeció y le acercó su mochila, algo más pesada de lo normal por estar mojada. La chica rebuscó en ella y sacó el rollo de venda.

—Está húmedo —admitió, apesadumbrada, palpándolo—. Pero no tanto como la que tienes puesta —resolvió, comenzando a retirar la empapada venda del chico para colocarle la nueva. Éste se limitaba a mirarla trabajar sin decir nada—. Son las últimas que quedan…

—¿Te duele mucho, Draco? —quiso saber Ángela, mirándolo con aprensión. Parecía más tranquila, y se había colocado una gruesa manta por encima para entrar en calor, igual que Harry y Ron.

El rubio compuso una mueca de resignación y se encogió de hombros sin definirse mucho.

—Tanto que ni lo siento —admitió, mientras Hermione le colocaba la venda seca, que ardía en comparación al frío de su piel.

Anduvieron por la selva durante dos días más sin que ocurriera ninguna novedad digna de mención. Se pasaban el día caminando bajo un sol abrasador, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para recuperar el aliento y alimentarse. El agua se les terminó pronto, y se veían obligados a rellenar las cantimploras en algún río o manantial ocasional, sin estar del todo seguros si el agua era potable o no. Las temperaturas no disminuían ni un solo grado durante el día, pero por la noche se volvían gélidas. No podían dormir en la tienda, pues su magia seguía sin funcionar, de modo que se veían obligados a pasar las noches a la intemperie, en claros de la selva, a la luz de alguna hoguera, haciendo turnos para mantener alejados a los animales salvajes.

Al cuarto día deberían llegar a su próximo punto; pero todavía les quedaban dos días más de dura caminata.

—¿No os llega un rumor como de agua? —comentó Ángela de pronto, dos días después del incidente en el río. En ese momento recorrían un tramo de selva especialmente caluroso y espeso.

—Posiblemente sea el de otro río —opinó Hermione, contemplando distraída cómo el pequeño Max se balanceaba por encima de sus cabezas de rama en rama—. Qué suerte. Así podremos llenar las cantimploras.

—No, no es ningún río, soy yo —se disculpó la voz de Ron, detrás de ellos—. Es que ya no aguantaba más.

—¿Cómo que no aguantabas más? ¿Qué dices? —se extrañó Harry, sin comprender, volteándose para mirar a su amigo. Draco, Ángela y Hermione se giraron también, confusos. Tardaron unos segundos en distinguir a Ron, varios metros más atrás, medio escondido detrás de un árbol. Solo asomaba la pelirroja cabeza.

—Me estaba meando —explicó Ron, con las orejas coloradas—. No me miréis, que no me sale…

—Ay, Ronald; eres increíble —suspiró Hermione, dándose la vuelta al tiempo que se pinzaba la nariz con dos dedos—. No hace falta que vayas proclamándolo por ahí…

—No lo estoy proclamando… ¡Y tú no te rías, Malfoy! —añadió Ron, repentinamente enfurecido.

—No me estoy riendo —negó el rubio, mortalmente serio. Al cabo de un microsegundo tuvo que girarse, sin poder ocultar por más tiempo la sonrisa maliciosa que ansiaba curvar sus finos labios—. Me estoy descojonando —añadió por lo bajo. Ángela ahogó una carcajada con una mano.

—Ron, cada día me recuerdas más a Teddy —comentó Harry, también conteniendo la risa.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —protestó el pelirrojo, abrochándose por fin el pantalón.

—Olvídalo...

—Aún así, a mí me sigue llegando un ruido como de agua —insistió Ángela, llevándose una mano a la oreja, tratando de mejorar su audibilidad. Todos se esforzaron en escuchar.

—Oye, pues creo que tienes razón, viene de más adelante —dijo Harry, apresurándose a adelantar a todos. Tras atravesar una gran planta con enormes hojas, emitió un grito de triunfo—: ¡Tenías razón, Ángela!

Los demás fueron tras él a toda prisa y, al llegar a su lado, sonrieron pletóricos.

—¡Agua! —exclamaron todos a la vez.

Frente a ellos, un gran lago de agua cristalina proveniente de una pequeña cascada, iluminaba el ambiente con destellos brillantes producidos por el sol. Era una visión paradisiaca.

—Por Merlín, por Dumbledore, y por Gwenog Jones, espero que no haya pirañas aquí —suplicaba Ron con las manos entrelazadas en actitud de rezo, mientras se aproximaban al bello lago.

—No hay —informó Draco, observando el agua con ojo crítico.

—¿De verdad? ¿No hay? —exclamó Ron, mirándolo sonriente. Estaba tan eufórico que olvidó momentáneamente su odio hacia el rubio—. ¡Bien! ¡Tengo tanto calor ahora mismo que soy capaz hasta de fiarme de ti! ¡Abrid paso, que vooooy!

—¡Pero, Ron, antes quítate la ropa! —saltó Ángela, conteniendo la risa.

Su consejo fue inútil: Ron soltó su mochila, se quitó los zapatos con una sacudida de pies, retrocedió para coger carrerilla y se lanzó de cabeza al agua con ropa incluida. Lo demás retrocedieron un par de pasos, entre risas, para evitar la gran salpicadura.

—¡Espérame, Ron, que yo también voy! —gritó Harry, exultante, imitando a su amigo y zambulléndose también vestido en el agua fresca.

—¡Vaya dos! —rió Ángela. La joven se quitó sus prendas rápidamente hasta quedar en ropa interior y se tiró al agua tras sus compañeros.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y, tras depositar su mochila en el suelo, también se dispuso a quitarse la ropa; pero de pronto la asaltó un extraño sentimiento, como si se estuviese olvidando de algo. Se detuvo y miró alrededor, inquieta. En efecto, su desasosiego estaba justificado:

Draco se había dirigido en silencio hacia una gran roca que había justo al lado del lago, había dejado su mochila en el suelo y se había sentado a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en la roca y la mirada ensombrecida. No parecía tener la menor intención de meterse al agua.

Hermione lo observó con desconcierto y, tras vacilar, se acercó a él. Max la siguió dando saltitos. El animalito llegó hasta el rubio antes incluso que la chica y al instante se subió de un salto a su regazo, chillando felizmente.

—¿No vas a bañarte? —quiso saber Hermione con inseguridad, cuando llegó a su lado.

—No —contestó Draco secamente, empujando con un dedo al monito y susurrándole—: Bájate de aquí…

—¿Por qué no? —insistió la joven, inclinándose para coger a Max en brazos y así evitar que molestase al chico.

—No creo que pueda con esto —masculló Draco, sin mirarla, señalando con un ademán el grueso vendaje que ocultaba la herida producida por el jaguar—. Además, dudo que ellos quieran —señaló con un gesto de cabeza desdeñoso al resto de compañeros—, y no quiero aguarles la diversión.

Hermione enmudeció, sin saber qué decir, y se mordió el labio. Malfoy tenía parte de razón. No podría nadar bien con la pierna herida, y además el lago parecía profundo. Aun en el caso de que pudiese meterse en el agua, no tenían más vendas con las que sustituir las mojadas después del baño. Por otro lado, no creía que a Harry y a los demás les molestase que se bañase con ellos. No eran amigos, y posiblemente nunca lo serían, pero el grado de tolerancia iba creciendo poco a poco cada día que pasaba. Bueno, menos en el caso de Ron…

Hermione contempló a Draco durante unos segundos, con expresión indescriptible, y después desvió la vista hacia donde Harry, Ron y Ángela chillaban y reían salpicándose agua. Titubeó un instante más y después, tras inspirar hondo, soltó a Max y se sentó en el suelo para quitarse las zapatillas y los calcetines. Draco la observó de forma distraída, preguntándose a sí mismo si sería indecoroso o inmoral contemplarla mientras se quitaba la ropa. Aunque tampoco se lo preguntó durante mucho tiempo…

Ella no se quitó nada más que el calzado. Una vez colocadas sus zapatillas ordenadamente en la orilla del río, se sentó en la hierba al lado del rubio, también con la espalda apoyada en la roca, y metió los pies dentro del agua, estremeciéndose ante el agradable y frío contacto.

Draco la contemplaba en silencio, esforzándose por no frotarse los ojos de puro desconcierto.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó al final, perplejo, sin lograr disimular su extrañeza.

—Pues mojarme los pies, ¿es que no lo ves? —contestó Hermione, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, agitando levemente los pies dentro del agua como para reforzar su explicación.

—Hasta ahí ya llego —refunfuñó Draco—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no vas a bañarte con ellos, o qué?

—Creo que es evidente que no —contestó ella con simpleza, sacando la cantimplora de agua de su mochila y vaciando el resto de su contenido de un trago.

—¿Por qué? —insistió él, cada vez más confuso.

—No me apetece —respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros, inclinándose para llenar la cantimplora en el agua cristalina.

—¿Que no te apetece? —repitió Draco, aún más incrédulo que antes—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no te apetece darte un baño helado después de dos días de interminable caminata a cuarenta grados a la sombra?

—Exacto, eso he dicho —corroboró Hermione, sin borrar su misteriosa sonrisa, volviendo a guardar la cantimplora en la mochila—. Dame tu cantimplora.

Al ver que seguía mirándola totalmente paralizado y que no le hacía caso, la chica suspiró con pesadez y se estiró por encima de las piernas del rubio para alcanzar su mochila y sacarla ella misma. Draco no se movió mientras Hermione llenaba en lugar de él su cantimplora con agua fresca del lago. Seguía observando a la joven con el ceño fruncido y los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora. Que le echasen una maldición si Granger no era la mujer más extraña que había conocido nunca.

No la entendía. Por Merlín que no la entendía. Era imposible que no quisiese darse un chapuzón; él estaba ardiendo de celos viendo bañarse al resto de sus compañeros. Una idea aparecía y desaparecía de sus pensamientos, pero era tan absurda que el chico no le prestaba importancia. Simplemente era inverosímil. Pero no estaba de mal asegurarse… Por no quedase con la duda, más que nada…

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Draco bruscamente, sin perder detalle de las reacciones de ella. Hermione, que estaba saludando con una mano a Harry, Ron y Ángela, volteó para mirarlo con sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, visiblemente confusa. Max se había metido dentro de la mochila de la chica en busca de algo para comer, y emitía amortiguados chillidos.

—¿Por qué no te bañas? ¿Por qué te quedas aquí conmigo? —aclaró el rubio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella apartó la mirada.

—Ya te he dicho que no me apetece bañarme —insistió Hermione, sacando a Max antes de que arrasase con toda su comida. Añadió con una sonrisa divertida—: Pero si te molesta mi compañía me voy a sentar a otro sitio.

—Cállate y contesta mi pregunta —espetó él, ignorando sus últimas palabras—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Hermione bajó la mirada, contemplándose el regazo con visible incomodidad, ya sin sonreír. Parecía repentinamente desarmada, como si le hubieran retirado un escudo invisible.

—Yo tengo la culpa de que estés así —murmuró ella, sin alzar la vista—. Así que lo menos que puedo hacer es quedarme a tu lado, ¿no? Te lo debo.

—Me da igual que vayas con ellos. No tienes por qué hacer esto —le aseguró Draco, cuya voz no sonó ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que él pretendía. La chica lo había dejado momentáneamente desconcertado.

—Ya lo sé —aseguró Hermione, mirándole a los ojos y esbozando una nueva sonrisa—. Pero quiero hacerlo.

Draco mantuvo la mirada clavada en los redondos ojos de la chica durante un instante más, antes de apartarla bruscamente. Su mente seguía sin poder asimilar todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer por él. Hermione también apartó la mirada sin dejar de sonreír, y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila. Sacó un grueso libro, el único que al parecer no había guardado en su bolsito de cuentas, y lo abrió sobre su regazo, con Max a un lado jugueteando con un insecto.

Draco volvió a girar los ojos con disimulo para contemplarla, aunque en realidad no la veía, pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Se sentía extraño. Ni él mismo sabía en qué sentido, pero no se sentía normal. Una sensación ardorosa lo estaba invadiendo como si lo llenasen de agua caliente y sentía el corazón acelerado, como si acabara de enfrentase de nuevo al jaguar. Sintió arder sus orejas y se apresuró a ladear el rostro para que ella no lo viese. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar hondo. Era ridículo. Su repentino nerviosismo no estaba justificado de ninguna manera.

La confusión se adueñó de él. Por mucho que lo intentase, no encontraba definición a las sensaciones que provocaba en él aquella chica. ¿Eso era normal? A pesar de conocerla desde hacía muchos años, sentía que ahora estaba empezando a _conocerla _de verdad. Y lo que estaba descubriendo de Granger no se parecía en nada a la idea que él tenía antaño de ella; y eso lo desconcertaba y perturbaba.

Hermione Granger tenía algo especial. Algo que ni el propio Draco sabía decir qué era. Pero, en ese momento, no le importó no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No había por qué encontrarlas. Las cosas estaban bien así.

_Gracias, Granger_ —se sorprendió pensando Draco para su propia alarma, observando de soslayo cómo la chica fruncía los labios, concentrada, mientras pasaba una página del libro—. _Gracias._

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal me ha quedado? Como veis, Draco comienza a darse cuenta de que la idea que él tenía forjada de Hermione Granger se está viniendo abajo ante los amables gestos que ella está teniendo con él. Y también podemos ver que nuestros chicos están al límite de sus fuerzas; sobre todo la pobre Ángela, que ha estado a punto de rendirse totalmente…<p>

Espero que os haya gustado *-* Dejadme un comentario con vuestra opinión, ¿vale? Me haréis muy muy feliz :)

¡Gracias por leer! Un beso :D


	12. La Mujer que Llora

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo estáis? ^^ Uff han pasado meses desde la última publicación… Ya no tengo ni palabras para disculparme. Como siempre, solo puedo decir que mi último año de instituto me tiene secuestrada, amordazada y maniatada xD He releído este capítulo (que por cierto me ha quedado _muy_ largo) por lo menos diez veces en los últimos días para intentar que estuviese perfecto y me perdonaseis la tardanza... No sé si lo habré logrado. Vosotros juzgaréis :)

MIL GRACIAS como siempre por vuestros preciosos comentarios :) Me pregunto si tendré todavía alguna lectora o lector después de haceros esperar por tanto tiempo ^^

Bueno, sin más dilación, espero que lo disfrutéis…

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

"**La Mujer que Llora"**

La anaranjada luz del ocaso comenzaba a inundar el ambiente, tiñendo las verdes plantas de un curioso tono ocre. La temperatura no parecía estar descendiendo con la llegada de la noche, pero un tenue viento norte se había levantado, logrando enfriar sus rostros. Harry y los demás caminaban a la orilla de un río silencioso y poco caudaloso, tratando así de llegar a algún claro donde pasar la noche.

—No puede quedarnos mucho camino hasta nuestro próximo destino —informó Hermione de pronto—. "La Mujer que Llora" debería estar al comienzo de este río, llegaremos hoy o quizá mañana... Es increíble, pero a pesar de todo hemos llegado antes de lo esperado. Se suponía que hasta pasado mañana no lo encontraríamos —giró el rostro para mirar a Malfoy, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio.

El rubio no se molestó en mirarla. Caminaba a trompicones, en silencio, a su lado, en la retaguardia del grupo. Había perdido las muletas (que Ángela le había fabricado) en el río que habían intentado cruzar por encima de un tronco de árbol caído, y por ello ahora su avance era incluso más lento. A causa de esto, Hermione, ignorando las constantes quejas y protestas del rubio, que juraba y perjuraba que no necesitaba su ayuda para caminar, caminaba junto a él; aunque era consciente de que tampoco le era de mucha utilidad. Pero quería estar a su lado. Intentar ayudarlo. No podía explicar por qué, pero sentía que se lo debía. Después de lo que había hecho por ella, se lo debía. Quizá Malfoy no fuese una buena persona pero, había demostrado que, en momentos extremos, era capaz de arriesgarse por alguien que no fuera él. Y, si algo caracterizaba a Hermione Granger, además de su prodigiosa inteligencia, era su capacidad de prestar ayuda a quien la necesitase, la mereciese o no. Y Malfoy la merecía en ese momento.

—¿Vais a explicarnos de una vez qué es eso de "La Mujer que Llora"? —quiso saber Draco, con el ceño fruncido, sin mirar a la chica. Hacía poco rato habían vuelto a discutir porque el chico decía que no precisaba la ayuda de ella, y Hermione había vuelto a hacer oídos sordos. Y ahora él volvía a estar de mal humor—. Sigo sin entenderlo…

—Bueno, Ángela es la experta en el tema, y, según, me ha explicado, es una gran pared de roca junto a una cascada que tiene los rasgos propios de una mujer —respondió Hermione, con el tono de voz que utilizaba siempre que hablaba de algo sobre lo cual había leído muchísimo.

—¿Y por qué dicen que "llora"? —Siguió preguntando el rubio, apartando unas grandes hojas de un arbusto que obstaculizaba el camino—. Me cuesta creer que un trozo de roca tenga problemas tan graves como para echarse a llorar…

—Creo recordar que es porque dentro de esa pared de roca fluye una pequeña corriente de agua, y se crean pequeñas cascadas que hacen que parezca que está llorando —explicó Hermione, sonriendo ante el sarcasmo del chico.

—Eso me convence más —repuso Malfoy, arqueando una ceja. Se encontraba sonrojado, y sudoroso, a causa del esfuerzo extra que tenía que hacer para mantener el ritmo de los demás. Hermione también estaba muerta de calor, y sentía que la camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo. Llevaba horas sin beber agua, pues se les había terminado.

—Ey, Max se escapa —saltó Harry de pronto, varios metros por delante de ellos—. ¿A dónde va?

—Creo que ha encontrado agua —comentó una jadeante Ángela. La chica caminaba junto a Harry, y había cargado con Max en sus brazos hasta que el animalito había echado a correr, perdiéndose de vista—. Está muerto de sed. Estaba intentando beberse mi cantimplora, y eso que está vacía.

—Entonces deberíamos seguirlo —propuso Harry, acelerando el paso lo más que pudo. Malfoy contuvo un gemido lastimero al ver que aumentaban el ritmo.

—¿Has visto por dónde se ha ido, Ron? —preguntó Ángela, mirando la nuca del pelirrojo que iba delante de ellos.

—No —contestó con brusquedad, sin girarse. Tenía las orejas coloradas y llevaba un buen rato sin decir ni media palabra. La morena suspiró con resignación ante su mal humor, pues sabía bien a qué se debía.

Ron también había participado varias veces en las discusiones entre Draco y Hermione, básicamente insultando al rubio, diciéndole a la chica que se alejarse de ese desagradecido, que no merecía la pena que le ayudase, y que si por él fuera lo dejaría abandonado en cualquier tronco de árbol. Como sus palabras no habían servido de nada, y Hermione seguía empeñada en ayudar al chico Malfoy, Ron se había ofendido gravemente y hablaba de forma maleducada a todo el que le dirigiese la palabra. Incluso a Ángela.

Pasados unos minutos de tenso silencio en el cual siguieron el débil sonido de hojarasca que producía el monito mientras recorría la selva, llegaron a un escenario realmente espléndido. Había una gran cascada que dejaba caer su agua formando un profundo lago, el cual caía por otra cascada algo más abajo. En la orilla del lago contraria a la que se encontraban, justo al lado de la cascada, se alzaba un enorme rostro humano que casi parecía tallado en la piedra por personas; los rasgos de una mujer se diferenciaban claramente en la dura roca. Por las hendiduras que representaban los ojos resbalaban pequeños riachuelos de agua que asemejaban unas brillantes lágrimas.

Max se encontraba en la orilla, bebiendo agua ávidamente.

—"La Mujer que Llora" —sentenció Harry en voz baja, solemnemente.

—Sí, al fin llegamos —corroboró Hermione, sin aliento, examinando el plano que tenía Ángela en la mano—. Yo sugeriría acampar aquí. Ya está muy oscuro, y hoy no llegaremos a nuestra próxima pista, que está aquí —señaló un punto del mapa con el dedo.

Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento y todos se prepararon para acampar a la orilla del río, no sin antes imitar a Max y beber agua hasta hartarse. Después, recogieron unas pocas ramas para intentar hacer una ruda hoguera, sacaron algunas mantas y algo de comida, y se tumbaron alrededor de las llamas. La oscuridad no tardó en adueñarse de todo, y sólo la danzarina luz de la hoguera iluminaba varios metros a la redonda.

—Estoy agotada —suspiró Hermione conteniendo un bostezo con una mano, y guardando con la otra, en la mochila, la poca comida que le quedaba.

—Y yo —coincidió Ángela en un murmullo, mientras se aplicaba pequeñas gotas de díctamo en las plantas de los pies, recubiertas de dolorosas ampollas—. Me duelen muchísimo los pies…

—Por suerte en un par de días llegaremos por fin a El Dorado, ¿no? —comentó Ron, mirando al cielo, pensativo. Parecía haberse apaciguado un poco después de haber comido.

—Pues sí, ya tengo ganas de llegar —sonrió Ángela, mirando también el cielo de forma soñadora—. Es un sueño hecho realidad para mí.

—Desde que te conozco, siempre has adorado todo lo referente a ciudades mitológicas —corroboró Hermione, sonriéndole.

—Sí, desde que era muy pequeña —admitió Ángela, ilusionada, tumbándose de costado y tapándose con su manta—. ¿Cómo os imagináis la ciudad?

—No tengo ni idea —admitió Harry, sin levantar la vista de los mapas que tenía frente a él, examinándolos con atención. Revisaba minuciosamente la ruta que debían seguir al día siguiente. Lo hacía cada noche.

—Por los dibujos que he visto en los libros que he consultado, debe de ser una ciudad muy antigua, al estilo Inca o Maya —opinó Hermione, reflexiva. Ángela asintió con la cabeza fervientemente—. Con grandes y antiguas estatuas de viejos dioses y jefes; y quizá enormes bibliotecas llenas de magia antigua…

—Cada vez tengo más ganas de llegar —saltó Ron, sonriendo ampliamente, calentándose las manos en el fuego—. ¿Os imagináis la cantidad de riquezas que tiene que tener "La Ciudad de Oro"? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Seguro que hasta desayunan pepitas de oro… —enmudeció un instante, como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo sumamente trascendental. A continuación preguntó con entusiasmo—: ¿Cuál creéis que será la comida típica de allí?

—Eres un codicioso y un glotón —lo reprendió Hermione—. ¡Con la cantidad de sabiduría y artes mágicas que debe haber allí y tú sólo piensas en el oro y la comida!

Ron abrió la boca para defenderse, ofendido, pero la voz de Harry se alzó por encima de la suya.

—Malfoy, ¿me alcanzas ese mapa que tienes al lado? No llego —pidió Harry, extendiendo una mano, sin apartar la vista de los mapas que tenía en la otra. Un silencio absoluto le respondió. Alzó la vista al no obtener respuesta y repitió—: ¿Malfoy?

El rubio estaba sentado justo a su lado, con una gruesa manta sobre los hombros; sin embargo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni le oía. Su mirada estaba perdida en las llamas y la luz se reflejaba en sus ojos claros haciéndolos brillar intensamente. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor, y estaba muy pálido.

—¡Malfoy! —llamó Harry más fuerte, molesto y confundido. Draco dio un profundo respingo, sobresaltado—. ¿No me oyes? ¿Estás sordo?

—Oigo perfectamente, Potter —farfulló Draco con mala uva, meneando la cabeza bruscamente. Su voz sonaba inusualmente débil—. Estaba pensando, simplemente. Deberías probarlo alguna vez… ¿Qué quieres?

—Que me alcances ese mapa —repitió el moreno con algo de recelo. Draco pareció tardar un segundo más en entender lo que le decía, pero al final cogió con torpeza el plano que estaba a su lado y se estiró para entregárselo—. Gracias —replicó Harry.

Draco pareció volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos tan pronto como Harry dejó de necesitarlo. Parecía ajeno al hecho de que todos sus compañeros seguían mirándolo fijamente, extrañados ante su curioso comportamiento. Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada inquieta. Malfoy estaba muy raro. Bastante más callado aún de lo habitual, y muy pensativo y meditabundo. Parecía inquieto o preocupado por algo. Y no tenía buen aspecto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione, acercándose a él sin dejar de sujetar la manta sobre sus hombros. Antes de que él reaccionase para impedírselo, colocó una mano sobre la pálida frente del chico—. ¡Estás ardiendo! —exclamó, asustada. Malfoy apartó su mano con brusquedad.

—No me toques —tartamudeó, pero su voz sonó tan débil que Hermione ni le entendió.

—Es la herida. Ya sabía que se te infectaría. Te está produciendo fiebre —puntualizó la joven, haciendo ademán de abrir su mochila; pero se detuvo casi al instante—. Oh, es verdad, ya no quedan vendas… —se recordó a sí misma, abatida.

—No puedes hacer nada por él —resolvió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. No tienes ni vendas, ni varitas. No te rompas la cabeza.

Hermione lo miró, furibunda, pero después volvió a centrar su atención en Malfoy.

—¿Te encuentras muy mal? —murmuró, inquieta. El rubio se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No podía hablar. Cerró los ojos y se pinzó la nariz con los dedos, agachando el rostro. Tenía aspecto de estar mareado. Parecía a punto de vomitar. Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro y miró a Harry, buscando ayuda. El moreno se rascó la cabeza, impotente.

—Debería dormir —Sugirió, a falta de nada mejor—. Todos deberíamos. Es lo único que podemos hacer… Ninguno de nosotros somos medimagos para poder ayudarle.

—Tiene razón —corroboró Ángela, que parecía a punto de quedarse dormida en cualquier momento—. Le vendrá bien dormir.

Hermione volvió a mirar a un desfallecido Malfoy. Estaban en lo cierto. No podía ayudarlo. Y se sentía fatal por ello. Odiaba verlo tan débil, tan… vulnerable.

—Esta noche también montaremos guardia, ¿no? —preguntó Ron, inquieto—. Yo por lo menos me siento intranquilo después de lo ocurrido con el jaguar. Estas noches apenas he pegado ojo pensando que cualquier animal nos podía atacar, aun cuando uno de nosotros estaba de guardia.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Ángela, mirando alrededor de soslayo—. Yo también me siento desprotegida, y más sin nuestras varitas. Tampoco he dormido tranquila estas noches.

—Sí, montaremos guardia —decidió Harry—. Volveremos a turnarnos. ¿Quién será el primero? —inquirió, doblando los mapas y guardándolos.

—Yo mismo —se ofreció Draco, aún sin quitarse los dedos de la nariz y sin abrir los ojos, pero algo menos ido. Harry lo miró sin poder disimular su asombro. Últimamente, Malfoy estaba siempre dispuesto a colaborar; sin quejarse de nada. Y Harry no sabía si preocuparse de que el rubio tuviese alguna intención oculta y oscura detrás de esos gestos desinteresados, o interpretarlo como un signo más de que el ex-Slytherin había madurado. La verdad es que no sabía qué pensar. Malfoy lograba desconcertarlo.

—¡Malfoy, no! —exclamó Hermione, alarmada—. Precisamente tú tienes que descansar...

—Me encuentro fatal. De ninguna manera voy a poder dormir. Montando guardia por lo menos haré algo —replicó él, alzando la brillante mirada por fin—. Vosotros dormid.

—Pero… —protestó Hermione inútilmente, ofuscada.

—Como quieras —aceptó Harry finalmente, con lentitud. Hermione lo miró con reproche—. Déjalo, Hermione. Es mayorcito, sabe lo que hace —Se tumbó y se cubrió mejor con sus mantas—. Yo te relevaré dentro de un rato, Malfoy. Buenas noches a todos —deseó, quitándose las gafas y cerrando los fatigados ojos.

—Buenas noches —respondieron Ron y Ángela, entre murmullos, también soñolientos. Hermione fue la única que no se tumbó, y resopló con incredulidad al ver la facilidad con la cual se habían desentendido de Malfoy y de su malestar.

—Duérmete —le ordenó una voz a su izquierda. Giró el rostro y se encontró con los ojos brillantes por la fiebre de Malfoy—. Duérmete. Es una orden.

Hermione lo miró con rencor; o al menos lo intentó, pues no pudo evitar que un cosquilleo nervioso le invadiese el pecho y le produjese un vacío en el estómago. El tono de voz de Malfoy indicaba brusquedad, como si quisiese ser desagradable con ella. Pero hubo una cierta tibieza en su voz, como si discretamente quisiese agradecerle que estuviese esforzándose por ayudarlo. Agradecerle que fuera la única dispuesta a mantenerse despierta por él. La joven vaciló, pero finalmente cedió ante la determinación y seriedad de su mirada. Se tumbó donde estaba, cubriéndose con la manta y dándole la espalda. El cosquilleo en su pecho no disminuyó, y las palabras de Malfoy siguieron retumbando tontamente en su mente. Su tono de voz, firme y maleducado, pero discretamente considerado al mismo tiempo, le había puesto la piel de gallina. Malfoy podía ser atento con las personas, a veces. Pocas veces. Pero cuando lo era, te dejaba sin palabras. Hermione lo había comprobado una vez más.

Cuando Harry, que había escuchado la breve conversación entre Malfoy y su amiga, abrió los ojos para mirarlo una última vez, a pesar de que no llevaba gafas, logró ver que el rubio volvía a estar totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos.

**OOO**

Hermione se removió inquieta cuando algo la despertó súbitamente horas después. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que lo habían hecho los fuertes aullidos de los animales que había por esa zona. Aunque, por suerte, ninguno parecía haberse acercado a ellos. Últimamente tenía el sueño muy ligero, a pesar del cansancio de estar todo el día caminando. La chica se sorprendió a sí misma temblando sin control aun cuando tenía una gruesa manta encima. Se incorporó frotándose los ojos, comprendiendo que el frío la había desvelado y que de nada le serviría estar tumbada. Tardaría en poder volver a conciliar el sueño. La hoguera se había apagado y heladas ráfagas de aire nocturno la atravesaban hasta los huesos. Una gran luna llena brillaba en el cielo, y constituía la única iluminación. Se arrodilló y se acercó a la hoguera, cogiendo varias ramas que habían guardado y tratando de reavivar el fuego con ellas a pesar del temblor de sus manos. Cuando lo logró, y sus miembros recuperaron medianamente la sensibilidad gracias al calor de las llamas, Hermione miró a su alrededor. Todos sus compañeros seguían profundamente dormidos, convertidos en grandes bultos bajo sus mantas... Bueno, _casi_ todos.

La chica sintió que su corazón adoptaba el tamaño de una snitch al comprobar la presencia de una manta deshabitada, al lado de Harry.

_Malfoy_ —jadeó en su mente.

Se puso en pie de un salto, con torpeza, y miró alrededor, alarmada. Algo frío le recorría la espalda, mientras giraba sobre sí misma, buscando una cabellera rubia con desesperación. Por un instante, la idea de que le hubiese pasado algo malo mientras todos dormían retumbó en su mente y envió temblorosas oleadas de pánico a sus miembros.

Sin dejar de jadear, trató de ampliar su campo de visión y, finalmente, con una casi abrumadora sensación de alivio, descubrió una alta figura, a bastantes metros de distancia, sentada en la orilla del lago. Inspiró hondo, sonoramente, sintiéndose verdaderamente estúpida por haber perdido las formas de esa manera. ¿Por qué se había asustado tanto? Volvió a mirar la silueta de Malfoy, y de pronto sintió cómo un inexplicable desasosiego se apoderaba de ella. Parecía tan solitario; tan vulnerable, allí, alejado de todos, en medio de la oscuridad.

Hermione suspiró hondo de nuevo para eliminar los últimos rastros de intranquilidad de su cuerpo. Cogió su manta y se la echó sobre los hombros, para después agacharse a coger la manta del rubio y, sin llegar a pensárselo dos veces, echar a andar hacia él.

—¿Malfoy? —saludó la chica en voz baja, cuando estuvo cerca de él, tratando de no alarmarlo.

Pero su delicadeza no surtió efecto: Draco dio un visible respingo, bruscamente arrancado de sus pensamientos, y se giró como si le hubiesen gritado a la oreja. Tardó algo más de un segundo en comprender a quién pertenecía la silueta que había de pronto a su lado, y, cuando la hubo reconocido, emitió un bufido frustrado.

—Merlín, Granger, qué susto —masculló, cerrando los ojos durante un instante para tranquilizarse, y volviendo a girar el rostro para quedar de cara al lago—. ¿Acaso quieres librarte de mí provocándome un infarto?

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil —repuso Hermione imitando su tono de sarcasmo, acuclillándose junto a él. Lo miró con seriedad—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan alejado?

Él se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

—Jugar al Quidditch no, desde luego —replicó Draco, mordaz. Hermione se sintió más tranquila al comprobar que parecía algo más lúcido y menos enfermo que antes.

—Eso ya lo veo —resopló Hermione, mirándolo con pesadez. Vaciló un instante, dudosa—. ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?

—No sé para qué quieres sentarte conmigo —repuso Malfoy, indiferente.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —replicó Hermione, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—El suelo es de todos —farfulló Malfoy finalmente. La joven sonrió discretamente y se sentó más cómodamente a su lado, contemplando también el lago, aún con la manta del chico en el regazo.

—¿Qué tal la pierna? ¿Te duele mucho? —quiso saber Hermione, mirándolo atentamente. Él resopló—. ¿Tienes menos fiebre? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—No. Me siento fatal. Y claro que me duele. ¿No has visto qué herida tengo? Cualquier medimago que la viese me amputaría la pierna…

Hermione suspiró con alivio.

—Bien. Cuando respondes así quiere decir que estás perfectamente. Cuando no te jactas de tu herida es cuando me preocupas —contestó llanamente.

—Qué graciosa. Me parto de risa —gruñó él—. ¿Qué haces despierta? —preguntó después, mirándola de soslayo—. Aparte de mortificarme a mí, digo.

—Me han despertado los animales que hay por ahí —admitió Hermione con abatimiento—. Y he comprobado que, una vez que me despierto, no puedo volver a dormirme. Además de que estaba muerta de frío ¿Tú no quieres taparte? —Añadió súbitamente, mostrándole su manta—. Debes de estar helado.

—No —negó Malfoy con desdén—. Estoy muerto de calor.

—Eso es por la fiebre. Precisamente por eso deberías taparte o te pondrás aún peor —chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia y le colocó la manta, con un amplio gesto, sobre los hombros. Él gruñó y se removió, molesto.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan sumamente pesada, _Granger_? —espetó, enfatizando su apellido con mal humor.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes ser tan sumamente difícil, _Malfoy_? —replicó ella, imitando su tono.

—¿Difícil, yo? Lo que me faltaba…

Hermione se negó a continuar la discusión y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con resignación. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos, contemplando las estrellas, meditabundos. La joven castaña lo miró de reojo. La danzarina luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el lago hacía que los ojos del chico fuesen aún más fríos. Estaba tan distante… Más incluso de lo habitual. Parecía preocupado por algo… ¿Qué le sucedía?

—Malfoy —susurró Hermione con lentitud—, ¿te pasa algo? Hoy estás muy… raro.

—No sé de qué hablas —negó él secamente, sin mirarla—. Métete en tus asuntos, Granger.

—No hace falta que te pongas así —repuso Hermione con entereza—. Ya sé que no debería meterme. Que soy la última persona a la que le contarías algo que te preocupase. Pero, en fin…

Se removió un poco, inquieta, y no muy segura de saber cómo expresar aquello que sentía. Quería decirle que podía confiar en ella si de verdad quería hacerlo. Que quería, deseaba ayudarlo. Que le estaba demostrando que había cambiado y que _quería_ que confiase en ella. Pero, simplemente… no fue capaz de decirle nada de eso.

—Solo quería saber si lo que te preocupa tiene algo que ver con la misión —recitó de carrerilla, con firmeza. Tenía un nudo en la garganta—. Si afecta de algún modo a la misión.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, sin inmutarse, y después se giró para mirarla con un signo de consternación en el rostro.

—Eres muy rara, ¿sabes?

Hermione lo miró sin poder creer lo que oía.

—¿Yo soy rara? ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Eres rara. Y mucho. Después de habernos estado odiando durante años y años, después de todo lo que te he hecho, ahora de repente me pides ayuda para una misión en la cual acabaremos con el Señor Oscuro, y, no contenta con eso, te pasas el día preocupándote por mi bienestar —la miró con un brillo de burla en la mirada—. Si eso no es ser rara no sé qué es.

—No me preocupo por tu bienestar. Me preocupo por el de todos. Tú mismo me lo dijiste, somos un grupo y tenemos que ayudarnos los unos a los otros. Y tampoco entiendo qué le ves de extraño a lo que hago —espetó Hermione, resuelta—. Vale que no hemos sido precisamente íntimos cuando éramos pequeños, pero ahora hemos madurado y creía que podríamos limar aunque sea algunas asperezas. Ya no somos niños y no me parece que sea necesario seguir con esas tonterías de chiquillos. No somos tan distintos, aunque tú te empeñes en no verlo.

—Créeme: lo somos —repuso él con una risotada mordaz—. Tanto que ni sé cómo podemos estar hablando en este momento.

—Has cambiado, Malfoy, ¿lo sabías? —continuó Hermione sin hacerle caso, reflexiva, frotándose las heladas manos para calentarlas—. Quizá tú no lo notes, pero yo llevaba varios años sin verte y me ha llamado mucho la atención tu cambio… ¡Y yo que creía que eras un niñato malcriado que no había recorrido tres metros seguidos en su vida! Pero admito que estaba equivocada. Te estás comportando con mucha entereza en esta misión. Nos eres de mucha ayuda, y no estás poniéndole pegas a nada… Bueno, vale, quizá tienes tus roces con Ron, pero no tienen mucha importancia. Pensaba que todo esto se te iba a hacer mucho más duro, ya que tu vida del día a día no tiene nada que ver con esto. Reconozco que… has madurado mucho —añadió torpemente, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que estaba hablando sin ser consciente de si estaba incomodando a su joven compañero o no.

Una sonrisa mordaz acudió a los labios del chico, el cual rió por la nariz suavemente. Hermione lo contempló con curiosidad, pues no era consciente de haber dicho nada gracioso.

—¿Sabes lo que es despertarte en medio de la noche, en la casa en la que has nacido, oyendo gritos de socorro y de dolor?—pronunció Draco, con una serenidad que Hermione no había apreciado nunca en su voz. Hablaba con la vista fija en el cielo, y no parecía darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras—. ¿Sabes lo que es ver las caras de sufrimiento de la gente porque te han obligado a asesinar a sus seres queridos, o a torturarles? ¿Sabes cómo es la mirada de las personas segundos antes de morir? ¿Sabes lo que es despedirte de tus padres e irte a dormir, sin saber si al día siguiente seguirán con vida? ¿Tienes la más puta idea de lo que es torturar para no ser torturado? No, ¿verdad? —no esperó respuesta de la chica y añadió—: Créeme que después de vivir aquello durante un año entero, bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, un paseo por la selva no es nada duro. Al menos no para mí —suspiró sonoramente por la nariz y alzó un poco más la cabeza—. Si a eso se le llama madurar, supongo que sí que he madurado.

Hermione por primera vez, sintió que no tenía palabras para responderle. Lo contempló totalmente inmóvil, con los labios entreabiertos, y la mente en blanco. Jamás lo había oído hablar así. Nunca creyó que Draco Malfoy pudiese hablar de forma tan… sensata. Como un adulto. Era algo simplemente imposible de concebir dada la imagen que siempre tuvo de él. Pero en ese instante comprendió que dentro de aquel joven había mucho más que la fría y socarrona coraza que se empecinaba en mostrar al mundo. Su interior era totalmente distinto. No quedaba nada de aquel muchacho inmaduro y narcisista que conoció durante su adolescencia. La guerra se lo había arrancado por la fuerza.

Draco, al darse cuenta de que la chica no decía nada, giró levemente la cabeza para mirarla de soslayo. Sus ojos se encontraron y los del chico se abrieron de golpe, con asombro.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —preguntó bruscamente, desconcertándola.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó la chica, sin entenderle. Se sorprendió al notar lo quebradiza que sonó su voz, y el temblor en ella.

—¿Por qué lloras? —insistió el chico, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos grises y mirándola con desconfianza.

Hermione parpadeó durante un segundo, aturdida, y después se llevó ambas manos a la cara como un acto reflejo. Se alarmó al comprobar que, efectivamente, tenía las mejillas llenas de silenciosas y húmedas lágrimas. Se las secó rápidamente, sorbiéndose la sonrojada nariz.

—N-no lo sé —admitió con una suave risa nerviosa, sin dejar de pasarse las manos por las mejillas para eliminar cualquier rastro de gotas de agua—. No me he dado cuenta. E-es solo que… Nunca había pensado en lo mucho que tuviste que sufrir. Ahora comprendo lo horrible que debió ser para ti… —volvió a frotarse los ojos y continuó con voz más alta y aguda—. Siempre pensaba en la gente de la resistencia, sin ser consciente de que podía haber gente en el bando de Voldemort que también lo pasase mal.

—No me sorprende que pensaras así —masculló el joven rubio, volviendo a desviar la mirada y fijándola en el frente.

—Debió de… ser horrible —susurró Hermione, con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir.

—Lo fue —admitió el chico, recargándose hacia atrás y apoyándose en las manos—. Pero por suerte todo acabó.

—Si todo ha terminado, ¿por qué estás preocupado ahora? —Insistió la chica, mirándolo intensamente, inclinándose hacia adelante para tratar de verle de frente—. ¿Tienes miedo de que Voldemort consiga volver y te obligue a vivir de nuevo aquel infierno? ¿Es eso? —preguntó, esta vez demasiado curiosa como para ser lo suficientemente delicada.

—No se trata de eso —replicó él, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de desdén—. Y te agradecería que cambiásemos de tema. El Señor Oscuro no es un tema del que quiera hablar contigo.

—Ya —musitó la chica, bajando la mirada, consciente de haber cruzado una línea invisible—. Tienes razón.

El silencio los envolvió. Un silencio que a la muchacha se le hizo desesperadamente incómodo. Alzó la mirada y buscó los ojos del chico. Éstos estaban fijos en el lago, perdidos en la inmensidad de sus aguas blancas por la luz de la luna. Jamás se había fijado en los misteriosos que podían llegar a ser esos ojos. Sintió que escondían muchos más secretos que los que parecía a simple vista.

—¿Tengo gnomos en la cara? —preguntó Draco súbitamente, mirándola de reojo. Hermione dio un respingo, viéndose descubierta.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, nada, nada, no es nada —se disculpó la joven, agitando una mano para quitarle importancia.

—De eso nada. Me estabas mirando de una forma rara ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Insistió él, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué mirabas?

—Nada, en realidad nada; olvídalo, no importa…

—Tú llevas un buen rato acosándome a preguntas —recordó él, ágil como un zorro—. Creo que ahora yo me merezco alguna respuesta, ¿no?

—Eres insoportable —rezongó Hermione, admitiendo que estaba en lo cierto. Tomó aire y confesó—: Simplemente me ha parecido raro que una simple mirada pueda expresar tanto de una persona.

—¿Una mirada? —repitió él, como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Sí; eso es lo que he pensado al mirarte a los ojos —explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros como si se disculpase—. Es una tontería. No le des importancia.

—Qué ridiculez —confirmó el joven rubio, con desinterés—. ¿Y qué te expresa mi mirada? Cuéntamelo, por favor, no creo que pueda dormir sin saberlo —añadió, ahora mirándola fijamente, con abierta sorna.

—¿Siempre eres tan estúpidamente irónico? —se burló la chica, pero no pudo evitar sostenerle la mirada durante unos segundos. Más de los que tenía pensado. El acostumbrado hormigueo le recorrió los miembros, provocando que su corazón se acelerase. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a la mirada directa del rubio—. Pues, si de verdad quieres saberlo, me expresa frialdad, indiferencia, miedo a abrirse a los demás —la joven castaña rió suavemente antes de continuar—, chulería, y un interior muy humano, aunque te empeñes ocultarlo a toda costa. ¿He acertado?

Draco emitió una risotada por la nariz a modo de respuesta, y volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el lago. No parecía satisfecho, pero tampoco molesto.

—¿Y tú que ves en la mía? —preguntó ahora ella, devolviéndole la broma.

—Yo no sé leer los ojos —replicó él, componiendo una mueca de desinterés.

—Yo tampoco —aseguró la joven, con una tenue sonrisa—. Inténtalo, no es difícil.

El chico resopló con impaciencia, y accedió a mirarla a los ojos de reojo. Los contemplaba con intensidad, como si esperase que apareciesen palabras escritas en el iris a las cuales aferrarse. Las palabras acudieron solas a sus labios, y quizá fuera el cansancio, tanto físico como mental, o la fiebre, o un poco de todo, pero sintió que no tenía reparos en expresarlas en voz alta. No delante de Granger. No delante de ella.

—Valor —respondió al fin con un hilo de voz, sin saber de dónde sacó esos calificativos—, madurez, una inteligencia prodigiosa, y un corazón que solo Merlín sabe cómo te cabe en el pecho —volvió a apartar la vista y repitió las palabras de la chica en tono jocoso intentando ocultar con indiferencia y chulería sus sinceras palabras. Intentado que pareciesen una broma—: ¿He acertado?

Draco, un segundo después, tuvo que contenerse para no maldecirse en voz alta. ¿Qué puñetas acababa de decir? ¿De verdad pensaba esas cosas de ella? No estaba muy seguro. Pero si no, no sabía por qué las había dicho. ¿Cuándo había cambiado tan radicalmente la concepción que tenía de ella? Seguía viéndola igual que antes, pero a esa concepción había que añadirle nuevos calificativos que estaba descubriendo casi sin darse cuenta. Por un instante se sintió alarmado de sí mismo, pero al instante siguiente sintió que le daba igual pensar así de ella. La fiebre debía de afectarle más de lo que pensaba, pero sintió que no tenía ganas de comerse la cabeza por algo que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera repugnado. Estaba cansándose. Estaba cansado de tener que _esforzarse_ para poder odiarla. Antes nunca se había tenido que esforzar lo más mínimo para ello…

Hermione le dedicó una amplia sonrisa ante sus palabras, para después bajar la mirada. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos.

—Gracias —respondió ella, en un hilo de voz no mucho más fuerte que el del chico—. Gracias por… Gracias. —la voz se le entrecortaba, y comprendió que era de emoción. Necesitaba irse. Sentía que si no lo hacía haría algo de lo cual terminaría arrepintiéndose—. Creo que me iré a dormir, buenas noches.

Draco asintió una vez con la cabeza sin mirarla, indicándole que la había oído. Sin que el chico reparase en lo que iba a ocurrir, de pronto sintió cómo algo frío y húmedo se apoyaba en su mejilla durante un breve segundo. El rubio volvió el rostro rápidamente para mirarla, pero ella ya se había puesto en pie y se alejaba con pasos rápidos en dirección a la hoguera. Tras recuperarse de la impresión, trató de llamarla y pedirle explicaciones por ese segundo beso inesperado, pero no le salió la voz. Ni siquiera podía tomar el aire suficiente como para hablar.

Draco cerró los ojos con fastidio, y se aferró con fuerza el cabello, frustrado ¿Por qué todo tenía que complicársele tanto? Al principio todo había parecido tan sencillo… Cada día que pasaba tenía más dudas acerca de lo que _tenía_ que hacer, y lo odiaba, y sin embargo, no le quedaba otro remedio. Sus dedos tiraron con más fuerzas de sus rubios mechones tratando de aligerar la fuerte opresión de su pecho. Ya no podía echarse atrás. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer rectificar. Odiaba sentirse tan soberanamente perdido.

—Eh, Malfoy —llamó una voz a su espalda.

El rubio estuvo a punto de arrancarse el cabello a causa de la impresión. Volteó bruscamente, sintiendo por segunda vez aquella noche cómo el corazón pretendía salirse de su pecho. O quizá había experimentado tres veces esa sensación. No estaba seguro.

Potter estaba tras él, con una manta sobre sus hombros.

—Puedes irte a dormir —le dijo—. Te vendrá bien. Yo me ocuparé de la siguiente guardia.

Draco asintió torpemente con la cabeza cuando su cerebro hubo registrado las palabras del joven moreno. Se levantó y fue a acostarse junto a la hoguera, empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad en no mirar a ninguno de sus dormidos compañeros. Se tumbó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando por dejar la mente en blanco y acudir a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero él mismo era consciente de lo mucho que le iba a costar conciliar el sueño esa noche.

**OOO**

—¡OTRA VEZ! ¡MIER…!

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione, enfadada, en tono de advertencia.

—¡… coles! —Rectificó a tiempo el pelirrojo, frotándose el cuello—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Ya me han picado tres!

—Eso es que tienes la sangre dulce —opinó Ángela, sonriendo a pesar de que estaba rascándose los brazos con ligera angustia—. ¿Por qué hay tantos mosquitos aquí?

—Es el calor —repuso Hermione con seguridad, sin dejar de caminar tras Harry—. Y hoy hay mucha humedad.

—Mierda, me están comiendo vivo —se quejó Ron, con un gimoteo, rascándose el estómago. De pronto se oyó un curioso chasquido y un airado «¡EH!» que provocó que Harry, Hermione y Ángela volteasen para mirar.

Ron se había detenido y girado para contemplar con aire homicida a Malfoy, que iba inmediatamente tras él. El rubio lo miraba con sorna, con ambas manos alzadas en señal de paz. Ron se frotaba la coronilla.

—¡Me has pegado! —rugió Ron, casi echando espumarajos por la boca.

—Tenías un mosquito en el cuello, y te lo he matado —repuso Draco, con una media sonrisa burlona que quitaba fuerza a su defensa—. _De nada_.

—¡Te voy a meter el mosquito por el…!

—Por Merlín, dejadlo ya —suplicó Hermione, retrocediendo hasta ellos, sujetando a Ron por la camiseta y tirando de él—. A este ritmo no llegaremos nunca.

Empujó a Ron para que caminase delante, y ella se colocó entre ambos chicos, para evitar que hubiese más problemas. Era como tratar de lidiar con niños pequeños.

—Mmm… Genial, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó la débil voz de Harry, a la cabeza del grupo.

Cuando llegaron a su lado comprendieron perfectamente a qué se refería. Frente a ellos había un amplio río, claramente peligroso a simple vista. El agua golpeaba con fuerza la orilla, levantando espuma blanca que casi llegaba a mojar sus pies.

—Cruzar esto va a ser difícil —murmuró el moreno, observándolo atentamente mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Vamos a tener que rodearlo. Esta vez no hay un árbol por el que cruzar.

—Y, aunque hubiera, yo no volvería a pasar por uno —replicó Ángela, en un murmullo. Se inclinó un poco y observó la corriente con preocupación.

—Bueno, pues habrá que rodearlo —resolvió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros y echando a andar por la estrecha orilla del río. El resto no se movieron.

—Ese camino es muy estrecho. Y peligroso —repuso Ángela, observando los pies de Ron mientras él caminaba—. Como resbalemos y caigamos al agua…

—Si lo rodeamos nos desviaremos mucho de nuestra ruta —intervino Hermione, frunciendo el ceño, dudosa.

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Cruzar el río a nado? ¿O volando? —espetó Draco, mordaz.

—No —masculló ella, apesadumbrada—. Pero…

—No queda otro remedio —argumentó Ron desde su posición varios metros más lejos.

—Está en lo cierto —opinó Harry, suspirando—. Venga, vamos. Id con cuidado.

Efectivamente, hacía falta mucha precaución para caminar por allí. El camino no era llano, sino que estaba inclinado en dirección al río, cubierto de piedras de diferentes tamaños y lleno de árboles por todas partes. Realmente en cuanto dieran un paso en falso caerían al agua sin remedio. Se respiraba la tensión en el ambiente.

—Al menos la temperatura empieza a descender —dijo Harry, intentando dar conversación, caminando con dificultad por entre la maleza—. Aunque está bastante nublado… y oscuro.

—Eso es porque casi ha anochecido, creo —respondió Ángela, sujetándose a la mano de Ron como si su vida dependiese de ello para pasar por encima de una roca que obstaculizaba el camino.

—Esto de no tener ningún reloj es un incord… ¡Auch! —Hermione se interrumpió, pues había tropezado con las piedras sueltas que había por allí. Por fortuna, había logrado agarrarse a un árbol a duras penas antes de caer al suelo o rodar hasta el agua. Draco, que iba inmediatamente tras ella, hizo un movimiento involuntario alzando las manos y acercándolas a su cintura, como si fuese a sujetarla. Justo antes de tocarla comprendió que no hacía ninguna falta, pues ella sola había logrado sostenerse, y las bajó de nuevo a toda prisa, cerrándolas en firmes puños. Notó un molesto cosquilleo en la nuca producto de la vergüenza, y sintió arder su cuello.

Afortunadamente nadie había reparado en ello. Ni siquiera Granger.

—Tened mucho cuidado —advirtió Harry, que se había detenido y había girado el rostro para asegurarse de que Hermione estaba bien—. Id despacio, asegurándoos bien de dónde pisáis y…

Un fuerte sonido ahogó sus palabras. La ley de Murphy se había activado. Apenas Ángela apoyó su pie sobre una roca, ésta se rompió con un sonoro crujido y la chica resbaló cayendo al suelo con un grito. A causa de la pendiente pronunciada del camino, no logró mantener el equilibro y rodó hasta caer al agua con un fuerte chapoteo.

—¡ÁNGELA! —gritó Hermione, estirándose hacia delante, sin poder sujetarla a tiempo. A su lado, Draco se echó hacia atrás, alarmado por el brusco suceso.

—¡RON, NO! —exclamó Harry de pronto, desde el comienzo de la fila. Hermione y Draco giraron el rostro para mirarlos.

Alcanzaron a ver cómo la pesada mochila del pelirrojo caía al suelo con un golpe seco, y cómo una figura larguirucha se tiraba de cabeza al agua. La fuerte corriente arrastró también a Ron y éste se perdió de vista al momento. Hermione sintió un frío tan intenso como si ella también hubiese caído al agua.

—¡Ron! ¡RON! —aulló la chica, inclinándose hacia adelante, como si tratara de lanzarse tras él. Malfoy la imitó y también se precipitó hacia delante, pero en su caso fue para aferrar con su mano el brazo de la enloquecida joven. Hermione peleó y trató de zafarse de él, vociferando el nombre del pelirrojo una y otra vez.

—¡RON! ¡RON! ¡SUELTAME! —Gritó, revolviéndose con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de su agarre—. ¡MALFOY, SUELTAME! ¡RON!

—¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA! —Bramó Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos, tirando de ella para girarla y hacer que lo encarase—. ¡LANZÁNDOTE TRAS ÉL SOLO LOGRARÁS AHOGARTE! ¡PIENSA CON LA CABEZA, MALDITA SEA!

La chica abrió y cerró la boca. Quería seguir gritando, peleando contra su agarre, quería correr a ayudar a Ron… pero los ojos de Malfoy la habían paralizado. La observaba con intensidad, con la adrenalina brillando en sus pupilas. Él también quería hacer algo. Pero algo que no les costase la vida inútilmente. Tenía razón. Tenía que pensar fríamente. La vida de Ron y Ángela dependía de ello.

—¡RÁPIDO, CORRED, TENEMOS QUE ALCANZARLES! —los alentó de pronto Harry a voz en grito, unos metros más lejos, para después echar a correr siguiendo el curso del río.

Draco y Hermione observaron alejarse al moreno. Se miraron a los ojos un instante más, un efímero instante, y después corrieron tras él. Tropezaron más de una vez en el dificultoso terreno y estuvieron a punto de caer al agua, pero las prisas y el miedo de perder de vista a sus compañeros hicieron de estimulante y les permitió correr casi sin peligro. O al menos sin ser conscientes de él. Draco notaba un ardor candente en la pierna cada vez que daba un paso mientras corría, pero, sin pararse a pensar en el motivo, se obligó a seguir corriendo.

Tras correr todo lo rápido que pudieron durante varios instantes, lograron adelantar unos metros a las borrosas figuras que eran Ron y Ángela.

—¡CÓGELES, HARRY! —Gritó Hermione casi sin aliento, unos metros más atrás que el moreno, seguida de Draco—. ¡USA ALGO PARA ALCANZARLES!

Harry reaccionó con una rapidez que solo alguien que ha burlado a la muerte varias veces posee. Se agachó mientras corría, cogió la rama más larga que fue capaz de visualizar, y a continuación se tiró de rodillas en la orilla. Sumergió el brazo hasta el codo en el agua y al instante sintió como, milagrosamente, una mano grande aferraba la rama con fuerza.

—¡Ayudadme! —Exclamó Harry, por encima de su hombro, sin aliento. La mano estaba tirando de él hacia el agua, no aguantaría mucho…

Antes de que hubiera terminado su petición, Malfoy estaba a su lado y ya lo había aferrado del pecho para evitar que se hundiese bajo el peso de Ron y Ángela. Hermione se apresuró a introducir su mano también bajo el agua, para tirar de sus compañeros.

Al cabo de unos fatigosos instantes, morena y pelirrojo cayeron empapados en la hierba, jadeando y tosiendo con fuerza para expulsar el agua que habían tragado. Ángela se sacudía bruscamente y Ron respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Estáis bien? —jadeó Hermione, con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de angustia. Mientras hablaba, rebuscaba en su mochila con manos temblorosas, para sacar una gruesa manta.

—Sí, creo —murmuró Ron, con voz ronca. Ángela solo asintió con la cabeza, todavía atemorizada—. Mierda, qué mal rato he pasado… Creía que no lo contábamos…

Hermione echó la manta por encima de Ron y le besó fuertemente la empapada cabeza, aferrándole el rostro con manos temblorosas. El pelirrojo le sonrió débilmente, sin fuerzas, mientras la chica le friccionaba los hombros, tratando de hacerlo entrar en calor. Los ojos de Hermione giraron, casi por decisión propia, hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraron con los orbes grises de Draco. La mirada que el chico le dirigió fue inexpugnable, pero logró abrumar a la chica, e incluso alterarla. Algo ridículo e inexplicable, pero así fue. Hermione fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, y terminó desviándola, descolocada. El corazón le latía con fuerza en la garganta. La intensa mirada que le había dirigido minutos atrás seguía bailando en su mente, corriéndole por la sangre. ¿Cómo podía una simple mirada hacerla sentir de esa manera, y más en una situación tan grave como la que acababan de vivir? No tenía ningún sentido...

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —oyó que musitaba el joven Weasley. Lo miró con desconcierto y vio que se estaba dirigiendo a Ángela, mientras la miraba con genuina preocupación. La morena forzó una sonrisa, cubierta con una gruesa manta que lo más seguro es que perteneciera a Harry, que estaba a su lado. Hermione ni siquiera había visto cuándo se la había dado.

—Sí —susurró Ángela mirándolo con agradecimiento. Temblaba entera, y el negro y empapado cabello se le pegaba a la frente y al rostro—. Gracias. No… no sé cómo… agradecértelo…

—No ha sido nada, mujer —balbuceó Ron, aturullado, rascándose la nuca con una mano. Todavía jadeaba—. Tranquila. Me alegra que estés bien. Nos has dado un buen susto…

La chica esbozó una sonrisa más amplia y se inclinó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron de color escarlata al instante. Éste carraspeó sonoramente y le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda, abochornado.

—Enternecedor —repuso una voz fría, de pronto. Malfoy se había puesto en pie trabajosamente, con una evidente mueca de desdén en el rostro—. Pero, si no es mucha molestia, sugiero que empecemos a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche. No me apetece que me devore un cocodrilo o lo que sea que haya por aquí.

Y, sin esperar respuesta por parte de sus compañeros, se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar cojeando por el sendero, perdiéndose de vista entre los árboles. Ron gruñó como un perro.

—Sí, Malfoy tiene razón —convino Harry, mirando a Ron y Ángela con una sonrisa cargada de alivio mientras se levantaba—. Va a oscurecer de un momento a otro. Solo faltaría que ahora que habéis sobrevivido al dichoso río, os devore algún animal... ¡Pero espéranos, Malfoy, caray!

Se pusieron en pie con pesadez y siguieron al rubio, que no se molestó en esperarlos y continuó su propia marcha a amplias y renqueantes zancadas.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya anocheció completamente, llegaron a un claro de la selva y tomaron la decisión de acampar allí. Sin embargo, cuando casi se habían establecido allí, todos cayeron en la cuenta de que el lugar era muy amplio y poco frondoso, de modo que quedarían muy desprotegidos frente a los animales; así que decidieron pasar la noche en la copa de un roble viejo y con abundantes ramas que les serviría de refugio. Tuvieron dificultades para alcanzar la copa, pero finalmente, después de muchas quejas, resbalones y rasguños, lo lograron. Se sentaron como pudieron en las gruesas e incómodas ramas, envueltos en mantas para protegerse del frío, y rodeados de una oscuridad casi impenetrable. No pudieron encender una hoguera por miedo de incendiar el roble. Y tampoco hicieron guardias esa noche pues, al estar en la copa de un árbol, estaban relativamente seguros. Cenaron en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Todos parecían estar agotados, y sin ningún ánimo de conversación. Harry ni siquiera revisó en los mapas la ruta del día siguiente. Al terminar el pobre almuerzo, se acomodaron mejor en las ramas y se dispusieron a dormir.

Hermione se dio cuenta a los pocos segundos de arrebujarse en su manta, con Max durmiendo a sus pies, de que no tenía el más mínimo sueño. El miedo que había pasado cuando Ángela y Ron cayeron al río todavía estaba en su interior, latiendo dolorosamente, y le costaba relajarse. Alzó la vista y trató de enfocar a su amiga en medio de la oscuridad. No fue demasiado difícil, pues los ojos de la morena brillaban intensamente; lo más seguro es que estuviese llorando, sintiendo todavía el pánico de haber estado a punto de morir ahogada. Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla tan desolada. Ángela había estado a punto de rendirse cuando, días atrás, cruzaron aquel ancho río por encima del tronco de árbol que estuvo a punto de costarles la vida. ¿Volvería a desear marcharse ahora?

Ron, sentado al lado de Ángela, también la observaba atentamente, igual que Hermione. El pelirrojo sacó un brazo de debajo de la manta y apretó con los dedos el hombro de la morena suavemente, llamando su atención. Ésta giró el rostro y le sonrió con tristeza. Él le devolvió la sonrisa afectuosamente, y se acercó más a ella, apretando una de sus manos con la suya. La sonrisa de Ángela se hizo más sincera, y no fue capaz de evitar apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro del chico, deseosa de algo de afecto. Sin embargo, al cabo de un instante, alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos Hermione. La joven castaña alcanzó a ver vergüenza y aflicción en su rostro, como si se sintiese culpable por estar abrazada a su novio. Hermione forzó la sonrisa más amplia que pudo, indicándole que no le importaba. Ángela le sonrió agradecida, y se permitió acomodarse más junto a Ron, tratando de conciliar un esquivo sueño.

Hermione suspiró inaudiblemente y sonrió con tristeza para sí misma. No le importaba que Ron cogiese de la mano a Ángela. Después de todo, ella necesitaba cariño en ese momento, y Ron era quien la había salvado de morir ahogada, arriesgando su vida. No, no le molestaba. No se sentía celosa. Pero le inquietaba. El comportamiento de Ron con Ángela era muy cercano, tanto que resultaba alarmante teniendo en cuenta que hacía poco tiempo que se conocían. Volvió a mirar al pelirrojo y a la morena, tomados de la mano, y la duda y la incertidumbre acerca de los sentimientos de Ron se apoderaron de ella. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentado apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. No quería dudar de Ron. No quería dudar de su mejor amigo. Sonrió, intentando alejar esos pensamientos tan negativos de su mente. Se abrazó a sí misma bajo la manta, pero de pronto la invadió una abrumadora sensación de soledad.

Giró la cabeza y observó a Harry, profundamente dormido ya, con las gafas medio caídas del rostro. Contempló también a Malfoy, sentado con la espalda apoyada en una rama cercana a la suya, envuelto en una manta hasta la barbilla. Se asombró al comprobar que, curiosamente, el rubio también parecía tener dificultades para conciliar el sueño, al igual que ella. A simple vista, gracias a la postura en la que se encontraba, parecía dormido, pero se dio cuenta de que sus ojos grises brillaban en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Hoy tampoco puedes dormir? —inquirió de pronto una voz que arrastraba las sílabas, sobresaltándola intensamente.

Casi se le paró el corazón. Malfoy no se había inmutado, pero era indudable que era él quien había preguntado en un susurro. Su voz era inconfundible. Y también fue indudable que se dirigía a ella.

—No, no puedo —admitió Hermione, también en un susurro. Echó una rápida ojeada al resto de sus compañeros y constató que todos se habían dormido ya excepto ellos dos—. ¿Tú tampoco?

—Creo que eso es evidente. No sabía que los dormidos hablasen.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante su mordaz respuesta.

—Podrías hablar en sueños —apuntó ella en voz baja, arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, sí, y contestarte también —ironizó él, para después bufar exasperado. Hermione volvió a reír suavemente—. La pierna me duele a horrores. Es como si un Bowtruckle me la estuviese mordiendo…

—Es normal, la has forzado mucho corriendo para alcanzar a Ron y Ángela —resolvió Hermione con pesadez—. No deberías haberlo hecho.

—A buenas horas…

La chica sonrió con tristeza ante su sarcasmo. No podía hacer nada por él. No sin su varita.

—Estoy nerviosa por lo que ha pasado —comentó ella, inspirando lentamente—. No puedo relajarme.

—¿Te refieres al incidente del río? —quiso saber él, en un murmullo.

—Sí —Hermione alzó la cabeza y contempló el pedazo de luna que se veía por entre las ramas del árbol—. Gracias por detenerme. Por no dejarme tirarme al río tras ellos —añadió al ver que él no parecía saber de qué hablaba—. No suelo actuar de forma tan irracional. No es propio de mí.

—Tus amigos estaban en peligro, es normal que reaccionases así —repuso Malfoy con desgana. Añadió impulsivamente con un tono jocoso—: Aunque yo nunca entenderé que alguien sea capaz de arriesgar su vida así por otra persona. Yo prefiero cuidar de mí mismo antes que de los demás. Me parece más inteligente. Si me dan a elegir, prefiero salvar mi pellejo.

—Y aún así arriesgaste tu vida por defenderme de un jaguar —le recordó Hermione con tranquilidad. Incluso desde los muchos centímetros que los separaban, y por encima del latir de su sangre en los oídos, escuchó al chico tragar saliva.

—_Touché_ —fue lo único que pudo responder Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió al comprender que lo había dejado sin argumentos, pero sin saber muy bien si interpretarlo como algo bueno o malo.

—Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? —susurró la chica, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Draco soltó un resuello de incredulidad. Parecía haber recuperado su habitual aplomo.

—¿Miedo, tú? ¡Ja! No creí que viviría para ver este día. El mundo se acerca a su irremediable fin…

—Qué tonto eres —musitó ella, aunque su voz sonó con tanta suavidad que no pareció un insulto. Se removió un poco y prosiguió—: Me da miedo lo cercana que parece la muerte de pronto. Ángela podía haber muerto perfectamente en el río hoy. Cualquiera de nosotros podría cometer cualquier error y no contarlo. Es como volver a la guerra contra Voldemort. Cualquier día puede ser el último. Eso me asusta. Me asusta poder perderos a cualquiera de vosotros.

—¿También a mí? —replicó Draco, con voz inexpresiva.

Hermione tomó aire bruscamente y pestañeó, confundida. Esta vez fue ella la que se quedó sin saber qué responder. ¿De verdad tenía miedo de perder al insoportable Draco Malfoy, que la había machacado constantemente sobre su condición de hija de muggles, años atrás?

—Sí —respondió finalmente, con voz inaudible—. También a ti… Creo.

Draco no dijo nada más. No emitió ningún sonido, ni siquiera un pequeño suspiro. Hermione cerró los ojos, nerviosa ante el silencio del chico. No sabía si se sentía molesto por lo que le había dicho, o si le era indiferente. Para ella había sido algo importante confesar, y de paso darse cuenta, de que Malfoy le importaba de alguna manera; pero al parecer él no compartía su situación. Eso la hizo sentir ligeramente ridícula. Y arrepentida de haber abierto la boca más de la cuenta. Nunca sabía a qué atenerse con Malfoy. Sus reacciones eran totalmente imprevisibles.

—¿Tienes frío?

Hermione volvió a sobresaltarse al escuchar de nuevo esa fría voz que le hablaba. Creyó que ya no le prestaría más atención esa noche, pero se había equivocado. Cuando logró registrar sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba helada. La temperatura había descendido muy bruscamente. Incluso tiritaba.

—Sí —admitió, mirándolo con curiosidad—. ¿En qué lo has notado?

—Te tiembla la voz —dijo él simplemente. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, y pensó que, si efectivamente le había temblado la voz al hablar, no había tenido nada que ver con el frío. Pero eso se abstuvo de comentárselo a Malfoy.

Hermione sintió de pronto que el corazón le latía con más fuerza y se preguntó si Malfoy sería capaz de oírlo. Inspiró hondo y miró de reojo la oscura e inmóvil silueta de Draco. El nerviosismo se apoderó de la chica y provocó que la boca se le secara. ¿Estaba siendo irracional si le pedía…?

—Malfoy —llamó, en un susurro algo ronco. Le pareció que él giraba un poco su rostro, para mirarla expectante—. ¿Podrías…? ¿Te importa…? —Inhaló con dificultad y cerró un instante los ojos, incapaz de creer que se sintiese tan inexplicablemente nerviosa. Se estaba comportando como una adolescente. Volvió a intentarlo con algo más de serenidad—: ¿Puedo acercarme más a ti? Estoy muerta de frío… No te tocaré, si no quieres. De verdad.

El rubio la miró unos instantes en completo silencio (estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver su expresión) y, contra todo pronóstico, se encogió de hombros despectivamente bajo la manta. Hermione tardó unos segundos en comprender que estaba aceptando su petición.

—¿Puedo? —repitió, con un desconcierto casi infantil. No se esperaba que aceptase; lo más lógico hubiera sido que se mofase de ella.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, Granger —espetó él, con voz desdeñosa—. Lo último que nos faltaba es que te murieses de hipotermia.

A pesar de su desdén, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con incredulidad. Agradeciendo que estuviera oscuro y que el chico no viera el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro, se arrastró sobre la rama para sentarse a su lado. Hizo ademán de apretarse contra él, pero se detuvo.

—¿Puedo…? —volvió a preguntar, incómoda.

—En el nombre de Merlín... Apóyate o haz lo que quieras, pero duérmete.

—¿No te importa que…?

—Granger, o te callas o te tiro del árbol; estás avisada.

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una nueva sonrisa ante sus palabras. Se sentó muy pegada a él, hombro con hombro, y apoyó su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Malfoy. Sin poder contenerse, rodeó el brazo del chico con sus manos por encima de la manta. Para no perder el equilibrio, se dijo, intentando justificarse a sí misma esa cercanía. Draco sufrió un estremecimiento al sentir ese contacto. Al notar su gesto, Hermione pensó en apartarse, pero después se dio cuenta de que el chico no se había quejado, de modo que continuó pegada a él. Era ridículo lo intranquila que la estaban poniendo los acompasados latidos del corazón del rubio. Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a temblarle de puro nerviosismo y se preguntó si Malfoy lo notaría. No quería mover ni un solo dedo con miedo de que el chico se molestase y protestase. Era capaz de notar el agradable calor que el brazo del chico desprendía y transmitía a sus manos. Y también notaba la forma de su brazo bajo la manta. Era una sensación tan extraña e íntima que la chica no sabía con seguridad si le era agradable o no.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía años que algún día dormiría junto a Draco Malfoy, seguramente le hubiese arrojado alguna maldición de larga duración.

—Gracias —murmuró, somnolienta, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le provocaba el estar simplemente en contacto con el brazo del rubio. Draco no emitió ningún sonido, y la chica dedujo que ya se había quedado dormido.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese comprobarlo, sus párpados finalmente se cerraron y cayó dormida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>… Y eso es todo por ahora jeje Lo sé, me ha quedado larguíiiiisimo xD Pero bueno, quería compensaros por la espera, ojalá haya valido la pena (decidme que sí, por favooor xD) Muchas gracias una vez más por leerme, y siento mucho deciros que no creo que pueda volver a publicar nada hasta Junio. Lo siento en el alma, pero quiero volcarme en mis estudios, que me estoy jugando mi futuro jaja xD Aunque volveré, que no os quepa la menor duda ;)<p>

Dejadme algún comentario con vuestra opinión, por favor, aunque sea pequeñito… :) Os lo agradeceré en el alma *-*

¡Gracias! ¡Hasta pronto!


	13. Herida

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? :D Vale ¡Auch! Vale, ¡dejad de tirarme… ¡auch! tomates! ¡Auch! (xD) Lo siento, ya sé que dije que publicaría en Junio, pero es que he comprobado que estoy aún más ocupada en verano que durante el resto del año O.o En fin, como siempre, siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero por fin os traigo un nuevo capítulo (: La verdad es que no he podido dejarlo del todo como me gustaría, pero este viernes me voy de vacaciones a un sitio donde creo que no tendré WiFi de calidad (-.-) y quería traeros un capítulo nuevo como fuese. Así que perdonad los errores que pueda contener, o perdonad si me ha quedado un poco soso. No he podido repasarlo mucho… Ojalá esté bien ^^

**MIL GRACIAS** como siempre a todas las personas que me dejáis algún review, los leo todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siempre me alegráis el día *-* y gracias también a las que no lo hacéis, que con que lo leáis y os guste a mí me vale jajajaja ^^

Y sin más dilación, ¡A leer! (:

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

**Herida**

Draco despertó con lentitud al sentir los ardientes rayos de sol en el rostro. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, con dificultad. Le pareció visualizar algo esponjoso de color castaño, pero lo ignoró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, deslumbrado por la fuerte luz. No le apetecía lo más mínimo levantarse, y menos ante la dura perspectiva de pasar todo el día caminando. Sentía el agradable calor de la somnolencia mañanera, y una extraña pero confortable sensación en el pecho. De pronto reparó en que había algo notablemente grande y pesado sobre su cuerpo, y fue esa sorprendente sensación la que lo hizo abrir los ojos por segunda vez, esta vez de golpe.

Se quedó sin respiración al descubrir a Granger _abrazada_ a él, aún profundamente dormida. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, desconcertado. Era la visión más insólita que había esperado encontrarse, y a duras penas fue capaz de contener el primitivo impulso de empujarla lejos de su cuerpo. Miró alrededor con cierto pánico para asegurarse de que sus compañeros seguían profundamente dormidos, y después devolvió la vista en dirección a la chica. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado _ella_ allí? Su cerebro aún adormecido se puso a trabajar perezosamente, haciéndole recordar que habían hablado de algo la noche anterior… Le pareció recordar algo relacionado con las palabras "frío" y "acercarse"… Pero no era capaz de recordar mucho más. Granger debía de haberle pedido poder acercarse a él. Y él había aceptado. _Había aceptado_. ¿_Por qué_ lo había hecho? Ahora se sentía sucio. Como si se hubiera traicionado a sí mismo. Resopló, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Bueno, en su defensa debía añadir que, anoche, cuando se lo pidió, él estaba más dormido que despierto y no le apetecía discutir. Eso hablaba un poco a su favor, ¿no? _No_, admitió a su pesar, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Bufó con profunda frustración. Cada vez le costaba más comportarse con ella como debía hacerlo, y que eso sucediese no le gustaba ni un pelo. Y le provocaba un mal humor terrible.

Draco contuvo un nuevo suspiro y bajó la vista para observar a la chica. Estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, con la respiración tranquila y el rostro sereno, inmóvil. Uno de sus brazos estaba rodeando el pecho de Draco, y sus dedos se crispaban levemente sobre la camiseta de él, quizá por algo que estaba soñando. Malfoy tragó saliva. De nuevo, igual que en la cueva que visitaron días atrás, sintió que el contacto con esa chica era demasiado intenso, como si no hubiese ropa de por medio entre sus pieles. Sintiendo que el ritmo de sus latidos comenzaba a ser preocupantemente rápido, y también que su brazo izquierdo, aprisionado bajo el cuerpo de la chica, comenzaba a dormírsele, se dispuso a separarse de ella. Pero la joven no se lo permitió: apenas se movió unos centímetros, Hermione se aferró a él con más fuerza, frunciendo el ceño con molestia y hundiendo el rostro en su camiseta. Él se quedó totalmente congelado, con los ojos muy abiertos, casi con pavor, pero un momento después recuperó su aplomo y sonrió con presunción.

_Quién lo iba a decir_ —pensó, fanfarronamente—. _Hermione Granger no quiere separase de mí. Las vueltas que da la vida…_

Borró la sonrisa y volvió a mirarla, pensativo. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué habría querido dormir junto a él. Le costaba creer, por no decir que le parecía ridículo, que hubiese comenzado a estimarlo hasta el punto de preferir dormir a su lado antes que junto a Potter o Weasley… Era estúpido pensar así, ¿no?

Alzó la mirada y la clavó en Potter, dormido a bastantes metros de ellos, con las gafas colgando peligrosamente de una sola oreja. Y luego se fijó en Weasley, roncando con la boca entreabierta y abrazando fuertemente a una también dormida Ángela. Los ojos de Draco emitieron destellos. _Así que era eso_. Granger había querido dormir a su lado porque Potter estaba demasiado lejos y Weasley dormía con otra. Sintió que algo amargo y caliente lo invadía, subiendo desde su pecho y alcanzándole el rostro. Se sintió estúpido, casi traicionado. Granger lo había utilizado.

Ignorando la dolorosa presión que se apoderó de su garganta, se dispuso a despertarla sin miramientos. Ya se había aprovechado bastante de él.

—Granger —masculló, zarandeándola sin ninguna delicadeza—. ¡Granger!

Ella se movió un poco, y comenzó a respirar con más fuerza, señal de que estaba comenzando a despertar, pero no abrió los ojos.

—¿Hmm? —fue lo único que dijo, adormilada.

—Despierta de una vez, Granger —espetó aún más bruscamente.

Hermione abrió por fin sus redondos ojos y alzó la cabeza separándose de su cuerpo. Su encrespado y totalmente despeinado cabello osciló alrededor de su rostro. Curiosamente, en su mirada había un tono de alarma.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —balbuceó, atolondrada, mirando alrededor.

—Que pesas y das calor, por si no te has dado cuenta —soltó él, irónicamente.

Hermione parpadeó unos segundos más, sin llegar a relajarse, pero después resopló y lo fulminó con la mirada, furiosa de pronto.

—No me despiertes así —espetó la chica, airada, con voz ronca por la somnolencia—. Por un momento he pensado que había ocurrido alguna emergencia…

—Buenos días a ti también —ironizó Malfoy, desdeñoso—. Siento no despertarte con un beso, pero me duele demasiado el cuello por tu culpa como para inclinarme.

—No sé ni para qué me molesto en corregirte —farfulló ella, adormilada, volviendo a apoyarse en su pecho, en la misma postura en la que había dormido, y cerrando los ojos. Tres segundos de total silencio. Draco solo pudo parpadear ante ese gesto. No podía creer lo que veía. Sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro de pura rabia.

—¿Piensas apartarte de mí un día de estos, _Granger_? Duerme donde te dé la gana, pero _lejos_ de _mí_.

Hermione se sacudió como si la hubiesen electrocutado y abrió los ojos de nuevo con expresión asustada. Se separó tan rápido de él que casi perdió el equilibrio sobre la rama. Se sujetó como pudo para no caer.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir, maldiciéndose por su metedura de pata—. Perdona, aún… aún estoy medio dormida, no me he dado cuenta de…

—Me cuesta creer que no te hayas dado cuenta —repuso él, malhumorado, desperezándose estirando los brazos, y moviendo el cuello que se le había quedado dolorido por la postura. Varios de sus huesos crujieron dolorosamente—. Haz algo útil y despierta a los demás, ¿quieres?

—No hace falta ser tan antipático, ¿qué te pasa? —replicó ella, indignada. Se apresuró a coger a Max en brazos, que ya estaba despierto y tan hiperactivo como siempre, y miró al rubio con irritación.

—Bah, déjame en paz —gruñó él, apartando la manta y bajando las piernas de la rama, dispuesto a descender a suelo firme.

Hermione lo observó descolgarse del árbol sintiéndose realmente enfadada. ¿A santo de qué de repente se gastaba ese mal humor con ella? Era el colmo. Quedarse dormida encima de él tampoco había sido para tanto… Los cambios de humor de Malfoy comenzaban a desesperarla.

Se dio la vuelta sobre la rama, en dirección a Harry para poder despertarlo, sintiendo que no podía haber tenido un peor despertar.

**OOO**

—¡Au! —exclamó Ángela, de pronto, sujetándose a un tronco de árbol con una mano y aferrándose el tobillo derecho con la otra.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Draco, que iba delante de ella, deteniéndose a esperarla. El camino se había estrechado por culpa de la maleza y los cinco caminaban en fila.

—No —musitó la chica, observándose el tobillo con aflicción—. Creo que antes me he clavado algo y ahora me escuece… No es nada.

—No me extraña —intervino Ron, unos metros más adelante—. Yo ya me he clavado tres pinchos en el pie; y me he desgarrado el bajo de los pantalones en esos arbustos de ahí atrás.

—La selva es muy traicionera —bromeó Harry, riendo con desgana, desde el primer lugar de la fila, mientras rompía con la navaja de Draco las hojas que les estorbaban el camino.

—Y no solo eso —continuó el pelirrojo—. También me he hecho varios cortes en la cara…

—Eso ha sido esta mañana, cuando te has cortado afeitándote con la navaja de Malfoy. Que te he visto —replicó Hermione, impertérrita. Draco, al oírlo, sufrió un terrible ataque de risa. Ron gruñó, ruborizándose.

—¡Patético, Weasley! —se mofó el rubio, sin poder parar de reír.

—Es la primera vez que me afeito con una navaja, no es mi culpa —murmuró Ron, abochornado e irritado. Malfoy volvió a reír a carcajadas y Ron añadió, furioso—. ¡Deja de reírte, imbécil!

—Dejaré de reírme cuando tu estupidez deje de tener gracia —respondió Draco, secándose las lágrimas—. Mira a ver si tienes la nariz en su sitio, igual te la has rebanado sin darte cuenta y se te ha caído al suelo… Aunque con su tamaño no te costará mucho encontrarla…

—Oh, no empecéis —suplicó Hermione, agotada, mientras Draco se desternillaba de risa bajo la fulminante mirada de Ron. Por suerte, el pelirrojo estaba demasiado exhausto como para devolverle las pullas—. Si lo sé no digo nada…

—Me… duele la cabeza. Hace mucho calor —musitó Ángela débilmente, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—No me digas —repuso Ron, lacónico, apartándose el sudado flequillo de los ojos. Por fin, el cansancio que provocaba el intenso calor había logrado que Draco dejase de reírse a costa de Ron, pero aun así el humor del pelirrojo no mejoró. Las altas temperaturas hacían que todos estuvieran agobiados e irritables.

Apenas el joven Weasley pronunció esas palabras, Draco oyó un ruido seco tras él, acompañado de un sonido de hojas, que lo hizo girar la cabeza automáticamente. Supuso que Ángela había tropezado con algo, lo cual era poco insólito. Todos estaban tropezándose mucho, por culpa del terreno y el cansancio. Pero, cuando giró el rostro para mirarla, vio que estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, con la cabeza gacha y temblando con bruscas sacudidas. Draco sintió un incómodo vacío en el estómago y retrocedió hasta ella con rapidez.

—Oye, ¿todo bien? —se apresuró a preguntarle, examinándola de un rápido vistazo, con el ceño fruncido. Al estar a su lado, se dio cuenta de que su respiración era errática. Y también que se apretaba el abdomen con una mano, señal de que tenía dolor en esa zona.

—Sí —repuso ella, pasándose una mano por el rostro sudoroso. Estaba notablemente pálida, lo cual era extraño. Él sentía que estaba ruborizado hasta el cuello—. Es que hace mucho calor... Estoy un poco mareada —se frotó los ojos con dos dedos—. Veo borroso…

Malfoy frunció los labios, al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos claros.

—No podemos pararnos ahora; si lo hacemos, con lo cansados que estamos, no querremos seguir hasta dentro de muchas horas —repuso él, en voz baja, mirando por encima de su hombro al resto de sus compañeros, que proseguían sin enterarse de nada. Volvió a mirar a la descompuesta chica y llevó una mano a su propia mochila—. Ten, bebe algo. Lo último que me apetece es que te desmayes y tenga que llevarte a cuestas… Porque no podría dejarte aquí abandonada, ¿o sí? ¿Sería muy despiadado?

Ángela soltó una débil risita, al parecer dando por sentado que hablaba en broma. Aunque en la voz de Draco no había ni una gota de humor. Tomó, con una sonrisa cansada, la cantimplora que él le ofrecía y bebió un par de tragos. Se la devolvió, aún respirando con dificultad.

—Extiende la mano —ordenó él, alzando la cantimplora. Ella obedeció, y él le echó un poco de agua en la palma. La joven se la echó por la cara, agradecida.

—Gracias —dijo Ángela, sonriéndole con tristeza. Dejó de apoyarse en el árbol y dio un par de pasos vacilantes—. Creo que puedo seguir…

—Pues venga, no nos retrasemos —replicó él, dándole la espalda y siguiendo al grupo a buen paso. Los demás tampoco los habían adelantado mucho. Las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarles.

Continuaron caminando durante mucho rato más. El calor iba aumentando a medida que pasaban las horas, igual que los días anteriores, y casi parecía que no avanzaban nada debido a que el paisaje era siempre el mismo: árboles altísimos por todas partes, enormes hojas verdes, lianas, rocas…

—¡Gorgonas galopantes! —Exclamó Ron con un gemido, en medio del silencio—. ¡Me voy a acabar derritiendo! ¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé, no veo el sol, ya te lo he dicho —contestó Hermione, pesadamente. El pelirrojo había hecho la misma pregunta cinco veces con anterioridad y su paciencia tenía un límite.

—Basándome en la intensidad del sonido que emiten las tripas de Weasley, y en la posición del sol que yo sí veo desde aquí, claro, yo diría que son las cuatro más o menos —dijo Draco, con la suficiencia propia de un experto meteorólogo y una media sonrisa burlona que estropeaba el efecto. Al parecer, burlarse del pelirrojo era lo único que mantenía el buen humor y las fuerzas del rubio. Ron gruñó algo malsonante, pero estaba demasiado agotado para discutir— ¿Tú qué crees, Ángela? —Preguntó el rubio, sin borrar su media sonrisa y sin girarse a mirar a la morena que iba tras él. Aguardó, pero nadie le rió la gracia a su espalda—. ¿Ey? ¿Ángela…?

Draco frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta al no obtener respuesta de la chica. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo. El alma se le cayó hasta los pies.

No había nadie.

Sintiendo el corazón latir sonoramente en sus oídos, finalmente divisó el cuerpo de la chica, tirado en el suelo unos metros más lejos.

Nunca lo había golpeado una bludger en la cabeza, pero estaba seguro que no podía sentirse muy diferente.

—¡ÁNGELA! —gritó sin poder contenerse, alarmado ante lo que veía.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron con brusquedad, casi tropezando, y se giraron sobresaltados. Draco volvió sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la morena. Ésta estaba tumbada de costado, con los ojos cerrados, y el oscuro cabello caído por la cara. Parecía inconsciente.

—¡Ángela! ¿Ángela, estás bien? ¡Mierda, di algo! —exclamaba el rubio, jadeando, zarandeando a la chica.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —gritó Harry, llegando, junto a Ron y Hermione, a toda prisa, hasta donde ellos estaban. Hermione, inhaló con brusquedad al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo, y se apresuró a arrodillarse junto al rubio. Ron también se arrodilló, con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de temor.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —vociferó el pelirrojo, agarrando a Draco por la camiseta y zarandeándolo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

—¡Yo no le he hecho nada! —Gritó Draco a su vez, soltándose de su agarre de un manotazo—. ¡Me he girado a hablarle y la he visto aquí tirada! ¡No tengo nada que ver!

—¡MENTIROSO! ¡HABLA, ¿QUÉ HA PASADO?!

—¡Ron, basta! —Chilló Hermione, que había girado a Ángela hasta dejarla bocarriba y la había apoyado sobre su regazo. Max se había subido al pecho de Ángela y acariciaba el rostro con sus pequeñas manitas emitiendo gemidos—. ¡No le acuses sin motivo!

—¡Él no ha podido hacerle nada! —Exclamó Harry a su vez—. ¡Ni siquiera funcionan las varitas! ¡Y si hubiese pasado algo lo hubiésemos oído!

—Está ardiendo —musitó Hermione, preocupada, acariciando el rostro de la morena, apartando su oscuro cabello—. Pero está muy pálida. Debe estar enferma.

Ron extendió una de sus manos y aferró la de Ángela, que colgaba inerte sobre su vientre.

—Las manos las tiene heladas —murmuró, jadeando.

—Quizá sea una insolación, ¿podría ser? —Sugirió Harry con poca seguridad—. O… una bajada de tensión. Este calor es horrible…

—Si fuese una insolación no estaría tan pálida. Por no hablar de que ahora ni siquiera nos da el sol, los árboles lo tapan —replicó Hermione, negando con la cabeza, impaciente. Abanicaba a su amiga con una mano—. ¿Alguien tiene agua todavía?

—Yo —ofreció Harry, apresurándose a sacar su cantimplora de la mochila.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Ron, de pronto, sobresaltándolos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza—. ¿Qué le ha pasado ahí? —preguntó, apuntando con un dedo hacia la pierna de la chica.

Los demás se apresuraron a examinar lo que les señalaba el pelirrojo. Sintieron un pequeño retortijón. Dos pequeñas heridas sangrantes, como producidas por los colmillos de un vampiro, se distinguían en la blanca piel del tobillo de la chica, casi cubiertas por el borde del calcetín.

—Eso… parece… —empezó Harry confuso, acercando el rostro para examinarlas mejor—. Un par de pinchazos, ¿no?

—Pero son raros —insistió Ron, afligido.

—No puede ser —susurró Hermione de pronto. Había comenzado a temblar, y se cubría la boca con una mano—. No puede ser… ¿Cómo ha podido…?

—¿Qué pasa? —se impacientó Draco. Parecía nervioso y alterado, e incapaz de disimularlo—. ¡Habla, mujer!

—Las marcas son inconfundibles —balbuceó Hermione, hablando con dificultad debido a los nervios que se habían apoderado de ella. Retiró suavemente el bajo del pantalón de Ángela para examinar más atentamente su piel.

—¿Marcas de qué? —insistió Ron, cada vez más pálido.

—De la mordedura de una serpiente —finalizó Hermione en voz baja y débil.

Un brusco silencio secundó esas palabras y les presionó los tímpanos, mientras intentaban analizar lo que significaban sus palabras. Y la gravedad de las mismas.

—¡¿U-una… u-una serpiente?! —Repitió Ron con voz aguda, espantado.

—Una Micrurus dissoleucus, para ser más exactos —especificó Hermione, tragando saliva y acercando su rostro a la herida para examinarla.

—¿Qué importa la puñetera especie? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —vociferó Ron, a punto de entrar en pánico. Ni siquiera fue capaz de asombrarse de que la joven castaña fuese capaz de dictaminar qué tipo de serpiente había mordido a Ángela.

—¿Qué va a pasarle a Ángela? —inquirió Harry a su vez, sintiendo un terror frío que lo inundaba por dentro.

—No lo sé… —Hermione casi ni podía respirar. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, intentado tranquilizarse y ordenar sus prioridades—. La serpiente que la ha mordido era venenosa, y yo no sé tratar una herida de esta magnitud. Deberíamos llevarla ante un medimago, pero no podemos usar las varitas ni tampoco la magia. Así que, para cuando lleguemos a la civilización, quizá Ángela ya...

—No podemos volver ahora —saltó Draco, con súbita rudeza—. ¡Casi hemos llegado!

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! —gritó Ron, colérico—. ¿Prefieres encontrar una puñetera ciudad de oro antes que salvar la vida de Ángela?

—Yo no he dicho eso —siseó Draco, agitado—. Pero comprenderás que…

—¡¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de llegar a El Dorado, a ver?! —lo acusó Ron a gritos, embravecido.

—¡Simplemente digo que…!

—Malfoy tiene razón, Ron —saltó Harry, repentinamente, enderezándose. Ron enmudeció, impresionado de que de pronto su amigo se pusiese de parte del rubio. Harry se volvió hacia Hermione—: ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para curar a Ángela?

—No sabría determinarlo con exactitud —repuso ella, apurada—. Depende del tiempo que haya pasado desde que le mordió. Los síntomas pueden tardar horas en aparecer… Pero creo que disponemos al menos de unos pocos días.

—¿Unos días? —repitió Harry, para sí mismo, mirando el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía estar meditando.

—Sé lo que piensas. Es lo que yo decía —murmuró Draco, impasible. Harry lo miró, interesado—. Por mucho que Weasley esté en mi contra, yo siempre tengo razón. Si digo las cosas es por algo.

Harry suspiró con fuerza, volviendo a bajar la vista para contemplar el laxo cuerpo de la morena. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se movían con rapidez en sus cuencas, reflexionando a toda velocidad.

—Vale, por una vez estoy contigo, Malfoy —repuso Harry, tomando el cuerpo de Ángela en brazos con dificultad y poniéndose en pie trastabillando—. Debemos darnos prisa.

—Por fin demuestras algo de cerebro, Potter —espetó Draco, también poniéndose en pie. Cogió la mochila de Ángela y se la colgó al hombro. Parecía como si tanto Draco como Harry se hubiesen leído la mente mutuamente.

—No entiendo nada, ¿qué os proponéis? —preguntó Ron, profundamente desconfiado, cogiendo la mochila que Harry había dejado en el suelo.

—Tenemos que llegar a El Dorado cuanto antes —sentenció Harry con decisión, echando a andar por el sendero que estaban recorriendo, tambaleándose bajo el peso de la joven.

—Solo ellos pueden ayudarla en este momento —añadió a su vez Draco, siguiendo a Harry con paso firme.

—Tenéis razón —coincidió Hermione, yendo tras ellos seguida de Ron—, pero no podemos estar seguros de cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a El Dorado…

—Habrá que correr el riesgo —masculló Harry—. Es la mejor opción que tenemos ahora mismo. No podemos volver atrás, así que lo mejor será seguir adelante.

—Según tus cálculos y los de Ángela, no podíamos tardar más de un par de días —le recordó Draco a Hermione, cortante—. Y la serpiente la ha mordido hace poco más de una hora más o menos, así que, según tú, tenemos el tiempo justo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso para colocarse a su lado.

—¿Cómo sabes que la mordió hace una hora?

—Ángela me dijo hace más de una hora que le había parecido que se había clavado algo. Debió ser entonces cuando la mordió, solo que ella no se dio cuenta, y yo tampoco. Lo que yo menos pensaba era que…

Draco tragó saliva, incapaz de terminar la frase, y apartó bruscamente el rostro. Tenía la mandíbula firmemente apretada. Hermione sintió una inexplicable oleada de afecto hacia él. Malfoy siempre se mostraba indiferente, como si todo le resbalase, pero había momentos en los cuales su coraza de chulería y desinterés se resquebrajaba levemente, permitiendo apreciar un inexpugnable y vulnerable interior. Cuando eso sucedía, la solución del chico era mostrarse más a la defensiva, agresivo, pero Hermione no podía evitar sentir cómo un inesperado instinto protector se adueñaba de ella cuando eso sucedía. Malfoy, aunque intentaba disimularlo, estaba sufriendo tanto como ellos por lo que le había pasado a Ángela.

—No te culpes —susurró Hermione, poniéndole una mano en el brazo y apretándoselo—. Tú no podías saberlo… No es culpa tuya.

Draco resopló sonoramente por la nariz. Se liberó de la mano de Hermione en su brazo y aceleró el paso intentando alejarse de ella, con su mochila y la de Ángela rebotando contra su espalda. Ella no trató de seguirlo. Se limitó a observarle, con el corazón en un puño, sintiéndose estúpida precisamente por lo que estaba _sintiendo_.

—Es un desgraciado —dijo una voz a su lado.

Hermione giró el rostro y se encontró con Ron, que se había colocado a su lado para caminar juntos. Tenía las orejas coloradas, y parecía muy irritado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —quiso saber Hermione, en voz baja. No era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que Ron decía eso de Malfoy, y su pregunta no era realmente necesaria, pero la chica no sabía qué otra cosa responder. Sentía el cerebro algo atontado.

—Ya le has oído antes —repuso Ron entre dientes—. Lo único que le interesa es llegar a esa maldita ciudad. Nosotros le importamos una mierda. Aunque no es ninguna novedad, claro…

Ella no respondió nada, aunque Ron, a juzgar por su expresión más relajada, pareció dar por sentado que Hermione estaba de su lado. Adelantó a la joven y se colocó cerca de Harry, para poder contemplar a Ángela mientras caminaban. Hermione continuó a un ritmo más lento. Se sentía repentinamente compungida, como si hubiese superado el límite para evitar derrumbarse. Se sentía atormentada. Le dolía la garganta por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contener el llanto.

_Nosotros le importamos una mierda…_

Apenas volvieron a hablar durante las horas que continuaron caminando. Hicieron varias paradas rápidas, y Ron y Malfoy sustituyeron a Harry por turnos para cargar con el cuerpo de Ángela. Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, y la temperatura descendió varios grados, oyeron el rumor del agua a lo lejos.

—Otro lago, o quizá un río —adivinó Harry, hablando con dificultad. Volvía a ser su turno para cargar con el cuerpo de Ángela. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Hermione, que iba tras él—. ¿Qué es lo siguiente que debemos encontrar? No nos lo habremos pasado, ¿no?

—No lo sé, creo que no —confesó la chica. Se colocó junto a Harry y rebuscó con delicadeza en el bolsillo del pantalón de Ángela. Al final extrajo su libreta con apuntes—. Veamos… —pasó varias páginas, intentando mirar el camino al mismo tiempo para no tropezar—: Sí, aquí está. Debemos cruzar un tramo junto a una montaña y después encontrar el "Dragón Rojo". Vamos por buen camino…

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará? —inquirió Draco con voz áspera, apartando unos arbustos del camino.

—Un día entero, por lo menos —respondió la joven, conteniendo un suspiro.

—En ese caso tendremos que acampar en cuanto podamos —decidió Harry, compungido—. Ya seguiremos mañana.

—No podemos —espetó Ron con decisión, acelerando el paso lo más que pudo para poder colocarse junto a su amigo—. Cada minuto cuenta si queremos salvar a Ángela. No podemos detenernos.

—Lo que no podemos es continuar con este ritmo hasta El Dorado —le corrigió Harry, a su pesar—. Debemos descansar, al menos por una noche. Ángela lo necesita más que nosotros.

Ron se quedó en silencio, incapaz de rebatir ese argumento. Sus ojos azules brillaban de preocupación y Harry se fijó en que caminaba sin apartar la vista de Ángela. Parecía muerto de miedo ante lo que pudiera pasar.

Tras caminar un rato más, llegaron a la orilla de un pequeño río y decidieron acampar allí a falta de un lugar mejor. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, y comenzaba a hacer verdadero frío.

—Oye, Hermione —llamó Ron en un murmullo, sentado junto a la hoguera que habían improvisado, contemplando a la chica—. ¿Qué es eso que has dicho de un "Dragón Rojo"? ¿No tendremos que ponernos a buscar un Colacuerno Húngaro, no?

—Claro que no —replicó ella, mientras aplicaba un pañuelo humedecido en el río en la frente de Ángela. La chica ardía de fiebre—. Es una gran roca en la cima de una pequeña montaña y que tiene forma de dragón. O al menos eso me dijo Ángela.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hemos cruzado el océano para buscar rocas con formas estúpidas? —bufó Ron con cansancio, rodeándose las piernas encogidas con los brazos y hundiendo el rostro en las rodillas.

—Cuando estás cansado te vuelves insoportable, Ronald —espetó Hermione, dejando el pañuelo sobre la frente de Ángela y concentrándose en terminar de vendar la herida de su amiga. Max estaba a su lado, hecho un ovillo, profundamente dormido.

—Yo no me vuelvo insoportable —protestó el pelirrojo, con la boca pegada a sus piernas—. Vosotros os volvéis muy susceptibles.

—Ya, claro —suspiró Hermione, distraída.

—Yo creo que voy a dormir ya, chicos —musitó de pronto Harry, frotándose los ojos sin quitarse las gafas—. Estoy muerto de cansancio.

—Normal —admitió Hermione, comprensiva—, has cargado con Ángela más tiempo que el resto, durante un montón de horas. Descansa.

—Si sucede cualquier cosa despertadme, ¿de acuerdo? —se apresuró a pedir, algo inquieto, mirando a Ángela.

—No te preocupes, duerme —le aconsejó Hermione, conteniendo su propio bostezo con una mano. Harry murmuró un tenue «buenas noches» y se envolvió en su manta, tumbándose y dándoles la espalda.

Ron se contagió al instante del bostezo de Hermione y, mientras abría la boca como un hipopótamo, se tumbó más cómodamente en el suelo, boca abajo, con el mentón apoyado sobre los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y tú no duermes? —gruñó de pronto Ron, mirando, con visible molestia, a Draco. Éste estaba sentado cerca de él, a una distancia prudente, con las piernas estiradas y el cuerpo echado hacia atrás, recargado en las manos. Al igual que Ron, observaba atentamente a Hermione y Ángela.

—¿Tienes algún problema con que esté despierto? —replicó el rubio, mirándolo de soslayo con desagrado.

—Pues sí. Oigo tu respiración y me molesta —escupió Ron, con inusual mala baba.

—¿Mi respiración? Venga ya —se burló Draco, con una mueca de desprecio.

Ron bufó por la nariz bruscamente y se puso en pie.

—Me voy a beber al río —masculló, en dirección a Hermione—. Estoy cansado de la cara de estúpido de ciertas personas.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y le dirigió una mueca grotesca al pelirrojo cuando éste le dio la espalda y se alejó en dirección al riachuelo que había cerca de ellos. Hermione suspiró lentamente y se obligó a ignorarlos. Si no lo hacía terminaría perdiendo la paciencia.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta, Malfoy —dijo de pronto una voz tenue—. Si cuando está cansado se pone de mal humor, cuando está preocupado es aún peor.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía de Harry, que no parecía haber logrado conciliar el sueño por culpa de las quejas de Ron.

Sin previo aviso, el moreno se levantó en silencio y se acercó a Draco hasta sentarse a su lado. Hermione los observó por el rabillo del ojo y aguzó el oído tratando de escucharles. Fue algo complicado lograrlo, ya que, aunque ambos chicos estaban a un par de metros escasos de distancia de ella, hablaban en voz muy baja.

—¿En serio no vas a dormir, Malfoy? —inquirió Harry, ya sentado a su lado, observando su perfil con atención. Draco se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar, con la vista fija en el frente.

—No.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —insistió Harry, curioso—. Tienes que estar agotado, como todos.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, como si no tuviese muy claro a lo que se refería el moreno. Hermione, fingiendo no escucharles, tomó el pañuelo que estaba sobre la frente de Ángela y le dio la vuelta, colocando la parte más fresca sobre la piel de la chica. Draco siguió con la mirada los movimientos de la joven castaña.

—No tengo sueño, eso es todo —farfulló el rubio, finalmente, airado—. Solo faltaría que ahora controlaseis si duermo o no.

—Estás preocupado por Ángela, ¿no?

Malfoy apretó las mandíbulas, y Harry casi sintió el odio que emanaba hacia él. El rubio seguía sin apartar la mirada del frente. Carraspeó con fuerza y elevó el mentón antes de añadir:

—En efecto, no me hace gracia la idea de que le pase algo a Carver, si eso es a lo que te refieres. Pero te aseguro que tampoco me va a quitar el sueño. Con tal de que no nos retrase más de lo necesario, todo perfecto.

El moreno contuvo una pequeña sonrisa. Malfoy era buen actor, y más aún cuando se trataba de ser engreído, que eso le venía de fábrica; pero Harry no podía olvidar la expresión de auténtico miedo que había lucido el joven rubio cuando descubrió que Ángela se había desmayado en medio de la selva.

—Te entiendo —admitió, intuyendo por su tono que esa debía ser la primera vez que Malfoy admitía estar preocupado por alguien. O al menos admitirlo a medias—. Ángela es una buena persona y ha demostrado ser una gran amiga, ¿no crees? Yo me siento igual que tú. Tampoco quiero que le pase nada.

Draco no dijo nada, ni movió un solo músculo. Seguía sin despegar los ojos de la nuca de Hermione, que se había quedado inmóvil, escuchando atentamente la conversación.

—Me voy a acostar, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. En este momento no podríamos hacer nada por ella aunque quisiéramos. Buenas noches, Malfoy —deseó Harry, llamándolo por su apellido, pero dándose cuenta él mismo de que el tono que empleó para hacerlo era mucho más suave que de costumbre. Casi sintió como si le hubiera llamado «Draco».

—Adiós, Potter —repuso Malfoy sin mirarle, también usando un tono algo más normal que de costumbre. Al menos no lo dijo como si sintiera deseos de escupirle.

Harry se puso en pie con una discreta sonrisa y volvió a tumbarse en el sitio de antes. No estaba seguro de por qué lo pensaba en ese momento, ni exactamente qué le había impulsado a pensarlo, pero sentía que se había roto parte de la barrera que les había separado durante aquellos largos años… o, al menos, que se había agrietado. Malfoy estaba demostrando día a día que había cambiado. Y Harry descubrió que ya no odiaba de la misma forma que antes a aquel rubio pretencioso. Era como si su desprecio por él hubiera palidecido.

Hermione observaba a Ángela sin saber exactamente qué pensar de la conversación que habían mantenido los chicos. No pudo evitar que sus labios esbozasen una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que quizá Harry y Malfoy habían comenzado a limar asperezas muy lentamente…

Unas pesadas pisadas le indicaron que Ron volvía hasta ellos. Hermione retomó los cuidados a su amiga, sin ser consciente de en qué momento los había abandonado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para algo? —preguntó Ron, acuclillándose a su lado, con un tono algo más suave que antes. Al parecer el agua del río estaba especializada en calmar fieras. Hermione alzó la mirada y le sonrió débilmente.

—No, no te preocupes. Está bien.

—Pues entonces me iré a dormir —murmuró el pelirrojo, tímidamente, como si le pidiese permiso para hacerlo—. Si me necesitas para algo, dímelo. Y acuéstate pronto tú también.

—Sí, ve a dormir. En seguida iré yo, en cuanto termine de curarla —mintió Hermione, con calma. No, no tenía intenciones de dormir. Y menos con Ángela en un estado tan delicado.

—Entonces, buenas noches —susurró Ron, y Hermione sintió cómo depositaba un leve y discreto beso sobre su cabeza. Ese gesto le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que Ron no provocaba que su corazón se estremeciese de felicidad. Casi había olvidado lo bien que la hacía sentir. Lo tranquila y protegida que se sentía a su lado.

Mientras cortaba un trozo de venda que le había sobrado, escuchó cómo Ron se tumbaba y se acomodaba bajo su manta a varios metros de distancia, algo más lejos que Harry, gruñendo suavemente.

Hermione, sin nada mejor que hacer, contempló con atención el rostro ahora sonrojado por la fiebre de la morena. Ángela, desde que la conocía, siempre había sido una chica risueña, optimista y llena de energía… y el verla ahora así de débil, era desesperante. Sus ojos se empañaron sin que pudiese evitarlo y una emoción dolorosa la invadió y amenazó con sobrepasarla. ¿Y si en verdad sucedía? ¿Y si no conseguían curarla? Ella, Hermione, la había invitado a ir con ellos, ¿sería la responsable de la muerte de Ángela?

Oyó unos lentos pasos tras ella y a continuación sintió que algo pesado se arrodillaba a su lado. Tardó un segundo en recordar que no era la única que estaba despierta.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —quiso saber Draco en voz baja, señalando a Ángela con un gesto de la cabeza.

Hermione carraspeó un poco, tratando de que no se le entrecortase la voz al hablar, como temía que sucedería si empezaba a hacerlo, y agradeció que un mechón de su alborotado cabello estuviera cubriendo parcialmente su rostro a ojos de Malfoy.

—Le he quitado los zapatos y calcetines y le he levantado los pies del suelo, para evitar que el veneno se extienda —explicó, con voz algo aguda pero serena—. Luego he intentado desinfectar la herida lo mejor posible y se la he vendado. No sé qué más hacerle…

Draco guardó silencio un instante y después llevó una blanca mano que pareció brillar en la oscuridad al cuello descubierto de Ángela, apoyando dos dedos contra su tierna piel.

—¿Le estás controlando los signos vitales? —inquirió el rubio, con calma. Hermione tardó un segundo en responder. La seriedad y la madurez de la voz del chico la habían desconcertado durante un instante. El carácter por lo general inmaduro y malicioso del joven le hacía olvidar que en realidad Malfoy era una persona inteligente, y que lo demostraba en momentos tan delicados como esos. Había demostrado que era capaz de mantener una conversación normal y sensata cuando el momento lo requería. Hermione sentía que cada día iba descubriendo un nuevo pedazo de él.

—Sí —admitió Hermione, pero sin poder alzar la mirada para mirar al chico—. La respiración es pausada pero constante. Y las pulsaciones no son débiles… t-todavía.

Tragó saliva, maldiciéndose por haber dejado que su voz se entrecortase en la última palabra. Al ver que la mano de Malfoy se alejaba del cuello de Ángela, y que su rostro se volvía hacia ella, Hermione se apresuró a toquitear inútilmente, como si la comprobase, la venda que rodeaba la herida de su amiga, en un desesperado intento de que Draco no le viese la cara. Estaba totalmente oscuro y solo la danzarina luz de la hoguera los iluminaba.

Sin previo aviso, los delgados dedos del chico estaban perdidos entre su cabello, sobresaltándola. Malfoy apartó mecánicamente el mechón de cabello que ocultaba el rostro sonrojado por el llanto contenido de la chica. Cuando su disimulado dolor estuvo a la vista del rubio, y sus ojos se encontraron, Hermione sintió que se derrumbaba aunque no quería hacerlo. Apartó la mirada de aquellos inusuales ojos grises que la contemplaban, inexpresivos. Sus labios se fruncieron, conteniendo sollozos, y sus ojos liberaron gruesas lágrimas traicioneras. Un débil gemido escapó de su autocontrol. Se llevó una rápida mano al rostro y se secó las lágrimas a toda velocidad. No podía llorar. No podía…

—Ella no quería estar aquí —susurró Hermione, con la voz tomada, respirando profundamente tratando de controlar el temblor de su mandíbula. Necesitaba romper como fuese el silencio que se había formado entre ellos—. Yo la invité a venir a esta misión. Y después de lo ocurrido con las cascadas ella quería irse…

—Pero no lo hizo —espetó Draco, con firmeza, sobresaltando de nuevo a la chica ante la seriedad de su voz—. Está aquí, asumiendo las consecuencias.

—Aun así… —murmuró Hermione, incapaz de expresar en voz alta el dolor que le recorría las entrañas. Volvió a enjugarse las lágrimas, con la manga de la sucia camiseta que llevaba.

—Fui yo quien la convenció de que se quedara cuando perdió las fuerzas en las cascadas —sentenció Draco de pronto. Hermione lo miró; él tenía la vista clavada en el rostro de Ángela—. Y también fui yo quien no se dio cuenta de que le había mordido la serpiente... Iba delante de ella, _demonios_, tenía que haber oído algo…

—Ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta. Tú no tienes culpa de nada —aseguró Hermione, de cuya voz desapareció el temblor. Llevó una mano al antebrazo del chico y lo apretó—. Tú no podías saber…

—Aun así… —masculló él, repitiendo las palabras de ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, absortos. La mano de Hermione seguía en su antebrazo, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatase, o quizá fingieron no notarlo. Ella ya no derramaba lágrimas.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Ángela? —preguntó Hermione con suavidad—. No la conoces desde hace demasiado tiempo, y además… es hija de muggles.

Malfoy tragó saliva y se limitó a parpadear, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Ángela. Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos del rubio. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no quería escuchar su respuesta. De que tenía miedo de lo que Draco pudiera responder. Mientras miraba el perfil del joven, sintió que le costaba respirar. De pronto sintió _miedo_ ante lo que Malfoy pudiese sentir por Ángela… _Pavor_ por cómo se sentiría ella misma ante lo que Malfoy pudiese sentir…

—Conocí a Carver hace un tiempo. Hace años —respondió de pronto Draco, en voz baja e inexpresiva. Hermione sintió que la garganta se le atenazaba.

—¿Qué? —logró decir, con un hilo de voz. Se sentía sobrecogida, no solo por las palabras del chico sino por la reacción de su propio cuerpo. Le temblaban las manos. Le dolía la garganta—. No lo sabía. No… no habéis dicho nada.

—No sé si ella se acuerda de mí, pero estoy casi convencido de que sí. Dudo que lo haya olvidado —cerró un instante los ojos—. Aunque no me ha dicho nada al respecto. Y yo le he seguido la corriente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —farfulló Hermione, incapaz de aguantar más esa tensión, esa situación, _su propio cuerpo_.

—Ángela fue de las pocas hijas de muggles que se quedaron en Hogwarts en mi séptimo año, cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba en el poder y los Carrow dominaban la escuela —contó Draco, sin dejar de mirar el rostro iluminado por las llamas de Ángela—. Al menos se quedaron al principio del curso, después todos se fueron. En la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los Carrow nos obligaban a torturar mediante Cruciatus a los castigados. A Crabbe y a Goyle les encantaba —dejó escapar una risa lúgubre—. Solo asistí una vez a esa clase, después no fui capaz de volver. Y, en esa única clase, tuve que torturar a Ángela —tragó saliva, como para contener el temblor que le había sacudido la voz en sus últimas palabras—. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ni tampoco que era hija de muggles, ni por qué la habían castigado. Simplemente tuve que hacerlo, con los demás alumnos asesinándome con la mirada, con ese maldito Amycus Carrow sonriendo… —volvió a tragar saliva, esta vez con más dificultad—. Ella no protestó, solo… solo gritó. Después no volvía verla. Pero cuando la vi en casa de los Weasley, cuando tú nos llamaste, la reconocí al instante, aunque ella no me dijo nada. No sé si fingió no conocerme o si realmente no se acuerda de lo que le hice. Pero me ha tratado con total normalidad todo el tiempo…

—No creo que haya olvidado algo semejante —susurró Hermione. El miedo seguía en su interior, pero había ido transformándose poco a poco en un horror que le recorrió las entrañas. _Casi hubiera preferido que él… _—. Supongo que no quería recordarlo, y por eso no te dijo nada.

—Ella es la única que no me ha juzgado por todo lo que he hecho —añadió Draco, apartando su mirada por fin del rostro de la chica y fijándola ahora en el oscuro suelo de hierba—. Bueno, aparte de ti.

Hermione se sobresaltó ante sus palabras. No había esperado oírlas. Aguardó en silencio, esperando a que él continuara, pero Malfoy pareció considerar que ya había dicho demasiado, pues carraspeó bruscamente y añadió, cambiando de tema:

—¿Crees de verdad que conseguiremos curarla? —quiso saber él, con total seriedad. Hermione se dio cuenta de que lo que quería era una respuesta sincera, no algo que lo tranquilizase.

—Eso solo pueden decírnoslo los habitantes de El Dorado —respondió Hermione, quien se había serenado notablemente. Se sentía liviana, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, aunque seguía temblando levemente—. Cuando lleguemos allí. Si es que llegamos.

—Lo haremos —replicó Draco, con una firmeza inusual—. Lo haremos —repitió, más bajo, como si tratase de convencerse él mismo. O como si estuviese asimilándolo.

Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa, contemplando el decidido perfil del chico. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía en su antebrazo, pero también se dio cuenta de que no _quería_ apartarla de ahí. El brazo del chico estaba cálido, en comparación a sus manos heladas, y ese contraste lograba de algún modo reconfortarla.

—Deberías ir a acostarte —ofreció Hermione en voz baja—. Mañana nos espera un día duro.

—Ya, ¿y tú?

Hermione sintió una sacudida en el pecho. Malfoy había hablando en un tono seco, un tono que no demostraba una gran inquietud por ella; pero el simple hecho de que pensase en ella, de que se interesase por lo que ella pensaba hacer, para Hermione fue como si le cortasen el riego sanguíneo durante un instante. Y después su corazón intentase recuperar ese instante bombeando a toda velocidad.

—Yo prefiero quedarme aquí —admitió la chica, con voz entrecortada—, pero tú sí puedes ir a dormir, si quieres.

—Como si pudiera… —murmuró Malfoy, en voz inaudible.

No dijeron nada más. Se limitaron a quedarse inmóviles, contemplando fijamente el rostro de Ángela. La mano de Hermione seguía en el antebrazo de Draco, pero ambos se olvidaron de ella. La joven castaña sintió que una sensación extraña la invadía; como unos incomprensibles nervios mezclados con el agradecimiento que le producía el gesto de Malfoy. Lograba hacerla temblar solo con su cercanía. Hermione sabía que Draco no iba a decirle nada que disminuyese su dolor por la situación de Ángela, pero aun así se quedaba a su lado, apoyándola con su simple presencia. Y eso, por extraño que pareciese, la hizo sentir extraña y egoístamente… feliz.

Unos ojos azules enmarcados por un cabello rojo como el fuego tampoco se habían cerrado todavía, y también observaban a Ángela en silencio, con la ansiedad grabada en ellos.

Ni Draco ni Hermione dijeron nada más durante las horas que permanecieron en silencio, contemplando el rostro de Ángela.

Sin embargo, las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Chan, chan… Ahí lo dejo ;) Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Pobre Ángela, le pasa de todo T.T Con lo maja que es ella… Aunque hay que ser boba para no darte cuenta de que te ha mordido una serpiente xD Y a Hermione casi le da un patatús al pensar que a Draco pudiera gustarle Ángela jejeje eso querrá decir algo, ¿no? No va a olvidar a Ron de la noche a la mañana, sería imposible algo así, pero parece que Malfoy también le está empezando a provocar mariposillas :P Nuestros protagonistas tienen los días contados para llegar a El Dorado, ¿lo conseguirán? *Chan-chan* xD<p>

Bueno, como siempre, contadme vuestra opinión en un review, ¿vale? Por favor, me hacen muchísima ilusión (: Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo *-*

¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia! ¡Y mil gracias por leer! ¡Intentaré publicar lo antes posible! (:

P.D. Por si hay alguien por ahí que le interesa, he terminado el curso con muy buenas notas y podré cursar la carrera que quiero jejeje Estoy feliz :D


	14. Dragón Rojo

¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Mi primer capítulo del 2014 *-* No quiero ni mirar cuál fue mi última actualización porque me muero de la vergüenza… ¿Qué puedo deciros después de tanto tiempo? Pues, como siempre, que siento muchísimo la tardanza y que no tengo palabras para disculparme. En serio, llevo aquí un rato pensando qué deciros para pediros perdón y no se me ocurre nada jeje Mi sí-vida de nueva universitaria (estudio 1º de fisioterapia, por cierto jiji) me tenía atrapada y no me dejaba tiempo para pasarme por aquí, esa es la única excusa que puedo daros. Así que, una vez más, LO SIENTO T.T

No os voy a aburrir más con tontas disculpas que no le interesan a nadie (xD) y os dejo ya con el capítulo, que ya tendréis ganas… Bueno, suponiendo que todavía tenga alguna lectora, cosa que dudo pero que agradecería muchísimo jeje

MIL GRACIAS por vuestros comentarios, me encantáis, sois geniales, os adoro a todas (((: Cada vez que veo que tengo un comentario nuevo se me salta el corazón jajaja

Ojalá disfrutéis el capítulo, espero que haya valido la pena la espera…

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>

"**Dragón Rojo"**

—Hermione… Hermione, despierta…

La chica comenzó a respirar con más fuerza, señal de que comenzaba a despertar, y gruñó suavemente. Poco a poco fue consciente de la tenue luz que trataba de traspasar sus párpados cerrados, y también de que una mano amplia la zarandeaba con cuidado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con desgana. El sol apenas había empezado a salir y todo estaba muy oscuro. Giró la cabeza hasta descubrir a Harry mirándola atentamente.

—Buenas días —saludó el moreno con una sonrisa, al ver que despertaba.

—Buenos días —murmuró ella, somnolienta, forzando una sonrisa cansada—. ¿Ya es hora?

—Sí, tenemos que seguir.

Hermione parpadeó un poco, intentando despejarse, y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. Oyó voces excitadas y se fijó en que Ron y Draco ya estaban despiertos y que además parecían estar discutiendo, para variar, mientras preparaban las mochilas. Harry, mirando también a sus dos compañeros, meneó la cabeza con exasperación y le sonrió por última vez a Hermione antes de acercarse a ellos para intentar calmarlos.

Hermione, en cambio, no tenía prisa por ir a ver la razón de la discusión. No tan temprano. Se frotó los ojos algo resecos y miró a su derecha, mientras se desperezaba, para descubrir así el cuerpo de Ángela encogido a su lado. Comprendió que el sueño debía de haberla vencido finalmente mientras velaba por los sueños de su amiga. La joven morena parecía dormir plácidamente, aunque su rostro seguía tan sonrojado como anoche, señal de que la fiebre no tenía intenciones de remitir; seguía en un estado de salud muy delicado, y empeoraba cada hora. Junto a Ángela, estaba el cuerpecito de Max, aún durmiendo profundamente.

Hermione se apartó el indomable cabello de los ojos y, acto seguido, sintió algo extraño sobre ella. Se miró el cuerpo y descubrió una pequeña manta que la cubría hasta la cintura. Parpadeó, desconcertada. ¿Y esa manta? ¿De dónde había salido? Ella no se había tapado… Ni siquiera era suya. La respuesta le llegó al cuerpo acompañada de un escalofrío de pura sorpresa. ¿Era posible que…? No pudo contener una sonrisa incrédula, que se transformó en una real al comprender quién era la única persona que podía haberla tapado a esas horas de la noche.

Alzó la vista, y miró a Malfoy, que seguía discutiendo a voz en cuello con Ron. A Hermione le costaba creer que Draco, tan frío y tan indiferente, tan desdeñoso y tan venenoso a veces, fuera capaz de gestos tan amables como esos. Pero los estaba teniendo, y, a pesar de no ser gestos especiales en ningún sentido que no fuera simple amabilidad, Hermione comprendió que no los olvidaría fácilmente.

Se incorporó trabajosamente, con un suspiro ante el dolor de sus articulaciones, y se acercó a sus compañeros. Tanto Draco como Ron seguían gritándose y Harry seguía intentando que se tranquilizasen, en vano.

—Venga, chicos, por favor, calmaos —suplicaba Harry, al borde de la desesperación. Parecía preocupado—. Esto es serio, vamos a hablarlo como personas adultas…

—Es lo último que me esperaba de ti, Weasley —escupía Draco con ira, entre dientes—. Sabía que eras un egoísta, que solo pensabas _en eso_, pero… Mierda, tenía que habérmelo imaginado, tenía que haber sospechado antes de ti…

—¡Que yo no he sido, demonios! —se defendió el pelirrojo, gritando. Estaba pálido, y parecía algo conmocionado—. ¡No me hables como si fuese un maldito crío, Malfoy!

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Hermione, llegando hasta ellos, con repentina inquietud al ver que la pelea parecía seria.

—¡Pregúntaselo al Señor Me-Lo-Como-Todo-Mientras-Los-Demás-Duermen! —bramó Draco, furioso, señalando a Ron con un dedo acusador. Harry suspiró y se pinzó la nariz con dos dedos, estresado.

—¿Qué? —Se extrañó Hermione, desconcertada—. ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Yo nunca…! —empezó Ron, afligido y enojado a partes iguales.

—Lo que oyes —continuó el rubio, ignorando totalmente las protestas de Ron, mirando a la chica—. Ha desaparecido toda la comida. De todas las mochilas excepto de la de Weasley. Qué sorpresa, ¿verdad? —ironizó con cinismo.

Hermione inhaló con brusquedad, alarmada.

—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió rápidamente, con preocupación.

—Compruébalo tú misma —espetó Draco, señalándole las mochilas, que estaban en un rincón y parecía que alguien hubiese estado revolviendo en ellas sin mucho cuidado—. No queda ni rastro.

—¡Hermione, te juro que yo no he sido! —Suplicó Ron, con verdadera angustia en su voz, clavando sus ojos azules en ella—. Yo no he tocado nada, nada…

—¡¿Y entonces por qué eres el único que todavía tiene comida?! —gritó el rubio, encarándolo a apenas un palmo de distancia. Un pequeño chillido les indicó que Max ya se había despertado por culpa de sus gritos.

—Mira, Malfoy… —amenazó Ron, recuperando súbitamente su aplomo y enfrentándose a Draco con cólera.

—¡Parad los dos! —interrumpió Hermione, decidida, antes de que comenzase una seria pelea. Tenía el corazón tamborileando en su interior— Yo no sé quién se la ha comido, pero antes de dormirme os aseguro que los ronquidos de Ron se oían a un kilómetro a la redonda. Además, tú te dormiste después que yo, Malfoy —lo miró con atención, y éste se apresuró a apartar la mirada, adoptando una extraña actitud defensiva, al comprender por qué ella sabía que él se había dormido después. La prueba de la manta sobre ella hablaba por sí sola—. En el caso de que Ron se la hubiera comido tú tendrías que haberle visto. Para comerse toda la comida, incluso Ron hubiera necesitado toda la noche. Por no hablar de que algo así es bastante imposible. Nos quedaba mucha comida todavía…

Ron asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que Weasley dormía? —insistió Draco, sin dar su brazo a torcer, atreviéndose a mirarla de nuevo—. Podría haber estado fingiendo…

—Confío en él —respondió la joven simplemente—. Ron jamás nos haría algo así. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No tiene ningún sentido. Todos estamos juntos en esto; sería ilógico que empezásemos a ponernos zancadillas unos a otros…

Toda la preocupación se esfumó del rostro de Ron ante esas palabras.

—Gracias, Hermione —murmuró el pelirrojo, agradecido. Tras vacilar un instante, abochornado, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos en un torpe abrazo. Draco soltó un bufido incrédulo, pero no pudo evitar virar el rostro con brusquedad. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué de pronto apretaba los dientes, ni por qué algo amargo y ardiente le ascendía por la garganta como la bilis.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa ante el abrazo de Ron, pero ella misma fue consciente de lo forzada que le salió. Intentó corresponderle, pero sus brazos no parecían dispuestos a rodear el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Eso la alarmó y la asustó a partes iguales. No entendía su repentino nerviosismo ante el abrazo de su novio. Ni tampoco la incomodidad que la había invadido. Y menos aún por qué sus ojos buscaban sin poder evitarlo los ojos de Malfoy, los cuales miraban fijamente el suelo. Maldición, no entendía nada. Sus ojos se empañaron de miedo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Bueno, no hay pruebas de que haya sido Ron el que se ha comido la comida —intervino Harry, con intención de terminar la discusión pacíficamente—. Así que no se le puede condenar sin pruebas —giró el rostro para mirar a Draco con cara de circunstancias, y añadió, interpretando la expresión estrangulada del rubio como una protesta ante su decisión—: No se puede hacer otra cosa, Malfoy. No espero que lo entiendas, pero al menos aguántate y no discutas más.

Malfoy asintió repetidamente, sin tener ni idea de lo que el moreno le había dicho, esperando que su rostro no expresase ni una cuarta parte de lo que sentía por dentro. Aunque, a juzgar por la expresión inquieta de Potter, no parecía que fuera a tener suerte. Harry lo miró un instante más, algo impaciente, pero después se volvió a sus amigos:

—Propongo que sigamos caminando. Seguramente por el camino encontraremos algún que otro árbol con frutas, o algo por el estilo… —propuso el moreno; aunque frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de Hermione—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Hermione meneó la cabeza con brusquedad, tratando de sonreír con naturalidad. Sentía que la sangre se le estaba agolpando en el rostro por culpa de la vergüenza y de sus propios pensamientos. Ron se separó de ella para mirarla, tratando de encontrar el motivo de preocupación de Harry.

—Estoy perfectamente, solo algo cansada. No he dormido demasiado —mintió Hermione lo mejor que pudo. Tragó saliva, esforzándose por no buscar de nuevo esos inusuales ojos grises—. Tu idea me parece bien, Harry, deberíamos seguir cuanto antes. Además, debemos estar agradecidos de que al menos tengamos la comida de Ron…

—Bien, pues en marcha —suspiró Harry con cansancio.

Entre todos terminaron de recoger el equipaje, llenaron las cantimploras en el río y se dispusieron a partir. Hubo una discusión de varios minutos sobre quién llevaba a cuestas el cuerpo de Ángela, hasta que finalmente decidieron echarlo a suertes, y fue a Draco a quien le tocó. El rubio protestó durante un buen rato por ello, alejando que su pierna seguía herida y no podía caminar con la misma facilidad que ellos, pero los chicos lo ignoraron, pues, a pesar de ser cierto, eso no le había impedido cargar con su pesada mochila hasta el momento, de modo que Ángela no sería un problema. Ron, a su vez, llevaría su propio equipaje y el de la morena, y Harry llevaría el suyo y el de Draco. Después se turnarían. La luz del amanecer lo invadía todo cuando por fin se pusieron en marcha.

—¿Tú no viste quién se comió las provisiones, Malfoy? —inquirió Harry, tratando de dar conversación, reduciendo el paso para caminar al lado del rubio—. Según Hermione, fuiste el último que se durmió.

Hermione, unos pasos por delante de ellos, tragó saliva ante esas palabras. _Ella y su bocaza_.

—¿Y cómo puedes saber tú que Malfoy fue el último que se durmió? —inquirió Ron, tal y como ella se esperaba, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese articular nada, Draco respondió a la pregunta de Harry como si el pelirrojo no hubiese intervenido:

—No —negó, pasando con dificultad por encima de una gruesa raíz que sobresalía del suelo, con cuidado de mantener el equilibrio—. Mientras yo estuve despierto no vi a nadie.

—Ya —suspiró Harry, al parecer creyéndole sin reservas—. Me pregunto quién lo habrá hecho… —tras dos segundos de silencio, abrió los ojos y la boca súbitamente y exclamó—: ¡Hermione!

—¿Qué pasa? —se alarmó la chica, girándose para mirarlo, creyendo que había advertido algún peligro.

—¿Y qué pasa con Max?

—¿Max? —Hermione alzó la mirada, y contempló al monito, que se balanceaba de rama en rama por encima de sus cabezas—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Y si se ha comido él la comida? —musitó Harry, preocupado, pasando por encima de un tronco de árbol caído especialmente ancho, haciendo que su voz se entrecortase un poco.

Hermione parpadeó, inquieta.

—No —finalizó con brusquedad, pasando sobre el tronco tras él—. No… Es lo mismo que en el caso de Ron. Max estaba dormido anoche cuando yo me dormí, y también esta mañana. Y hubiera necesitado muchas horas para comerse toda la comida, por no decir que no hubiese podido siendo tan pequeño.

—Además de que se ha despertado con hambre —intervino Draco, con voz algo ahogada por cargar con el peso de Ángela—. He visto como esta mañana, nada más despertarse, ha intentado zamparse las pocas provisiones que tenemos. Si se lo hubiera comido todo no tendría hambre ni por asomo. Por no decir que… —enmudeció unos segundos, mientras pasaba con esfuerzo por encima del mismo tronco que sus compañeros, con más dificultad que ellos, y después prosiguió jadeando—: Por no decir que es un mono salvaje. Él sabe muy bien dónde encontrar comida en la selva, está acostumbrado. No tiene que recurrir a nuestra comida; por suerte para él, no le hace falta.

Hermione sonrió ante sus palabras, contenta de que alguien más hubiese salido en defensa de su monito. Miró al rubio, sintiendo una oleada de profundo agradecimiento por él que trató de reflejar en sus ojos, pero el chico simplemente continuó caminando sin mirarla. A Harry, sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que su amiga había dirigido a Malfoy. Sintió un curioso calor en la nuca, producto de un súbito nerviosismo, y se obligó a apartar la vista de ella. La fijó en Malfoy, que continuaba caminando con esfuerzo, ajeno a todo. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Aunque el joven rubio tampoco recorrió mucho terreno, pues Ron, delante de ellos, dejó de caminar de pronto, provocando que Draco tuviese que frenar en seco para no chocar con él.

—¡No te pares así! —protestó, irritado, aunque no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada más, dado que Ron dio media vuelta y lo encaró con repentino enfado.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que no te la has comido tú? —escupió el pelirrojo, con las orejas enrojecidas. Un repentino silencio invadió el grupo, y todos se detuvieron. La boca de Draco casi tocó el suelo.

—¿Yo? —Graznó, con los ojos como platos—. ¿Crees que yo me he comido toda nuestra comida?

—¡Tú fuiste el último que se durmió, nadie te estaba vigilando! —bramó Ron, enojado, dándole un golpe en el pecho con el dedo índice—. ¡Hubiera sido el momento perfecto!

—¡Claro! ¡Y por eso esta mañana he sido yo el que os ha hecho notar que nos faltaba la comida, ¿verdad?! —gritó Draco, indignado—. ¡Desde luego hubiera sido muy inteligente por mi parte!

—¡Si tú…!

—¡Basta! —gritó Hermione, con voz chillona. Ambos chicos enmudecieron y la miraron—. ¡Por Dios, parad de una vez! Tenemos que permanecer juntos, lo último que deberíamos hacer es culparnos entre nosotros. ¿No recordáis lo que dijo el capitán Hull? «Permaneced unidos, eso es lo más importante» —la chica jadeaba, y los contemplaba con determinación—. Yo no dudo de ninguno de vosotros. De ninguno —repitió con firmeza, al ver que Ron miraba de reojo a Draco y parecía dispuesto a protestar—. Así que, por favor, dejad ya el tema. Así no solucionamos nada. La comida no va a aparecer por arte de magia porque nos peleemos.

—Es cierto. Tienes toda la razón —convino Harry, asintiendo con una mueca—. Dejémoslo ya, chicos.

Ron asintió, con expresión demudada, aunque se notaba que seguía dudando de Malfoy a juzgar por la mirada que le lanzó de reojo. Draco, por su parte, se limitó a resoplar y a reafirmar su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Ángela antes de continuar caminando. El ritmo del grupo era bastante lento, tanto porque las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlos, como por adecuarse inconscientemente al ritmo de Draco, cuya pierna seguía siendo un doloroso problema, y a eso había que sumarle el ir cargando con el cuerpo de la joven Ángela.

—Seguramente… se la habrá comido cualquier animal salvaje —comentó Harry con suavidad, tratando de dar conversación pero sin volver a caer en discusión.

—Los animales salvajes son ruidosos, no están acostumbrados a ser silenciosos ante los humanos porque no creen tener motivos para ello; no están habituados a temernos —replicó Hermione con firmeza, sacudiendo la cabeza haciendo hondear su espeso cabello—. Si hubiera sido un animal lo hubiéramos oído, y nos hubiéramos despertado.

—Entonces, no queda otra conclusión que la de que ha sido un humano el que nos ha robado la comida —reiteró Ron, con énfasis, volviendo a mirar a Draco.

—No hay más humanos aparte de nosotros por aquí —corrigió Harry con igual énfasis, mirando a Ron con censura por su testarudez en seguir discutiendo—. Por lo tanto, esa opción también está descartada.

—Yo no la descartaría del todo —murmuró Hermione, súbitamente pensativa.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —replicó Harry, con renovada sorpresa. Hermione abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla con gesto de impotencia y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—No importa, es una tontería —masculló, pensándoselo mejor.

—Dilo, mujer —la animó Harry, con interés—. Solo estamos divagando.

—¿Estás pensando en los habitantes de El Dorado? —aventuró Ron, mirando a la chica.

—Bueno… no exactamente, aunque tampoco lo descarto del todo. Pero ¿con qué fin nos harían eso? —se preguntó Hermione en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No…, a lo que me refería puede parecer una tontería, y creo que lo es, pero… ¿No os parece extraño que desaparezca la comida de todas las mochilas excepto de la de Ron? —cuestionó la joven, mirándolos con vacilación.

—Sí, y mucho —escupió Draco. Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —Hermione volvió a dudar, pero prosiguió—: Parece un acto estudiado, algo planeado de antemano. ¿Por qué no la mochila de Ron? ¿Por qué sí las demás? Quien lo haya hecho… sabía lo que hacía, sabía por qué no tocaba la mochila de Ron —miró a sus compañeros, los cuales la observaban con ligera extrañeza y algo de admiración por su capacidad para especular—. Todos sabemos que Ron es muy comilón. De él sería de la primera persona de la que sospecharíamos —miró a Draco, el cual le devolvió una mirada impertérrita—. Parece… algo hecho a propósito para provocar una pelea. Para intentar disolver el grupo. No era precisamente la comida lo que interesaba a quién nos la ha robado.

Harry y Ron arquearon las cejas, sorprendidos por la capacidad para discurrir de su amiga. Draco soltó una carcajada descreída.

—Por Merlín, Granger, has leído demasiadas novelas—dijo el rubio, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —replicó Hermione, mirándolo con enfado—. ¿Piensas de verdad que no hay algo de lógica en lo que digo? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? ¿A ti no te parece extraño lo que ha pasado?

Draco no respondió. La miró unos instantes más, manteniendo su mueca socarrona, pero después, cuando la chica dejó de mirarlo, su expresión cambió. Se quedó pensativo, con los ojos moviéndose con rapidez en sus cuencas, dándole vueltas a lo que la chica acababa de decir. Parecía que Hermione había logrado inquietarlo.

—Yo también creo que es muy rebuscado, mujer —intervino Ron, con una risita. Rodeó los hombros de la chica con un brazo y la estrujó cariñosamente—. Además, a nosotros no va a separarnos nadie… ¿A que no?

—Por supuesto que no —rió Harry, abrazando también a Hermione y estrujándola al igual que Ron—. Pero admito que, aunque sea rebuscado, sí que tiene algo de lógica; nuestra Hermione es muy lista.

—Pues yo no creo que tenga lógica —reiteró Draco, con seriedad y el ceño fruncido—. Estamos en la selva, a kilómetros y kilómetros de nuestras casas, y de hecho nadie sabe que estamos aquí… ¿Quién diantres querría que nos peleásemos? ¿Los jaguares? ¿Las pirañas?

—Visto así sé que no tiene sentido —admitió Hermione, apartándose de sus amigos con una sonrisa, y volviéndose a mirar a Draco con seriedad—. Ya sé que es un razonamiento improbable, pero tampoco me atrevería a descartarlo del todo. No olvidéis que la misión que tenemos entre manos es muy importante, y que mucha gente quiere vernos fracasar. A pesar de todas las precauciones que hemos tomado, no podemos confiarnos. Hay mucho en juego.

—No lo olvidamos —convino Harry con una débil sonrisa. Después suspiró y añadió, con inusual optimismo—: Pero bueno, sea lo que sea lo que se ha llevado nuestra comida, no va a conseguir matarnos de hambre. Seguro que pronto encontramos algo de comer… Con la cantidad de animales que hay por aquí, tiene que haber comida a montones.

Por desgracia, se equivocaba.

Estuvieron muchas horas caminando, hasta que el sol estuvo en lo alto del cielo, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada comestible. Ni un árbol frutal, ni alguna planta que Hermione les confirmase que no fuese venenosa, ni algún animalito que cazar de alguna manera improvisada… Nada. La selva parecía estar desierta de pronto. Se detuvieron sobre las doce del mediodía, más o menos, y entre todos dieron cuenta de las pocas provisiones que les quedaban. Necesitaban energía para seguir caminando a ese ritmo. También comprobaban cada poco tiempo, el estado de salud de Ángela, el cual se debilitaba por momentos. No tenían mucho tiempo.

Ahora todos se veían preocupados e irritados, tanto por el cansancio como por el hambre. Se detenían a descansar cada vez con más frecuencia; las fuerzas comenzaban a ser escasas. La situación empezaba a ser desesperante: no podían hacer magia, no tenían comida, en escasas ocasiones conseguían agua en algún que otro manantial, Ángela se moría… Y no solo ella; si no encontraban pronto El Dorado, la morena no sería la única en perder la vida. Todos lo harían.

Al final, tras caminar durante muchas horas con los estómagos vacíos y las cabezas brumosas por el cansancio, turnándose cada pocas horas para cargar el cuerpo de Ángela, vieron en la cima de una pequeña montaña la famosa roca "Dragón Rojo". Tenía la curiosa forma de la cabeza de un dragón y, de vez en cuando, salían bandadas de pájaros exóticos por su "boca".

—Casi parece un dragón de verdad —comentó Ron, observándolo con admiración a pesar de la fatiga—. Aunque no entiendo por qué le llaman "Dragón Rojo" si no es rojo; es de un color marrón verdoso… ¡oh!

La observación de Ron sobre el color de la roca resultó ser una falacia: unos rayos del sol asomaron por entre las copas de unos árboles lejanos e iluminaron el "Dragón Rojo" haciendo que adquiriese un color semejante al fuego, como si la roca estuviese al rojo vivo.

—¿Decías algo, Weasley? —se burló Draco, arqueando una ceja.

—Cállate… —masculló él.

—Qué pena que Ángela no puede ver esto —musitó Harry, con un suspiro y una triste sonrisa—. Seguro que le encantaría.

—Pues sí… —admitió Hermione, apesadumbrada. Aunque al instante respiró hondo y pareció volver a llenarse de energía—. Pero venga, chicos, ánimo, que ya no queda nada para llegar a El Dorado —anunció con una amplia sonrisa—. Apenas unas horas.

Sus amigos, que estaban un paso por delante de ella, todavía admirando la preciosa roca, giraron los cuellos al unísono para mirarla. Los ojos de los tres, verdes, azules y grises, estaban abiertos como platos.

—¿Horas? ¿Has dicho _horas_? —se sorprendió Harry, abriendo la boca exageradamente—. No hablas en serio…

—Granger, más te vale estar bromeando —amenazó Draco, con la mirada ensombrecida—. ¿Y nos lo dices _ahora_?

—Bueno… sí —sonrió Hermione, algo avergonzada—. Según los apuntes de Ángela, cuando encontremos el "Dragón Rojo" debemos caminar en esa dirección —señaló con el dedo colina abajo— y en un par de horas deberíamos llegar —comentó, sin poder borrar su sonrisa, agitando el cuadernito de Ángela con felicidad—. Hoy hemos adelantado mucho a pesar del problema de la comida…

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? —graznó Ron, repitiendo las palabras de Malfoy, incrédulo y casi enfadado. Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros con cara de disculpa.

—Es que… no estaba segura de cuándo encontraríamos el "Dragón Rojo" —admitió—. Y no quería daros falsas esperanzas…

—No me lo puedo creer —masculló Draco. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor, pues llevaba ya varias horas cargando con el peso de Ángela. Parecía exhausto. Y la pierna herida, que trataba de mantener lejos del suelo ahora que estaba quieto, le temblaba por el esfuerzo.

—Es una noticia fantástica —repuso Harry, con una sonrisa, acomodándose la pesada mochila—. Pues vamos, no perdamos tiempo. ¡Un último esfuerzo!

—Sí, por favor, me muero de hambre —gimió Ron, con cara de estar a punto de desfallecer.

Volvieron a ponerse en camino, esta vez sintiéndose ligeramente más animados ante la perspectiva de estar a punto de terminar esa etapa de su aventura y encontrar por fin el tan ansiado Dorado.

Caminaron lentamente por un tramo de frondosa selva durante unos minutos, pero después el paisaje cambió por completo, transformándose en una extraña y enorme llanura compuesta solo por piedras. El irregular suelo que pisaban era de piedra, muy diferente de la mullida superficie de hierba y plantas que habían recorrido hasta el momento, y estaba lleno de grandes rocas que desfiguraban el paisaje. Y, lo más insólito, era que se había levantado una curiosa y espesa niebla que impedía cualquier tipo de visibilidad.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, no veo un palmo por delante de mi nariz —protestó Ron, agitando las manos en el aire en un vano intento por despejar la niebla—. ¿Seguro que tenemos que pasar por aquí?

—Es esta dirección la que hay que seguir, y yo no veo otro camino. Bueno, de hecho no veo nada… ¡Auch! —aseguró Hermione, para después tropezar con el suelo rocoso y apoyarse en manos y rodillas al caer. Se puso en pie, soplándose las palmas ensangrentadas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron, que iba delante de ella. Se giró para intentar verla, pero la niebla era tan espesa que no lo logró.

—Sí, no ha sido nada —le respondió la voz de Hermione, muy cerca de él, pero invisible a sus ojos.

—Esta niebla es muy extraña. ¿No habrá dementores, no? —aventuró Ron, sonando asustado de pronto.

—No seas absurdo, los dementores no pueden estar en un clima tan cálido —espetó Draco, con voz algo jadeante. A continuación emitió un leve quejido, acompañado por un sonido de rocas. Seguramente habría tropezado, aunque los demás no fueron capaces de verlo.

—Quizá deberíamos sujetarnos entre nosotros. Sería muy fácil que alguno se perdiera en un sitio así —sugirió Harry, alzando ambas manos y tanteando en el aire hasta encontrar la espalda de Hermione. Seguían caminando sin descanso, pero sin ver absolutamente nada.

Solo podían guiarse por sus voces.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Eres tú? No, no puede ser; no puedes tener una… una espalda tan _dura_….

—Granger, te estás agarrando a una roca, _yo estoy aquí_. A tu izquierda…

—¡Ah! Es verdad, perdona... Aquí ¿Este eres tú, no? Vale, ya…. Eh, ¿qué ha sido ese ruido?

—Mi estómago… me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—¿Tu estómago? Por Dios, Ron, qué ruidos más… _raros_ te hace.

—Lo bueno es que con esos ruidos va a ser imposible perderlo… Perdón, ¿he dicho _lo bueno_?

—Tú te callas, Malfoy… ¿M-Malfoy? Oye, estás detrás, ¿no? No es que quiera que te agarres a mí pero casi lo prefiero antes que perderte de vista…

—Weasley, llevo a Ángela en brazos, _no puedo_ agarrarme a ti. Ni tampoco quiero. Así que no tengas tanto miedo y sigue adelante.

—No tengo miedo, _anormal_.

—Ya lo veo, ya… ¡Qué sigas adelante, joder, ya me he chocado contigo dos veces!

—¡Ponte tú el primero, a ver si eres tan valiente!

—No puedo, lumbrera. Voy con Ángela en brazos y mi ritmo es lento por la pierna, os retrasaría.

—Eso solo son excusas.

—Ya ves cuánto me importa lo que me digas.

—¡¿Queréis callaros y seguir adelante?! A este paso no llegaremos jamás…

—Si Weasley fuese más deprisa…

—Malfoy, como no cierres la boca… —amenazó Ron, entre dientes, dando por terminada la discusión—. Maldita sea, espero que esta niebla no dure mucho, sino vamos a terminar en… ¡JODER!

—¡¿Weasley, qué…?! ¡MIERDA!

—¡Malf.…! ¡AHHHH!

—¡Hermi…! ¡NOOOO!

* * *

><p>… Oh, no, ¿qué les habrá pasado a nuestros chicos? Tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo para saberlo, se aceptan apuestas jajaja Para alegría vuestra, no tendréis que esperar meses como la última vez (lo siento!), tengo el próximo cap casi listo y lo publicaré en pocos días jeje Sí, sí, he dicho <em>días<em> jajaja *-* Quiero compensaros un poco por ser tan lenta en publicar…

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido este cap? Algo o alguien les ha robado toda su comida, excepto la de Ron, y ha causado que se hayan pasado medio capítulo peleando… Uyy qué mal rollo :O También se aceptan apuestas sobre qué ha podido pasar, me encantaría saber qué pensáis ;)) La pobre Ángela está fatal, se han quedado todos sin comida, están agotados… ¡Pero parece ser que en pocas horas llegarán a El Dorado! ¿Creéis que lo conseguirán? ¿Tenéis ganas? Yo sí jajaja

Bueno, no os aburro más. Gracias como siempre a las que todavía me leéis a pesar de mi falta de educación por haceros esperar tanto… Yo también soy lectora de fics y sé lo que fastidia esperar, así que os entiendo, pero no puedo evitarlo…

Así que nada, MIL GRACIAS, y espero vuestros comentarios con ilusión (:

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Hasta pronto!


	15. Descubrimientos sorprendentes

¡Holaaaaa! ¡Feliz año nuevooo! :D *confetiii, fuegos artificiales, y gorritos para todos* Bueno, después de una eternidad, aquí estoy de nuevo. Ha pasado más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado, y de hecho ha pasado más del que creía. No tengo excusa para no haber publicado. En realidad, si os sirve como disculpa, he pasado una mala temporada con problemas sentimentales (supongo que a todo el mundo le pasa alguna vez jejeje) que hacían que no tuviese ganas de escribir historias de amor… espero que lo entendáis (: Pero ahora que lo llevo mejor ¡es hora de ponerse manos a la obra! He retomado esta historia y también otro nuevo dramione que estoy escribiendo y en el cual estoy trabajando muy duro, aunque todavía no lo publico jejeje.

MIL GRACIAS a todos los que dejasteis comentario en el anterior… ¡Os adoro! ¡Sois geniales! *besos y achuchones para todos* :)

Os traigo un nuevo capítulo que ojalá os guste mucho… lo he escrito con todo mi cariño (:

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>

**Descubrimientos sorprendentes**

—Ay… mi cabeza.

Harry, al darse cuenta de que estaba despierto y, por algún motivo, tirado en el suelo, intentó incorporarse. Lo hizo lentamente y aún así vio pequeños puntitos blancos ante sus ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si le hubiese pasado un kneazle por encima. Durante un par de segundos no logró recordar dónde estaba; la cabeza le retumbaba con fuerza. Dio un respingo al sentir un cuerpo que reconoció como el de Hermione tirado junto al suyo. Entonces lo comprendió todo.

Alzó la cabeza y vio que él y sus compañeros estaban a los pies de un terraplén de varios metros de altura. Por culpa de la niebla no fueron capaces de ver ese abismo por el cual habían caído rodando. Miró alrededor y vio que estaban en una especie de llanura envuelta en niebla, algo menos espesa que la de antes. Harry extendió un brazo y sacudió suavemente a Hermione tratando de despertarla.

—Hermione… —llamó, y su voz sonó curiosamente ronca—. Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica apretó los párpados y movió un poco la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos lentamente. Al enfocar el rostro de Harry, se sacudió e hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse rápidamente. Al hacerlo con tanta brusquedad, la cabeza le dio vueltas y le provocó un gemido. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, volviendo a abrir los ojos y contemplando a su amigo.

—Nos hemos caído por ese precipicio —explicó el moreno, examinándola con la mirada—. ¿Te has roto algo?

—No, creo que no —murmuró, palpándose el cuerpo con cautela. Miró alrededor hasta encontrar a Ron, que estaba tirado de cualquier manera cerca de ella—. Ron… Ron, despierta, ¿estás bien? —llamó, avanzando a gatas hasta donde él estaba.

El pelirrojo gruñó y se movió un poco… para darse la vuelta y emitir un suave ronquido.

—Un poquito más… mamá… —murmuró con voz pastosa, adormilado.

—No me lo puedo creer… —masculló Hermione en voz alta—. Venga, Ron, levántate… —espetó dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. El chico se estremeció y abrió los ojos al instante.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? —exclamó el pelirrojo, despertándose de golpe totalmente e incorporándose de un salto.

—Nos hemos caído… —comenzó a explicar Hermione, pero de pronto sintió que no tenía fueras para los detalles. Sus ojos escrutaron a su alrededor, intentando localizar a Malfoy y a Ángela. Lo localizó a pocos metros de distancia, tumbado de espaldas a ella, inmóvil. Ángela estaba cerca de él, aún inconsciente.

Hermione, percibiendo débilmente que Ron le estaba diciendo algo, pero ignorándolo, se arrastró de nuevo sobre sus manos y rodillas hasta quedar al lado de Malfoy. Se inclinó sobre él, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Malfoy… Malfoy, ¿estás bien? —susurró, moviéndole el hombro con suavidad.

Sin embargo, él no reaccionó. Escrutó su pálido e inexpresivo rostro y volvió a sacudirlo. Nada, no se había alterado lo más mínimo. Lo zarandeó con más fuerza durante varios segundos y al instante sintió que un miedo ciego la invadía. No despertaba. ¿Por qué no despertaba?

—Malfoy… M-Malfoy, despierta… ¡Draco! —exclamó, con más fuerza, sintiendo que el pánico crecía en su interior al oír la propia desesperación de su voz. Aferró la manga del chico y tiró de él hasta dejarlo bocarriba. Seguía sin moverse lo más mínimo. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, las cuales le temblaban, y lo escrutó sin saber qué hacer—. ¡Draco, por favor! —volvió a gritar, con voz rota. Palpó su pecho, desesperada. Miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro— ¡HARRY!

El moreno, que se había inclinado hacia Ángela, asegurándose de que estaba bien, alzó la mirada y, al ver la angustia presente en el rostro de su amiga, se acercó a toda prisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —jadeó en cuanto llegó a su lado, mirando a Malfoy con desconcierto.

—¡No despierta! —balbuceó Hermione, profundamente asustada y sin dejar de palpar con las manos el sereno rostro del rubio. Sentía una opresión en la garganta que le anunciaba la llegada de las lágrimas, pero se encontraba tan asustada por la irreal situación que no logró llorar—. ¡No se despierta, Harry!

El joven Potter miró al rubio durante varios segundos, estático y conmocionado. Se puso en pie de un salto y casi se arrojó hacia su mochila, comenzando a rebuscar en ella a toda prisa. Ron los observaba inmóvil, aún desde el sitio donde se había despertado. Tenía la boca entreabierta. Hermione, temblando de puro pánico, aferraba convulsivamente el brazo de Malfoy con sus manos, sin percatarse de ello.

Harry volvió al instante junto a ellos y vació de golpe sobre el rostro del rubio su cantimplora de agua, empapándolo completamente. Draco se sacudió como si lo hubieran electrocutado y sus ojos grises se abrieron al instante, al tiempo que se incorporaba de un salto. Hermione sintió un desahogo tan profundo al verlo reaccionar que estuvo a punto de marearse. Harry suspiró con alivio, y se sentó más cómodamente en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Ron, tras ellos, cerró los ojos conteniendo un suspiro.

Malfoy miró alrededor con los ojos como platos, jadeando, hasta que logró enfocar a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Balbuceó, parpadeando y llevándose una mano al chorreante rostro, secándoselo con la palma—. ¿Me habéis mojado? —parecía aturdido y molesto.

—Teníamos que hacerlo. No conseguía despertarte —se justificó Hermione, con voz aún inestable por el mal rato que acababa de pasar. ¿Era normal haber sentido tanto miedo por él?—. Nos hemos caído por ese precipicio de allí arriba —explicó, señalándoselo, al ver que aún no comprendía—. Hemos tenido mucha suerte de no salir heridos.

Draco parpadeó un poco más y después suspiró sonoramente por la nariz. En ese instante, sus ojos descubrieron la mano de Hermione, aferrando fuertemente su antebrazo. La chica siguió su mirada e inhaló con brusquedad, apartando su mano al instante. Pequeñas marcas rojizas se hicieron visibles en la blanca piel del chico, allí donde ella le había apretado y clavado las uñas. Los verdes ojos de Harry, con expresión extraña, pasaron de esas marcas a los ojos de Hermione, pero ella fingió no darse cuenta de que la miraba.

—Perdona —musitó Hermione, dirigiéndose a Draco, sintiéndose avergonzada de pronto. Se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja de forma automática—. No me había dado cuenta… Me he asustado… Creía que… la caída… Lo siento.

Malfoy se puso en pie sin mirarla, sacudiéndose la ropa y fingiendo no haber oído sus torpes disculpas. Esbozó una mueca de dolor al apoyar su pierna herida en el suelo, y se apresuró a elevarla ligeramente. Estaba volviendo a sangrar, y había dejado varias manchas sangrientas en el suelo, donde había estado tumbado.

—La próxima vez dadme unas palmaditas o algo, y evitad remojarme, por Merlín —masculló, apartándose el empapado y goteante flequillo de los ojos. Harry rodó los ojos con pesadez sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada y también se puso en pie. Seguía mirado a Hermione de reojo.

—Ehh… Chicos, ¿habéis visto eso? —llamó de pronto Ron, señalando algo que había a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo estaba unos metros más lejos, recogiendo sus destartaladas mochilas.

Todos dieron media vuelta para mirar tras ellos y descubrieron, con algo de dificultad pues la niebla aún estaba presente, una gigantesca roca plana y rectangular clavada en el suelo con extraños grabados en su superficie.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —quiso saber Draco, componiendo una mueca, mientras se acercaba cojeando.

—Ni idea, pero es enorme —comentó Harry, cogiendo en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Ángela y acercándose también para examinarla. Era casi cinco veces más grande que él. Todos echaron las cabezas hacia atrás para intentar ver el punto más alto. Harry depositó el cuerpo de la morena en el suelo junto a la roca.

—No entiendo los grabados… son símbolos muy extraños. Ni siquiera son dibujos —se quejó Hermione.

—¿No viene nada en el cuaderno de Carver? —sugirió Draco, girando el rostro para mirar a la chica con expectación. Aunque su sugerencia llegó tarde, pues ella ya estaba pasando fervientemente las páginas del pequeño cuadernito.

—Eso estoy buscando… —murmuró Hermione, para acto seguido dejar de pasar páginas al instante. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y les pareció que contenía la respiración—. Oh, no.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron, asustado. Y no era para menos: Hermione había perdido todo el color en menos de un segundo. Alzó la mirada y contempló en derredor, mirando a través de ellos. Caminó varios pasos en algunas direcciones, deteniéndose al poco y cambiando de dirección, sin dejar de temblar. Después se detuvo de golpe y devolvió la mirada al cuaderno. Parecía realmente aterrada.

—No… No puede ser… no es posible… —articulaba la chica, al parecer sin escuchar a Ron. Aferraba el cuaderno con manos temblorosas y no dejaba de pasar las páginas adelante y atrás, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles—. Tiene que haber… De alguna... No…

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistió Harry, con el pulso acelerado. Se acercó a ella y la aferró de los brazos para intentar llamar su atención.

Ante ese gesto, Hermione alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de Harry. Tenía la mirada acuosa, y la respiración errática.

—Según los apuntes de Ángela —empezó a decir Hermione lentamente, midiendo cada palabra como si fueran bombas a punto de estallar—. El Dorado… es esta roca.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente. Solo el lejano griterío de unos pájaros lo rompió, aunque no logró sacarlos de su estupefacción. Hermione le tendió a Harry el cuaderno con una mano temblorosa, y un absoluto aire desolado.

—No puede ser —susurró Harry con voz débil. Oía su propia voz como si proviniese de muy lejos, como si él no pronunciase esas palabras. Tenía la garganta totalmente seca—. No…, t-tiene que haber otra explicación. El Dorado… es una ciudad… ¡No puede ser… esto!

Su mano derecha cogió por decisión propia el cuaderno que la chica le tendía y lo abrió por la última página amarillenta. Estaba en blanco. Retrocedió un par de hojas más y al final, en una de las últimas páginas, había un dibujo a mano bastante bueno de la roca que había frente a ellos y la siguiente inscripción en tinta: "El Dorado"

—No hay más páginas —jadeó Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándose a sí misma—. No hay nada más escrito. Y aquí alrededor no hay nada —murmuró, mirando la zona en la que se encontraban.

—¿Me estás diciendo —saltó Ron, con la ira grabada en cada sílaba— que hemos venido hasta aquí solo por una estúpida _piedra gigante_?

—No es posible que esto sea El Dorado —intervino Draco rápidamente; él también estaba muy pálido—. Carver no nos habría traído hasta aquí si El Dorado fuese una… roca. Debe estar por aquí cerca, o… algo así.

—¿Y según tú, Don Sabelotodo, a dónde vamos ahora? —Espetó Ron, con desprecio—. Ésta es la última anotación del cuaderno. ¡Ya no tenemos ningún camino que seguir! ¡Y ni siquiera tenemos —le dio una frustrada patada a una piedra suelta que había en el suelo, mandándola lejos— comida! ¡Ni magia, ni nada de nada!

—Exploremos cerca de aquí, no puede estar lejos… —sugirió Draco con énfasis, ignorando al pelirrojo.

—¿No te has enterado todavía? ¡Esta asquerosa, vieja y estúpida _roca_ es El Dorado! —gritó Ron con furia. Estaba fuera de sí, y con el rostro enrojecido—. ¡Se acabó, maldita sea! ¿No lo entiendes?

—¡¿Quieres callarte de una puñetera vez?! —Bramó Draco a su vez, girándose para encararlo por fin—. ¡En vez de malgastar tu única neurona en poner pegas a todo lo que digo podrías poner un poco de tu parte y ayudarnos por una vez! ¡Utiliza el cerebro en algo útil por una-maldita-vez!

—Chicos, calmaos, por favor —suplicó Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo el menor caso.

—¡Claro que ayudo, imbécil! ¡Y ayudaría aún más si _tú_ no te las dieses ahora de héroe! —rugió Ron, alzando ambas manos y empujándole bruscamente por el pecho. Malfoy se tambaleó pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

—¡Basta! ¡Ron, basta! —Gritó Hermione, adelantándose para colocarse en medio, pero el pelirrojo la hizo a un lado para continuar discutiendo con el rubio—. ¡Peleándonos no llegamos a ninguna parte!

—¡Chicos, ya es suficiente! —gritó también Harry, preocupado porque la situación se les escapaba de las manos.

—¡No pienso perder el tiempo discutiendo con un niñato como tú, Weasley! —gritó Draco a su vez, ignorando las súplicas de Harry y Hermione. Se adelantó y le devolvió con creces el empujón al pelirrojo— ¡Estoy harto de que te pases el día criticándome cuando tú no haces _nada_! ¡YO AL MENOS INTENTO AYUDAR! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO TÚ, IMBÉCIL?!

—¡TÚ NO QUIERES AYUDARNOS, NOSOTROS TE IMPORTAMOS UNA MIERDA! ¡NO CREAS QUE ME ENGAÑAS, MALFOY! ¡TÚ LO QUE QUIERES ES LLEGAR A EL DORADO PARA ROBAR TODO EL ORO QUE PUEDAS Y DESPUÉS LLAMAR A TU AMIGUITO HULL, IRTE, Y DEJARNOS AQUÍ TIRADOS! —bramó Ron a voz en cuello, volviendo a empujar al rubio, esta vez con más fuerza.

—¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE INVENTARTE TONTERÍAS, MALDITO ANORMAL?! —gritó Draco aún más alto, volviendo a empujar al pelirrojo—. ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES?

—¿Y TÚ QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, ASQUEROSO _MORTÍFAGO_? —rugió Ron, devolviéndole el empujón y casi desestabilizándolo.

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! —bramó Malfoy fuera de sí. Se arrojó sobre el pelirrojo y trató de tumbarlo en el suelo, sin embargo Ron lo sujetó de los brazos y trató de empujarlo al mismo tiempo. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear, furiosos y desquiciados, tratando de arrojar al otro al suelo, arañándose y aferrándose de las ropas.

—¡BASTA! ¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA! ¡PARAD! —gritó Hermione, corriendo hacia ellos y tirando de sus brazos para intentar separarlos—. ¡HARRY! —suplicó, al ver que no lo lograba y que parecían dispuestos a matarse. Pero el moreno ya estaba a su lado antes de que terminase de llamarlo, y aferraba a Malfoy del cuello, tirando de él para separarlo de Ron. Hermione empujó a su vez a Ron hacia el lado opuesto, alejándolo de Draco.

—¿OS HABÉIS VUELTO LOCOS? —Gritó Harry, sin dejar de rodear el cuello de un escurridizo Draco que trataba de darle patadas a Ron con su pierna sana—. ¡PARAD DE UNA VEZ!

—¡ESTAOS QUIETOS! —aulló Hermione, derramando lágrimas de rabia sin siquiera notarlo, sujetando a Ron a duras penas para que no se abalanzase sobre Draco—. ¡HE DICHO QUE PAREIS!

Totalmente fuera de sí, sin pararse a pensarlo, alzó una mano y le dio una bofetada a Ron con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que su pecoso rostro se voltease con brusquedad. La escena se congeló totalmente, como si alguien hubiese parado el tiempo. Tanto Draco como Ron dejaron de forcejear al instante. Ron alzó la mirada, aturdido, con la mejilla izquierda enrojeciendo por momentos. Solo los jadeos de los cuatro rompían el aplastante silencio.

—Her… Hermione —murmuró, desconcertado, rozándose la mejilla con los dedos.

—Te lo merecías —escupió la chica, sacudiéndose en medio de dolorosos sollozos, mirándolo totalmente furiosa—. ¡Los dos os lo merecíais! —gritó, dando media vuelta para mirar también a Draco con el rostro contraído de ira. El rubio no se movía, y miraba a la chica con la boca entreabierta. Ya no intentaba pelear, pero Harry estaba demasiado perplejo por lo ocurrido como para recordar que debía soltarle el cuello—. ¿Habéis perdido el juicio? ¿Cómo podéis estar comportándoos como críos de diez años? ¡Ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar unidos! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Ángela! —Gritó, señalando el cuerpo inconsciente de la morena, a los pies de la enorme roca—. ¿Acaso lo habéis olvidado? ¡Ella ha venido hasta aquí para ayudarnos! ¡No ha pedido nada a cambio, solo quería acabar con esta guerra! ¡Y quizá ahora muera! ¿Acaso su vida no es razón suficiente para que nos ayudemos los unos a los otros? —balbuceó, casi sin poder hablar, pues su llanto alcanzaba cotas en las que apenas podía vocalizar—. ¿Sabéis qué os digo? Estoy harta. Haced lo que os dé la gana. ¡Mataos si queréis hacerlo! Pero yo voy a salvar a Ángela.

Se interrumpió, sollozando con fuerza, pero mirándolos con una firmeza que amedrentaba. Ninguno de los chicos podía decir nada. Ninguno sabía qué decir.

Ron bajó lentamente la mano con la que todavía se presionaba la mejilla dolorida.

—Tienes… razón —musitó, mirando al suelo—. Tenemos que intentar salvar a Ángela. Ella no tiene culpa de nada. Lo siento… Es solo que… —alzó la vista, con la vergüenza brillando en sus ojos azules—. Malfoy… me saca de quicio.

—Lo mismo digo —masculló Draco a su vez, con voz serena, cogiendo el brazo de Harry que aún rodeaba su cuello y apartándolo a un lado. El moreno se dejó hacer, aún demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar correctamente.

Hermione respiró hondo, limpiándose los últimos rastros de lágrimas y luchando por dejar de temblar.

—De acuerdo. Pues… no perdamos más tiempo. La vida de una compañera está en juego —dijo con voz firme, aún luciendo enfadada pero intentando hablar con normalidad. Carraspeó con fuerza—. Vamos a calmarnos y a pensar qué…

—Hermione —llamó Harry de pronto, luciendo inquieto, como si acabase de recordar algo importante.

—¿Qué? —repuso ella, confusa y algo impaciente.

—Hermione, ¿no fa…? —se interrumpió y miró alrededor, dando un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo— ¿Dón… Dónde? ¿Dónde está Max?

—¿Max…? —Repitió la joven con la cabeza aún en otra parte—. ¿Max…? _Max_… ¡AH! —Hermione emitió un grito agudo sin poder evitarlo y comenzó a mirar en derredor, alarmada—. ¡MAX!

—Hermione, tranquilízate y piensa, ¿dónde lo viste por última vez? —preguntó Harry, intentando calmar a su amiga, que se había puesto a rebuscar como una loca en su mochila.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! Con todo el lío de que nos hemos caído por el terraplén y la pelea de estos dos ni me acordé de él… ¿Acaso se ha escapado? ¡Pero hasta ahora nos ha seguido, no puede haberse ido..!

—Granger, cállate —intervino Draco de pronto, tajantemente. Hermione lo miró de la misma manera que había mirado a Ron antes de darle la bofetada.

—¡¿Cómo pretendes que me calle?! —exclamó, indignada.

—No, no es eso, callaos todos —insistió con firmeza, llevándose una mano a la oreja—. Oigo algo…

Ante esas palabras, Hermione enmudeció y todos aguzaron el oído al máximo. Hasta ellos llegaba el ruido de alguna cascada cercana y también un extraño sonido de pisadas ligeras.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró Ron, con la boca entreabierta—. ¿Gente? ¿Quién es?

—No lo sé —murmuró Harry, llevándose un dedo a los labios—. Shhh…

Todos se acercaron a la roca y al cuerpo de Ángela y permanecieron expectantes y alerta a la llegada del dueño de aquellos pies. O a los dueños, mejor dicho, pues se oía a más de uno.

De pronto, cuando el sonido de las pisadas aumentó de volumen, un pequeño animalito peludo apareció chillando desde detrás de la roca y se lanzó directamente a los brazos de Hermione.

—¡Max! —Exclamó ella, con profundo alivio y extrañeza a la vez—. ¿Q-qué llevas ahí? —miró la manita del animal y vio que sujetaba una especie de diadema dorada con plumas de colores.

—¿Dónde ha cogido eso? —quiso saber Harry, observando la joya con perplejidad.

El sonido de pisadas se hizo todavía más fuerte y de pronto una figura apareció desde detrás de la gran roca, dejando a los cuatro amigos con la boca abierta: se trataba de un hombre maduro, fuerte y de piel oscura. Vestía únicamente una falda atada a la cintura y tenía el cabello negro azabache y largo hasta los hombros. Llevaba un extraño collar en el cuello y portaba una larga lanza en su mano.

El hombre se dio cuenta rápidamente de la presencia de los chicos, quienes lo miraban estupefactos. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Max en brazos de Hermione y al instante emitió un grito en una lengua extraña. Un segundo después, Harry, Hermione, Draco y Ron se vieron rodeados por media docena de hombres que apuntaron a sus cuellos con afiladas lanzas.

Los cuatro retrocedieron hasta chocar contra la gran piedra. Estaban atrapados.

—Genial —jadeó Ron, quedándose bizco mirando la punta de la lanza—. ¿Y estos quiénes son?

—¿Salvajes? ¿Personas escapadas de San Mungo? —sugirió Draco, sin una gota de humor en su voz.

—Yo diría que… son habitantes de El Dorado —musitó Hermione, pero sin ninguna convicción.

—Espero que no, por nuestro bien.

El primer hombre que habían visto se acercó a ellos. Parecía el jefe de un grupo de expedición de alguna tribu indígena.

—_Nume na nai nume na nai no_ —pronunció el hombre con voz profunda, señalando al mono.

—Ostras… —jadeó Harry, aturdido— ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe en qué idioma está hablando? —preguntó a sus amigos en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar al hombre.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Hermione confusa pero decidida, aferrando con más fuerza a Max—. Pero si pretende hacerle daño a Max me las pagará…

—Perdone usted —comenzó Draco respetuosamente, haciendo gala de unos modales exquisitos, dirigiéndose al hombre que había hablado—. No… no le entendemos… Somos ingleses… de Londres… No…

—¿_Nore nara no nutari na_? —añadió el hombre, fulminándolo con una mirada gatuna. Draco tragó saliva ante su expresión y miró a sus compañeros a la defensiva, encogiéndose de hombros, indicando que lo había intentado al menos.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Harry de pronto, comprendiendo—. Creo que lo que Max tiene en la mano es suyo. Debe de habérselo quitado y por eso le perseguían…

Hermione miró fijamente la diadema que llevaba Max y luego miró a los hombres que los rodeaban. En efecto, todos los demás llevaban diademas similares a la que Max tenía en las manos, excepto aquel hombre que aparentemente era el jefe.

La chica se apresuró a intentar quitarle la diadema a Max. Sin embargo, el monito no parecía dispuesto a soltarla y se limitó a emitir un fuerte chillido de protesta, renovando su agarre en la diadema. Los hombres acercaron aún más las lanzas al cuello de Hermione, hasta llegar a pincharlo. La joven emitió un débil y aterrado quejido, echándose más hacia atrás. Harry le puso un brazo delante, intentado protegerla.

—No seáis impacientes, malditos bárbaros —protestó Draco con brusquedad, mirando a los hombres curiosamente indignado— Ella lo intenta, es el estúpido mono el que no lo suelta…

Lo más probable era que los hombres no hubiesen entendido ni una palabra, pero ni siquiera el no entender el idioma les impidió percibir el tono malhumorado y hosco del rubio. Esas palabras provocaron que las lanzas se apartasen de la chica y se acercasen excesivamente al blanco cuello del rubio. Malfoy se echó inmediatamente hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos alzadas en actitud de paz.

—Quién me mandará abrir la bocaza —masculló casi para sí mismo, intentando no tragar saliva para que las lanzas no le rozasen el cuello.

Hermione emitió un jadeo al ver el peligro que Malfoy estaba corriendo y al instante renovó sus esfuerzos de arrebatarle la diadema a Max. Cuando lo logró, se apresuró a estirar el brazo tembloroso para devolverle la diadema al jefe. El hombre la tomó de malas maneras y se la colocó en la cabeza sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a la asustada chica. Al final movió fugazmente la cabeza haciendo que sus hombres bajasen las lanzas al instante, y Malfoy pudo respirar tranquilo.

Hermione miró a Draco, preocupada, y le escrutó el rostro con ansiedad mientras él se frotaba el cuello.

—Recuérdame que le dé una patada a tu mono —murmuró Draco. Hermione contuvo una pequeña sonrisa, agradecida de que no le hubiesen hecho daño. Ya era la segunda vez que pasaba auténtico miedo por el bienestar de Malfoy en lo que iba de día. Pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por ello cuando no estuviesen en peligro de muerte.

—_Nettai netsumei nou niu noki ni nukau no ne _—dijo el jefe con brusquedad.

—Maldita sea, ¿es que no se dan cuenta de que no entendemos? —masculló Draco, cabreado, sin dejar de frotarse el cuello. Los demás no dijeron nada, pero todos pensaban lo mismo. Esa situación se estaba volviendo desquiciante, y no sabían cómo iban a salir de ella.

—¡Ya sé! —Exclamó de pronto Ron, abriendo mucho los ojos— Tengo una idea.

—Merlín nos proteja —susurró Malfoy.

Ron alzó ambas manos para demostrar que no iba a hacer nada malo, y se acercó a Ángela con cautela, bajo la atenta mirada de los hombres armados. La cogió en brazos y la acercó a ellos, tambaleándose levemente.

—Necesitamos ayuda —suplicó Ron a la desesperada—. Está herida. He-ri-da. ¿Veis?

El jefe del grupo observó la herida en la pierna de la chica que le señalaba Ron con la cabeza y frunció el oscuro entrecejo. El resto de hombres miraban a su líder, esperando órdenes. El jefe miró uno a uno a los ojos a Harry y los demás, mientras ellos contenían la respiración.

Tras varios segundos, habló:

—_Nemön_ —dijo, echando a andar e indicándoles que le siguieran.

Los cuatro suspiraron con fuerza, profundamente aliviados, y siguieron con cautela al hombre moreno. Los demás hombres fueron tras ellos, con las lanzas en ristre.

Tras caminar un rato, la niebla fue disipándose poco a poco y lograron ver una gran cascada que había ante ellos. Había un lago frente a la catarata y, en su orilla, un puñado de barcas doradas con remos, semi ocultas entre unos arbustos. También lograron ver con más claridad, ahora que no había niebla, el collar que llevaba el jefe del grupo: era de oro puro.

Todos subieron a las barcas tal y como les indicó el jefe por bruscos gestos. Ron, con Ángela en brazos, y Harry subieron en una, y Draco y Hermione en la de al lado. Los hombres morenos esperaron la señal de su jefe y, tras un curioso grito, todos empezaron a remar al unísono hacia la cascada. Los cuatro se miraron, incapaces de contener sonrisas emocionadas.

Las barcas cruzaron la cascada, empapando completamente a todos, y se adentraron en una gruta repleta de brillantes y goteantes estalactitas. Los hombres continuaron remando durante varios minutos hasta que todos vislumbraron luz al otro lado de la cueva.

—Hemos llegado —susurró Harry.

* * *

><p>¡Chan chan! ¡Ahí lo tenéis! ¿Qué os ha parecido? :)<p>

Han pasado bastantes cosas… Para empezar sí, efectivamente, se habían caído por un mini-precipicio xD (enhorabuena a las que habéis acertado jajaja) Y el muy… de Draco no despertaba, ¡menudo susto le ha dado a la pobre Hermione! Después han encontrado una roca rara y se han peleado fuerte (los pobres ya no pueden más, están al límite). Draco y Ron estaban acumulando mucha tensión, tenía que explotar por algún lado… Y después ha aparecido el ladronzuelo de Max con la diadema de un hombre misterioso… ¿Creéis que serán hombres de El Dorado? ;) jajaja

No puedo prometer cuando volveré a actualizar… quizá sea en unos días o en unos meses (que espero que no xD), ya que también, como he dicho, estoy trabajando en una nueva historia y necesito concentrarme en una u en otra. Os pido paciencia, aunque ya habéis tenido demasiada… No voy a abandonar esta historia. JAMÁS abandonaré una historia, eso os lo prometo. Aunque tarde veinte años, la terminaré.

¡Mil gracias por esperarme! Me haría muy feliz ver que aún tengo algún lector/a… aunque quizá sea mucho pedir después de un año jajaja

Sea como sea, mil perdones por la espera, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por leer y por dejarme reviews y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! (:


End file.
